Ecos de Una Fría Oscuridad
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE/TBC Linea Temporal Alternativa: Kai dominado por el poder de Black Dranzer pasa al bando de los Demolition Boys y convoca a su ex-equipo en el lago Baikal,a partir de ahí no digo mas tendrán que leer. Cuidado,Traumas,Yaoi & Slash. R&R.
1. Dominado

**Notas**: Bueno se van a dar cuenta ^^ pero advertiré igual, este fic es un poco raro retoma la línea de la 1ra temporada cuando Kai se paso al bando de los Demolition Boys y convoco a su ex-equipo a un encuentro en un lago de Rusia, a partir de ahí no digo mas tendrán que leer =P. Pero será yaoi, sin más pasemos el fic n_n

**Disclaimer**: si me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo este fic o si? Tal vez sea un script fallado de la serie y yo soy una de las script-writters…pero no lo creo muy probable uds?

****

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

****

**C.1 Dominado**

-Dragoon!!!-exaltó el moreno peliazul expulsando el poder de su bestia bit-

-Black Dranzer acábalo!-ordeno con la misma intensidad de energía Kai pero con una intención totalmente voraz-

-esto no puede estar pasando….-murmuro Kyoujou lamentándose ante su blade hecho añicos momentos antes-

Unos segundos después el blade de Takao yacía inerte, otro blade negro seguía girando a  su lado, su último adversario Drigger arremetió contra el, pero sus esfuerzos eran tan fútiles como el hacer razonar al chico de cabello bicolor frente al trío desconcertado, y ya traían sus esperanzas de salvarse hasta por el suelo.

-Black Dranzer, quieres más poder? lo tendrás! Adelante mi bestia bit!-exalto amenamente el peliazul bicolor guiando su bestia a un banquete-

-no Kai, no lo harás!!!-interrumpió una voz desde los aires forzando a los presentes mirar en los altos-

-Max!!!-exclamaron con una esperanza renovada los BladeBreakers-

-adelante Draciel!-exclamó el rubio cuando aterrizó-

-es inútil!-refutó Kai ordenando un nuevo ataque a su blade-

Draciel repotenciado llegó a tierra chocando con fuerza al negro blade haciéndolo saltar por el impacto y logrando así que se alejara de sus victimas.

Kai pareció sorprenderse pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura concentrándose únicamente en Black Dranzer.

La lucha era ardua, Draciel guiado por Max eludía los ataques de Black Dranzer, pero aunque sus defensas hayan sido reforzadas, rápidamente se hizo notar que iban menguando con cada choque y roce entre ambos blades.

-Takao…aún puedes luchar-soltó en un soplido Rei-

-pero que dices Rei? No ves como quedó Dragoon?-negó amargamente Takao señalando a su blade inerte-

-no me refería a este blade…-le susurro misteriosamente Rei a lo cual Takao entendió el mensaje, buscando en su bolsillo un objeto azul que salio disparado hacia Draciel y Black Dranzer-

-Pero que..?-fue lo que pudo articular Kai cuando un tercer blade azul se interpuso en la batalla-

-lo reconoces Kai?-inquirió Takao con energías renovadas-

-que...quien es?-pregunto dubitativo sin dejar de fijarse en el nuevo blade-

-Dranzer el blade que abandonaste!-exclamo el japonés en el instante que Dranzer impactaba triunfalmente a su contraparte negra-

-eso…no puede ser…no………-súbitamente su mente conmocionada regresó a su estado mental anterior dominado por el poder de Black Dranzer- eso no importa! Dejarlo es un error que puedo fácilmente reparar, atácalo mi bestia bit!-

El blade vestido de negro como el heraldo de la oscuridad arremetió contra ambos blades convocando el poder de las bestias bit cautivas en el, ante la mirada atónita de sus predecesores dueños. 

Un estallido de luz lleno el espacio entre los Bladebreakers y su ex-capitán ahora miembro de los Demolition Boys. Para cuando el brillo cegador se difumino Draciel aterrizo a los pies de su dueño humeante….Aun dos blades se mantenían en acción.

-Dranzer tu puedes! Derrótalo!-

-pero que sucede?...porque Dranzer no se me mueve?-

Tanto los chicos y su adversario se quedaron sin habla simplemente observando como el blade azul giraba sobre su punta sin desplazarse un solo milímetro en la resbaladiza superficie del lago congelado.

Kai veía fijamente a su antiguo blade, su compañero por tanto tiempo al cual desecho para apoderarse de una bestia fría pero poderosa…algo que quería y deseaba no?

-Black Dranzer es el único digno de mi! Solo con el lograre ser el mejor….termínalo Black Dranzer!!-ordeno el bicolor con furia, en respuesta el blade negro cargo contra su ultimo oponente-

-Dranzer muévete! Dranzer!!!- exclamo Takao con todas sus fuerzas queriendo proteger al blade y su bestia bit pero fue inútil-

Para horror de los chicos y total satisfacción del irreconocible Kai, Dranzer siguió girando sin desplazarse, aguardando inexplicablemente a su verdugo. Inesperadamente y contra toda expectativa, el balde azul resistió el ataque conteniendo al negro y hasta impidiendo que avance, ahora ambos giraban sin ceder distancia friccionando sus anillos uno contra otro.

-pero que demon…-empezó Kai pero no logro acabar-

El poder liberado por ambos blades se reflejaba rajando de a pocos la capa de hielo del lago. Los chicos de ambos lados del escenario observaban como las energías hacían saltar pequeños pedazos de hielo, luego rayas se dibujaron en el espejo de hielo, delgadas y de sendas irregulares. Sin embargo Kai consideraba esto una prueba para su nueva y oscura bestia, tenia que ganar, a toda costa, a como diera lugar….

Un estallido fulgurante atravesó el cielo, revelando a un fénix negro y otro rojo fuego, ambas bestias lucharon unos instantes, el ave de fuego carmín se detuvo fijando su mirada en su anterior amo…bajo la vista rendida y dejo que el fénix negro clavara sus garras en él, desvaneciéndolo instantáneamente.

-Dranzer!!!! Nooooo!!!-gritó Takao cuando el blade azul se despedazó ante sus ojos-

-jajaja! Yo venc…-exclamó triunfante Kai pero la ultima silaba nunca llego, las rajaduras del hielo pronto abrieron a este ultimo y quedo atrapado en un bloque pronto a hundirse -

-Kai!!!-gritaron sus ex-compañeros-

Pero el chico permanecía con su vista fija en Black Dranzer el cual pronto saltó de entre los escombros y regreso a su mano. Al tiempo que ello sucedía, el agua helada rodeo los pies del ex-líder sumido en la sensación de poder que atravesaba su cuerpo nublando su mente.

-Kai!!! Sal de ahí!!Kaiii!-seguía llamándole a pulmón abierto Takao ayudado por los demás chicos quienes veían el inminente peligro del ruso-japonés-

-no se acerquen!....Uds. no son nada!-les negó a la cara deteniéndolos en seco-

-no digas estupideces Kai te ahogaras, ven aquí!-reclamo esa vez Rei-

-jajaja! No te confundas neko! Yo no podría acabar así como así simplemente….pero tal vez Uds. si!-finalizo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos carmín oscuro-

Inesperadamente para los cuatro chicos, Black Dranzer volvió al ataque ahora que ellos se hallaban desprovistos de toda defensa, en unos cuantos segundos el blade arremetió con toda su fuerza contra la superficie del lago haciendo colapsar la frágil y ahora debilitada capa de hielo.

Lo único que se oyó a continuación fue el resquebrajamiento final del lago, como si una serie de truenos hubieran caído en el lugar, bloques se sumergieron, otros se alzaron en una sinfonía macabra, marcando las pautas de un final inesperado.

Los gritos de cuatros jóvenes estallaron casi al unísono mientras el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies….

_********************************_

_There is a time to end it all_

_When everything falling a part_

_And the hope vanished_

_This was maybe the time to call_

_It was also too late; I was deep into my hole…_

_Far enough in my heart, I feel where we going to_

_This no place for you_

_Destiny can not be changed_

_Winds of faith can't be ruled,_

_Angel or demons like the same,_

_Are going to be damn…_

********************************

-Argh!......-soltó una voz en la penumbra visiblemente sobresaltada-

Se preguntaba donde se hallaba, no lograba saberlo por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero luego de unos segundos sus ojos se aclimataron a la ausencia de luz, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, sus músculos entumecidos y tensos reclamaban un descanso que el mismo no podía ordenarse, algo le producía un escalofrió que lo recorría con insaciable hambre de verlo sufrir….como si una serpiente de metal liquido se hubiera infiltrado en su espina.

Un leve sonido electrónico a su derecha le hizo realizar que estaba conectado a una maquina a través de censores en pastilla pegadas a su muñeca….todo esto era demasiado extraño.

-donde estoy?-se pregunto a si mismo-

-hasta que despertaste, joven Kai-comento una voz que reconoció antes de siquiera ver su rostro cuando el inoportuno regreso de la luz le cegó-

-Boris?...-inquirió sin embargo queriendo estar seguro de que no era algún juego de su mente-

-si Kai, soy yo-afirmo acercándose a la camilla del bicolor-

Inadvertidamente Kai recordó algo…

El lago, los chicos, Black Dranzer….Dranzer….y el hielo….el hielo, rondaba la imagen en su mente.

-Si te preguntas 'acaso fue una pesadilla', no sigas porque fue real, totalmente real y fantástico, simplemente sublime-reitero el jefe de la abadía – Voltaire estará muy complacido con ese resultado "en cuanto sigas controlando a Black Dranzer y yo a ti nuestros planes marcharán la perfección…"-

-pero…-empezó Kai alzando la mirada al hombre, deteniéndose en medio de su oración- "…no fue una pesadilla…yo realmente lo hice….lo hice…yo, yo los….mate?...."-

-dime, Kai?-pregunto Boris tomándolo desprevenido en su duda-

-…nada-negó el ruso-japonés realizando la sombría sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en los labios del hombre-

-mm...como digas, por cierto, no estarás olvidando 'algo'?-le pregunto suspicaz con un rastro de cinismo-

-de que hablas?-respondió no sabiendo a donde quería llegar, entonces la imagen de un fénix negro cruzo su mente- Black Dranzer! Dámelo!-arremetió cuando Boris le mostró el blade-

-pero claro-asintió con una falsa bondad depositándolo en la mano del chico- bueno aun queda buna parte de la noche, aprovecha que mañana los probaremos-sin mas giro en sus talones desapareciendo por la puerta metaliza que clausuro detrás de el-

-Black Dranzer….que hiciste Kai?...que hiciste?...-se pregunto mirando fijamente al blade, a su heraldo de la destrucción y del poder, el que garantizaría su victoria-

-*-*-*-*-*-

En otra habitación de la abadía momentos más tarde.

-y bien Boris?-inquirió una voz en la habitación a la que Boris dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo a la pantalla encendida ante él-

-lo logramos Voltaire, Kai se deshizo finalmente aquellos 'lazos' innecesarios-soltó con diligencia el encargado de la abadía recalcando lo inútil de los posibles sentimientos que pudiera tener Kai-

-y las bestias bit?-salto rápidamente el anciano demostrando mas interés en la ultima pregunta que en la primera-

-Oh claro las bestias bit!...desafortunadamente sufrimos un retraso, Black Dranzer solo absorbió a esa bestia inferior que Kai traía antes-

-mm…-murmuro para si e abuelo no muy conforme del resultado-y esos chiquillos insolentes?-pregunto luego, como recién acordándose de los poseedores de dichas bestias-

-no me preocuparía por ellos, el lago debió hacer su trabajo…-comento con total satisfacción y ligera indiferencia respondiendo a la expresión casi idéntica que guardaba Voltaire al otro lado-

-*-*-*-*-*-

-entonces, que sucedió?- preguntó un chico de baja estatura y nariz prominente-

-Kai se ha convertido en miembro oficial de nuestro equipo-contestó en tono marcado de cinismo cierto pelirrojo de ojos celestes viendo fijamente la pantalla de una computadora en la cual se veía claramente una ficha de datos sobre Kai y con una pequeña ventana a un lado en la que se apreciaba la habitación del chico-

-no lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto-comento una tercera voz, era un chico mayor que los dos anteriores e igualmente de grande-que crees Bryan? Ahora podremos divertirnos un poco-

-mfm...-fue la única respuesta del último integrante del equipo el cual giró de talones y se dirigió a la puerta-

-"..Anque aun esta por verse si realmente estas conciente lo que acabas de hacer….creo que pasaremos un buen tiempo Kai….los BladeBreakers ya no serán obstáculo alguno para la corporación Biovolt…"-

-*-*-*-*-*-

En un autobús rojo en medio de una tormenta de nieve y un accidenta sendero.

-Takao!Takao!!-

-….qu…que…-murmuro con dificultad el moreno dueño de Dragoon entreabriendo penosamente sus ojos-

-Takao lucha! Debes mantenerte despierto, vamos! Takao!!-le seguía gritando la voz de un peliverde-

-tienes que mantenerlo vivo Oliver….rayos no logro comprender como pudo suceder eso!-renegaba amargado el rubio italiano quien mantenía a Rei a su vez pero este ya estaba un poco mejor al igual que Kyoujou-

-eso intento, pero esta congelado…como no llegamos antes….tan solo por unos minutos...-se lamento el francés aumentando una frazada al cuerpo del japonés-

-…K…Kai…..no…Kai…-gimió en un evidente delirio cuando Oliver finalmente logró mantenerlo algo conciente-

-dios mío, tenemos que llegar pronto….pásame un paño con agua!-alerto Oliver cuando toco la frente del moreno, ardiendo tanto o mas que su corazón traicionado-

********************************

_Llega un tiempo en el que todo acaba_

_Cuando todo se viene abajo_

_Y la esperanza desaparece_

_Tal vez fue tiempo de llamar_

_También fue muy tarde; caí en mi agujero…._

_Muy lejos de ahí, en mi corazón, siento a lo que vamos_

_No es lugar para ti_

_El destino no puedo modificarse_

_Los vientos de lo inevitable no pueden ser gobernados,_

_Ángeles y demonios por igual,_

_Serán condenados…._

********************************

….Tan lejos fuiste?  
...si.

….A esto llegaste?  
...si

…. Tanto querías ese poder?  
....si.

….Sientes el poder que adquiriste?  
....si.

….Y te hace sentir satisfecho?.....lo estas?.......?

…Contesta!  
.....yo…si, logre lo que me propuse, sin que nada me lo impidiera, ni Nadie! Por mis propios medios como debía ser.

…No necesitas darme explicaciones….acaso no crees en tus propias palabras?  
…Calla! no estaba rindiéndote cuentas!

….eso no fue lo que parecía…mmm….

….Que? porque sonríes?....

…Por nada.

…No juegues…

…No estoy jugando, y tu tampoco deberías….al fin, volverás a ser como debías ser, como siempre fuiste, no era lo que deseabas?

…Si……..pero….

….Pero? aun tienes dudas acaso?

….no me confundas!

….Es por él? …

….Él? no.

….Si lo es, admítelo…

….No lo es!...

…Bueno no importa o si? en estos momentos deben estar congelados, fríos y sin vida, tal y como querías.

…Soy un bastardo….

…Un bastardo con poder, no lo olvides…

…No lo olvido….no lo hago, nunca podría….

…Nunca podrás…yo, Kai nunca podré….

********************************

…Y me pregunto como llegamos a este punto…

…Pero llegamos.

…Aun no lo entiendo….

….Pero lo siento.

…Aun no lo creo….

….Pero lo vi.

….Fue real? Estas seguro que no fue algún truco de estos locos? No puede ser que Kai…  
….Lo fue, y era él sin lugar a dudas. Sus ojos me lo mostraban, su voz me lo decía.

…Rehusé dejarme persuadir, no pude salvarlo…por que?

…Porque el no lo deseaba.

…No es cierto….él…no lo sé.

…No lo sabes porque no lo conocías como creías.

…No!...yo lo conozco!...es solo que…

…Dudas? Por que?….

…Tal vez….tal vez sea porque nunca le dije…  
…Pero es muy tarde.

…eso creo…condenados…es lo que somos.

…tal vez…tal vez….

_Continuara… si Uds. lo desean  n_n_


	2. En el Interior

**Notas**: los encuentros psicológicos al final del capitulo anterior no revelaron directamente los dueños de dichos pensamientos por razones....no hay razones o.ô fue por mi propio placer de suspenso gomen nasai ^o^... no me quieran matar demasiado pronto, que aun falta mucho camino por recorrer XD.

Por cierto los nombres usado son lo originales menos en el caso de Boris (Balkov) y Bryan (Boris), la regaron cuando mezclaron nombres =_=U. Aquí dejo los re-reviews, muchas gracias a tod@s por su apoyo ^_^!

**Arashi**: dijiste sangre *¬*! Nop…=_= no hubo sangre "aún"! gracias por las porras Sis, sigue con Angel's Revenge ne?(pasen a leerlo!!) Sis, me dirás si me excedí ò_óUUU….y a lo mejor me alojó en tu bunker por una temporada n.nu si?  
**Oro Makoto**:…y si mato a Takao que? Seria divertido n_n. Nah, era broma sis ^^, veamos si logró sobrevivir….a menos que se caiga de las escaleras o algo por el estilo luego…quien sabe que soy capaz de hacerle? jaja!  
**El verdadero poder viene del corazón**: ^^ vaya, tu nick esta en lo cierto XD. Y sobre la ultima parte deje la incógnita adrede…aunque si lo lees con detenimiento puedes saber quienes son…con mucho detenimiento y una lente de microscopio creo ^^u.  
**Aiko**: un KxT?....mmm…..-sigue pensando con una sonrisa inocente- no diré nada a ti de interpretar que sucederá, soy mala no? ^o^.  
**Lia**** Kon Neia**: arigatou n.n, me encanta convertirlos en ángeles caídos, vaya manera de describirlo o.ó soné sádica XD.   
**Silverhell**: la parejita no?....pues cual podría ser? ^_^ yo no se…creo que dejare que lo descubran.   
  


**Disclaimer**: Un script desechado por tener contenido no apto para "el público infantil que vera la serie"? claro que no! este es el fic de una chica común y corriente (si claro ^_^u) y Beyblade no me pertenece! Nada mejor para alegrarme el día =_=*

**ADVERTENCIA**: subiré el rating de la historia a partir de este capitulo! Por razones obvias si lo leen completo =_=u, sin mas lo dejo a su propio juicio. Ja ne!

****

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

****

****

**C.2 En el interior**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-Kai!!!-el nombre resonó en la penumbra, el silencio cediendo inmediatamente a un jadeo irregular-

El también se hallaba en la oscuridad, aún con la mano alzada hacia la ilusión de un sueño convertido horas antes en una pesadilla, una bestia de horror y temor que desgarró su corazón. 

-no estas aquí….-murmuro rindiéndose al reflejo de realidad que lo rodeaba-

Su mirada, aún en la noche más negra como esta, se desvió hacia sus manos, lentamente palpó el interior de las mismas recordando un hecho ocurrido ya hacia tiempo atrás, cuando su compañero de ojos carmín y duros se conocieron.

Vagó por unos momentos en sus pensamientos, hasta recordar dolorosamente lo sucedido, la imagen de Kai dominado por el deslumbrante poder de ese fénix negro que se alzaba cubriendo el escenario de batalla en una penumbra absoluta aun le parecía irreal, demasiada grotesca como para ser el verdadero Kai Hiwatari, pero….

Los blades casi despedazados volando como simples hojas llevadas por un sombrío torbellino, la risa perturbador que aún zumbaba en sus oídos, las frías palabras que les escupió tales dagas sedientas de sangre,y nuevamente ese fénix vestido de muerte, el hielo, los gritos, el agua helada…. 

Ya no lo podía negar, ya no más…..apretó los puños a punto de dejar aún mas blancos de lo que se hallaban, sus nudillos.

El frío apoderándose de su cuerpo, el hielo doloroso y punzante quebrándole los huesos, el liquido que le rodeaba absorbiendo su calor, su vida, congelando cada centímetro de su ser….

Su cuerpo debatiéndose para no convertirse en  restos de escarcha que la más mínima brisa podría quebrar, un cristal convertido en poco más que polvo….

No podía olvidar los ojos de sus amigos, el horror en sus rostros cuando ellos también trataban de escapar al funesto destino que….uno de lo suyos les deparo sin miramientos….

Y ese frío….sus ojos cerrándose, su cuerpo cediendo a la redención, su espíritu arrebatado por esos ojos carmín….

Un resplandor azul y ecos lejanos de voces urgiendo su nombre….

-sucedió….si sucedió-se afirmó a si mismo en la soledad de la habitación-

Sus pupilas se cubrieron de un velo brilloso, soltó sus ahora entumecidas manos, las que al igual que su cuerpo aún temblaban, la experiencia había sido demasiado fuerte para su edad, aún con todo el valor que demostró a lo largo de su vida, una traición y roce, por poco convertido en un hecho irreparable, con la muerte era demasiado para cualquiera. 

Pero curiosamente, las lágrimas tan ansiosas por deslizarse por su rostro no lograron abandonar su fuente hasta que una sombría y amarga sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, virando sus pupilas al cielo cubierto con un tenebroso velo, aceptó la innegable conclusión que embargaba su ser…un sentimiento….

-…soy un idiota sin remedio….atrapado y condenado-sentenció cínicamente alzando un objeto en su mano-"…serás capaz de perdonarme mi fiel amigo?..."-preguntó silenciosamente a su bestia bit-

En respuesta silenciosa el blade brilló ligera y fugazmente con un aura celeste.

****

*****************

_Calling me,_

_'Can hear the scream of darkness,_

_Pulling me,_

_'To the deep, deep darkness,_

_Oh yeah!_

_My skin feels your sorrows,_

_Looking for my angel soul,_

_My sad and pure angel soul,_

_But I'm a kingdom of chaos_

_Calling me,_

_'Can hear the scream of darkness,_

_Pulling me,_

_'To the deep, deep darkness,_

_Oh yeah!_

_Overtaking my mind,_

_Hiding my hopeless fire,_

_Not yours anymore, mine either,_

_My heart becomes blind,_

_Calling me,_

_'Can hear the scream of darkness,_

_Pulling me,_

_'To the deep, deep darkness,_

_Oh yeah!_

_Silent make me surrender,_

_'Can't cry anymore_

_Proud don't let me see the score,_

_Darkness already inner….oh yeah!_

*****************

-Kai-llamó una voz cercana a la vez que su dueño se deslizaba sigilosamente por la habitación-

-mmf…-resopló el aludido aún sumido en un profundo y algo reparador estado inconsciente-

Al no sentirse satisfecho de la respuesta la voz insistió y esta vez la persona que la emitía, acercó su mano al cuerpo del peliazul. 

El contacto fue leve, apenas las pieles entraron en contacto rozándose levemente y los ojos carmín se abrieron ferozmente, reaccionando por un instinto violento e inusual, las pupilas rojizas dilatadas se fijaron en su objetivo al tiempo que sus propias manos agarraban el brazo invasor y le torcían la muñeca con fuerza, sin mira a soltarla hasta tal vez quebrarla.

-tan impulsivo y predecible como siempre, Kai-soltó la misma voz con burla trás la indiferencia al dolor-

-tú!-espetó lacónico Kai dejando de torcerle la mano pero sin soltar el brazo del pelirrojo-

-si, y Yuriy es mi nombre, trata de recordarlo-le indicó con sarcasmo con un ademán de sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios-

-como sea, que quieres?-respondió entre dientes, aún con la mirada fija en el ruso demandando una respuesta concreta-

-Te harán pruebas – respondió con una naturalidad casi perfecta si no fuera porque el ojirojos podía actuar con igual veracidad-

-……-permaneció en silencio como pensándolo antes que la voz mas sutil de Yuriy se deslizara por la habitación-

-ya sabes lo que sucederá….-soltó con sumo placer en su tono, para luego forzar el brazo de Kai urgiéndole a soltarlo-

Sin embargo el peliazul no pareció querer salir de su mutismo, posando nuevamente sus ojos carmín en los celestes del ruso, apretando con aún más fuerza que antes el brazo del chico, su mirada demandaba algo que sus labios no lograban articular en una mezcla confusa de odio, dolor, y un brillo de frialdad que se deleitaba ante las posibles respuestas a sus pensamientos.

Yuriy se encontraba ahora en una situación difícil, ya no controlaba lo que sucedía, la expresión de Kai tan confusa e indescifrable, le advertía de actitudes imprevisibles que el bicolor podría adoptar, tal vez, no había calculado tan bien como pensaba el cambio del ojirojos causado por Black Dranzer, podría ser que….la influencia había sido mayor de la esperada, y el poder que ahora despertaba en el chico, anteriormente apaciguado por un profundo sueño de reclusión podía ser superior a lo que el capitán de los Demolition Boys pudiera mantener bajo control?

Por un breve segundo, el rostro de Kai se fijó en su mente, con una mirada tan fría, más de la que él estaba acostumbrado a verle o a expresar a su vez, y sus ojos…

Sus pupilas dilatadas por el sentimiento de poder en el que estaba sumergido ahora, totalmente ensimismado en su propio objetivo, el ser perfecto, controlar los poderes que arremetía en cada batalla con su blade, cada vez mas ávido de esa droga, sin descanso….

Siempre buscando más y más del elíxir gobernando su existencia….su expresión había cambiado terriblemente, a un punto que lograba pasar la línea de repulsión, sin añadir esa sonrisa enferma que ahora arqueaba sus labios….abriendo ligeramente la esquina de su boca y dejando entrever ahí sus caninos tales colmillos dispuestos a clavarse en su carne y alimentarse de una presa atrapada en sus garras.

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien con Kai Hiwatari, y ese no era el momento de averiguar a que extremos podría llegar, no que admitiera tenerle miedo….claro que no.

Pero…a lo mejor darle lo que exigía le permitiría evaluar mejor la situación.

Volvió a aplicar fuerza, tratando de soltar su brazo pero era causa perdida, las fuerzas del peliazul parecían haberse duplicado, entonces aplicó una maniobra totalmente distinta, respiró con tranquilidad y relajó su brazo. 

Los ojos de Kai y su expresión entera parecieron contenerse al instante, el pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros, el primer paso de su táctica un éxito debía desencadenar el siguiente y aprovechar la oportunidad que se presentaría. Esta vez sus ojos celestes totalmente serenos se posaron en el chico y una sonrisa se delineo en sus labios.

-que, no te dijeron?-pregunto con inocencia, esperando la reacción del chico- Tu pequeño espectáculo sobre hielo…-

-Yuriy-interrumpió una voz mucho más gruesa que la de ambos y aunque sabían a quien pertenecía ninguno pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto-

-espera afuera-indicó al pelirrojo cuando este volteo hacia su superior-

-si señor-asintió marchando hacia la puerta y desapareciendo pocos segundos después-

- y bien Kai…-empezó con esa falsa sonrisa que causaba repulsión inmediata en el ojirojos-

  
-que quieres Boris?-le interrumpió secamente tomando una postura más confortable en la cama sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

-ahh, iba a preguntar tu estado pero ya veo que recuperaste esa arrogancia-comentó superficialmente, aun si Kai había adquirido el poder de la oscura bestia bit conservaba ciertos puntos críticos que podía presionar a su antojo, algo de lo que disfrutaba extensamente sin lugar a dudas-

-no contestaste…-murmuro con mas frialdad conservando un tono lo suficiente audible sin embargo-

Boris permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, bajo esa máscara que ocultaba su mirada Kai pudo percibir un aire de malicia, no que le extrañara realmente pero…aún así, distaba de la presencia que solía arrojarle….en lo que su mente analizaba esa sensación, el objetivo de Boris cambio al blade que reposaba cerca de ahí, borrando toda conexión que surgiera segundos antes.

-Ajustaremos a Black Dranzer para el gran final, alístate-le indico sugestionando claramente una orden, luego de ello las vidrieras rojas de su máscara se posaron nuevamente en Kai antes de finalmente girar sobre sus talones para marcharse-

-espera-le detuvo el peliazul dejando la cama para sostenerse en pie a espaldas del hombre-

-que sucede? acaso necesitas saber algo, mi joven amigo- inquirió aún sin voltear, denotando sin embargo un sublime placer en sus palabras-

-Dime…-empezó pero algo le impedía preguntar, seria por duda, arrepentimiento, necedad, culpabilidad, dolor,….no lo sabia, a lo mejor, porque ya no tenia que pensar en ello, pero…tenía que saber-

- A que se refería Yuriy? Como acabe aquí, nuevamente? Que sucedió con 'ellos'?-soltó rápidamente en un solo soplo antes de detenerse sin comprender lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de pronunciar sus nombres, por cobardía al recordar….no, era porque no valían la pena, por desprecio….se convenció o trató de hacerlo, bajo esa expresión que cubría su rostro-

Lo que pasó a continuación ni el mismísimo Black Dranzer lo hubiera aguardado, Boris volteo encarando al chico, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa cínica antes que desde una esquina de sus ojos carmín Kai entrevió la sombra de su brazo levantándose, y seguidamente el reverso de su mano impactó en su mejilla con tanta violencia que vaciló antes de recargarse en sus piernas, ya podía sentir el sabor a metal en su boca y un hilo de sangre se abrió camino por su labio inferior. 

Sin darle tiempo de procesar lo sucedido, Boris lo sujetó con ambas manos por los hombros bloqueándolo contra la pared de piedra. El chico solo logro dar un ronquido por el choque y el aire expulsado con violencia.

-bueno que te parece-empezó con su tono sarcástico y negando con la cabeza- el joven Kai aún piensa en esos insolentes-

-*kof* suel...*kof* suéltame-pidió sin aire, su cuerpo presionado entre la frialdad e inmovilidad inherente a la piedra que constituía la pared y los músculos tensados rebosando de calor que lo mantenían indefenso e incapacitado de cualquier movimiento-

-es acaso una orden, jovencito?-le pregunto esta vez acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo-mmm…me pregunto, si tan solo creí que sacarte de ese lago fue una decisión acertada?..Me decepcionas joven Kai, acaso no deberías pensar solo…-comenzó para luego acercarse a su oreja y acabar en un tenebroso susurro-...En dejar la oscuridad entregarte el poder…siente como te traga…como te abraza…te acoge, Kai, déjala...-

Las palabras fluían, como una esencia de opio que se apoderaba de su mente, su cuerpo ya identificaba mejor la sensación que lo dominaba, la imagen de Black Dranzer rondaba ahora cerca, muy cerca, volando hacía él, con sus ojos rojos, inyectados del color de la sangre, era el lo que quería…lo que deseaba…

-"..No…no!..."no!!-exclamó tratando de impedir lo inevitable, su mente ordenaba empujar el cuerpo de Boris, pero las fuerzas no le alcanzaban, como si realmente luchaba  contra algo que el mismo añoraba en una contradicción increíble….realmente así era?-

-luchar es inútil, solo demuestra que estas destinado a controlar Black Dranzer y dejarte controlar por el, en una sublime muestra de oscuridad y poder inigualable-le comento en el mismo tono de susurro en su oreja-

Kai solo sentía una repulsión que crecía hacia el hombre, pero lo que significaban sus palabras lo convencían y con creces, después de todo, para esto lo criaron, para esto lo prepararon y lo moldearon, entonces…porque resistirse?

A punto de aceptar la única realidad que sus conclusiones lograban construir, el bicolor sintió una extraña euforia que se extendió desde la punta de su espina hasta la de sus extremidades, la misma sonrisa que mostrara con Yuriy aparecía nuevamente, y sus ojos olvidaban el brillo de vida, pasando a uno de placer sádico. 

De alguna manera Boris sonrió con una retorcida satisfacción, el también podía percibir como el tenebroso poder se apoderaba de Kai.

-lo sientes? Como recorre tu cuerpo?-le preguntó levantando su rostro hacia él, observando como sus pupilas se dilataban por la dulce sensación-

-si…-respondió el chico con la misma satisfacción-

-ahora déjame probar…joven Kai-pidió como quien reclama un resto de dulce-

-si…-sopló el chico accediendo a la petición-

*****************

_¡__Llamándome,_

_Puedo escuchar el grito de la oscuridad,  
Empujándome,  
En la profunda, profunda oscuridad  
oh si!_

_Mi piel siente tu aflicción,  
Buscando mi alma de ángel,_

_Mi triste y pura alma de ángel,  
Pero soy un reino de caos,  
  
¡Llamándome,_

_Puedo escuchar el grito de la oscuridad,  
Empujándome,  
En la profunda, profunda oscuridad  
oh si!_

_Alcanzando mi mente,  
Ocultando mi fuego sin esperanza,  
Ya no te pertenece, ni a mí,  
Mi corazón se ciega,_

_¡__Llamándome,_

_Puedo escuchar el grito de la oscuridad,  
Empujándome,  
En la profunda, profunda oscuridad  
oh si!_

_El silencio me fuerza a la redención,  
Ya no puedo llorar,  
El orgullo no me deja ver la real meta,  
La oscuridad ya esta aqui…oh si!_

**********************************************************

"No comments"-se lee escrito en un cartel que sostiene una dragona de color azul oscuro metalizada (con detalles y todo XD)

Nair (la dragona): Saya dijo que iba a escribir el resto, mmm…. a lo mejor le dejan review y lo publica n_nU.


	3. Vals de Oportunidades

**Notas**: Acá de nuevo, la autora de esta cosa rara –mira el fic como bicho raro en la pc- verdad que se quedaron con cara de "what?" en el anterior ^^u. solo para dejar un "tip" para el fic, si leen atentamente o al menos captan el sentido de los versos están las pistas/respuestas, o al menos eso trato, a decir verdad tienen mucho sentido cuando los escribo….o.ó por aún mas raro que parezca =_=u espero seguir la racha de inspiración…demo, la descripción de beybatallas no es mi fuerte perdonen ese capi x.ó.

**Arashi: **domo arigatou Sis! ^^ A ver si en este cap. se vislumbra un poco las intenciones de cada quien o.óu maldito Pitas ¬-¬u ya me confiaba y no guarde copia de los códigos =_=U…me quiero morir, por cierto o.ó una dosis de película y un poco de Shakespeare me inspiro una nueva idea….T.Tu si que me querrán matar en ese nuevo flash/drama que soplaré en el MSN XD.**  
Aiko: **^_^ bueno a ti te mande un mensaje especial, veamos ahora a donde me llevara mi mente y las interpretaciones varias 9_9u**, **pero recuerda: "no todo es lo que parece ser, pero como estar seguros? Ahí esta el acertijo…"**  
Tamy: **gracias n_n y yo espero que sigas leyendo =P.**  
Lia Kon Neia: **que porras *_*! Gracias, gracias ya me hiciste sonrojar ^///^u espero seguir así.**  
Oro Makoto: **igual que yo, las traducciones matan =_=, espero que al menos no censuren…mas de lo habitual si dan las siguientes temporadas ¬_¬…seria capaz de hacer denuncias T.T, nos vemos Sis.  
 **  
  
**

**Disclaimer**: Nahhh –negando en estado chibi-….de verdad me gustaría pero...Nahhh… no me pertenece =_=u lo bueno que al igual como se escribe fics se puede seguir soñando no? 

**Advertencia: **por algo puse PG-13  si no te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para leer mejor no sigas. el concepto de que "Beyblade es para niños" no se aplica aquí , bastante claro no? ^^u.

****

****

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

****

****

****

**C.3 Vals de Oportunidades **

-Chicos…-soltó en el inusual silencio de la sala, inmediatamente varios rostros ensombrecidos giraron hacia el italiano-

-que sucede Enrique?-preguntó Max perturbado por la interrupción del chico-

Lo que quedaba de los Bladebreakers aguardaron expectantes las palabras de Enrique, pero el mismo no sentía la fuerza como para pronunciarlas, finalmente Jhonny dejó su asiento, irguiéndose ante los confundidos chicos quienes observaban extrañados un rastro de pelea en su rostro, sin contar con la ausencia de Robert.

-Biovolt exigió la final del torneo para esta semana-declaró sin parpadear pero con un significativo desdén hacia la corporación-

Fue tan repentino….los chicos simplemente dejaron caer un silencio abismal en el que ni siquiera oían sus propias respiraciones…solo el aumento de cadencia en sus cabezas, los latidos de sus corazones que luego fingir detenerse reiniciaron su melodía ensordecedora en sus sienes, señal de una amenaza inminente y mortal.

Oliver se quedó al lado de Enrique, el rubio apretaba los puños con rabia, Johnny mantuvo su posición de pie en la sala, no sabia que mas decir. Horas antes, los  Majestics junto a su capitán Robert, visitaron la sede de la BBA.

Aquel día con esperanza de cancelar ese campeonato o lograr algún cambio, pero de camino a la oficina del Sr.Dickenson tuvieron la desgracia de cruzar a Boris, que venia de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre en un principio iba a pasar de largo pero se detuvo estando casi a su altura, reconocía los beyluchadores que habían rescatado al equipo rival del suyo, aún tenia presente esas imágenes trasmitidas del satélite a esa pantalla resplandeciente en la oscuridad, cuando vio los cuerpos de los adolescentes caer al agua, debatiéndose mientras él, observaba cínicamente.   
Johnny quiso abrir la boca dando un paso adelante y alzando su puño, pero el brazo de su capitán lo detuvo en seco, para el mayor deleite sarcástico de Boris.

Aprovechando la incomoda situación, se cruzo de brazos pasando con detenimiento sus ojos en los europeos, luego acaricio su barbilla dejando una enferma sonrisa atravesar su rostro.

-ah miren nada mas! Los famosos…Majestics no?-inquirió con un interés repulsivo-si, una pena que no participaran en ese torneo-comento frívolamente tratando de sonar en algo apenado-(N/A: si claro como no T.Tu).

-y Ud es Boris, el encargado de los Demolition Boys, presumo lo correcto?-preguntó cautelosamente Robert sin dejar que el ser infame ante él lo intimidara-

-así es-asintió este, y sin advertencia alguna se acercó peligrosamente cerca al pelimorado para comentarle algo en un casi susurro en un tono mas que intimidante-realmente una pena, pero no crean que escaparan….solo lograron postergar, lo inevitable-arqueó los labios en las ultimas palabras-

Las mismas que resonaron en la cabeza del beyluchador, él ya sabía, todos lo sabían, que ellos habían rescatado al equipo y sus bestias bit, los bladebreakers no estarían a salvo, nadie lo estaría, pero…entonces que hacia él aquí? Con las últimas palabras le había aclarado la duda. La final. El final, la conclusión a sus planes de conquista.

Entonces algo que nunca sintió antes se apodero de él, era demasiado curioso como si una culebra le siseará al oído que hacer…una sensación de querer impedir el cruel y sombrío desafío que una vez fue obstaculizado por él y sus compañeros.

-tú!!-exclamó poseído por una súbita necesidad de incrustarle su puño en el rostro, efectivamente no se resistió, sin embargo el puño que vislumbro acercarse a su objetivo no era suyo-

-Jhonny!!!-gritaron conmocionados los demás chicos cuando Boris recibió el impacto-

Pero para asombro o horror general, el impacto no le hizo siquiera tambalear, mas antes que cualquiera pestañara o el mismo Jhonny asimile lo que sucedía, el fiero guerrero de Glasgow salio disparado hacia la pared que choco con violencia.

-tse, tse…-negó siseando irónicamente Boris ante la mirada atónita del equipo-deberían controlar mejor sus impulsos niños, quien sabe con quien pueden chocar, no es cierto Bryan?-el aludido respondió delineando una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro- 

Hasta el momento nadie se había percatado de la presencia del ruso, un error que el chico no se permitió despreciar, aún siendo solo uno contra los cuatro integrantes del equipo su presencia los mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

-maldito desgraciado...-murmuro Robert entre dientes con un tono amenazador, pero retuvo sus puños cuando Boris le indicó con la mirada a Bryan el cual se hallaba a poca distancia del desfallecido Jhonny y sus dos amigos-

-bueno, acabamos nuestros asuntos aquí-soltó descaradamente el hombre y empezó a caminar-Bryan-llamo al ruso indicándole el desatender al grupo para seguirle-

Su subordinado de pelo violeta, desvió la mirada a su superior asintiendo y se encamino tras él, no sin antes pasar sus pupilas vacías de sentimientos cuales pertenecientes a un depredador escrutando una ultima vez a los europeos para luego perderse a la vuelta del pasillo.

-Biovolt…-murmuro Robert fijando su vista en su compañero malherido-

Unos minutos luego, cuando Johnny empezó a parpadear recobrando la conciencia, apareció el Sr.Dickenson visiblemente alterado por su fácilmente deducible reunión con Boris, aunque el pobre hombre casi cae preso de un atraque al corazón al hallar a los Majestics en el estado causado precisamente por Bryan y el susodicho hombre antes mencionado.  
  


-Robert, que...que sucedió aquí?-tartamudeo el presidente de la asociación-

-Boris-respondió monosilábico el inglés-cuando será?-preguntó luego dándole a entender su presencia sin rodeos-

-….-el anciano permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, fijando la vista en algún punto lejano por la ventana-el sábado-respondió finalmente lamentando profundamente el próximo suceso-

-entonces tendremos que hablar ahora mismo-solicito Robert con toda la seriedad que acostumbraba reflejar a lo que el presidente accedió-Enrique, lleva a Jhonny al hotel, tu también Oliver. Y…-se detuvo un segundo-Díganles-añadió haciendo referencia a los jóvenes que enfrentarían tan difíciles y crueles rivales-

 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pero…como pudieron?-se atrevió a preguntar con la voz aún temblándole de la impresión el mas pequeño del equipo con Dizzy en sus piernas-

-yo…nosotros no lo sabemos-negó con frustración el francés peliverde-El tal Boris, ese bastardo, nos lo dijo en la BBA antes de que Jhonny le diera un pedazo de lo que pensábamos-explicó antes que Rei formule la siguiente pregunta que rondaba en las mentes de los presentes-

-mmf...-mofó el escocés-ese chico de los Demolition Boys…me las pagara-murmuro entre dientes al recordar el golpe de Bryan-

Una vez más, el grupo se quedo pensando, la idea de una fecha para la final solo hacia más real la amenaza. 

-chicos, Takao, Max, Rei-les llamo separadamente Oliver logrando que le pusieran atención a la gravedad de su tono y expresión- aun…aun les queda la opción de retirarse...-soltó pausadamente antes de suavizar su expresión- tal vez sería lo mejor…-

-Queeee!?-exclamaron al unísono en una consternación general-

-Oliver, no nos podemos rendir! no podemos huir!...somos…somos lo únicos que podrían detenerlos ahora que aun tenemos la oportunidad…-exclamo con determinación Takao aunque la voz se le quebraba-

-Estas arriesgando no solo a Dragoon, sino tu vida, la de tus amigos…es demasiado, demasiado Takao-le planteó el francés a lo que el japonés ya no pudo responder-

-aun así…Takao tiene razón, y si nos retiramos nada les impediría perseguirnos…Drigger quiere luchar y yo también!-declaró determinado el chino poniéndose de pie y esperando al apoyo de sus compañeros que no tardó en llegar-

Las miradas del trío de Majestics bajaron al suelo antes que cada uno tomara asiento en silencio, no tenían nada más que añadir, el fin era algo que no podrían impedir, la batalla no sería olvidada, ni postergada…simplemente no había escapatoria.

Fue entonces que una voz rompió el silencio son palabras a efectos perturbadores para los presentes.

-dijiste que lo acompañaban los Demolition Boys-empezó la voz desde su posición, y las todas la miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a él- acaso…acaso Kai estaba ahí?-finalizó helando a todos y cada uno-

*****************

_I've seen you too late,_

_When you choose to fall,_

_And never look the sun at all,_

_Now, thinking I've never make you taste,_

_Give me another chance,_

_Let me feel your lips,_

_Let me taste your tears,_

_Give me your hand to dance,_

_'Never think, I was loosing you,_

_Fiery eyes will go dark,_

_Your scent will not coming back,_

_'Never though, I was caring so deep for you,_

_Give me another chance,_

_Let me feel your lips,_

_Let me taste your tears,_

_Give me your hand to dance,_

_Tell me it's not too late,_

_Those memories are not gone,_

_Your strong still make me shake my bones,_

_'Will never again hesitate,_

_Tell me it's not too late,_

_Give me your hand to dance,_

_One more time,_

_Until the Sun go down....  
Until you make me surrender...._

*****************

Parpadeó cuando sintió la calidez de la luz ingresar por la ventana y posarse en su rostro, sus ojos zafiro-oscuro trataron de recordar el lugar, enfocando las formas que lo rodeaban, identificando uno a uno los colores y muebles.

Si. Aún estaba en el mismo cuarto de hotel, en la cama de inmaculadas sabanas, con la ventana que le abría la vista a la blanca ciudad cubierta de ese manto tan casto pero a la vez tan frío, y a su lado, las demás camas en las que sus compañeros reposaban exhaustos del último entrenamiento. Sonrió se parecía tanto, se sentía tan real…a cuando nada de esto había ocurrido, a aquellos días no tan lejanos en que viajaban juntos esperando llegar a aquel lugar, a este país, a la final y a la gloria.

Prontamente, las imágenes del hielo, el frío los blades cortados, esa risa, nuevamente invadieron su mente. No podía dejar de pensar, de repetirse ese momento en cámara lenta, cuadro por cuadro, uno a uno volviéndose mas oscuro y terrorífico que el anterior.

Pero…le dolía tanto, su pecho se cerró con una punzada, se sentía como si el propio Black Dranzer le incrustara sus sombrías y viles garras, abrió nuevamente los ojos fijándolos en los de la despiadada e omnipotente bestia, sus ojos carmín le respondieron…lo que vio le causó aún mas dolor.

-KAI!!!-gritó-que?...-reaccionó realizando que todo había sido otra de esa pesadillas que perseguían sus sueños-

Sus pupilas aún temblaban, su mano abrazada de la sabana sujetada con fuerza su corazón.

"…Una pesadilla…no fue más que una pesadilla……..  
Pero tan real...Tan dolorosa…

Yo vi… Te vi…  
Kai, te dolía…como a m

Te dolía, tus ojos estaban perdidos pero, yo sé lo que vi…  
Abrazado en las alas de ese heraldo negro…

Poseído por su resplandor de sangre…  
Te sentí….lo sent

Dime que aún no es tarde…  
Que aún puedo estar ahí….

No es tiempo de arrepentirme….  
Tampoco de vengarme….solo debo hacerte ver…"

Aún con el dolor de las pesadillas reflejado en su rostro el chico cerró los ojos con serenidad. Paz que solo duró unas fracciones de segundos antes que pasos apresurados se oyeran detrás de la puerta y la misma se abriera de golpe.

-Takao?!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  


~Plic!~……~ploc!~…………~plic!~

Resonaba en la penumbra un goteo irregular y distanciado, la piedra gruesa y toscamente tallada cubría el espacio de arriba abajo y de izquierda derecha, quitándole todo posible calor e imposibilitando el desarrollo de vida, el frío amplificado además por la humedad y una ligera brisa que circulaba produciendo escalofríos a todo aquel que no se sintiera atemorizado de por si por el ambiente, pero, ahí mismo en esa casi 'cueva', donde no reinaba mas que silencio y oscuridad, un alma solitaria vagaba por el filo de su propia mente.

El mismo orificio en la parte superior de la galería por el cual el aire ingresaba permitía que un ligero haz de luz nocturno filtrara, iluminando con una magia espectral al ser que se tenía ahí sin decir nada, sin sentir nada, sin mirar nada. Tan solo de pie, respirando y soltando una pequeña nube de vapor por el intercambio de temperaturas.

Hacía ya algunas horas que se hallaba ahí en la misma posición, sin mover un músculo, casi sin parpadear, y así parecía seguir hasta que un brillo apareció en su mano. Lentamente el pálido rostro dejo las sombras caer sobre sus ojos al bajar la cabeza enfocando al objeto que ahí tenía.

-Black Dranzer…-murmuró para sí cuando identificó al blade y la bestia que resplandecía en él-

Levantó su mano al igual que su rostro siguiendo siempre al objeto, fascinado con él, obsesionado. Y dejó que la sonrisa del vencedor se delineara en sus labios, sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente logrando reflejar el mismo brillo que el blade.

-Es hora-se ordenó a si mismo lanzando velozmente el blade en la sala-

"…Hora de que seas quien haga desaparecer el antiguo yo…  
El Kai que nunca debió ser...

…Tiempo que deje atrás los sentimientos y disfrute mi verdadero poder…  
…El tan ansiado y delicioso poder….mío…solo mío….

…Pero…no solo eso…….  
…Olvidar….olvidar…

…por que ya era muy tarde…."

-Black Dranzer!!!!-gritó a pulmón abierto invocando a la bestia que emitió un resplandor carmín oscuro cubriéndose por la penumbra, su reino-

El eco de su propia voz siguió resonando componiendo una macabra sinfonía junto a los bloques de piedra que estallaban y se estrellaban al paso del blade que lo destruía todo a su paso, dejando tan solo una estela carmín tras él, tal un rastro de sangre que resplandecía marcando la senda de una espada en un campo de batalla.

Sin embargo….

No estaba solo….

…En la oscuridad de su espíritu y cuerpo, un par de ojos curiosos miraban atentamente el desarrollo de su transformación.

Y aún mas dentro, otra esencia esperaba….aguardando con una esperanza latente, tal una llama perdida en el más profundo abismo, tan solo esperando….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin darse cuenta realmente sus pensamientos guiaron sus pasos fuera de la abadía, el amanecer estaba próximo, calculaba que habían transcurrido unos treinta minutos desde su desaparición y tan solo faltaba otro tanto más para el despertar del nuevo día.

Aunque deteniéndose a pensarlo, no era que le importara mucho al final de cuentas, la abadía, Boris, Biovolt, nada de eso lo tenía caminando por el límite de la ciudad en mitad de la madrugada, no, lo que lo empujó a dejar la oscura galería de piedra donde entrenaba adquiriendo la oscuridad y tratando de dominarla a su antojo, no era algo referente al Beyblade, simplemente algo, algo que su pecho le gritaba.

Justamente cuando se detuvo su pecho emitió una punzada, urgiéndole a seguir su camino, frunció el ceño contrariado iniciando su marcha hacia el bosque con cada paso más próximo a él. Ciertamente era perturbador pero en el estado narcotizante en el que se hallaba, solo quería saber y librarse de ese dolor.

Unos minutos luego, los árboles parecían sus únicos acompañantes, sigilosos e inmóviles, lo observaban desde lo alto de sus tallos, susurrando a su alrededor cuando una brisa recorría sus ramas desnudas en su mayoría, despojadas de hojas por la temporada.

El ruso-japonés no se impresiono por la fría bienvenida, solo se mofó levantando la vista al cielo al momento en que sus ojos capturaban un ave volando encima de él que se dirigía mas adentro entre los árboles. Su pecho se cerró una vez mas, ordenándole seguir la dirección del ave, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente se lanzó tras él levantando copos de nieve con sus zancadas.

Entonces lo vio.

No podía equivocarse. Pero como podría ser posible?  
Ambas preguntas surgieron en su mente, chocando violentamente por la contradicción.

Delante de él, a unos escasos metros solamente, estaba ese chico de cabellos azul oscuro y piel morena.   
  
-"Takao"-

Al permutar el nombre en su mente, el ruso-japonés se sintió invadido por una súbita parálisis, no sabia que hacer, simplemente no lo sabía, sus instintos le ordenaban dos cosas totalmente distintas, su conciente le inducía aprovechar la oportunidad y su subconscientes lo reprimía, sin él saber como explicárselo. Pero antes que alguna parte triunfara, Takao cubierto por el abrigo de la BBA lo descubrió a su vez.

-K...Kai…-soltó su voz apagándose por la sorpresa-

Pasaron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, el ululo de un ave resonó haciéndoles reaccionar, Kai seguía mirando fijamente a su antiguo compañero al que había traicionado y casi matado, pero Takao estaba ahí, frente a él, ileso….y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. 

Takao retenía las lágrimas, aun no descifraba porque querían salir de sus ojos y surcar sus mejillas, acaso por temor, angustia…o, por ese sentimiento que embargaba su ser cuando miraba a su capitán en esos días de viaje, y ahora que lo veía, el dolor de la traición iba desapareciendo como la niebla esfumándose al amanecer.

-tú-atinó a decir Kai en un tono que Takao no logro clasificar-

Lo siguiente fue tan impulsivo que el mismo Takao no lo calculo, como lo era en su naturaleza, en dos a tres zancadas e impulsado por la promesa que se hiciera en la soledad, redujo la distancia que lo mantenía separado del ojirojos. Para cuando se percató de su acción ya una singular perla recorría su mejilla y con el cuerpo del ruso-japonés atrapado en sus brazos.

-lo...lo siento Kai-se disculpo rápidamente su rostro cubriéndose de un violento rubor, temiendo que el chico lo echará por su atrevimiento-

Pero curiosamente Kai no se inmutó, permaneció ahí sus ojos fijos en Takao perdiéndose con cada segundo que transcurría, desafortunadamente el japonés demasiado abrumado del oportuno encuentro no le tomó importancia, estaba dispuesto a decirle, a contarle lo que sentía de verdad y hacerle regresar junto a él como debía ser, como 'él' pensaba que tenia que resultar.

-por que?-preguntó Kai en el mismo tono de antes, seguía sin moverse-

-no...no entiendo-tartamudeo Takao cuando recibió el efecto de un portazo en su cabeza-

"…Acaso…no...si...no, no puede ser…  
Kai…me pregunta….

…él...no...podría ser que…no…pero...  
…Corresponder…a mí…"

-por que estas aquí?-pregunto nuevamente el chico de cabello bicolor, esta vez liberándose de los brazos del moreno pero sin brusquedad-

Por un momento la sangre pareció volver a circular por las venas de Takao, se reprendió mentalmente de haber dudado tan pronto de si mismo y de la persona frente a él, entonces las lagrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos mientras el rubor volvía a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-yo, mm…no lo sé, no recuerdo como llegue aquí-le contestó sinceramente fingiendo inconscientemente que todo volvía a ser como antes-

Esperó que Kai siguiera con la conversación, o mostrara alguna señal de estar satisfecho con la respuesta, pero para su desconcierto, el ruso le dirigió una mirada fulminante, una en los que sus ojos carmín brillaron, como en aquella ocasión, y al instante el chico le sujetaba los hombros con fuerza, tanta que sus huesos le dolieron obligándole a buscar manera de zafarse, pero no podía.

-por que estas aquí?-volvió a preguntarle el ruso con un tono mas que insistente esta vez-

Takao simplemente se quedó helado por segunda vez, pero en esta oportunidad él no se equivocaba.

-quiero que regreses-articulo devolviéndole la mirada-

Pero esta vez Kai ya no parecía ser el mismo, para horror del chico su rostro nuevamente adopto la expresión de su ultimo enfrentamiento, y esta vez el recuerdo de lo ocurrido era una huella demasiado profunda y fresca en su mente, el escalofrío del temor recorrió su espina de punta a punta paralizándolo, aprovechando su desconcierto el ruso le aplico mas fuerza forzándolo a retroceder hasta quedar bloqueado contra un árbol

-Regresar?-.repitió como analizando la palabra, tratando de encontrarle algún significado-por que quería hacer eso?....porque querías que yo lo hiciera?-le planteó en un fondo marcado por tono indignado y juguetón, algo que Takao nunca pensó tener que contestar-

-por que yo…-empezó el moreno peliazul pero su voz se calló forzando al ruso acercarse para oír su susurro-

El dueño de Dragoon no de detuvo a pensarlo, dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, tal vez podría aplicarse a una acción por igual, y con eso aprovechó la proximidad del ruso para sellarle los labios con los suyos.

El ave en la cima del árbol donde todo acontecía ululó suavemente, su canto hubiera seguido de no fuera por un súbito sonido que le hizo emprender vuelo, en la base del árbol, Takao se mantenía cabizbajo a un lado, con la mejilla enrojecida por la cachetada propinada intempestivamente por el ruso.

-era por eso?-le inquirió súbitamente con toda la frialdad que podía expresar y Takao sintió su corazón quebrarse-

El moreno permaneció en silencio sin voltear a mirarle nuevamente, eso pareció divertir al traidor no solo de equipo sino asesino de sus sueños. La mano pálida de Kai alcanzo a tomar la barbilla del japonés obligándole a mirarle, luego acerco su rostro deslizando su mano hasta la cintura de su presa.

-Mm...Podría concedértelo, pequeño-le susurro seductoramente para luego callar su sorpresa con un beso nada inocente-

Apresando con más fuerza a Takao contra el árbol pudo utilizar su segunda mano e iniciar una exploración bajo las ropas del japonés, manteniendo sus labios contra los suyos y entrando en su boca con desvergonzura.

Takao por su lado no lograba hallar la fuerza para zafarse, estando apresado contra el tallo le dificultaba respirar y mas aun con la boca sellada, por una parte mi dentro de él se debatía contra la realización de estar con Kai pero no lo deseaba de ese modo, no en ese estado, no.  
Trato en vano de liberar su boca del apasionado beso, pero el verdadero temor que sentía se confirmo cuando sintió sus ropas levantarse y abrir paso a una fría piel  que le erizó los pelos.

Kai libero sus labios, y el chico pareció revivir absorbiendo todo el aire que podía lo que le causó un pequeño mareo, lo suficientemente desorientador sin embargo para que el ruso logre tomar su cuello y besarlo repetidamente sin descanso, hasta elevarlos a su oreja y lamer su lóbulo.

En ese momento Takao estaba a punto de lágrimas, sus manos buscaban alejar las de Kai pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, controlado por el creciente temor que lo recorría empezó a golpear con su puños la espalda del ruso, sin resultado, ya estando a punto de gritar abrió la boca pero el sonido no logro pasar la frontera de su garganta, la mano de su amante sin declarar apretando la misma le impidió hasta respirar.

Su vista empezó a nublarse, y sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle, la mano libre de Kai sin embargo no dejaba de cumplir su tarea, luego de recorrer su torso se retiro para movilizarse hacia abajo, le faltaba poco para desfallecer, aun quería impedírselo, hacerlo recapacitar, la mano del ruso sin embargo parecía demasiado habilidosa, deshaciendo el obstáculo que representaban el cierre y botones de sus ropas.

Takao cerró los ojos, no podía verlo hacerlo, no quería. Pero si deseaba que algo lo detuviera, rápido. El aliento de Kai, soplo sobre su rostro entregándole un poco de calor al momento que sus ropas caían dejándolo a la intemperie, preso del frío que le congeló hasta el cerebro.

-lo disfrutaras..-le susurro en ese tono sensual de hacia momentos- luego de mataré y tomaré a tu Dragoon-añadió  esta vez con desprecio-

Al oír las ultimas palabras Takao sintió sus fuerzas regresar pero solo fue cuestión de segundos, inmediatamente después Kai arremetió contra él, e introdujo sin miramientos su miembro, robándole una última exhalación antes de que Takao cayera en penumbras.

No muy lejos de ahí sin embargo los mismos ojos que observaran a Kai en la abadía se arquearon de placer antes de tornarse nuevamente fríos y desaparecer tras unos árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-concéntrate Takao!!!-lo sacudió la voz de sus compañeros-

-Tu puedes! No dejes que siga avanzando Takao!-lo presionaba ahora Rei observando como Dragoon rozaba el borde del plato, peligrosamente cerca de quedar fuera-

-Dragoon!!-exclamó el moreno aludido regresando su atención al juego-

Pero ya era muy tarde, la fuerza del blade contendor arrasaba con Dragoon, su anillo de ataque parecía tener ahora un filo aún mas mortal que el de una katana, acribillando al blade de Takao, rasguñándolo, haciendo saltar pequeños pedazos de él, y peor aún, reflejando el daño producido en su dueño.

El publico contuvo exclamos de repudio y horror cuando la sangre empezó a derramarse y salpicar tiñendo el suelo de carmín, dejando manchas parecidas a plumas rojas, pero Takao no se rendía, resistía de pie, temblando pero enfocando su contrincante convenciéndose de que ese no era a quien alguna vez quiso entregarle sus sentimientos.

Pasaron nuevos y trágicos minutos, Dragoon esforzándose por corresponder al espíritu de su dueño trató de arremeter contra el oscuro blade que lo acosaba, pero lo que logro fue empeorar el estado de la batalla. En un resplandor roji-negro la figura del fénix negro emergió señalando el principio del fin.

Lo que siguió simplemente fue inaguantable, el ave negra extendió sus alas, y bajo las órdenes que articulaba su dueño, arremetió sin piedad contra el dragón del aire, enviándole ráfagas de fuego negro. Siguió rodeándolo incrustando en cada ocasión  un picotazo que doblaba la bestia de dolor. Takao no podía mas, cada golpe, cada rasgadura de Dragoon el la sentía y lo ponía peor pensar que por su culpa su bestia bit sufriera de ese modo tan deplorable.

En una de las arremetidas del ave, el dragón cayó estrellándose cerca del plato y mandando por la misma a Takao al suelo. Black Dranzer retomó distancia elevándose al desplegar sus funestas alas.

-Es suficiente Takao!...ríndete…-le pidieron sus compañeros desde el palco-

-no...no puedo- negó Takao levantándose a duras penas al igual que Dragoon-

Por un breve segundo vislumbro la esperanza ahora lejana de derrotar al ave y su dueño Kai Hiwatari, pero el ruso no estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno.

-Black Dranzer acábalo!!-ordeno al blade y la bestia cargó con garras por adelante-

El tiempo se detuvo para Takao, ese ataque le recordó la imagen de Dranzer esperando su destrucción en el lago, y el instante congelado en su mente se confundió con Dragoon.

-detente! Detente!!!-rompió la voz de Takao a punto de lágrimas, logrando que su contrincante detuviera su arremetida final-

Los dos blades que giraban en el plato se separaron, las huellas de la batalla se hacían presentes en las rajaduras similares a las producidas por garras en la superficie del escenario de lucha, añadiendo a la penosa situación restos de anillos esparcidos por doquier, el resplandor celeste de Dragoon disminuyó notablemente, al igual que la velocidad de su giro, empezó a tambalearse buscando sin embargo la manera de resistir, pero no podía mas al igual que su dueño.

-Dragoon! Takao!-exclamaron los miembros del equipo horrorizados por el desenlace de la última ronda del campeonato-

-...me…me rindo-murmuró entrecortadamente bajando su ojos azules ahora invadidos de lágrimas, tristes y rabiosas a la vez, pero igual estas se deslizaban por su rostro surcado de heridas al igual que su cuerpo entero-

Entonces despojado de toda terquedad, obstinación y de esperanza misma, cayó miserablemente de rodillas, convulsionado por el temor, al ver realizadas ante él sus peores pesadillas, con impotencia….

La victoria no tardó en ser reclamada y con ella su siniestro premio, rompiendo las ultimas ataduras que mantenían el espíritu del chico en pie.

-Black Dranzer! Acaba con él!-exclamó la ya conocida voz de Kai impregnada de crueldad y satisfacción-

El negro blade y la bestia bit invocada inquirieron entonces al perdedor, el resplandor celeste de Dragoon inundó el estadio al ser liberado para luego ser cubierto por el color de muerte y traición que vestía Black Dranzer hasta finalmente extinguirse en su manto.

El fénix oscuro emitió un chillido estridente y tenebroso, declarando al ulular la victoria innegable que se le había otorgado, un chillido escabroso que resonó por mucho más tiempo en la cabeza de todos los afectados, como un eterno recuerdo de sus pérdidas, heridas que nunca se cerrarían, dejando fluir la sangre del tormento y el odio, mientras Kai, los Demolition Boys y Boris se retiraban libres de obstáculos para conseguir el objetivo final de la corporación Biovolt.

El silencio digno de un entierro sobrevino entonces a la amarga realidad, la pieza del vals llegaba a su nota final.

-me rendí…a tu perdida-susurró bajo sus lágrimas el japonés peliazul mientras una amarga y forzada sonrisa de ironía, inaudita en él, recorrió su rostro fijado en el vacío.

*****************

_Te vi demasiado tarde,  
Cuando elegiste caer,  
Y nunca más mirar al sol,  
Ahora, pienso en lo que nunca te hice probar,  
  
Dame otra oportunidad,  
Déjame sentir tus labios,  
Déjame probar tus lágrimas,  
Entrégame tu mano en este baile,_

_Nunca pensé, que te perdía,  
Que esos ojos incandescentes se tornarían negros,  
Que tu esencia no volvería,  
Nunca supe, que me preocupaba tanto por ti,_

_Dame otra oportunidad,  
Déjame sentir tus labios,  
Déjame probar tus lágrimas,  
Entrégame tu mano en este baile,_

_Dime que no es muy tarde,  
Que los recuerdos no se fueron,  
Tu fortaleza aún hace vibrar mis huesos,  
Nunca mas volveré a hesitar,_

_Dame otra oportunidad,  
Déjame sentir tus labios,  
Déjame probar tus lágrimas,  
Entrégame tu mano en este baile,_

_Dime que no es muy tarde,  
Entrégame tu mano en este baile,  
Una vez más,  
Antes que el sol decline…  
Antes de que me rinda…_

*****************

**Notas**: ò.ó que pasó? Es el final?...eso mismo me pregunto. Oh vamos! dejen un pequeño review a esta desquiciada n_n -con cara de angelito- y hagan preguntas…muchas preguntas =P.


	4. Traspasos

**Notas**: Yup...=_=u ese capitulo es un poco especial, y raro…más raro que lo anterior del fic, notaron como se pone cada vez más y más raro o.ó?. A lo que iba, esta vez los versos representan a dos personajes, no se precipiten ya sabrán quienes son XD, por ello puse (1) y (2) según quien hable…aunque igual no le quita ni una pizca de lo raro, Y otro dato es que se desarrolla entre la escena Kai x Takao y la batalla final…como decía bien raro T_Tu. Enjoy!

**Ale-Yayoi-Himura: **Hi Sis! Arigatou y no te preocupes no eres la única…mm...que 'necesita visitas al manicomio' XD, si fuéramos todas llenaríamos el asilo o.óU****

**Galy: **^^ pues no se si agradecer o que? (se da golpe en la frente) Gracias por supuesto!! =D. Ay si, Kai chan reservaba muchas sorpresas o.xU, pero alguien tiene la misma cualidad ^_^ a ver, a ver….como sale este capitulo.**  
Arashi Engel Hope: **Domo Arigatou Sis! Y al parecer salí bien parada, no como Takao -sádica- el otro fic lo avanzare mas creo que esperare a terminar o casi este primero n.n. Tú sigue con Angel's Revenge! ánimos!**  
Tsuki –Black: **LoL no salió tu review   ._. Buaaaaa!!!……aunque me temo adivinar algo de lo que llevaba escrito ^^u pero igual quería saber exactamente ToT .gracias de todos modos!**  
Oro Makoto Hayama: **Saya:eso pregúntaselo a Kai ^^u.  
Kai: pero tu me hiciste hacerlo! ¬_¬#  
Saya: de verdad o.ó? no lo recuerdo ^.^u  
Kai: T.T###…….si claro como no…  
Saya: Oro-chan agradece que aún no muriera, y eso que tenía que morir en serio. )=P pero todo por ti n_n y Taka-chan!!!  
**Aiko: **^o^ si que si!!!Veamos si tus expectativas se cumplen *_*….mejor dejo el spoiler T-Tuuuu….creo que diciendo eso ya revele el fondo del meollo?!x.xu.  
**Lia**** Kon Neia**: ^////^U no dejas de hacerme sonrojar! Por cierto muy buenas preguntas que se irán resolviendo de a pocos, antes de que todo se haga mas ensalada espero x.óU. A decir verdad, Kai lo convertí en un verdadero psicópata y tendré que pagarle estancia en Arkham ¬_¬u, me sale cara la cuenta (sarcasmo), sin contar a Taka-chan que visto como le fue ira a parar a VV.AA-violados anónimos-(sarcasmo again) pero aún avergonzada/apenada (sarcástica again)y demás por hacerles esto….me llena de felicidad recibir comentarios como los tuyos n_n (cínica sin corazón), termina "Release Me" me dejaste prendida y espero el final ^_^!!!(Insensible y cínica, no quiero morir) oye Kai!!! Deja de pegar tus comentarios T.T!!!! (Vieron como me trata?...ahh me persigue!....ouch! x_x)  
  


**Disclaimer**: Er…no creerán que es real, o acaso es una mera ilusión? Quien podría certificarlo?...eso parece Matrix/Avalon y ya me salí del tema ^^u, Beyblade no me pertenece ToT!!!

**Advertencia: **Bueno si llegan hasta aquí son conscientes de lo que leen no? Si caíste por equivocación DE-TEN-TE!!! Que esto no es Beyblade como lo conoces ^^U, gracias. Hasta creo que tendré que pasar la historia a la sección R. ToT

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

****

****

****

**C.4  Traspasos**

Acababa de regresar, con las manos en los bolsillos y ese sabor aun impregnado en sus labios, pero eso ya no importaba, solo debía dirigirse a su habitación y ahí acabaría todo, si tan solo lo dejaran.

-Kai-interrumpió la voz masculina al chico cuando deambulaba con la mirada perdida por el pasillo exterior de la abadía-

Unos segundos pasaron y el aludido siguió con su marcha deslizando grácilmente su bufanda tras él.

-Hiwatari te hable-repitió la voz sonando mas incisiva esta vez-

El chico de cabello bicolor se detuvo aun con sus pupilas carmín oscuro fijadas en algún punto, su respiración pareció tranquilizarse ya que el vapor que expelía se iba diluyendo con cada exhalación.

-que quieres?-pregunto sin molestarse en encarar a su interlocutor, esta vez levantando la mirada hasta que adquiera la frialdad que se divisaba en su cuerpo- acaso necesitas algo de mi,'maquina'?-añadio asegurando de soltar la suficiente acidez en su tono para la palabra final-

-….grr...-Kai oyó como un gruñido salía contra la voluntad del chico, pero este pronto desapareció para dejar paso a otro tono- solo quería saber si fue divertido, dime como se siente Kai...?-le pregunto más sutil, con una familiaridad y confianza que molestó sobremanera al ojirojos-

Pero antes que pudiera voltear, el segundo actor redujo a nada el espacio que los mantenía separados, y el ruso sintió una mano de 'él' atrapando su acostumbrada bufanda como si disfrutara aprisionar una mariposa por sus alas, algo bastante perturbador.

-Que acaso no piensas compartir, Kai?-le inquirió muy cerca de su oreja, mientras su mano seguía enrolándose a la bufanda, haciendo que un ligero roce se percibiera como único sonido en el corredor-

Por la esquina de sus orbitas, Kai observo la pequeña nube de vapor pasar por su lado, rozando su mejilla hasta disolverse unos cuantos centímetros mas lejos.

-Suéltame-ordenó fríamente dando a entender una advertencia si no era acatada-

-…-tras su espalda el otro chico se mantuvo en silencio hasta que sus labios nuevamente se abrieron-solo quería saber, nada mas que eso. Acaso Kai y Black Dranzer se sienten 'incomodos' con ello?-le interrogo casi siseando las palabras-

Esos fueron colmillos que se clavaron directamente el pecho del peliazul, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato demandando el castigo del entrometido, acaso pretendía que él, Kai Hiwatari o su todopoderosa bestia, el fénix de negro plumaje, se vieran en algo intimidados? Por ese ser, que para él no representaba más que una herramienta más en la corporación? Un cuerpo al que moldearon la mente, como un muñeco solo que este tenia características de maquina, una maquina 'perfecta' según se jactaban.

Apenas si la última silaba llego a su oído y efectuó una media vuelta estirando el brazo para tomar en sus garras sedientas de restituir su orgullo, pero solo el aire se rió de él.

-net, aún es muy temprano para eso-negó el insolente unos pasos mas allá, y con el mismo aire descarado giro sobre sus talones prosiguiendo su camino con tranquilidad-

Kai solo fijaba una mirada entrecruzada de rabia y un deseo muy extraño que surcó por unos segundos su inconsciente. Ese chico que ya se iba perdiendo en la sombra de corredor, con esos ojos de color hielo, y su cabello del mismo rojo intenso que el fuego ardiente consumiendo su cuerpo, Yuriy era sin lugar a dudas un ser que aun le provocaba curiosidad. Pero acaso solo era eso? Una simple curiosidad que se ocultaba tras un desprecio por su estado de cyborg, y simplemente por la rivalidad que se creaba entre ellos con cada cruce, o podía darse el caso de que algo mas le provocaba esa mezcla que no identificaba pero que le demandaba callar sus comentarios sin dejarle sin embargo ejecutar sus pensamientos.

-Yuriy!!-artículo rabioso dando unos pasos hacia delante hasta que el pelirrojo se detuvo-

Giró un cuarto de vuelta lo suficiente como para enfocar al peliazul con sus pupilas de hielo, manteniéndose en silencio delineo su figura de arriba abajo antes de emitir algo similar a una sonrisa, finalizando con articular palabras sin sonido, moviendo los labios por unos segundos y luego volver a su posición anterior reiniciando su caminata.

-…maldita maquina...-murmuro entre dientes con frustración y a su vez volteo encaminándose por el pasillo-

Sin embargo no había recorrido siquiera unos metros que los primeros rayos del sol matutino chocaron en sus ojos haciéndole parpadear, levantó su mano en un gesto de fastidio evitando la radiación que encima era multiplicada por la refracción en el patio cubierto de nieve, entonces sin advertencia alguna un ave atravesó el cielo, ululando en lo que asemejaba un sollozo, desapareció tal un espejismo dejando tras de si una singular pluma que cayo mecida por una helada brisa.

El ruso japonés manteniendo una mirada sin emoción pareció sin embargo un tanto intrigado, frunció el entrecejo forzándose a saltar la pequeña pared que lo separaba del patio e ingresó a este, dando lentas zancadas hasta el pequeño objeto y se detuvo a sus pies.

Escrutó la larga y esbelta pluma, sus pupilas no pudieron evitar tensarse, al igual que su cuerpo al sentir un pequeño y punzante escalofrío por su coloración, era de unos tonos escarlatas, con unos ligeros brillos metálicos de oro, pero no dejaba de ser un rojo tan llamativo que se podría confundir con una mancha de sangre fresca en un fondo inmaculado como lo era la nieve.

-Rojo…como la sangre-murmuro para sí cuando se dispuso a recogerla-

Su mano se lanzó tras la pluma al igual que su cuerpo entero doblándose hasta tocar con la rodilla la fría textura de hielo, la misma que emitió un pequeño quejido al ser desplazada. Sus pálidos dedos casi rozaban las delicadas barbas ramificadas alrededor del eje de color negro-oro, pareciera que la pluma le gritará tomarla pero por que?...será que buscaba recordarle algo?

-ese rojo…acaso demandas mi sangre?...-se sorprendió preguntar a la pluma antes de alcanzarla-Dran…-emitió pero otro quejido de la nieve tras de él lo interrumpió-

-Joven Kai, puedo saber que haces?-inquirió la ya conocida voz de Boris, deslizando en su curiosidad un placer psicópata-

-Nada que requiera tu especial atención, Boris-respondió Kai fríamente levantando la mirada aun cuando Boris se hallara a sus espaldas no iba a guardarle cabeza baja-

Pero aún pasando por alto el tono un tanto insolente del chico, Boris no pareció satisfecho con ella, y se adelantó al frente del peliazul. Sin entender por que el chico de los ojos carmín regreso la vista a la pluma buscándola con fervor, se detuvo en seco. 

-no...no esta-soltó sin darse cuenta-

-no esta que, Kai?-le inquirió inmediatamente Boris alzando la ceja y aún mas interesado en la reacción del beyluchador-

-uh?...-atinó a pronunciar a su vez regresando a la realidad, se quedó un segundo reconstruyendo le escena pero nada le explicaba que acababa de suceder, entonces de un golpe casi fulgurante una ola de neblina negra entumeció su mente y pronto la imagen fue extinguiéndose hasta quedar ocultada. Sus ojos regresaron entonces a su actitud inmóvil sin emoción que se reflejara en ellos-

Ese cambio ocurrido en menos de lo que Kai lograra pestañar, sin embargo, esta transformación no pasó inadvertida por el cabecilla de la abadía, su boca se torció levemente al igual que su mirada se endureció, haciéndole parecer aun mas despreciable si acaso ello era posible.

-Que buscabas?-le volvió a preguntar con algo mas que insistencia, sus ojos le enfocaban como una serpiente a punto de soltar su veneno-

-no, no lo sé-tartamudeo Kai pero prontamente se repuso invadido con aquel brillo en sus ojos carmín, de un solo movimiento se alzó de pie confrontando a Boris, pero este no pareció intimidarse en lo mas mínimo-

Al contrario, con dos pasos desvaneció el espacio entre él y el dueño de Black Dranzer, e inadvertidamente lo agarró del cuello por la bufanda, cortándole abruptamente la respiración.

-no quieras jugar, mi joven amigo-le advirtió amenazante y aún respondiendo a la mirada de desafío que le enviaba el chico agregó más suavemente- ah! como recordatorio, no esta permitido salir de aquí sin avisar- a estas palabras Kai no pudo evitar parpadear para placer del hombre que luego lo soltó irguiéndose nuevamente en todo su porte-

Por unos instantes permanecieron sin decir nada más, dejando que las bocanadas de vapor salieran por sus bocas.

-Señor-interrumpió otra persona, llamando a su superior-

-Que sucede?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al subordinado que resultó ser Yuriy-

-Llegaron los resultados de las pruebas señor, lo esperan en la sala principal-le informo el pelirrojo sin desviarse de Boris-

-Bien. Acompaña al joven Kai a su habitación- le ordenó, girando hacia el aludido y agregó solo para el peliazul- si te parece bien descansar luego de la 'prueba'- aquello lo dijo con un tono del que casi podría decirse amistoso, pero para el dueño del ave negra la última parte le sonó demasiada influenciada por una indirecta sarcástica como para dejarse engañar por la falsedad de la boca que la pronunció, por ello sus ojos brillaron con un aire asesino tan solo causando la satisfacción de Boris y la casi imperceptible de Yuriy-

Luego de ello, Boris desapareció por donde el ruso acababa de llegar, Kai atino a mirar con recelo y desprecio al pelirrojo para girar y encaminarse en la dirección opuesta, a los dormitorios. Mientras Yuriy conservando su actitud de hielo lo siguió en silencio.

Un silencio que traía mucho más que solo ausencia de palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Donde estará Takao?-pregunto un chico de rastros chinos caminando en círculos por la habitación-

-no lo se…no lo se, Rei-respondió con ansiedad su compañero de ojos azules y cabello rubio en lo que Kyouju irrumpió bruscamente en la sala-

-..Ya...y...ya sabemos… a donde fue!-exclamo recuperando el aliento  casi a punto de dejar caer su querida Dizzy a un lado para apoyar sus manos y sobreponerse al esfuerzo-

-Jefe!!-alzaron al unísono los dos miembros del equipo mientras le ayudaban-

Justo detrás ingresaban Jhonny con Oliver, Enrique no parecía andar en los alrededores.

-Chicos dígannos donde esta?!-se apresuraron a exigir Rei y Max cuando colocaron al menor del equipo en un sillón-

-Salió hace como una hora o dos, antes del amanecer-empezó Oliver tratando de sonar tranquilizador pero algo no andaba bien se le veía en los ojos-

-y?-presionó Rei-

-que debemos hallarlo, ya!-sentenció Jhonny antes de añadir la condena que podría significar sus palabras- se dirigió hacia…la abadía-la conmoción era evidente pero no paralizó a los chicos tanto como se hubieran imaginado-

-oh no! No, no, no!!-negó Rei frunciendo el entrecejo con furia, y en un impulso rabioso agarró su abrigo y salio disparado de ahí seguido por los demás-

Los siguientes minutos parecieron eternidad en la mente de los jóvenes beyluchadores, cada uno de ellos en silencio expelía sin embargo una agitada respiración mientras corrían cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas lejos, queriendo desaparecer esa distancia que los mantenía separados del japonés peliazul, pero también les recorría un temor, un sentimiento de impotencia por no haber prevenido que tal hecho ocurriera, al recordar simples palabras del chico sus corazones latieron con mas fuerza logrando callar los gruñidos de la nieve cuando sus pies se introducían en ella y la hacían volar tras ellos dejando una estela de partículas blancas flotar por unos instantes.

Y es que aun no lograban aceptarlo, comprenderlo si, pero aceptarlo….como Takao había sido capaz de salir, sin avisar, en su estado, SO-LO y encima, en dirección a la A-BA-DIA? Oh! pero claro, la ironía de la verdad ardía como fuego, por 'ËL'. 

Por el traidor, Kai Hiwatari, definitivamente solo Takao podía ser capaz de semejante hazaña.

-Estúpido…-Soltó un frustrado Rei, pero minutos después se arrepentiría de haberlo dicho-

-Por acá!!-los detuvo en seco la voz de Max, el grupo clavó su mirada en él y el chico señaló huellas, el camino que tomara Takao anteriormente se revelaba frente a ellos. El bosque-

El grupo emprendió desde ese instante una marcha ligeramente mas pausada, ya que sabían hacia donde dirigirse, Max y Rei iban por delante adelantando la mirada a donde pudieran observar el rastro de Takao, los Majestics los seguían pocos metros atrás.

Súbitamente Oliver se detuvo, Jhonny le miró interrogante y el peliverde solo le señaló hacia la derecha detrás de la inmensa galería de árboles, una sombra, o mejor dicho la punta de una sombra.

El escocés no pudo evitarse estremecerse, intercambiando miradas asintieron en apresurarse, primero en alejar a Takao de ahí y del mismo modo al resto de equipo, nunca fue de buena estrella rondar cerca del enemigo próximo a enfrentarse, y mas aun cuando no los podían proteger sus únicas defensas, las bestias bit de sus blades que descansaban en el hotel.

Al instante que reiniciaron su marcha un chasquido de alas les hizo alzar la mirada, era un ave, aunque no lograron definir su tipo por reflejarse con intensa luminosidad los rayos del sol matutino, Oliver pareció darle especial interés y Johnny solo murmuro algo parecido a 'no nos detengamos' a lo que el francés reacciono y ahí oyeron el grito.

-Oh por Dios!!!-exclamo la voz horrorizada por el espectáculo, era Max y justo a su lado Rei se detenía como convertido en estatua de piedra-

-ta…taka…no…-tartamudeo Rei con las pupilas doradas en shock-

Ahí, a tan solo unos pasos….

Tan solo unos pasos….y ahí estaba.

Dedos enrojecidos, mano sin movimiento, brazo extendido….y el abrigo burdamente colocado por encima.

Su cabeza yacía a un lado, los flecos desaliñados de su cabello azul noche caían sobre sus ojos tratando de alguna manera ocultarlo y vestir lo que su ropa ya no hacia.  
Sus mejillas impregnadas de un color rojizo solo demostraban que la sangre aun circulaba por su cuerpo, pero sus labios ya se habían tornado de un violeta-azul que lo hacia parecer a algún espectro de horror, coronando el escalofriante detalle pequeños cristales cubrían su rostro en las partes laterales…lagrimas congeladas sin lugar a dudas.

Lastimoso.

El ver a aquel chico, el dueño de Dragoon en ese estado, esa posición, simplemente era demasiado, la sangre hirvió en cada uno de los presentes como nunca antes al tiempo que sus corazones parecían desgarrarse.

El solo ver.

El solo pensar.

Lastimosamente desgarrador…….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Takao?-inquirió la voz de Rei-

-uh?-solo atino el chico tratando de mantenerse concentrado en el chino-

-lo siento, nada-negó el neko alzando a Drigger frente a plato-sigamos-le invitó y el japonés asintió preparando a su vez a Dragoon-

No lejos de ahí un grupo de chicos miraban atentamente el desarrollo de la batalla.

-no ha hablado?-preguntó el mayor de los Majestics tomando una taza de té-

-no, se niega. No se que mas hacer-negó tristemente Oliver desviando la mirada de la batalla-

-Demonios, eso se salio de control! que mierda pudo ocurrir ayer?!!-explotó el pelirrojo escocés golpeando la mesa con su puño-

-creo que eso lo sabemos Jhonny, lo que sigue pendiente es quien?- refutó Robert aunque guardándose su respuesta al presentir quien hubiera hecho tal cosa- 

-Y piensas que estarán listos? Me refiero a que Takao es, o 'era' el alma para poder enfrentarlos, lo saben- comentó seriamente Enrique sentándose al lado de Oliver-

-tu podrías estarlo acaso?-soltó el escocés con un tono amargo y rabioso, apretando su puño hasta dejar su nudillo blanco, Robert posó su taza con lentitud en una actitud casi solemne-

 -tendrán que estarlo. Aun en estas condiciones, tendrán que estarlo, mañana quedara decidido-sentenció fríamente-

*****************

(1)**I stare at the edge,   
Of your burning darkness,  
Drown in your petty sadness,  
So I send a kiss of challenge,**

Miro fijamente el borde,   
De tu ardiente oscuridad,   
Ahogado en tu tristeza,   
Y te envío un beso de desafío,   
  


_(2)_**_Don't tell me to stop,_**

**_Let me fall by the way,_**

**_Let my tears be dry,_**

**_But don't leave me because I said so,_**

_No me digas de parar,  
Déjame caer,  
Deja mis lágrimas secarse,  
Pero no me dejes aunque te lo diga,_

(1)**Tell your breath not to lie,**

**Open your silky lips,**

**Free your heart dancing bits,**

**You make me not wish to cry,**

Dile a tu aliento no mentir,  
Abre tus dulces labios,  
Libera los cadenciados latidos tu corazón,  
Me haces desear no llorar,  
  
****

_(2)_**_Don't tell me to stop,_**

**_Let me fall by the way,_**

**_Let the tears be dry,_**

**_But don't leave me because I said so,_**

_No me digas de parar,  
Déjame caer,  
Deja mis lágrimas secarse,  
Pero no me dejes aunque te lo diga,_

_(1)_**And now I look to our darkness,**

**And I just think about the sweet whispers,**

**I want to know if there is an after,**

**Maybe it's just a little bit of madness,**

Y ahora miro nuestra oscuridad,  
Y pienso en esos suaves susurros,  
Quiero saber si hay un después,  
Quizás solo es un poco de locura,  
  


_(1)_**But I think that is maybe a dirty love…   
** Pero pienso que quizá sea un amor mancillado…   
**  
**_(2)_ **_And I feel that is maybe just a goodbye kiss…_**__

_Y yo siento que tal vez solo sea un beso de despedida…_

**_  
_**(1-2)**The dark and cold masks melts by themselves,**  
**Nothing is a dream any longer ,  
Nothing is real anymore….  
**Las máscaras de la oscuridad y la frialdad se derriten,  
 Ya nada es un sueño,   
Ya nada es real…__

*****************

~.~pat~.~pat~.~tat~.~tat~.~ (pisadas o.óu, si, pi-sa-das XD)

Las pisadas sonaban en la oscura galería, cadenciadas, reguladas como sus dueños, que no dejaban de ser sino una extensión mas al silencio que se profesaban los dos rusos.   
  
Kai por delante se abría camino entre las sombras, con los brazos cruzados la mirada fija en su objetivo sin desviarse siquiera o mantener la atención a las entradas de luz producidas por los orificios circular semejantes a ventanas, que al igual que todo en esta abadía guardaban un ritmo y orden de repetición constante, inamovible, con una intención que solo tenia como propósito mantener esa 'imponente' sensación en sus ocupantes.  
  
Lo único que tal vez lograba romper ese esquema establecido, era un detalle que curiosamente mantenía ciertas pupilas celestes ocupadas, con un suave vaivén, grácil y ágil sin perder la ligereza de pluma que poseía, casi de ala si el pelirrojo hubiera opinado en ese instante. 

Ese detalle, no era algo que se encontrara por si solo, siempre venia acompañado de la única persona capaz de producirlo, la que irónicamente se encontraba sumergido en una marea oscura, un baño de poder como el mismo poseía pero que en el caso del peliazul le quitaba la facultad de parecerse a esa bufanda. 

~.~pat~.~pat~.~tat~.~tat~.~ 

La ausencia de voces, solo lograba amplificar el eco de las pisadas. Kai seguía viendo fijamente sin hacer más que poner un pie ante otro y respirar. Y Yuriy a unos pasos atrás fascinado por la figura inmaculada que se mecía se quedaba prendido de ella, dejando su reflejo llenar sus pupilas, la sensación era agradable, mas de la que había calculado.

-que?...-se sorprendió preguntarse abiertamente e interrumpiendo su marcha-

.~pat~.~pat~………..~pat~.~pat~……...

El chico de ojos carmín no pareció darle demasiada importancia a la falta de pasos tras de él, hasta que hubiera dado unos cuantos mas. Para entonces el también se sorprendió al detenerse.

Soltó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, aun tratando de mantener en su cabeza la idea fija de llegar a su dormitorio pero el impulso venció, no en su totalidad pero venció.

-que sucede?-inquirió fríamente como quien no quiere pero no logra control sobre su boca, no volteo completamente para encararlo pero si giró ligeramente la cabeza en donde se suponía se hallaba el ruso-

No recibió respuesta, como si Yuriy hubiera desaparecido, tal vez tragado por las paredes, quien podría saberlo, después de todo muchos secretos se ocultaban tras los bloques de piedra.

El silencio empezó a hacerse más notorio, mas contundente con cada segundo que moría en esa galería, y el mantenerse ahí sin hacer nada le inquietaba, además de eso la curiosidad empezó a picarle, que podría hacer que Yuriy 'la maquina' se detuviera y sin razón aparente?

Con esa nueva motivación en la cabeza, el ojirojos dio media vuelta en búsqueda del chico, aunque para ello irónicamente la parte en la cual debía buscarlo no poseía ninguna entrada de luz quedando todo en penumbras.

-"y ahora que le pasa a este? me hace regresar y....oye, por que no sigues tu camino?  
Es cierto…bah, no lo sé…acaso importa?

No lo sabes?...curioso…  
Que es tan curioso?....por que seria curioso?

Simplemente curioso…no ibas a tu cuarto?...a esa habitación solitaria.  
Si…y eso que?

Pues acabas de desviarte…por eso, es curioso…o no lo crees?  
Supongo…si, y que mas da?...

Acaso te habría de importar?...  
Importarme….no…solo por eso es curioso?

No y si…pero eso ya lo sabes…"- sacudió su cabeza a los pensamientos conflictivos y se adentró al oscuro pasaje-

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad que reinaba lograron divisar al cabo de unos segundos el perfil que sobresalía por el color del traje que acostumbraba vestir el pelirrojo.

-te pregunte, que sucede?-le repitió enfocándolo asegurándose que le escuchaba-

-eres tu-respondió con una nueva voz al ojirojos, era algo parecida a asombro y lasitud paradójicamente-

Kai no replicó, demasiado extrañado por la nueva actitud del que se suponía era un 'cyborg', un humano despojado de sus partes psíquicas consideradas innecesarias.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a romperlo, tan siquiera con un movimiento o palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó muy lentamente, pasando su mano por su rostro levantó los flecos de su cabello, sus párpados se abrieron suavemente quería realmente pensar que no iba a ver ese techo de piedras, esas asquerosas piedras mal talladas, relucientes por su materiales pero al mismo tiempo opacadas por telarañas que se prendían de ellas, entre otros sucios detalles que el chico no consideró importantes atender.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no encontraron rastros del techo mencionado.

Lo que sus ojos veían, no era nada grotesco, ni frío, ni macizo como una piedra, sino un rostro, si, pálido y apacible, con los parpados bajos, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos que dejaba el aire que expelía su cuerpo acariciar el de su observador, y reposaba ahí a su lado, durmiendo.

A punto de mover un músculo y apartarse de alguna manera, algo se movió llevando consigo la cobija que los cubría, inmediatamente sintió el contacto de su cuerpo con otra piel, un brazo para ser mas precisos, y ese brazo se arrimó a su cintura como un amarre lo hace del barco al puerto, su ser entero se tensó mientras sus ojos solo se abrían mas a la realidad y el efecto de la sorpresa cedía al recuerdo de lo ocurrido horas antes…

Con la mirada fija en la silueta blanca que se delineaba en el fondo negro de las sombras, Kai enfocaba a su acompañante Yuriy, minutos antes ambos caminaban y ahora los dos se habían detenido sin razón aparente.

La ausencia de reacción en el pelirrojo empezó a irritar al dueño de Black Dranzer, además que varias ideas se iban formando en su cabeza, como ' y que tal si me esta tomando el pelo?...no debería haberse detenido…que rayos le pasa a ese cyborg!?', una vez formuladas el siguiente paso era su irritación reflejada en un movimiento brusco en el cual tomo de los hombros al otro chico.

-oye reacciona cyborg! que carajos te pasa?!-le casi gritó sacudiéndolo-

-no me toques!-amenazó Yuriy zafándose del peliazul dejándolo perplejo-que me miras?- le preguntó ya retomando su pose habitual-

-…gr.ni debí detenerme por un estúpido cyborg-gruño entre dientes con frustración, y con ello trató de retomar su camino pasando al lado del pelirrojo-

-como si te importara alguien-soltó con acidez Yuriy siguiéndolo con la mirada-

-…mhm-fue la única reacción del chico, a lo que el pelirrojo posó su mano en su cadera satisfecho-

-..Mm…será posible que así fuera?-preguntó al aire con un aire de falsa inocencia- pero de la manera que le correspondiste creo que se quedó…'helado'-sonrió cínicamente aunque una punzada atravesó su cuerpo al recordar cierto momento en el bosque-

Aquel comentario hizo que un torbellino de imágenes regresaran a la mente de Kai, imágenes que le hicieron revivir como gozo, disfruto, se deleito con ciertos chico de ojos tan azules como la noche misma pero tan llenos de brillos, y como le rogaba detenerse aun cuando Kai se lo impedía, cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y empezó a temblar furiosamente al quedar desprotegido contra el frío, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus puños golpeando su cuerpo, sus músculos tensarse….pero él lo busco, el lo quiso, y Kai no lo negó.

Pero su mente estaba confusa, debía dejar el cínico placer apoderarse de él o afligirse por el hecho, la primera opción parecía más de acorde a lo que se había convertido, a lo que podía poseer con su nuevo poder. Una sonrisa retorcida se perfilo entonces en sus labios.

Lo siguiente fue algo confuso, recuerda haber tomado a Yuriy del cuello, en un furioso deseo de acabarlo ahí mismo aun si no se daba clara cuenta de la razón.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió en un inicio pero luego de tener completamente la respiración cortada dejo de luchar, inaudito para Kai pero Yuriy se dejo caer.

-que onda contigo cyborg!?-le inquirió aun mas furioso Kai y esta vez lo empujo hacia la pared-contesta!!-le amenazó soltando un poco su presa, sus ojos brillaban con fuego-

-*kof**kof*...que aún no lo...*kof*...sabes?..-le preguntó tosiendo cuando trataba de respirar-

-saber...saber que?-preguntó el peliazul pero al ver la expresión de Yuriy cambiar drásticamente tuvo el presentimiento de saberlo-

Sus ojos se endurecieron, al punto de convertirse casi como los de Kai, el chico no pudo evitarse tragar al verse reflejado tan repentinamente y pestañeó, en el instante justo que los brazos del pelirrojo le atraparon del cuello y una de sus piernas se enrosco alrededor de las suyas para sellar sus labios con los suyos.

El enlace era tan fuerte que ni el mismo Kai pudo zafarse como lo intentó en un primer instante, pero pronto el sabor de los labios se volvió intoxicante, sumado al calor que se generó casi instantáneamente entre ellos, esas reacciones le hicieron desistir y cambiar de rumbo, ahora quería probar mas y el pelirrojo consintió a ese deseo.

Kai logró agarrar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Yuriy que le causó la aparición de un hilo de sangre, el pelirrojo quiso probar lo mismo y efectuó la misma maniobra, el líquido carmesí invadió entonces la boca de ambos cuando profundizaron su beso y entrelazaron sus lenguas.

La pierna de Yuriy entonces ejerció mas fuerza en la articulación inferior de Kai  haciendo que cayera de rodillas, deslizando con él al pelirrojo contra la pared rugosa que dejó su espalda quebrarse por la fricción, acercando aún más su cuerpo al del peliazul.

Una vez ahí, ambos mezclaron besos en la boca y otros esparcidos por el cuello del otro, aunque ello debía lograrse quitando los obstáculos que representaban una bufanda blanca y un cuello de tortuga.

Sin embargo aunque ni un alma se sentía en la galería la presencia del sol, guía y regidor del día se hacia con cada segundo mas clara y ya llevaba iluminando buena parte del área.

Por ello Yuriy deslizó sus manos en el rostro de Kai y lo alejó de si, el tiempo suficiente de hablarle solo moviendo los labios, y el chico de ojos carmín asintió a ello.

Prontamente ambos se levantaron, Yuriy llevaba ahora en su mano la estela blanca que usualmente cubría el cuello del dueño de Black Dranzer, al mismo tiempo que caminaba apresuradamente a su lado le señalo como sus dedos jugaban con el objeto invitándole a la provocación.

El camino a la habitación, que fuera el primer objetivo desde el inicio se redujo drásticamente contrariamente a lo que había sido llegar a él en silencio ignorándose uno y otro. Ya a unos pasos de la puerta metálica el chico de ojos hielo se posó ante el color carmín y le enrolo su bufanda, Kai accedió para luego agarrarle la muñeca logrando que la soltara y manteniéndolo junto a él abrió con la otra la pesada entrada

La puerta emitió un quejido metálico que pronto se apago secamente al cerrarse detrás de ellos, Kai desvió la mirada un segundo asegurándose de colocar el cerrojo pero para su 'sorpresa' cierto pelirrojo ya se había adelantado a su pensamiento.

-con esas más…-murmuro sarcástico el ojirojos-

-claro…no quiero que ocurra lo de-empezó Yuriy pero se detuvo en seco-

Kai también se detuvo, su expresión regresaba a la fría y despiadada sin miramientos al pelirrojo.

-Kai…yo estoy aquí ahora-le susurró al oído abrazándose al peliazul y espero-

Su rostro se refugió suavemente en el torso del ojirojos, su respiración se había calmado señal de su distanciamiento antes de las palabras de Yuriy, el dueño de Wolfborg se estremeció al pensar haber perdido una oportunidad pero los latidos de su pareja arremetieron con rapidez, su pecho se levantó y empezó a caminar llevando al pelirrojo prendido, entonces con algo de brusquedad lo separó de él y le miró fijamente, tal vez Yuriy se había adelantado en su conclusión.

Pero para regocijo del capitán, Kai esbozo una sonrisa no precisamente feliz pero si de placer, a la que Yuriy correspondió e igual forma, acto seguido Kai dio un paso mas forzando el ruso a retroceder y chocar con el borde de la cama, entonces le aplico un toque de fuerza recurriendo a la misma maniobra del pasillo y ambos se dejaron caer en ella.

Rápidamente las manos de ambos buscaron la manera de acelerar la tarea que se proponían al tiempo que los labios se encontraban y se fijaba en nuevos objetivos que iban descubriéndose según las prendas se deslizaban abriendo paso a nuevas sensaciones, nuevos pedazos de cuerpo y piel a los que los carnosos labios podían asaltar y marcar sus huellas.

En pocos minutos lo único que los rodeaba eran las sabanas, Yuriy acariciaba el torso de Kai alzando la cabeza para besarlo y el peliazul se dedicaba a depositar sus labios en los suyos, introduciendo su lengua, sobandola por las paredes interiores del pelirrojo, luego se separaba y buscaba su cuello efectuando la misma operación hasta llegar a su oreja y mordisquearla suavemente.

Sus respiraciones ya se aceleraron al igual que el calor que producían motivándolos a buscar más allá de lo hecho y con más precisión, mas abajo.

El pelirrojo fue el primer en llegar a esa competencia no declarada, pasando sus dedos por el ombligo de su amante logro recorrer la línea recta hacia su meta, y cuando la alcanzo Kai no evitó doblarse al contacto.

El resto ya fue cuestión de instinto, Yuriy le invitó a compartir su cuerpo, preparando el miembro del ojirojos lo guío hacia su entrada, entonces el peliazul lo introdujo de un solo empuje.

Yuriy ahogó un grito en los labios de Kai pero no evito sus uñas clavarse en la espalda de su pareja a lo cual el chico respondió mordiendo su labio y luego le sacó su sello, dejando al pelirrojo saciarse del aire tan necesario en la situación de mantenían.

Justamente esa situación llegó al clímax cuando Kai inició el movimiento en Yuriy, inicialmente lento y luego más rápido al igual que más poderoso, el pelirrojo quería retorcerse pero la única posibilidad que tenía era respirar cada vez mas alterado y quebrar su espalda.

Rato después del ultimo gemido que resonó en la habitación ambos yacían uno al lado del otro, cubiertos de sudor, aun con los pechos reaccionando aceleradamente pero con el primal deseo saciado.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Kai giró finalmente a un lado enfocando el rostro de quien compartiera su cama en esta ocasión, Yuriy también volteo a verlo, y se quedaron así mientras los segundos discurrían, el pelirrojo sacó lentamente su pálida mano de abajo la sabana y la acerco al rostro de su pareja, el peliazul no pudo evitar atrapar los delicados dedos en su boca pero estos se liberaron para acariciarlo y remover los mechones de su cabello.

Los ojos de ambos seguían duros pero un nuevo brillo se reflejaba ahora en ellos, siguieron mirándose sin desviarse hasta que el sueño pidió su pago y cayeron rendidos en brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez inconscientes, dos resplandores surgieron tenues pero notorios, uno rojizo oscuro y otro celeste casi blanco.

Pero muy dentro de la abadía, en la oscuridad que lo ocultaba un rostro se mantenía fijo en las imágenes que le transmitía la pantalla frente a él, y una sombría sonrisa hizo camino en sus labios, dejando entrever sus caninos al torcerse a un lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otro lugar, otra habitación, y distinta cama. Un chico de ojos enrojecidos se mantenía abrazando sus rodillas.

En sus manos aún hinchadas y coloradas por el frío que debieron soportar, un Beyblade blanco con un bit chip incrustado en el centro, Dragoon se delineaba tan detallado que su dueño no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de brillo en sus pupilas doradas, parecía tan desolado. 

Takao apretó con fuerza el objeto que contenía su mas preciado amigo, al cual acaba de defraudar, no había sido capaz de cambiar el futuro, ni corregir el pasado, en definitiva modificar lo inevitable y aquel hecho irrefutable le desgarraba lentamente el alma recordando a esos ojos carmín oscuro y la frialdad que ahora se alojaba en ellos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar pero Takao no hizo nada para obstaculizarles el camino, se quedó ahí sollozando, solo en la habitación, solo y sin nada más que su fiel bestia.

**********************************************************************

**Notas: ^^**U yo creo que mejor desaparezco…..=_=u aunque daré unas aclaraciones antes de eso. El pedazo luego de que hallan a Takao se sitúa al día siguiente, y al día que le sigue es la beybatalla de a final (osea del capi anterior), sobre la lucha justamente aun no se si concederle un capitulo especial para que se desarrollen las 3 etapas, Uds. lo dirán o_ó, si piden escribo sino no ^^ igual la historia no acaba ahí. Er… y algo mas? Si, como comente en la advertencia previa al capitulo si consideran que debo subirle el rating  a R, me lo dicen en su review ^^u pero sin alterarse por favor -_-u por eso pido la opinión de quien lea.

Bueno ahora háganse todas las preguntas del mundo hasta el siguiente capitulo o déjenlas en un review n_n –la misma cara angelical- hora de huir!!! Bye!!!!!! –sale disparada-


	5. Quimeras parte 1

**Notas**: El dato especial de este capi es que tendrá dos entregas, osea parte 1 y parte 2 ….lo dejo dicho mas por mi creo oóU, oka entonces en este dejare la canción en ingles y en el siguiente la traducción nn sino tendría que escribir dos…y me da flojera simplemente ¬¬, los que no sepan ingles pues mejor así se guardan el significado para la parte final del capi nn. 

**Disclaimer**: NO,NO,NO….que iba decir?ah!si Beyblade no me pertenece, pero Buy Balde Sip XDDDD…no fue gracioso cierto?

**Advertencia: **La equivocación ya no es materia aquí, pero si ya no crees aguantar detente XD…oye! Kai?-lo ve dirigirse hacia el deposito de explosivos-...no toques esoooooooo!!!!!! –=BUM= – kofkof eso definitivamente ya no parece Beyblade ==U.

**Lia Kon Neia:** /// sigues sonrojándome!!!!! Te agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, es que este fic en especial me importa mucho, no se lo siento mas profundo que otros que hice…también me toma mas horas de trabajo ¬¬u pero dentro de la ensalada que es y sin pecar de vanidosa (algo que no creo poder hacer abiertamente oOU) pues creo que es de las mas locas-rebuscadas-radicales que escribo al momento…es que la vida es tan extraña y el ser humano tan complejo, hasta tu misma tocaste el punto en "Release-me" que sencillamente fue genial y del cual espero muy pronto el epilogo , lamento el retraso de este capi pero no tuve casi nada de tiempo y encima seguía y seguía escribiendo hasta que se hizo demasiado largo y tuve que cortarlo en dos parte ==U…..pero ahí esta, espero lo disfrutes nn.**  
Galy: **ToT gracias por tus comentarios de verdad que me pase un poco con la trama…mmm…finalmente decidí dejarlo en el rating actual, no sé según suceda en el desarrollo final haré unos ajustes, solo tal vez u. Aunque el punto de la historia sigue siendo Kai, y muchas cosas pasan en poco tiempo por eso el revuelo al mezclar las perspectivas, espacio-tiempo etc.…y encima mi dosis de misterio y señales ocultas uuu…pero estoy casi por la parte final…casi casi xxuuuu. espero que sigas leyendo!**  
Jenny Flint: **Respuestas?  Alguien dijo respuestas?...creo que era yo oó…oka, las respuestas están en el fic, bueno sino que caso tendría escribirlo? Pero en fin, gracias por tomar mi comentario en cuenta XDDD…si que fue gracioso hasta saque el resultado de la ecuación pero no se a donde fue a parar….  Ah! y sobre si Kai es sexopáta...eso tiene su explicación u pero mas adelante, y realmente no había visto un fic en que Kai viola a Takao u otro personaje…generalmente el resulta ser la victima oóuuu sobre todo de Boris (visita la sección en inglés da miedo XDDD).**  
Oro Makoto Hayama: **thanks Sis! Aunque cortito pero me tuviste consideración gracias, gracias vv en cambio yo me perdí de mucho esta semana TT perdóname…...ah y piensa en actualizar el blogu =D.**  
Yuuna Ishida: **u al menos te gustjeje**…**te veritas me hago revisar la cabeza pero me pregunto sin dejar que Boris lo haga esta dando resultado oó?....ya intente la terapia con Farfarello kun y tampoco resultó TT. Mm.… respecto a la pareja, la verdad que si es Yuriy/Kai pero no es de un tipo 'convencional' todo esto se complica más, en breve explicare el como del porque de cuando y donde…pero todo a su tiempo, oóu si bien serán pocos capis luego de este pero prometen ser algo largos…como este que tendrá 2 entregas ==u.**  
Arashi Engel Hope:** si consigues seguro de vida que me reviva a cada capitulo sería bueno Sis u, me alegra que te gustara…el fin se acerca creo…er…espero ¬¬u, aunque tuve que cortar este capi…demasiado laaaaaargoooooo. Bueno sigue con A's Revenge y A's Twilight .

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad******

****

****

****

****

**C.5  Quimeras Parte1**

****

_When the blue moon raises in fear,   
I move my hand,   
and look slowly to the bed,   
And this crimson dream appear,  
  
_

_But my death heart knows,   
I'm falling into the never-ending shadows;   
you know I'm a sinner,   
who loves to go deeper,_

_The black wings surround my body,   
After all, a crimson dream is the one I choose,  
Where the damnation feels so heavy,  
And his cherry tears of blood will be close,_

_Looking for my creator's eye,  
Those who taught me to die,   
And those who pull me down,  
Without releasing me until I get drown,_

_Without blood in my veins,   
Consumed with agony,  
I'm settling-in my sins into your body,   
I live in vain, and let scattering the darkness reigns,_

_And you knows I'm a sinner,  
Who enjoys to get more inner,  
And my death heart knows,  
I'm going to take you over the shadows,  
So…why are here?_

_  
Where my crimson dream can be an edgy ecstasy…  
Where my crimson dream can be an eerie agony…  
Where my crimson dream can be a fateful rhapsody…  
Where my crimson dream finally become true and you choose to be the precious ruby…_

____

Se sentía frío, tan frío, y su piel tan pálida cuando antes solía rebosar con ese color bronceado, que brillaba e imponía su irrefutable presencia, su alegría.

Apretó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, hacía unos minutos el chico de oscura cabellera había empezado a gemir, eso parecía bueno pero pronto la primera señal de despertar pasó a ser una advertencia de inminente peligro cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar. 

Ahora las pupilas doradas enfocaban el congelado rostro con preocupación, con temor más que con el horror inicial que él y su equipo sintieron al encontrar su compañero.

-rápido…por favor, rápido!-exclamó con la voz quebrada-

Y el motor del auto rugió, enseguida tomó mayor velocidad y las casas desfilaron ante los espectadores desatentos, concentrados tan solo en el dueño de Dragoon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reunidos nuevamente en el hotel, los beyluchadores de ambos equipos se mantenían en silencio, cada uno fijando la vista en la nada, sea en el suelo, por la ventana o a la mesa que tuviera enfrente, tratando de alguna manera no levantarse y correr hacia la puerta de la habitación donde yacía el japonés y exigir al medico que lo atendía decirles que estaba bien, que no había sucedido lo que creían, tal vez hasta que había sido algún tipo de alucinación colectiva, o que de algún modo toda esta pesadilla no era mas que una broma, una ilusión que Takao habría creado solo para verlos preocuparse.

Una sonrisa quiso deslizarse en el rostro de Rei, pero no alcanzó siquiera a doblar la esquina de sus labios que se reprochó mentalmente para luego auto reprenderse por su egoísmo incrustándose sus uñas en los muslos.

-nada ganarás con hacerte daño-le detuvo una voz con suavidad-

-uh?-reaccionó Rei al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y levantó la vista a quien trataba de calmarlo-Max…-murmuró desviando nuevamente la mirada sin saber si era por vergüenza o simplemente el no soportar el brillo de tristeza y la sonrisa forzada que trataba de reconfórtalo-

En lo que el rubio ojiazul se acercaba un poco más al chino y alcanzaba a poner su mano en su hombro, la puerta se abrió lentamente pero con seguridad, sin siquiera respirar todas las miradas voltearon a ese mismo punto, aguardando.

Pero irónicamente con la misma ansiedad que los venía mermando los nervios en espera de que el susodicho hombre de ciencia saliera para anunciar el estado del japonés, la expectativa se había transformado en un obstáculo para que las palabras lograran salir de sus bocas, y no podían sino mirar al hombre sin lograr mover ni un solo músculo. 

-Di...Diganos-artículo Max pero su voz solo logro resonar como un ligero susurro que ni siquiera se acerco al oído del medico-

-por favor, Doctor, cual es la situación-quebró Robert, definitivamente tenía mas temple para situaciones como esas, o al menos eso parecía y ello alivio la tensión en algo aunque fuera mínimo-

-prefiero aguardar la llegada del Sr.Dickenson si me permite joven Robert-respondió pausadamente el doctor-

-C"MO!!!!-exclamaron Rei, Max y Kenny juntos en parte apoyados por los demás Majestics-

"…acaso Takao…no….no podría ser tan grave…

o si?...

Por que no nos responde…?  
Por que esperamos al Sr.Dickenson!?....debe ser que esta mal…

Y si estaba herido...  
O lo herí del alguna forma…Oh...Takao….por que…?"

-pero estará bien?! Díganos eso!!! Estará bien?-interrumpió el pensamiento de Rei su compañero dueño de Draciel-

-Ma..x- solo logró soplar el chino desviando sus dorados ojos del chico al doctor-

El hombre volteó hacia ellos, parecía tan serio que el trío restante de los BladeBreakers se preparaba a ser fulminados por la desgracia divina, pero rápidamente aquel sentimiento se disipó cuando el doctor suavizó su expresión y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-estará bien-les reconfortó y con estas simples esas palabras la vida pareció finalmente resurgir en el espíritu de cada uno-

Reconfort efímero sin embargo, ya que a los pocos segundos y sin dejarlos poder solicitar acercarse a su compañero, un golpeteo resonó en la habitación y al instante Oliver abría la puerta dejando entrar a quien esperaba el doctor.

El Sr.Dickenson les saludó rápidamente, demasiado concentrado en la situación como para acordarse reconfortarlos personalmente, luego de ello intercambió algunas palabras con Robert y junto al capitán de los Majestics ingresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio tras ellos.

Como media hora después, u horas eternas según el punto de vista de los chicos abandonados una vez mas a la expectativa y la ansiedad de presenciar lo que sucedería a continuación, la puerta volvió a abrirse, con el doctor en primer plano seguido por Robert y el Sr.Dickenson.

El primero atinó a despedirse desapareciendo prontamente de la suite, mientras los demás solo pudieron observar como el presidente de la BBA intercambiaba algunas palabras con Robert y este asentía con seriedad a la petición o recomendación poco importaba lo que fuera al instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.amhff…….amhff…….amhff…….

Las colchas subían y bajaban regularmente conforme el pecho del joven seguía soltando el aire o dejándolo ingresar según correspondía, aún no habría los ojos pero ya la escarcha y los restos de nieve no eran más que fríos recuerdos disueltos por el calor que se transmitía a su cuerpo en su sueño.

En la habitación a parte de la regular respiración del somnoliento japonés solo se percibía el silbido del viento al exterior, la fría ventisca que traía consigo el manto inmaculado de la nieve se iba depositando desde hacia algunas horas en los cuadrados de vidrio que permitían en algo el ingreso de luz aunque visiblemente deficiente. Junto a la cama cuidaban sigilosamente sus movimientos dos de sus compañeros, Max y Rei.

-…mm...creo que iré por un té, quieres algo Rei?-le invitó súbitamente Max sacando al chino de su trance-

-uh?..a...si, si por favor Max. Gracias-aceptó el neko tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a su amigo-

-ya despertara, lo sé-respondió Max a su preocupación lo que chocó en algo al chino pero asintió a las palabras agradecido-

-si, yo también lo sé-reafirmó a su vez el dueño de Drigger y volvió su vigilancia hacia Takao mientras Max salía con más tranquilidad-

A los pocos segundos que el rubio dejara la habitación, Rei se sentía un poco adormilado así que tomó la iniciativa de prender la pequeña lámpara a un lado de la cama. Al encender el interruptor se percató de un ligero brillo a pocos centímetros, curioso afinó su mirada encontrando al blade del japonés.

-Dragoon…-murmuró posando su mano en el objeto y se sintió invadido por un ligero calor, reconfortante y tranquilizador-

"..Tal vez podría servir…  
...Al menos tú le podrías brindar calor…

…Haz que despierte…  
…Tan solo eso queremos…tan solo eso…"

Y con esos pensamientos esbozó una ligera y efímera sonrisa depositando en la mano de Takao a su Beyblade.

-R...Rei?-inquirió la cuasi-inaudible y débil voz del japonés a la vez que sus ojos abiertos trataban de enfocarlo mejor-

-Ta...Takao!!-fue lo único que logró pronunciar con sus dorados ojos a punto de soltar las lágrimas que retraía en si desde hacia ya unas horas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aún estas aquí…-se oyó susurrar Kai mientras sus ojos carmín se mantenían en el chico a su lado-

Su mirada permaneció quieta por unos segundos más hasta que algo más llamó su atención, era un ligero brillo tambaleante que se perfilaba por la entrada de luz en la parte superior de la habitación, tenía una tonalidad dorada y a ritmo intermitente irregular, curioso despejó los flecos grisáceos de su cabello en su rostro y agudizó sus pupilas enfocándolas en el causante de tal suceso.

-una pluma?-se interrogó perplejo irguiéndose casi en un salto de la cama pero por más extraño que le pareciera y hasta, escalofriante si analizara la poca probabilidad de que un ave ingresara al cuarto, sus oscuros rubíes no podían despegarse de la alegre pluma que se deslizaba lentamente hasta él-"… que pasa?..Por que…una pluma…un tonto pajarraco se habrá metido aquí?...como si eso faltara...Espera eso no es muy posible que digamos...Que ave quería meterse en un rincón tan oscuro y frío, una muy estúpida o suicida tal vez...bah, que va, ya despega la vista de eso………pero eso...me es familiar…."-Su rostro pareció relajarse al dejar fluir la sensación que segundos antes le parecía tan ajena, su mano se preparaba a  alcanzar la pluma-

-Kai?-cortó súbitamente una voz con una mascará de frialdad igual a la que el rostro de su dueño solía expresar-

-...uh-mofó el ruso-japonés desviando su mirada del pelirrojo a la pluma nuevamente-….que rayos?!-exclamó a media garganta callando rápidamente sin saber exactamente por que-

-que sucede…-empezó Yuriy interrumpido sin embargo por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta metálica-

··Tum···Tum··

Con la repentina interrupción Kai dejó de atender sus dudas y la inexplicable aparición de la dichosa pluma y encaró furiosamente la apertura queriendo fulminar a quien se atreviera cruzar el umbral que resguardaba, pero una mano detuvo su marcha atrapando su brazo.

-Espera. Deben buscarme a mi-observó Yuriy dándole a entender que debía cambiarse-

-..Mfhm...-mofó el peliazul pero se detuvo golpeado por una idea o más exactamente una verdad- 

··Tum···Tum···Tum··

-Abre la puerta Hiwatari-demandó la gruesa voz de Spencer acompañando su puño en la barrera de metal dejando un eco metálico repetirse rítmicamente hasta desaparecer en la ahora silenciada habitación-

Kai permanecía de pie, con su brazo derecho alzado hacia la puerta, pero parecía congelado. Yuriy que se vestía rápidamente no se percató sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando giró en dirección a la puerta y a su amante con Wolborg en mano. 

-Hora de irme, Kai deberías…-soltó monótonamente Yuriy reduciendo la distancia que lo separaba del ojirojos pero este no se movía así que igualmente se detuvo pero tan solo a dos pasos del chico-...oye te hablo-requirió su atención pero lo único que logró fue sentir clavarse en él a la oscuridad misma-

-dime, dime como supiste?-cuestionó enfatizando amenazadoramente su pregunta y el pelirrojo supuesto 'soldado perfecto' de la abadía creyó su sangre helarse en sus venas-

-saber que?-trató de evadir apretando su blade en un pensamiento defensivo que no pasó inadvertido al dueño de Black Dranzer-

-jmm…el 'cyborg' no es tan perfecto…interesante-murmuró fríamente Kai con un gruñido amenazador al tiempo que reducía con un paso el espacio entre ambos-solo seguías ordenes? solo querías probar mi oscuridad? o acaso deseabas sentir una vez más? Responde…'cyborg'-le ofreció a modo de opciones desnudadas de sensibilidad, frías y crudas elecciones-

Esperó sin pestañear ni desviar sus ahora cínicos y atemorizantes ojos del dueño de Wolborg pero este último no parecía deseoso de colaborar.

-responde…-murmuró Kai atrapando con precisión el cuello de Yuriy entre sus manos-

··Tum···Tum····Tum···Tum··

-Hiwatari abre!!-alzó Spencer desde el otro lado, sonando más insistente esta vez y sin dejar de golpear la puerta, hasta parecía querer derribarla-

·TUM····TUM···TUM··

-HIWATARI!!!YURIY!!-vociferó Spencer, la puerta curiosamente silenciada no recibió ni un puñetazo más luego de eso-

-te dije que respondas!!-urgió Kai apretando con mas fuerzas el fino cuello del pelirrojo, sus músculos se tensaban peligrosamente y su pupilas oscurecieron a la vez que temblaban ligeramente perdiendo el enfoque mismo de lo que hacía-Maldición RESPONDE CYBORG!!!!-exaltó encolerizado, fuera de cabales y dominado por la única idea de sacarle lo que ya sabía-

-que podría contestar que no sabrías, joven Kai?-inquirió pausadamente la fría y calculadora voz de Boris, acompañada por un crujido metálico, la puerta cediéndole la total accesibilidad a la habitación-

-..Tú?!-atinó Kai regresando sus ojos a una posición fija, fría pero controlada, al tiempo que su cuerpo entero se aflojaba-

-si mi joven Kai, podrías soltar a...mm…cual será el mejor término? ah si, 'cyber-amante'-soltó con su torcida sonrisa pegada a su rostro deleitando su vista tras la mascara por la expresión en el peliazul-

La verdad de las palabras y su clara referencia denotada en una intención mas que comprometedora cayó como un balde de agua fría en la mente del peliazul, quien solo atino a soltar sus dedos y deslizar lentamente sus brazos hasta dejarlos a un lado de su propio cuerpo.

-retírense-ordenó Boris a Yuriy y Spencer que esperaba tras él-

Una vez ambos Demolition Boys excusaron su presencia en silencio, la atención de Boris se depositó nuevamente en el peliazul.

-muchas preguntas no es cierto mi joven amigo?-inquirió conociendo de ante mano la respuesta que rondaría en la cabeza de Kai-que tal si te revelo, las respuestas de las que no te planteaste 'aún'?-le propuso logrando la inmediata atención del adolescente-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"…y se preocuparon tanto….pero…falle…  
Si…falle estrepitosamente….todo fue en vano…se fueron y les falle...

A mi…a ellos…a ti, Dragoon…  
y por que?...realmente aún debo preguntármelo?..

En que pensabas!..En que pensabas cuando dejaste que tus sentimientos te cegarán?!..  
Olvida eso...así soy, claro, siempre me lo decía…terco, impulsivo…rayos!!!

Aún en esta situación solo debo pensar en 'él'?...no quiero!  
Pero así es…no debo!..Tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza…tengo que…por favor…

Pero…  
Nada de peros...debes ser fuerte!

Fuerte?...como podría?  
Por que dices eso?..La fortaleza es vida, y tú estas vivo…

Ya no tengo nada, lo perdí todo…en el ardor de estas alas negras, por eso…acaso no lo ves?  
Es cierto…pero si recuperas lo perdido al menos lograras olvidar…es lo que quieres cierto?

Suena bien…Olvidar…como quisiera…  
Entonces...lucha…

Si…Luchare…y olvidaré!"

Sus ojos azules, oscuros como el mismo mar, se alzaron con fiereza, no le importaba ya la helada brisa que chocaba su rostro ni el estar con una simple camiseta negra y tener el cabello totalmente alborotado por el angustiante insomnio que dominaba sus descansos. No, aquello dejó de importarle desde que, en ese bey-estadio, ante la mirada de miles y miles de personas, ante sus amigos que depositaron sus esperanzas en él, y por sobre todo ante esos ojos carmín que solo ansiaban arrebatarle lo único que aún lo mantenía con esperanza de recobrar su espíritu resquebrajado.

Con estos últimos pensamientos recordó los hechos que lo condujeron a estos. La final del campeonato mundial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió dejando paso al Sr.Dickenson y a la madre de Max, el cuarteto de los BladeBreakers se puso en pie  cada uno mirando al resto del equipo en un asiento de cabezas colectivo, estaban listos.

-Max, chicos-alcanzó débilmente a decir Judith acercándose a su hijo-

-no mamá, lo haremos, confía en nosotros-la detuvo Max con una determinación casi inaudita en él que le robaba su sonrisa amical reemplazándola con una mera imitación de serenidad-

-…lo haré-cedió la rubia abrazándolo con todo su cariño mientras su adolorida mirada marca de la indeniable derrota de su equipo lograba robarles algunas lágrimas-

Mientras Rei y Kyoujou permanecían atentos, Takao miraba por última vez a Dragoon no percatándose de alguien dirigiéndose hasta ahí.

-Takao?-preguntó la voz preocupada del Sr.Dickenson, sorprendiendo al chico-yo solo...-empezó pero prontamente el japonés lo detuvo-

-lo sé, pero haremos lo mejor, lo juré-soltó la voz seria y decidida del dueño de Dragoon y con ello empezó a encaminarse a la salida dejando al anciano esperando lo mejor-

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron lentamente pero a paso seguro por el corredor, mirando fijamente la salida del mismo, deseando poder vengarse, salir victoriosos del encuentro final y sobre todo conservar a sus consagrados amigos las bestias bit y con ello librar al mundo de la sombría amenaza que representaba Biovolt y sus heraldos tales jinetes de un Apocalipsis inminente, los Demolition Boys.

La cegadora luz que contrastaba sobremanera con la casi oscuridad reinante en el corredor les hizo fruncir el entrecejo mientras el público elevó una sola voz en un clamor general, acompañado por los exagerados comentarios de cierto DJ comentarista que los proclamaba favoritos y ganadores ante toda apuesta, aun sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-genial, más presión-gruñó Rei adelantándose a Takao quien a duras penas lograba soportar el ensordecedor bullicio que reclamaba alguna sonrisa de los chicos-

Los Bladebreakers con el corazón pesado lograron llegar hasta su butaca, ejecutando una imitación de saludos a los fanáticos que si bien no se interrogaron por la poca demostración de felicidad en sus rostros siguieron aclamándolos hasta que bruscamente el silencio inundó el recinto, para los chicos fue casi como si alguien apretara el interruptor de una radio y la gente se abstuviera de respirar.

-pero que…?- empezó Rei sorprendido pero sus ojos rápidamente brillaron con rabia y su labios curvados dejaban entrever un agresivo canino- son 'ellos'-gruño despectivamente sin percatarse sin embargo que Takao en su detrás se sobresaltó al observar quien ingresaba tras Spencer e Ian-

_-y entrando...e...silenciosamente, los Demolition Boys!!-_exclamo incómodamente el comentarista, a lo cual nadie aclamo al contrario inmediatamente después una serie de silbidos ofensivos trataron infructuosamente de ahuyentar si ello era posible al equipo Ruso-

-los…cinco?-soltó repentinamente Kyoujou preso de un involuntario aunque natural temor al observar los fríos y despiadados beyluchadores al otro lado del estadio-

-acaso pensarán hacernos luchar contra todos y cada uno? quisiera ver eso!-exaltó rabiosamente el dueño de Draciel desafiándolos con sus pupilas azules-que lo intenten los detendremos con Draciel, Drigger y Dragoon a nuestro lado, no es cierto Takao?-volteó dirigiéndose al japonés pero este permaneció en silencio, hipnotizado por una presencia al otro lado, o mejor dicho al frente de él-

Kyoujou al igual que Rei no perdieron tiempo en saber quien afectaba de tal forma al dueño del dragón del viento, inmediatamente al frente dos ojos carmín oscuro echaban chispas de malicia al equipo revisándolos uno por uno de pies a cabeza con una suficiencia cínica que solo se podía comparar a la distorsionada sonrisa de enferma satisfacción impresa en su rostro.

-Que miras traidor!?-le espetó Rei forzándolo a desviar sus perturbadores ojos hacia el neko-

Sin embargo Kai no pareció afectado en lo mas mínimo, limitándose a registrarlo una vez mas pero con lentitud y detenimiento hasta cruzar sus carmesíes pupilas con las doradas del chino, hasta finalmente abrir su boca para contestar.

-solo grabó ese momento en mi memoria, neko. Uds. deberían hacer lo mismo, quien sabe al final podrían no tener sus preciadas bestias en sus manos-

-maldito desgraciado traidor!!!Vendiste tu alma, te condenaste y pagarás caro, lo juro!!!-Lanzó fuera de sus cabales el chino a punto de lanzarse directamente en medio de los Demolition Boys si no fuera por que una mano lo garro fuertemente del hombro deteniéndolo-

-Detente Rei!-ordenó seriamente la voz de Takao regresando la atención del confundido chino en él aunque inicialmente se debatía entre miradas fulgurantes a los rusos y sorpresa al observar la seriedad de Takao-

Pero ya el daño estaba hecho, dejando sus emociones controlarlo había caído directamente en los juegos del ruso y ahora el equipo adversario contenía sus crueles risas tras miradas burlonas y sádicas, exaltando aún más los ánimos de los finalistas apoyados por una nueva ola de silbidos del público.

-no te dejes llevar por sus juegos, por favor no hagas como…-empezó el japonés sin soltar su mano del hombro de su compañero pero se detuvo retrocediendo un paso-…simplemente no lo hagas-murmuró con sus ojos ocultos bajo sus mechones-

Rei entendió inmediatamente lo que Takao iba a decir inicialmente, sus ojos llenándose de tristeza y preocupación al igual que Max y Kyoujou.

-Recordemos los consejos de Robert y los Majestics, no podemos fallar-aconsejó Kyoujou acercándose con Dizzy ganando la consideración de sus compañeros quienes asintieron al rememorar las palabras de los europeos-

"….concentración, manténganla firme sin titubear sin detenerse sin perderse o se perderán a Uds.…

…..conexión, una mente única, una meta fija para Uds. y sus bestias bit, solo así sacarán a relucir su verdadero poder…

….exactitud y rapidez, no se detengan, no esperen, pero no ataquen sin mirar antes, la precisión y velocidad asegura el mínimo margen de error, el resultado de una estrategia lograda…

….confianza y espíritu, es algo que siempre los ha caracterizado, este juego puede significarlo todo, pero si se entregan a él no habrá miramientos, la experiencia les brinda confianza y el espíritu solo necesita ser enfocado…

…Aún las más antiguas, reforzadas y custodiadas fortalezas tienen fallas, todo lo anterior determinara su capacidad de encontrarlas…nadie construye el futuro sino es uno mismo."

_-Recordemos que este día definirá los nuevos campeones mundiales de Beyblade, una vez mas presentare los equipos, desde el lejano y místico oriente, quienes cruzaron los 4 mares y salieron victoriosos en 3 continentes enfrentando a los mejores….los BladeBreakers!!!.Y los anfitriones de esta final, misteriosos y llenos de 'sorpresas',  el equipo que hace de sus beybatallas un pestañeo en nuestras memorias, los Demolition Boys!!!-_

-es hora equipo-anunció Takao tomando en su mano a Dragoon-

-si-afirmaron Rei y Max realizando la misma operación mientras Kyoujou tomaba posición con Dizzi en sus piernas-

-_Bien los equipos parecen estar listos, la final se jugara en un 2 de 3, no habrá desempate sino es al completar las 3 beybatallas, eso significa que un empate no quedara registrado ni tendrá una nueva ronda. Las condiciones para ser descalificado son: salir del plato, dejar de girar y como nueva adición a estas, también se considerara descalificado….-_el comentarista paró en seco por unos segundos-..._disculpen también se considerara descalificado al blade que presente un daño que no le permita girar, es decir si perdiera alguna de sus partes registradas..._-DJ no pudo seguir al acabar de citar la norma el público saltó en reclamos al igual que los Bladebreakers quienes entendieron inmediatamente lo que dicha regla implicaba-

-esos…grr...tramposos de pacotilla, estoy seguro que idearon esa norma-rugió Rei golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño-

-si, y esto nos pone en desventaja, podrán atacar sin restricciones..-suspiro en derrota Kyoujou observando por debajo de sus lentes las satisfechas caras de los Demolition Boys-

-pero jefe, se aplica tanto a nosotros como a ellos o no?-preguntó Max con un brillo de malicia que sorprendió al mismo Takao-

-…e...si, si…Max, no estarás pensando en?-

-exactamente jefe, y probarán una cucharilla de su propia medicina, ahora mismo!-exclamó el chico levantando a Draciel en su mano y con eso giró de talones encaminándose al bey-estadio-

Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí un corazón herido tenía sus dudas. Acaso no se había cometido ya tantas atrocidades? Sería lo correcto aún si salvarán lo mas valioso con ello?

-_Señoras y Señores, niñas y niños, beyluchadores de todo el mundo la hora de la primera ronda!!Para los BladeBreakers, Max!! Y su bestia bit Draciel! Y respondiendo al desafío para los Demolition Boys, Bryan y Falborg de los cuales no se sabe nada más. Veamos como la defensa de Max lograra sostener el ritmo de Bryan en este plato. Están listos?..3,2,1,Let it Rip!!!_(Siempre quise decir eso! XD)

Y ambos blades salieron disparados aterrizando al unísono en la arena de batalla, sin embargo en ese preciso segundo Bryan hizo su jugada lanzando a Falborg contra el recién estabilizado de Max, algo que ciertamente no esperaba tan pronto, impactando con fuerza el blade esmeralda que saltó por los aires, logrando tocar nuevamente la superficie del bey-estadio para alivio del equipo.

-Max! tómalo con calma recuerda tu estrategia-le aconsejó Rei desde la banca tranquilizando a su compañero-

-lo sé, lo sé. Vamos Draciel si mi plan funciona podremos sacarlo del juego-murmuró Max enfocándose nuevamente en la batalla pero algo le llamó la atención-

Su oponente, aquel chico de pelo corto y lavanda, con fijos ojos amatistas tan concentrados que parecían casi sin vida, él estaba sonriendo? No era ciertamente una sonrisa de alegría, sino una expresión mucho más siniestra que le hizo tensarse por instinto.

-Bryan no pierdas el tiempo acábalo ya!-le urgió el pelirrojo de ojos hielo parecía un tanto fastidiado con la actitud del ojivioleta quien se limitaba a acertar unos golpes o roces en Draciel más no le infligía graves daños-

Toda aquella escena ciertamente hirió el orgullo del rubio, al sentirse menospreciado, casi ignorado por sus contrincantes, él realmente luchaba por algo más allá que un simple juego o un título de campeonato y ellos debían comprender la idea total tras la fachada de ese torneo entonces, porque diablos creían tener el derecho de jugar con él?

-Me las pagarán, no seré su diversión! DRACIEL!!!!-llamó a su amigo, el cuál se materializo salpicando unas gotas de agua al plato-"…exactitud y rapidez…confianza…a poner en marcha ese plan, aún no se como será su bestia bit…pero no importa ya…"ataca Draciel!!-dirigió sorpresivamente a su Beyblade directamente en el de Bryan-

El bey-esmeralda parecía haber logrado su cometido ya que nadie esperaría que un especialista en defensa atacara tan radicalmente, hasta el mismo Max se permitió una micro fracción de respiro al impactarse Draciel con su contrincante, pero Falborg al igual que la fina sonrisa delineada en el rostro de su dueño no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-mi turno-fue lo único que Max escuchó del ruso cuando este levantó sus ojos amatistas e inmediatamente después empujó a Draciel hasta dejarlo en medio del bey-estadio-

-que rayos..?-atinó el rubio antes de sentir afiladas cuchillas desgarrar su cuerpo al tiempo que su propio blade se veía recortado en pequeños trozos que salpicaban en el estadio-Draciel! Defensa!!!-logró recuperar el control a tiempo pero el daño estaba hecho-

El blade verde seguía girando a un ritmo regular, manteniéndose en su posición y asumiendo la fortificación de sus paredes defensivas con la presencia de Draciel, el público mismo pensó que ese sería el fin de Falborg puesto que sus ataques simplemente rebotaban en la defensa de Max.

-"..Lo hicimos...Vamos Draciel solo mantente con esas defensas en alto…podemos ganar, vamos a ganar!..."-optimizó el dueño de la bestia bit, reforzando su propia confianza y con ello a Draciel-

-Max lo está haciendo…-murmuró Takao con un brillo de alivio y esperanza renovada girando inconscientemente hacia el chico al lado opuesto al suyo, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y parte de su rostro escondido tras unos flecos de su azulada cabellera-

Aquello hubiera sido considerado 'normal' en el ex-capitán de los BladeBreakers pero justamente las circunstancias que se presentaban no indicaban algo así, aquello ya empezaba a preocupar al japonés confirmándose su presentimiento al sentir una breve emisión de calor de Dragoon, entonces al parpadear golpeado por la cruel verdad sus pupilas hallaron fijadas en él las carmesíes que lo tenían congelado, imposibilitado de todo movimiento o sonido.  
Esos ojos rojo oscuro se mantuvieron fijos y helados hipnotizando al adolescente, parecían buscar más allá del cascarón corporal, queriendo congelar el alma misma de Takao.

-'Estan perdidos, es inútil resistirse'-expresaron sin emitir sonido los labios de Kai para luego arquearse en la oscura sonrisa influenciada por Black Dranzer, todo ello causando un escalofrío recorrer la espina de Takao y una traicionera perla de sudor aparecer en su sien, entonces el japonés salió de su trance reconectándose a la brutal realidad buscando advertir a su compañero del peligro.

-Max!!!Mueve a Draciel!!!!!-gritó haciendo sobresaltar a todo su equipo pero la reacción de Max no fue sino insuficiente-

Cuando Draciel quiso moverse, Falborg arremetió contra él y un brillo cegador se disparo desde el chip central del blade manifestándose la bestia bit con el simple llamado de su dueño.

-es su bestia bit!-advirtió Kyoujou cuando Dizzi registró las emisiones de energía-

-Falborg!-

Luego de eso, todo pasó muy rápido el estadio entero se llenó de una extraña brisa, un viento que silbaba, el halcón extendió entonces sus alas bajó el dominio y control de su dueño empezando a batirlas rítmicamente pero aumentando su poder. Max y Draciel tomaron una postura defensiva listos para el inminente impacto, solo que el rubio no se imaginaba lo que le sucedería.

-MAX!!!-exclamaron horrorizados Rei, Kyoujou y Takao cuando su compañero parecía estar atrapado en un tornado de cuchillas invisibles-

Su ropa se desgarró casi instantáneamente saliendo despedida por trozos pequeños, cortados con violencia, prontamente no solo volaban trozos de tela o mechones de cabello dorado sino gotas de sangre salpicaron, mancillando el suelo circundante cuando impactaban contra este en una suerte de pinceladas furiosas de un rojo escarlata.

Pero Max se rehusaba a darse por vencido, observando como Draciel trataba desesperadamente de defenderse del furioso ataque del despiadado halcón, en vano, puesto que con cada rasguño, con cada garra que lo rozaba o lo desgarraba, el blade iba perdiendo un trozo de sus anillos y con ello el espíritu perdía su esencia misma.

-se acabó niño-sentenció Bryan enviando un mortífero y certero golpe a Max, Falborg saltó por los aires ejecutando una picada sobre Draciel-

-"…no...Por favor no!..Draciel, no podría perderte…no lo soportaría!..." DRACIEEEL!!!!-gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, la mística bestia reaccionó despidiendo una onda de energía-

-esto se sale de la gráfica…jeefee!-alcanzó a comentar Dizzy atónita pero Kyoujou no pudo contestarle-

-BUM-

Resonó el estallido causado por el impacto nublado por el polvo y algunos trozos del bey-estadio que salieron disparados por los aires siendo pulverizados antes de tocar tierra.

Desde el balcón de su butaca privada Boris esbozaba ya una sonrisa triunfadora tras su mascara acompañado por otro hombre de grisácea cabellera y pequeños ojos llenos del brillo característico de la codicia y el poder.

-la victoria parece absoluta, Lord Voltaire-comentó Boris-

Voltaire iba a replicar cuando la nube de polvo finalmente se disipó revelando el inesperado desenlace de la batalla. Falborg aún brillaba por lo aires pero su Beyblade contenedor giraba…fuera del plato de batalla.

Bryan había dejado su sonrisa desaparecer y miraba atónito el blade girar en el suelo hasta que finalmente Falborg se desvaneció dejando inanimado al objeto que cayó a un lado.

-Ma...Max!!-exclamaron inmersos en alivio y felicidad los BladeBreakers y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde se mantenía en pie el rubio, pero al llegar ahí su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, su mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él, los chicos entonces enfocaron lo que él, desapareciendo todas sus expectativas como un efímero espejismo.

Esparcidos por el plato, trozos esmeraldas regados desordenadamente yacían por la agrietada superficie, entonces se percataron de algo, un hecho que habían pasado por alto, el espíritu sagrado de Draciel, no aparecía por el estadio.

Bryan iba a girar sobre sus talones luego de recoger sin pestañear siquiera su blade cuando sus inanimadas pupilas captaron un brillo que se reflejo en ellas, a dos pasos de ahí un trozo de blade verde despedía un ligero fulgor que pronto desfalleció en intensidad al momento que sus dedos se posaban en él y pudiera observar detalladamente dicho trozo en su palma.

-Max…Max, donde esta Draciel?-inquirió Kyoujou pero el rubio parecía haberse convertido en piedra-

_-Falborg salió del bey-estadio por lo tanto el ganador de la primera ronda es Ma…esperen, Oh no! Al parecer el impacto fue demasiado para el Draciel de Max…este blade ha sido literalmente de-sin-te-gra-do!! Por lo tanto este se considerara, un empate!!!-_

-chicos...chicos?!!!-llamó Dizzi desde la laptop que reposaba en la banca- Draciel esta cerca, muy débil pero lo capto! oigan me oyen-

-…q...que?!-articuló Max regresando a la vida al igual que sus compañeros quienes prontamente empezaron a buscarlo afanosamente entre los destrozos-

-buscan esto?-interrumpió tajantemente sus intentos, la voz sin emociones aparente a no ser por ese frío perturbador de Bryan, y los chicos efectivamente se quedaron congelados cuando, ante su renovada y sutil sonrisa aparecía un bit chip entre sus dedos, Draciel.

-Dra…ciel...-articuló con dificultad su dueño anterior colapsando en sus rodillas y finalmente perdiendo el conocimiento-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kon será el siguiente-predijo con seguridad el dueño de Black Dranzer a punto de salir del pasillo pero una mano lo detuvo tomando su brazo, sorprendido se encontró con las claras y heladas pupilas de Yuriry-

-Mi turno-anunció con innegable expectativa el capitán de los Demolition Boys anteponiéndose a Kai se encaminó al nuevo bey-estadio-

-Ivanov-le llamó una áspera voz que los celestes ojos reconocieron enfocándose en el peliazul- es un neko, un neko salvaje-le indicó sin cambiar su tono-

-y un lobo lo enfrentará-le respondió el pelirrojo con un brillo distinto en sus ojos, el mismo que se reflejó secretamente en los carmín de Kai-

-_Y ahora empezaremos con la segunda ronda!!_-anunció el comentarista cuando los integrantes de ambos equipos habían vuelto de los lockers-

Aunque claramente a algunos les había molestado en el caso de los rusos, en cambio para los Bladebreakers los 20 minutos que transcurrieran desde la caída de Max solo los había llenado de más sentimientos confusos, emociones contradictorias, momentos de angustia, todo ello añadido a la impotencia que significaba no poder ayudar a su compañero que no les había sino mermado sus expectativas y cambiado radicalmente sus objetivos. Lo único que prevalecía ahora en sus mentes era destruir sus adversarios, vengar el arrebato de Draciel, y detener estos planes tan sombríos.

-_Siguiendo el desenlace de esta final, Rei Kon y su inconfundible Drigger sacarán sus garras en nombre de su equipo enfrentándose con, y eso es algo inesperado, al capitán del equipo anfitrión, Yuriy Ivanov y Wolborg otra carta oculta tras el velo de misterios que acompaña los Demolition Boys!_- el comentario no podía ser mas acertado, pues de la asistencia nadie podía jactarse de conocer el real poder de los rusos y en igualdad de ignorancia que tipo de bestia bit se ocultaba en sus blades-

-no logro nada! esto es simplemente inexplicable…-murmuró derrotado Kyoujou tratando por enésima vez de encontrar algo útil sobre el próximo contrincante de Drigger pero lo único que conseguía era visualizar el cuadro de estadísticas o ficha de bey-luchador registrado en la BBA, algo que ya había estudiado en los días anteriores y que ciertamente no presagiaba buenos augurios para el chino y su felino.

Una vez más tecleaba en su laptop ayudando a Dizzi pero el tiempo ya no daba para hallar alguna salida a esta encrucijada tan agobiante, sus ojos seguían fijados en el cuadro de la pantalla en el que aparecía la foto del mismo pelirrojo acercándose en esos momentos al ring con seguridad y suficiencia, en la parte inferior aparecían las estadísticas oficiales donde se desprendían las palabras,'invicto','ataque: nivel máximo','bestia bit desconocida'….algo particularmente desalentador de por si en una situación normal.

-no te preocupes jefe, encontraré su falla y lo quebraré-aseguró Rei dejando un oscuro fuego llenar sus dorados ojos y con ello, se dirigió a enfrentar su destino-

_-Los competidores ya están en posición, recordemos una vez más que el juego anterior no marcó ningún punto, esta segunda ronda podría marcar la diferencia entre el titulo y la derrota!-_Comentó DJ mientras ambos contrincantes tomaban posición al borde del plato-

_-Ahora a bey-batallar!!! Listos?...3,2,1,Let it rip!!!!-_soltó dando por iniciada la lucha-

-Vamos Drigger!!!-alzó sin demora Rei y el tigre blanco respondió apareciendo garras listas a atacar y colmillos relucientes al rugir amenazadoramente- Ataque garra de tigre!-exaltó lanzando su blade en busca del de Yuriy-

Wolborg se limitó a evitar el ataque deslizándose hábilmente a un lado para luego adquirir más velocidad y girar alrededor del ring, Drigger le siguió la corriente aguardando una oportunidad de impactarlo pero Yuriy parecía tener otros planes en mente.

-"que rayos es eso?....parece…parece" nieve?-se preguntó el chino al observar como una estela blanca se formaba tras Wolborg, y alzó la vista hacia Yuriy-

-que un poco de hielo te afectará al gatito?-inquirió levantando la ceja divertido-

-es una maldita trampa….Drigger evasión!-ordenó bruscamente pero ya era muy tarde-

La fina nube blanquecina que salía de Wolborg se había depositado en la superficie del bey-estadio convirtiéndolo en una casi-pista de hielo en la que Drigger difícilmente podía efectuar un movimiento sin resbalarse por un margen mayor al que haría en condiciones normales.

-"pero como lo hizo…? Como logró convertir en hielo el bey-estadio?...que haré"..Drigger mantente ahí-cambio de táctica realizando que mas le valía mantenerse quieto a arriesgar un movimiento en falso que fácilmente lo mandaría fuera del estadio-

-Mm.…el gatito tiene miedo de usar sus garras o acaso el frío lo intimida?-preguntó burlonamente Yuriy adoptando una postura relajada con una mano en su cintura mientras mantenía sus ojos hielo en el dubitativo chino-

-grrr…no me provoques –gruño Rei dejando su colmillo de felino delinearse peligrosamente en sus labios-"…primero debo saber como lo hace…espera, usar sus garras?...hielo y garras…."-la solución apareció tan simple como reconocer el color de su tigre-

-Dile jefe, ese bey-estadio esta convirtiéndose en una refrigeradora, aunque no logro ver el perfil de la bestia bit puedo afirmarte que es quien esta tras ese fenómeno, y a lo mejor Drigger podría….-

-si!!! Drigger puede usar sus garras! Dizzi eres la mejor!-exaltó Kyoujou abrazando su laptop-

El momento pareció preciso pero el cambio de ánimos que experimentaba la banca del ahora trío no pasó desapercibida para cierto fénix oscuro, Kai alzó la ceja adivinando que ocurría.

-Yuriy!-

- Rei!- 

Ambas llamadas se cruzaron causando el desconcierto de ambas partes involucradas. 

Takao no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de Rei a Kai y de Kai a Rei, hasta que se percató de su reacción, el peliazul no se dirigía al dueño de Drigger sino a su compañero, el pelirrojo de ojos hielo, contrincante del primero.

"…que sucede, por que siento mi pecho cerrarse?!...  
…él esta...no podría ser…

…por que lo mira tan fieramente…eso…nunca pas  
…él…él y ese Yuriy…no, no, no….

Solo quiere asegurar su victoria, sabe que el jefe encontró una ventaja para Rei...  
…si, si…rápido Rei"

-Ivanov acábalo ahora-le soltó seriamente Kai pero Yuriy no quiso hacerle caso, demasiado ocupado en burlar al tigre y tentarlo a hacer un movimiento en falso-

  
  
-Rei, el hielo, Drigger puede maniobrarlo! Sus garras, usa sus garras-explicó Kyoujou confirmando la teoría del chino- 

-claro que sí, gracias chicos. Drigger garra de tigre!! El hielo no es problema si puedes deslizarte en él- proclamó Rei vengando la burla del pelirrojo en un tono triunfador-

-desgraciado…-gruñó el cyborg retomando su postura seria, no contaba con que Drigger usara sus garras a modo de 'patines' y de eso modo contrarreste la ausencia de adherencia en el ring.

-Ivanov reacciona!-lo sacó de su estupor la áspera voz de Kai-

-no me digas que hacer! Un débil como él no podrá contra mi!-le espetó el pelirrojo para consternación de los BladeBreakers, no esperaban tales confrontaciones-

-Rei es tu oportunidad!-le aconsejó rápidamente Takao a lo que Rei asintió dirigiendo su blade al distraído Wolborg-

La velocidad añadida a las garras incrustándose en el hielo para impulsarse y controlar su equilibrio, hacían volar pequeños pedazos del mismo mientras el blade trazaba una línea recta contra Wolborg. Finalmente el blade plateado impactó su adversario, logrando al girar incrustar su anillo de ataque en el hasta ahora evasivo trompo.

Yuriry no pudo sino fruncir el ceño contrariado mientras Drigger empezaba a desplazarlo del bey-estadio, y Rei por fin recuperaba un poco el aliento, el efectuar esa maniobra requería de su entera concentración, por lo tanto su estado físico y nervioso se encontraban en los limites.

-Esta batalla da un giro inesperado jefe, Drigger sacó sus garras y ese chico de hielo se hará raspadilla-comentaba Dizzi desde la pantalla de Kyoujou quien atino a dejar una sonrisa aliviada dibujarse en su rostro-

-Yuriy!!-exclamó furiosamente Kai desde la banca de los rusos - споминает!(recuerda!)-

-я… я обещаю… (Yo…Yo lo prometí) если, мои темнота и пылая пламя (si, mi oscura y ardiente llama)-murmuró el pelirrojo absorto en algún tipo de pensamiento que  Rei no podía descifrar- Ataca Wolborg!!!!!-Exclamó súbitamente regresando a la realidad y una helada brisa apareció junto al llamado convirtiéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un tornado de filoso hielo-

-oh oh!...-atinó a soltar Dizzi, señalando el suceso que no se percibía como favorable para los orientales-

Y efectivamente de entre la bruscamente despejada tormenta que desapareció en con un fuerte chasquido, la figura reluciente de un lobo apareció en medio del bey-estadio sobrevolando a Drigger, mientras ambos blades se separaban abruptamente por la liberación de la bestia.

-Drigger no retrocedas, garra de tigre!-alentó el chino a su compañero pero el lobo lograba evitarlo con relativa facilidad aunque el tigre ya no resbalaba tanto como en un inicio-..Rayos…es demasiado hábil en ese hielo!-gruñó Rei aceptando la incomodidad que implicaba cambiar de dirección para mantener el ritmo del escurridizo lobo-

-chicos, tenemos un problema….-comentó Dizzi captando inmediatamente la atención de Takao y Kyoujou quienes ya temían lo peor con la aparición de Wolborg-

-dinos que sucede, rápido Dizzi!-exigieron ansiosos ambos bey-luchadores, cambiando sus miradas de Rei a la pantalla con un temor cada vez mas visible-

-con la aparición de Wolborg pude confirmar que…es tan desagradable…estos espíritus han sido modificados, los han convertido en contenedores de poder….deslumbrante poder-explicó desde la pantalla mostrando directamente los resultados de sus análisis a Kyoujou quien sintió su respiración cortarse en seco-

-no...No puede ser, esto es im-po-si-ble-logró articular a duras penas, Takao sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo al ver impotente como Rei trataba inútilmente de alcanzar a Wolborg pero este por el contrario lo embestía y se retiraba sin mayor esfuerzo en una suerte de baile siniestro y preciso de 'ataque-evasión' sin sentimiento mas que el querer aniquilar al orgulloso felino-

-no retrocedas Drigger!!-seguía alentando con desesperación el chico de doradas pupilas rehusándose a aceptar su desventaja-

-cumpliré mi parte…-susurro con seriedad el pelirrojo dejando sus ojos brillar con una extraña intensidad-basta de jugar, veamos si un tigre realmente puede caer en sus patas. Wolborg Blizzalog!!!(ToT creo que así era el ataque?...al menos el nombre uu)-

Nuevamente el aire frío empezó a propagarse desde el blade inundando poco a poco el bey-estadio  mientras cristales de hielo se formaban e iban acumulándose en algunas zonas de la superficie, causando que Drigger efectuara diversas maniobras para evitar chocar en los recién formados bloques de hielo, pero el ataque de Wolborg no terminaba ahí como pronto Rei logró percatarse.

Efectivamente si bien, el tigre blanco zigzagueaba de un lado a otro evitando el hielo, el lobo con alas de cristal se mantenía en su posición muy cerca del centro por no decir exactamente en él, parecía esperar…pero que? Eso mismo se preguntaba el ansioso y ya agotado chino.

-" que pensará hacer….con un demonio! Su ataque parecía ser mucho mas que simplemente depositar obstáculos en mi camino…que pretende?!...creo que ya no podré sostener esa contienda por mucho…vamos Rei piensa, piensa…"-se forzó en mantener su concentración guiando sutilmente su compañero a través del laberinto hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Wolborg-pondré fin a esto! Drigger ATACA!!!-lanzó con lo que le quedaba y el blade se dirigió sin dudarlo al encuentro del lobo-

-jefe no, Detenlo!-exaltó Dizzi cuando las graficas de su pantalla saltaron fuera de limites, dejando un abrumado Kyoujou detener el tiempo en su mente-

-STRAZZ------

Fue lo único que oyeron los presentes cuando Drigger chocó de lleno con Wolborg pero sorprendentemente el lobo hizo aparecer un tornado blanco más poderoso que los anteriores y con él Drigger se perdi

-Argh….!!!-carraspeó Rei al sentir mil dagas de hielo clavarse en su cuerpo y atravesar su corazón cuando sintió a Drigger alejarse-..n...no….-susurró con su mano alzada en busca de su fiel compañero, pero el solitario aullido de Wolborg fue el único en prevalecer-

Segundos después, la tenebrosa tormenta que dicho sea de paso arrasó con buena parte del ring y el estadio completo, finalmente se despejó revelando a Wolborg irguiéndose soberbiamente en el centro del lugar y en su un lado un Drigger visiblemente sin fuerzas quien solo mantenía su forma material con el ardor de su mirada hasta que sus pupilas felinas se apagaron e inmediatamente después su silueta desapareció en un tenue brillo.

-Rei! Drigger-alzaron las voces de Takao y Kyoujou pero nada pudieron hacer para impedir que Yuriy reclamara al tigre oriental-

-Wolborg acábalo-le ordenó sin demora mientras el comentarista no tenía otra opción mas que reconocer la victoria absoluta del pelirrojo-

Ante las miradas del ultrajado público y las consternadas de los BladeBreakers y sus amigos, el indomable espíritu de Drigger fue absorbido por su oponente, acto seguido Yuriy atinó a soltar unas palabras que ninguno entendió al momento 

-Я уже хочу чувствовать ваше тело... мою дорогую темноту… ( el significado la 2da parte u)- Y girando en sus talones triunfalmente regresó a la banca de los Demolition Boys.

____

**Notas**: TT como que largo no? XD y solo fue la mitad oóU…..que pasara luego? Lograre escribir algo mas y mas y mas y mas….raro? complicado? fuera de una mente sana?...mejor ni respondo porque ya esta casi terminado de escribir XD…la segunda parte en unos días u.  
  



	6. Quimeras parte 2

**Notas**: Lamento la tardanza…esta segunda parte debía salir hace unos días pero tuve problemitas u.uU, sumen la Uni más profes negreros más corte de luz, más amanecidas y me tienen a mi desesperada por escribir XD. Aunque al menos ya tenía un poco mas de la mitad escrita….algo es algo. Por cierto me he dado cuenta de que FF.net se come algunas terminaciones en palabras que llevan tildes uu, por ello me disculpo que me da algo de flojera revisar cada oración una vez en el servidor…me estoy volviendo floja!!

**Ale-Y-H: **mi hijo?....cierto!!! 0.ou Ja, gomen Ale no te preocupes que le diré que siempre será tuyo u, pero igual debe seguir la función XD, Takao muerto?....pues veremos, mejor no digo mas que Oro chan me mata.  
**Tamy****: **gracias Tamy! La traducción viene en este capitulo, o.ó es que sino tenía que escribir doble, y claro que haré mas capítulos pero necesito que el tiempo me alcance…solo eso pido buuuu ….porque debo ir a clases y hacer montañas de trabajos ¬.¬?**  
Yuki: **la gráfica de Dizzi? XD buena comparación…er...creo o.Ou, la parte de la pluma?...interesante detalle n.n pero es algo que aun quiero mantener pendiente, lo mismo con el destino de Takao….a que no saben que se me ocurrirá hacer en este fic x.x** u.  
Oro Makoto H. I.: **thanks Sis!!! Se me prendió en algo el foquito para la batallas, no pensé que me salieran tan largas o.oU pero al menos también creo que quedaron aceptables, para variar diría yo XD, con algo de suerte todo se logra jajaja! FELIZ CUMPLE SIS! Gomen nasai por no decírtelo el día indicado =.=u.**  
Zei Kinomiya:** Nieta! Que, que hago con tu bro? Mmm…déjame pensarlo….nahhh mejor lo guardo en expedientes a no revelar n.n. me alegra que te gustara cuídate!**   
Aiko: **bueno ahí va la traducción de la frase final, espero que el traductor lo escribió correctamente al menos ¬.¬u no vayan a pensar que sé ruso XD…aunque mi prima si, debería pedirle consejos. Disculpa, debía actualizar con anterioridad pero no pude esta semana. Espero que sigas, byes.**   
Lia-Kon-Neia:** jajaja no te preocupes!!! n.n mas bien yo debería agradecerte por dejarme un review en cada capitulo o.ou mira que te castigan y a mi me secan las neuronas ¬.¬ , y que bueno que esperas la traducción del final, y si, la frase de Yuriy significa exactamente eso . I love it! Gracias, muchas gracias por considerarme, al menos me hace sentir que puedo hacer ago bien de vez en cuando XDDD yo espero la actualización de tus fics que no se quedan atrás, al contrario! Ánimos!

**Disclaimer**: como ya dije 'Bakuten Shoot Beyblade' no me pertenece, pero 'Buy tu Teen, Shoot Buy Balde' si! ni yo misma se lo que escribí ciertamente pero a quien le importa que significa una marca…oka, vamos a la advertencia.

**Advertencia: **…bueno pues lo usual, shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, implicaciones hombre-hombre…un poco de sangre, gotas rojas que no son de ketchup XD, estados de angustia, algunas alucinaciones…etc…mucho etc…así que si leíste hasta el final sabes a que atenderte n.n.

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

****

********

****

****

****

****

**C.5 ****Quimeras Parte2**

********

****

-Я уже хочу чувствовать ваше тело... мою дорогую темноту…(Deseo ya sentir tu cuerpo... oh, mí querida oscuridad…)-murmuró el pelirrojo una vez Wolborg regresó a su mano y con ello dejó atrás al destrozado Rei-

Sin embargo no solo se retiraba del plato sin deleitarse por su aplastante victoria y ruin robo de la bestia bit residente de ahora en adelante en su blade, no, las palabras que pronunciara y su giro en dirección a la banca de su equipo no era mas que una confirmación a ese murmuro, un apogeo a su promesa en un pasado poco distante pero tan centenario sin embargo para su alma.

A sus espaldas llegaban a sus oídos los gritos y exclamos de los derrotados, tan miserables para él, pero que no guardaban la importancia del silencio que profesaban dos órbitas carmesíes posadas en sus respectivas azules cielo.

Justamente ese silencio pareció absorber el ensordecedor ruido como el manto de la noche lo hacía con el ululo de las aves, lo ultimo que oyó antes de caer en el vacío sensorial fueron sus pies detenerse frente a esa mirada carmín, y sin poder evitarlo su mano libre se deslizó grácilmente hasta sus propios labios acariciándolos con un ligero y efímero contacto de sus yemas, aquello le recordaba tanto la promesa erigida horas antes que deseó no sean sus dedos sino los suaves y carnosos labios del dueño de aquellas orbes rubíes que resplandecían a la luz de los reflectores los que rozaran su boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Contra la pared de lo que parecía una galería subterránea, albergados por la penumbra que vigilaba sigilosamente a dos siluetas apoyadas una contra la otra.

-Deseo ya sentir tu cuerpo... oh, mí querida oscuridad…-soltaron sensualmente un par de labios acompañados de ojos hielo-

Dos mechones de color fuego resbalaron por la piel de otra persona haciéndola estremecerse silenciosamente, ya los labios se cernían lentamente sobre el cuello atrapando su dueño en un incitamiento de lujuria.

Sus manos buscaron establecer un contacto similar a sus labios, y explorar nuevamente ese cuerpo que residía tan solo a unos pocos centímetros, un rozamiento de ropas indicó el ingreso bajo estas de los exploradores.

Con suavidad y buscando deleitarse con cada movimiento, sus dedos acariciaban la capa exterior del cascarón, la envoltura a esta alma que le causaba tantas sensaciones y deseos que se suponía no debería ya de poder alcanzar, ello lo hacia aun mas atrayente, mas adictivo y por encima mas insaciable.

Un ligero crispamiento de su pareja marcó el momento en que su mandíbula marcaba el delicado cuello del objeto de su deseo, luego de ese ritual soltó su presa dirigiendo sus labios a otra superficie aún mas delicada, sus ardientes labios y dentro de su boca el sabor de su paladar, la mezcla con su lengua, era tan intoxicante.

Sin poder evitarlo, profundizo más su beso y con ello sus manos se precipitaron en una parte más lejana, entre sus piernas, y ahí estaba. Al contacto su pareja se tensó causando la inmediata reacción de sus miembros, un gemido pasó por su cuerpo transmitido por el enlace que compartían, pero su ser entero reclamaba más.

Empezó a excitar el miembro, acariciándolo con delicadeza, su pareja gimió. Estaba listo al igual que él para concretizar su deseo pero entonces…cortaron su enlace bruscamente.

-Que sucede?!-inquirió alterado por la interrupción-

-Deberás ganártelo-le contestó burdamente la áspera voz que acompañaba aquellos ardientes ojos que solo reflejaban oscuridad a pesar de su luz-

-pero…lo necesito-reclamó Yuriy empezando a enfadarse, sus usualmente frías orbes celestes temblaban por la negación-

-lo sé, por ello debes merecerlo…el compartir mi oscuridad-le explicó sin cambiar de tono, sus condiciones parecían cláusulas de un contrato inviolable-

-te libraré de esas cadenas, venceré en el torneo-declaró pausadamente esperando la aceptación de sus términos- y te tendré….-añadió como pronostico irrevocable-

-y seré tu oscuridad-respondió Kai retirando las manos de Yuriy de su piel, amarró nuevamente su bufanda a su cuello y dando media vuelta se marchó del lugar dejando a un pelirrojo con el deseo ardiendo en la boca.

"..Aunque aún no lo entiendo del todo…  
…pero es lo que deseo…

…Aunque no lo crea del todo...  
…pero sentirlo me mantiene consciente…o me perderá en más ilusiones...no parece haber diferencia...

…Por que no quieres reconocer esas diferencias…  
…Son huellas de un pasado….simples piedras en mi camino….

….Que aún te causan dolor…que aún recorren tu mente…que aún hostigan su alma…  
…ya no tengo alma...ya no tengo regreso…solo me queda esta oscuridad….

…Es la que elegiste…la que acogiste….  
…Y la compartiré…no estaré solo en mi oscuridad…

…Como dijo….ave negra, fuego calcinante, drenaje…  
…Así debía ser, después de todo…."

"…Es tan asfixiante…el aroma, el olor, el sonido, el sabor…todo tan perfecto…  
….Si, tan lleno de poder y oscuridad…

…un poder y oscuridad que ya probaste…  
…una droga inseparable del deseo….anhelo por el elemento faltante…

…Aún así es lo que añoro…su oscuridad me hace revivir…  
…Su poder reactiva lo obstruido…olvidos, cerrojos de una mente que esta encadenada al vacío de un cuerpo sin sentimientos…

Alas negras, manto hosco….cubriendo el vacío…  
…..simplemente es algo que debe ocurrir…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Y para esta tercera y tal vez ultima ronda si los Bladebreakers no logran contener el aplastante poder de sus contrincantes, el ultimo integrante del equipo Takao con su bestia bit Dragoon!!_-se detuvo al anunciar al japonés quien se dirigía al plato mientras hordas del publico aplaudían entregándole su apoyo aunque ello ya no parecía llegar a la mente del chico- _y su adversario la ultima recluta de los Demolition Boys que, recordemos, no causó una muy grata sorpresa en su anterior actuación pero sigue siendo una bolsa de sorpresas, Kai y ,si me preguntan, su nada amigable bestia bit, Black Dranzer_!-el comentario recibió la viva afirmación del publico que empezó a apabullar el estadio con silbidos sin causar reacción alguna en el joven de pelo bicolor que venía acercándose con seguridad al mismo plato-

Ojos carmesíes encontraron azules oscuros, unos fríos y despiadados, los otros serios pero con un fondo de inseguridad en ellos, no era miedo sino temor…temor a la duda que le embargaba.

_-Empecemos de una vez! Competidores en sus posiciones…3, 2,1, Let it Rip!!!-_

-Black Dranzer!-

-Dragoon!- exclamaron al unísono al disparar-

Ambos blades aterrizaron en el plato y empezaron una carrera de velocidad, en cierto momento Black Dranzer embistió a Dragoon forzándolo a girar al filo del bey-estadio pero prontamente el agredido correspondió, logrando alejar a su provocador.

-no puedes hacer mas que eso?...patético-soltó con soberbia crueldad el peliazul, esbozando una cínica sonrisa como hiriente detalle-

-haré mas que eso!!-espetó Takao respondiendo amenamente a la ofensa-

Dragoon ya había recuperado algo de estabilidad luego de un ataque, por poco fallido, de Black Dranzer, a lo cual Kai tan solo se había limitado a alzar la ceja ligeramente sin despegar su vista del plato.

-acaso no lo esperabas?- le preguntó Takao aprovechando su renovada posición-

-Mm.…la vida puede dar unos giros inesperados, no lo crees pequeño dragón?-inquirió con un tono meramente divertido a lo cual Takao iba a responder-como lo probaste….aún escucho tus palabras-le indicó bajando su tono en esas declaraciones, pero Takao sintió como esos ojos carmín lo llevaban nuevamente a ese bosque y se congeló-

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales Dragoon sin guía se convirtió en una presa fácil, soportando los repetidos ataques de blade negro que tan solo parecía jugar con él, como un gato con el ratón, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro sin descanso.

-jefe…Takao esta en otro lado haz algo!-indicó la escandalizada laptop, a lo que Kyoujou remedió sin demora-

-Takao, Takao! Esta jugando!-le reclamó el jefe, logrando la reacción del chico y la inmediata reposición de Dragoon-

-quiero saber…si es, quiero saber si 'él' lo logró-murmuró el japonés enfocando a su adversario y desviando ligeramente hacia el pelirrojo sentado a sus espaldas, el tiempo suficiente para que le entienda-

Y la respuesta no tardo en abrirse paso en las orejas de Takao.

-probablemente así sea…-murmuro en un tono inusual el dueño de la sombría ave, dejando la perplejidad invadir el rostro de Takao-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-muchas preguntas? Claro que las tengo…y sabrás que las respuestas no me son tan 'desconocidas'- soltó altivamente Kai cruzado de brazos en medio de la habitación-

-mm…veo que aún conservas esa arrogancia tan peculiar, joven Kai-se limitó a contestar Boris sin prestarle demasiada atención al chico sino a su cama, a la cual se dirigió directamente-

-que haces?!-exaltó el ruso-japonés ante la actitud del hombre-

-..Tan solo contemplo. Y dime nuestro pequeño 'cyborg' como le llamas tan originalmente resultó ser lo que esperabas?-le preguntó descaradamente tomando entre manos la sabana que hasta instantes antes acogiera a ambos chicos-

Kai aunque consciente que su pequeña aventura de la mañana no había pasado desapercibida para Boris no pudo evitar ahogar sus palabras, y un irremediable rubor que se esparció furiosamente en su rostro.

-si, parece que no guardas reclamo alguno-comento complaciente, tomando asiento al borde del 'nido'- bien, ahora responderé aquellas preguntas-

-mfm…adelante-se limitó a gruñir el ojirojos tratando de conservar algo de su actitud desafiante-

-empecemos contigo, Kai, alguna vez te preguntaste porque Black Dranzer podría desencadenar su poder solo, y tan solo, si tu lo tuvieras en tu posesión como ahora?-le inquirió adelantando la reacción del chico-

-porque…compartimos un lazo, un lazo único-respondió seriamente, Boris ya había logrado captar toda su atención-

-mm…Ciertamente pero cuan especial es ese lazo? si, la verdad aparece tan claramente no es cierto mi joven amigo?-

-insinúas que el vinculo que poseo con Black Dranzer es mas que una simple implementación en su creación?...que sucedió hace 10 años?!-

-si, es el primer paso a tu rompecabezas, para la creación de la máxima bestia bit tuvimos que sacarla de otra original, Dranzer, aunque inferior a su contraparte sirvió para darle forma a la masa de poder que reunimos. Esa fue la fase de materialización, pero, pronto nos dimos cuenta que algo faltaba, Black Dranzer no era sino un ente despojado de alma, no me refiero a una conciencia sino una esencia superior a la energía que contenía…y ahí surgió la solución-se detuvo a enfocar nuevamente al chico, Kai se tensó el desenlace se hacía evidente pero aún necesitaba oírlo-

-yo…mejor dicho mi cuerpo y sangre-soltó en algo apenas más audible que un susurro-

-no cometí equivocación al elegirte, efectivamente, el arma máxima de la corporación ya estaba totalmente a nuestro servicio luego de unirte a ella. Un magnifico espectáculo cuando emergió por primera vez…-nuevamente se detuvo al recordar con sombría alegría la imagen del fénix negro concretizando en un tubo-

-yo no recuerdo nada de esto, Black Dranzer apareció en la prueba de laboratorio.-

-otra pieza que faltaba a tu rompecabezas-comentó sin otorgarle importancia-

Pasaron otros momentos mas en los que el hombre de la mascara revelaba pequeñas fracciones de memorias olvidadas por el peliazul, la mayoría conectadas a él y el ave, o a ambos y su posición dentro del plan de Biovolt aunque este ultimo tema era tratado con algo mas de disimulo, pero ello no le importaba al chico, luego de llenar vacíos arrojando algo de luz en su mente por largo tiempo oscurecida, las respuestas se enlazaban a las preguntas y estas formaban una historia, una sucesión de hechos, motivos y repercusiones, una cadena al final de cuentas pero un eslabón aun permanecía sin resolver.

-A que viene Yuriy en esto? Por que?....por que lo enviaste?-inquirió con confusión, no era que negaba dejar entrar al pelirrojo, pero sabía que Boris lo había enviado, aunque parecía real, se mantenía el objetivo oculto-

-uh?...que aún no lo descifraste?-respondió entre sorpresa y burla, sarcástico indudablemente pero igual el tono confundió mas al ojicarmín-pero si tu mismo lo dijiste…'_solo querías probar mi oscuridad'_….un acierto incompleto lo reconozco pero un acierto innegable.-evidenció el cabecilla de la abadía poniéndose prontamente de pie y acercándose al ruso-japonés- Yuriy reunía las condiciones, la capacidad tan solo necesitaba que lo acojas- se detuvo nuevamente y permaneció silencioso hasta alcanzarlo, depositando sus manos en los hombros del chico le miro fijamente, las orbes carmín oscura de Kai cruzándose con las lentes rojas de la mascara.

-explícate de una vez-le soltó en son de demanda que reclamaba respuesta inmediata-

-yo también te lo dije cuando despertaste, que me dejaras probar esa oscuridad que residía ahora en su ser, aunque solo sea un deseo para mi pero en tu caso es mas que eso, es cuestión de necesidad, un medio para sobrevivir-finalizo acercando al chico a su cuerpo en un abrazo tan delicado y poderoso a la vez al que Kai no logro siquiera reaccionar.

-entonces debía ser….debe ser-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-concéntrate Takao!!!-lo sacudió Kyoujou tratando de analizar los datos que le proporcionaba Dizzy a una velocidad increíble-

-Tu puedes! No dejes que siga avanzando Takao!-lo presionaba ahora Rei quien observaba aterrado como Dragoon rozaba el borde del plato, peligrosamente cerca de salirse de este-

-Dragoon!!-sacado de sus pensamientos el moreno alzó el nombre su compañero regresando así su atención al juego-

Pero ya era muy tarde, la fuerza del blade contendor arrasaba con el debilitado Dragoon, Black Dranzer lo acribillaba con su anillo, mas mortífero que antes, mas afilado también, tanto que el dragón del viento solo podía sentir si coraza despedazarse de a pocos con tajos cortos y violentos, como si alas de metal arremetieran contra él. Aunque todo ello también lo resentía su dueño, esta había sido la condición para conservar su nivel de materialización y ayudar a su espíritu, y ahora Takao igualmente sentía las laceraciones, las cortaduras, los desgarramientos que provocaban Kai y Black Dranzer, haciendo su piel arder al contacto y luego su sangre brotar caliente, la cual se deslizaba luego de salpicar en unas cuantas gotas.

Justamente ante tales agravios que iban surgiendo los espectadores empezaron a crisparse en sus asientos, se percibía como la atmósfera se iba espesando con gritos ahogados y exclamos interrumpidos por escalofríos de horror, entonces murmuros de rendición empezaron a elevarse hasta convertirse en una sola y única plegaria generalizada, pero, el chico que urgían se diera por vencido no parecía oírlos.

Takao con la ropa rascada, cortes a la vista y repartidos por todo su cuerpo, con un hilo de sangre en su rostro que delineaba su ojo derecho, permanecía firme, con toda su voluntad dirigida a su blade, brindándole el valor y la fuerza que le quedaba. Sus músculos agotados empezaron a temblar, presagiando su agotamiento tanto físico como mental pero el moreno se mantenía erguido, por mas que parecía tan solo una columna a punto de colapsar bajo la presión pero en su cabeza, tan solo le quedaba ello por luchar, la única razón era esta.

-"Dragoon…"-

Finalmente la concentración y obstinado espíritu de Takao junto a Dragoon pareció brindarles algo de ventaja cuando el blade plateado con la bestia del viento lograron separarse por un breve segundo de su contrincante, dándole así el espacio necesario a ganar impulso y lanzarse en un ataque inesperado contra el blade negro.

Ello ciertamente alteró la fijación del par de ojos carmín que dirigían fríamente el blade rechazado, por lo que alzó la mirada hacia su victima intrigado de cierta forma, pero pronto la leve luz de curiosidad mezclada a sorpresa se hundió en su iris dilatado, dejando paso a otro sentimiento e idea, rabia y destrucción.

-Vamos Dragoon!!-alcanzó a animar Takao a punto de caer pero se recuperó anteponiendo un pie para sostenerse, sus ojos alzándose desafiantes tras una cortina de su cabello-

A su subida de ánimos la azulada bestia bit se alzó igualmente revitalizada rugiendo en una declaración de dominio, rugido que no tardó en causar la reacción del bicolor quien solo atino a bajar la cabeza y ocultar su mirada sangrienta bajo sus flecos grisáceos, reacción que no dejo de causar perplejidad en los presentes.

-Y ahora que sucede? Acaso Kai se intimidó por tan débil e inferior…-empezó un frustrado Voltaire desde su asiento pero rápidamente una señal de Boris le indicó lo contrario-

-oh no, Voltaire… tan solo esta preparando el final, un esplendido final-soltó sádicamente el hombre con una de sus retorcidas y ya típicas sonrisas-

-Que rayos sucede? Ese traidor se rendirá?!!!-no tardó en preguntarse un alterado Johnny a punto de saltar por la butaca y reunirse con los BladeBreakers, pero su animó quedó atrás al encontrar la seria mirada de Robert-

-solo esta esperando-sentenció el alemán llamando la atención del trío de miradas europeas en él-

-esperando…la liberación?-osó preguntar el francés con inquietud recibiendo la silenciosa confirmación de su capitán-

-oh rayos!!!-gruñeron Jhonny y Enrique al unísono mirándose mutuamente luego de ello- Takao!!! Chicos, termínenlo de una vez antes de que…-alzaron tratando de prevenir al equipo y a su jugador cuando un brillo rojizo envuelto de un velo negro apareció en el bey-estadio y con el, Kai nuevamente encaró la batalla estallando en el llamado a su bestia-

-Black Draaanzer!!! jajaja!-exclamó para estallar en una breve y trastornada carcajada-emerge y quemalo con tus negras llamas!-

Dragoon por su parte emitió un rugido alzándose contra el Beyblade frente a él, pero para cuando logro alcanzarlo ya el resplandor hacia su aparición en la parte central de su adversario y lo detuvo. Lentamente, con lo que casi podría calificarse de delicadeza, el ave negra inmortal se abrió paso en medio del halo carmín oscuro, hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente materializado y en un ultimo gesto a su imponente aparición abrió sus alas cargadoras de oscuridad junto a ululo macabro que prontamente silenció a toda la asistencia.

Lo que siguió simplemente fue despiadado, el ave negra en vuelo se detuvo a una distancia segura lejos de las mandíbulas y garras del dragón del viento, Takao ya a punto de quedar sin energías y con el consentimiento de su amigo decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y lanzó su blade contra el de su oponente. Rei y Kyoujou sintieron sus gargantas cerrarse ante la maniobra mientras el aire se rehusaba a entrar o abandonar sus pulmones, el tiempo parecía detenerse, sus ojos siguieron cuadro por cuadro el movimiento del dragón, como sus escamas se doblaban, su garras se preparaban a clavarse y sus mandíbulas emitían un feroz rugido pero tan silencioso para ellos…parecía poder lograrlo…la simple imagen de verlo chocar con el ave y hacerla caer parecía tan real.

..Kruiiiiiiii… rompió un estridente chillido y el tiempo regresó a su velocidad normal.

Dragoon llegaba a la posición de Black Dranzer pero este simplemente con una gracia natural pero tan fría se deslizó aun lado y le incrustó su pico en el cuello, haciéndole torcerse de dolor.

-ahora!-señaló amenamente Kai liberando el poder del fénix-

Y bajo sus órdenes, el ave de negro plumaje arremetió contra el dragón luego de soltarlo violentamente y estrellarlo en la superficie, a la misma distancia que antes del primer ataque se detuvo en el aire y empezó a batir furiosamente sus alas, ello para desesperación de Takao se convirtió en el primer paso hacia una derrota total.

El agitar de Black Dranzer prontamente se mezcló con las llamas oscuras que rodeaban su aura que se dirigieron tales bólidos de fuego en dirección al caído e indefenso reptil.

-Dragoon…Dragoon!-llamó su dueño logrando que la bestia retome algo de fuerza y reaccione para desplazarse evitando mas ráfagas de fuego-

-es inútil…inevitable, nada más-comentó la fría voz de Kai despojando al japonés de la poca esperanza que lograba subsistir en sus ojos-

Y efectivamente, una vez Dragoon pareció librarse de los cobardes ataques del tenebroso fénix este lo rodeó tal un depredador que acorralaba su presa, destinada a perecer bajo sus colmillos pero que sin embargo buscaba resistirse a su fortuna.

El dragón una vez más sin espacio para movilizarse no podía sino esperar y pronto el dolor volvió a doblarlo tratando de quebrantar su voluntad, picotazos seguidos por desgarramientos. Golpe tras golpe que no hacían sino debilitar mas y mas la frágil existencia del dragón, mermando las fuerzas ya agotadas de su dueño.

Takao no podía mas, cada golpe, cada rasgadura de Dragoon el la sentía en su propia carne y lo ponía peor pensar que por su culpa su bestia bit sufriera de ese modo tan deplorable.

En una de las arremetidas del ave, el dragón cayó por la fuerza del impacto, estrellándose cerca del bey-estadio dejando tras él una estela de polvo pero por la misma ocasión mando al suelo a Takao. Esta batalla ya era demasiado para el estomago de los espectadores, aprovechando el segundo de descanso que le otorgaban Kai y su heraldo negro, la asistencia estalló en gritos de desistencia, reclamos que tristemente para el japonés se vieron acompañados de las suplicas de voces conocidas para él, sus compañeros.

-Es suficiente Takao!...ríndete…-le pidió Kyoujou desde el palco-

-es cierto Takao, por favor…rin...ríndete-articulo a duras penas Rei, el mismo no creía lo que decía porque le dolía demasiado-

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el cuerpo del japonés pareció reaccionar tratando de incorporarse al igual que el dragón.

-no...no puedo- negó Takao levantándose a duras penas imitado por Dragoon-

Por un breve segundo vislumbró la esperanza ahora más que lejana de derrotar al ave y su dueño Kai Hiwatari, aunque fuera una locura, pero no iba a dejarle la victoria sencilla de ello estaba seguro.

-Black Dranzer acábalo!!-ordenó despiadadamente al blade y la bestia cargó con garras por adelante-

El tiempo se detuvo para Takao, esa arremetida le recordó de un porrazo el mismo instante en el que Dranzer esperó inamovible su destrucción en el lago Baikal, y el como su grito de lamento estalló para luego perderse en una fría brisa mientras su imagen se desintegraba, estallido de luces que se confundió con la silueta de Dragoon en la mente del japonés.

-Dragoon-Dranzer-garras-un ululo estridente-un rugido a quebrar el alma- la nada-

Las imágenes desfilaron como instantáneas en su cabeza, mostrándole el inevitable desenlace.

-Detente! Deteeeente!!!-rompió su voz a punto de lágrimas, logrando que su contrincante detuviera su estocada final-

Lo único que lograba romper el silencio que cayó sucesivamente fueron los continuos aleteos de Black Dranzer que soltaba con sus ráfagas, chispas de fuego oscuro elevando la temperatura del ring. Dragoon se limitaba a levantar penosamente la cabeza, esforzándose en enfocar la silueta de su dueño, tan lastimado como él.

-acaso te rendirás?-no tardo en preguntar con acertada frialdad el chico de ojos rubí-

Las palabras repercutieron en la cabeza del japonés, la derrota significaba perder, si, pero también dejar mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a abandonar, a Dragoon, a su orgullo, al titulo, a destruir las esperanza de sus amigos….pero también aseguraba que su fiel amigo, el espíritu del viento no sufriría mas, y tal vez, hasta no correría el riesgo de ser destruido….además, ya no tendría que ver esos ojos, y ese rostro que lo hacían sentir tan mal, tan avergonzado, tan indefenso aunque tratara de parecer una fortaleza inquebrantable…simplemente dejaría todo esto atrás.

-Dragoon! Takao!-exclamaron los miembros del equipo horrorizados por el desenlace de la última ronda del campeonato-

-"…no puedo seguir permitiendo eso….Dragoon no lo mereces…y yo simplemente…ya no puedo…."

-...me…me rindo-murmuró entrecortadamente bajando su ojos azules ahora invadidos de lágrimas, tristes y rabiosas a la vez, la humillación solo se podía igualar al dolor que recorría su cuerpo-

Seguido a estas palabras, Dragoon simplemente se dejó caer, despojado de su único impulso para seguir en la lucha, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza dejo de mostrar orgullo, la rendición era algo lastimoso. El blade disminuyó su velocidad de giro empezando a tambalearse hasta finalmente caer a un lado y detenerse al tiempo que Dragoon tocaba el suelo desapareciendo en un halo fantasmagórico.

El japonés igualmente dejo su fortaleza derrumbarse y su cuerpo doblegado finalmente chocó rodillas primero el áspero suelo de la derrota.

Kai solo se limitó a mirar fijamente la escena, sin inmutarse, aunque por una milésima de segundo un fugaz brillo apareció en sus ojos, un brillo teñido de rojo como una vacilante llama que logró arrancarle una expresión confusa en su rostro, sus labios empezaron a abrirse para expresar algo, el sonido formado en su garganta ya salía pero, el ululo de Black Dranzer reclamando su presa lo regresó a la mascara despiadada inmersa en oscuridad, sin que nadie lo notara, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Black Dranzer! Acaba con él!-exclamó con la voz nuevamente impregnada de crueldad y satisfacción-

El negro blade y la bestia bit invocada solicitaron al invocado perdedor, casi con violencia el resplandor celeste de Dragoon reapareció en el blade a mitad destrozado de Takao y fue arrancado por el sombrío llamado del ave para finalmente extinguirse en su manto ardiente.

Luego de ello, el único blade que permanecía girando tomó un grácil impulso para dirigirse a la palma de su dueño, silenciosamente tan solo acompañado del silbido producto de su giro.

-_No...No lo puedo cre…digo, y sorprendentemente, Kai es el indiscutible vencedor de esta tercera y ultima ronda!!Los Demolition Boys son a partir de este momento los nuevos campeones mundiales de Beyblade!!!_-anunció el comentarista aunque solo lo hiciera por profesionalismo, y el público tampoco demostró su satisfacción-

Pero, gritos, chiflidos, exclamos de repudio y descontento general no evitaron que los fieros rusos se pongan de pie y fijen una soberbia mirada al mundo entero, mientras Kai dominado por la dulce sensación de la victoria perfecta alzó su blade como ultimo recordatorio de su acometido, para luego girar sobre su talones y regresar al pasillo de los lockers seguido por el los demás chicos, sintiendo sin embargo un extraño aguijón clavarse en su pecho al mismo tiempo que una pequeña corriente recorría de chispazo su espina haciéndole notar un par de ojos hielo fijado en él.

-una conclusión perfecta en un plan sublime-comentó Boris tras su mascara-

-mm…así debía ser, único y perfecto-recalcó Voltaire no molestándose en ocultar su sonrisa de malévola satisfacción, imitada sin miramientos por su subordinado-

Ya no quedaba barrera o impedimento alguno al cumplimiento del objetivo final de la corporación, la siniestra sombra de un sueño creado por egoísmo, despotismo y sed de poder insaciable se cernía trayendo una pesadilla viviente a punto de realizarse, justamente como ultima señal de advertencia, un silencio sepulcral se asentó en el complejo, mientras la soledad invadía el corazón de Takao al igual que el de Rei y Kyoujou, Max que aún permanecía en los lockers atinó a buscar un refugio a sus lagrimas en los brazos de su madre.

-"..Te rendiste…"-perfiló el pensamiento de una silueta en la oscuridad, se detuvo apretando su blade en su mano-

-Es hora…-susurró a modo de recuerdo una sensual voz, acompañada de una mano que no tardó en depositarse en su pecho que lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan confusos al momento-

-si…vencí, ganaste, y solo me queda cumplir-aceptó el aludido-

-es lo que piensas? Nada mas, cumplir?....oscuridad-le inquirió a modo de reproche deteniendo su avance para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios-

-"…tal vez solo buscaba algo que no estaba…no debería compartir con aquel que desea mi oscuridad ?…sin buscar algo que no existe mas que….si….mi propio sueño…" no, esto no es solo lo que elijo, esto es lo que debe ser-le explicó despejando dos mechones rojos de los ojos hielo-

-…así es, mi mordaz oscuridad-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la luna azul se eleva en miedo,   
Muevo mi mano,  
Y miro lentamente a la cama,   
Y este sueño carmesí aparece,

Y mi muerto corazón sabe,   
Estoy cayendo en las interminables tinieblas,  
Sabes que soy un pecador,  
Que disfruta ir más profundo,

Las negras alas rodean mi cuerpo,  
Después de todo, el que elijo es un sueño carmesí,   
En el que la condena se siente tan pesada,  
Y sus lágrimas de sangre estarán cerca,

Buscando el ojo de mi creador,  
Los que me enseñaron a morir,   
Y quienes me empujaron hacia el abismo,   
Sin soltarme hasta que quede ahogado,

Sin sangre en mis venas,   
Consumido por la agonía,  
Coloco mis pecados en tu cuerpo,  
Vivo en vano, y dejo los reinados de la oscuridad esparcirse,

Y sabes que soy un pecador,   
Que goza llegar más lejos,   
Y mi fallecido corazón sabe,   
Que te llevare a las sombras,   
Entonces... porqué estas aquí?

Donde mi sueño carmesí puede ser un afilado éxtasis...   
Donde mi sueño carmesí puede ser una fantasmagórica agonía...   
Donde mi sueño carmesí puede ser una fatídica rapsodia...  
Donde finalmente mi sueño carmesí se vuelve realidad y eliges ser el precioso rubi

----------------------

**Notas**: o.ó ahí va la letra traducida de la primera parte XD e igualmente acaba otro tortuoso, enredoso y algo raro capitulo n.nU, y creo que este fic se aproxima a su final…pero solo lo creo? T-T aun me falta definir algunas situaciones pero debería de ser. Oka, mejor me voy, agradezco comentarios, preguntas etc…en el siguiente debería incluir slash H.H.


	7. Omisión, Alusión, Pasión e Ilusión

**Notas**: nuevamente lamento retraso, no tenia nada de tiempo u.u pero me esforcé por cumplir el programa del fic (si hay un programa quisiera saberlo XD), si leyeron la nota final del capitulo anterior ya verán a lo que me refiero XD. Bueno espero que sigan teniendo buena lectura y una tengan una agradable visita por el recuadro de review!  
Fue en serio?...nahhh es Black Dranzer que metió eso.

**Oro Makoto H. I.: Hi** sis arigatou por el review, lo siento deje Takao algo maltrecho pero pronto muy pronto sucederá algo…interesante n.n no digo mas XD, lo cierto que algunas cosas darán giros inesperados…o deberían.  
**  
Galy**: n.nU pos no se, Agradezco el 'hermoso' cumplido!!! Domo Arigatou! Aunque permanece la pregunta "será correcto recibir cumplidos por escribir angst?" XD.  
Y si que fue humillante la derrota, pero no todo esta perdido…o si?...tengo que consultar mi cuaderno de apuntes. En cuanto a Kai, solo el tiempo dirá como se siente (si es que aun siente) que piensa. Pobre, ya te puse en contra del diabólico y algo maniático Kai chan XD pero no es mas lindo así? Si nada mas vieras como queda en algunas escenas de G-Revolution… Y se supone que esta del lado bueno o no?, no imagino como seria si estuviera con Boris x.ôU.  
Pasando a lo siguiente, Biovolt gobernando el mundo…y yo al mando wuajajajaja! Son Kai, son Kai y los Demolitions boys, boys, boys bo-boys! (imitando a ciertos ratones de la Warner, no digo nombres que me caen los copyright XD) ya solo bromeo, la verdad que no quiero adelantar nada pero bien podría tratarse del surgimiento de un nuevo orden mundial XD, ese podría ser un final o no? Oka, hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y espero que sigas.

**Jenny Flint**: 'desesperanza' que termino tan elocuente n.n, me alegra que no parecieran muy enredosos, me preocupa ese aspectos además que son algo largos así que podrían serlo…pero si dices que no me alivia gracias. Me portare mal lo juro XDDD, arigatou!

**Lia****-Kon-Neia:** Konnichiwa Lia-san!! Me deslumbras de palabras ., realmente me encanto el review gracias Lia. Y me da gusto que no logren adivinar o vislumbrar demasiado los giros de la historia, al menos logro mantener uno de los objetivos que me plantee XD, gracias, gracias, gracias por animarme si mi fic te gusta déjame decirte que los tuyos igualmente, viniendo al tema quede sumamente complacida con el epilogo de "Release Me" y el primer capitulo de "el Regreso del Cybor", hablando de este, es Cybor o Cyborg? Según el ingles (creo no equivocarme n.nU) debería ser la segunda escritura, pero tal vez lo hiciste adrede o.o me olvide preguntar en el review. En fin, poco importa por que quiero que el sigas, ánimos!!! Antes que olvide, la idea de ese fic es maravillosa, Yuriy también debía empezar así en Ecos, pero se enamoro antes por así decirlo, el caso a la inversa aunque bien bien oscura como situación .u.  
**  
Zei Kinomiya:** **NIETA**!!! A tu bro?(se queda pensando cuando un pensamiento censurado cruza su mente) NADA! Lo juro no le hago kofpervertkof digo nadita XD. Gracias por avisarme vía review que soy Bisabuela . casi me desmayo pero afortunadamente nos cruzamos en vivo y pudiste darme una explicación 'racional'…si puede decirse que lo fue, porque ser bisabuela a mi edad no estaba precisamente en mis planes jaja! oka, cuídate nieta preciosa y también a mis bisnietos rebosante de vida!   
  
**Yuki****:** estoy causando impresiones muy variada a los que veo, muchas gracias por el review Yuki, y ya que pediste un poco de Yuriy x Kai….mm….veamos que trae este capitulo, enjoy!   
  
**SilverHell****: **leíste los 5 juntitos? vaya gracias n.n. Cierto, empezó apuntando a Kai/Takao pero siempre quise que fuera Kai/Yuriy XD aunque al parecer Takao te dio pena, jajaja pobre Takaito, tal vez encuentre paz quien sabe? si mi ángel de la conciencia me jala las orejas podría suceder. Gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Disclaimer**: Sigue sin pertenecerme n.n#, al menos algo comparto con el mundo XD.

**Advertencia: **esta vez es de alto contenido, angst, LEMON, angst, YAOI, angst, SLASH kof DESCRIPTIVO kof Ya captaron por donde va no HuH?

**Dedicado a:** _Zei Kinomiya (mi nieta),Lia Kon Neia (lean "El regreso del Cybor"),Oro Makoto,Galy,Jenny Flint,y Yuki (espero que quede bien la dedicatoria con ese capitulo n.nU)_

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**C.7 Omisión, Alusión, Pasión e Ilusión **

****

****

****

**-Parte1- **

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

_Alone in life for lost memories,  
I was lost some in agonies,  
On your shoulders, I've looked perfection,  
Resting in your arms, I've made my confession,_

_From the darkness I raised, from the cold and harsh realms.  
I am the crimson eyes that stare; I am the shadow that comes.  
I felt that thing once, but it all seems so different now,  
I held on to you once, and it feels so unlike now,_

_I could feel it, and I tasted it,  
I wanted it, and I became on it.  
You were something, but still the whole thing,  
__You were nothing, but still everything._

_It was delicious, certainly delirious;   
it was gorgeous, certainly inglorious,  
Exciting turned into scaring,  
And everything turned into nothing._

_I gave my body; I shared my mind with you,  
But now I'm alone, and it all seems to be full of empty,  
I've lost the meaning; I've lost your scent on my bed,  
But my body is still alive and all is breathing around._

_Awaken at this moment; I can see the darkness,   
It tells me all that I am, all that I've done,  
And now I'm wrapping my arms around myself,  
But I know that the one I hold into is dying,_

_I've gone too far, I've mark my own scar,   
__I have done it with my hands; I have seen it with my eyes,  
__Spirit leaving the shell, I'm closed to the end of my time,  
And I can hear the metal shaking; it is death seeking my body._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-

(POV Kai)

-

Curiosamente no oigo nada, hace unos segundos veía ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, algo absurdo me digo, y esa piel bronceada surcada de heridas, debilidad es lo que me obligo a mirar, Black Dranzer emerge a mi mandato y se lleva a aquel dragón de los vientos consigo, inmediatamente siento como el nuevo poder se acumula, es tan delicioso, la energía es…extraña, esa sensación me quema fugazmente, mi garganta quiere soltar algo…no sé por que, pero mi ave de tinieblas me regresa con su ululo, y me abrazo en sus alas cuando vuelve junto a mi.

No pasa mucho más, la voz de ese molesto comentarista que si por fuera tendría titulo de porrista para perdedores me llega anunciando mi victoria, inigualable, inevitable, la pegunta se formula de por si en mi mente, 'es que acaso esperaban algo mas?' Así parece ser…el barullo de a gente me molesta, pero Black Dranzer me muestra una forma de callarlos, algo que vale mucho más que un trofeo, sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, los callo alzando a esta, mi grandiosa bestia, y con ello demuestro la perfección. Nadie puede contrarrestar la supremacía, una vez que el silencio vuelve me doy media vuelta y empiezo a retirarme sin mirar atrás.

La oscuridad se siente tan bien, su manto me cubre apenas entro al pasillo. Uhm…! Que fue eso? Como un aguijón. Se parece a la punzada que me recorrió cuando la bestia del viento entró en el bit chip, me toco instintivamente el pecho, pero a punto de hacer a un lado un velo negro un brillo me desvía, entonces me encuentro con tus ojos como dos topacios casi cristalinos y la sensación desaparece.

Te acercas, tu brazo busca rodear mi cintura, aunque se a que viene un pensamiento me nubla, "…te rendiste…" es como si una voz me soplara con tristeza, con reproche, por qué? No lo sé, para cuando iba a reaccionar tu mano ya acaricia mi pecho, se siente bien, demasiado bien y recuerdo nuestro pacto al mismo tiempo que me lo renombras, eso también me causa otra sensación…muy confusa por cierto, me impulsa a soltar un tono desinteresado, de una amarga obligación, lo dije sin quererlo realmente pero igual te sorprende hmmf…algo gracioso si me detengo a pensarlo, aún conservas emociones ante mi pero…también es raro, parecía un poco más que solo sorpresa, me inquieres con un visible reproche, otro pensamiento se perfila seguido de una ola de calor en una neblina, no importa realmente, dejo que las cosas sigan su curso y todo lo demás queda atrás.

Ya los demás nos alcanzan y en lo que asemeja un grupo de personas relacionadas por algo, un equipo, caminamos a los lockers.

-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-

Acababan de ganar, si, pero ese había sido el objetivo…mas que eso, la orden.   
Orden, una palabra definida como un mandato que se debe obedecer, observar y ejecutar. Sin preguntas, sin recompensas, solo eficiencia y obediencia.

Pero aún con esa manera de entenderlo, que por supuesto era la única que conocían, algo dentro no los evitaba de mirarse, buscando la manera de encontrar pupilas conocidas, orbes que reflejen tras un velo de frialdad un brillo de emoción que solo otros iguales podrían hallar.

Apenas si lograron ponerse algo que les cubriera o atender alguna que otra rasgadura, ganada en una de las rondas, cuando la puerta giro en sus ejes y un hombre ingresó.

-Salgan ya, el Sr. Boris ordenó su regreso a la abadía en este instante- soltó sin desviar la mirada un subordinado del hombre mencionado-

-qué?!-soltaron varias voces al unísono sorprendiéndose entre ellas y causando a la par una expresión intrigada y molesta en el guardia, justamente alzando la ceja quiso repetir su orden cuando la misma puerta nuevamente se abrió-

-Bien, bien, bien…que tenemos aquí?-comentó con cierta diversión el rostro tras la mascara-

-insubor...-empezó el guardia aunque no logro terminar, abruptamente un objeto choco en su rostro y cayó en el acto, inconsciente-

-Campeones-soltó con una retorcida satisfacción el peliazul, acercándose a paso seguro para acoger su blade nuevamente a sus manos-

Para sorpresa o escalofriante sensación, en ese momento no supieron descifrarlo, Boris retiró su mascara dejando la misma sonrisa de su pupilo plasmarse en el suyo y con ello dio un paso hacia el menor tomándolo del cuello intempestivamente para acercarlo a él.

-joven Kai, mi tan apreciado amigo…este no es sino el comienzo, perfecto, un sublime adjetivo pero sigue siendo algo tan frágil, aún no es tiempo de regocijo además tu abuelo quiere…Mm.…decirles algunas cosas personalmente, ahora, salgan ya.-

Esta vez no recibió replica alguna de los miembros del equipo, aunque algunas miradas seguían con un semblante de fiereza y desafío, tan notables bajo el automatismo de acatar los mandatos de aquel hombre, que no pudo evitar otorgarles miradas fulminantes adornadas con esa media sonrisa tan típica de él.

-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-

(POV Boris)

El buen Kai acaba de ganar, mejor dicho Voltaire y yo ganamos, realmente aun me sorprendo a mi mismo cuando pienso sobre ese plan, hacer caer a ese chiquillo fue tan sencillo.

Y Voltaire, oh Voltaire, el día que creamos a esa nuestra máxima creación y accediste a dejar tu propia sangre en mis manos, mmm…aun tengo el sabor en la boca, su poder y su oscuridad eran demasiado imperfectas, pero fue un deleite moldearlo, llevarlo a esa perfección, oscura perfección, la única exquisitez que seria capaz de albergar el suficiente poder para cumplir la ultima meta.

Ay...mírenlo nada mas, haciendo nuevamente demostración de su ego, arrogante…bah o importa, ya le vendrá su hora también, si, cuando se consuma, suena demasiado bien, s destino final será ser consumido como la bestia bit que dio origen a todo esto con la diferencia que esta vez el ave de fuego no resurgirá de sus cenizas jajaja…ya, mi ingenua avecilla que alberga tanto poder, déjate conducir por las alas de Black Dranzer, deja que el guié tus gestos, deja que te corrompa, que te consuma en su ardor.

Hmm...Y esa gente, como se deja mortificar, débiles, más débiles que pronto serán alimento de nuestro poder, esos exclamos son música, y las lágrimas de esos chiquillos insolentes componen la sinfonía, las notas macabras de ascenso…la oscuridad ya ganó su primera batalla, solo queda mantenerla bajo control. Cierto, otro instrumento de control, otro muñeco ya esta en posición…otra de mis creaciones.

Hablando de nuestro sistema de contención, Kai, Kai, Kai…que no aprendiste a ocultar lo que deseas? Verte saltar en brazos de tu pequeño 'cyborg' como polilla al fuego es tan…conmovedor? Disfruta, disfruta avecilla….Black Dranzer es necesario, eres necesario…o será tu cuerpo? Pero eso ya lo sabes, como el lobo lo sabe su vez, ya se lo dije, aunque no fue necesario ordenar nada ya estaban destinados por eso tomamos control sobre él, después de todo, si controlas lo que mas quiere tu peón, el peón ira en la dirección que le indicas siguiendo al títere, maravillosamente perfecto…y mas aun que me encanta ser la mano que sostiene sus cuerdas.

Voltaire parece un poco inquieto, veo que la realización del plan hace bailar sus ojos, nada mejor que sentir el poder recorrerte, el poder en tus manos, se marcha para la abadía luego de que lo conversemos, los peones ya tuvieron su momento creo que es hora de regresarlos a mis brazos.

Evitando los molestos entrometidos del torneo llego al corredor, hace unos minutos envié a uno de los hombres para que los lleve al transporte, parece que algunas imperfecciones no saben cumplir su trabajo, oigo voces en los lockers.

Vaya, vaya, si que eso resulta interesante, será que acaso mis creaciones sienten la sensación de la victoria...oh si! sus ojos brillan, mírenlos como bestias con ansias de mas, Bryan no parece compartir del todo…por la resistencia de uno de los chiquillos, habrá que trabajar eso al regreso, lo importante es recuperar la pieza importante, de nuevo se miran, también tendré que arreglar eso…aunque lo mas aconsejable será que se equilibre el nivel, si, después de todo quebrar la ilusión será mas placentero que incitar el fuego negro a extenderse…aun falta completar el objetivo.

Decido divertirme un poco, pero Kai, el impertinente y casi incontrolable Kai, me desafía?...jajaja río de insensatez, la pequeña ave intenta volar eso es demasiado bueno….pero te aseguro chocaras en tu jaula, de eso me asegurare mi joven amigo.

Pero eso será luego, me acerco a ti, el pequeño pupilo, y con unas palabras te indico tu posición, es tan divertido ver como te estremeces bajo esa mascara que te proporciona el oscura ave, aun sigues siendo el chico con alma…ahogada en la oscuridad aunque sigue ahí tu ingenua alma, tan débil pero tan impertinente, la chispa que te mantiene a ti y a Black Dranzer en nuestras manos.

Ya es hora, el juego acabo por hoy, mmm…creo que por el momento, en la abadía aun aguardan muchas cosas por hacer.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Tan repentino fue que sus ojos hielo solo se quedaron abiertos de sorpresa, mas su boca no podía expresar nada, no que si lo hubiera hecho cambiaria algo pero, simplemente no podía, y con ello un recuerdo en particular emergió rememorándole la posición que tenia así como la de aquel chico de porte altivo y esos ojos tan rojos como el fuego pero a la vez tan oscuros como el poder que albergaba.

En ese momento pasado, no que fuera mas antiguo sino por unos días a lo sumo, Boris aparecía sentado en una silla aunque no fuera su oficina, no había rastro de un escritorio o pantallas de las cámaras esparcidas en la abadía, tan solo estaba él en su silla con Yuriy de pie, y ambos miraban por un vidrio que se hallaba enfrente. Lo que se encontraba al otro lado del vidrio era una sala de blancas paredes y mayor escala, que distaba bastante del aspecto de otras ambientes en el resto del conjunto, por lo que prácticamente miraban hacia abajo donde se desarrollaba una prueba.

En medio de dicha sala solo había lugar para una persona, un plato de Beyblade de reluciente superficie metálica, y brazos mecanizados repartidos en cada lado, todo parecía en completa inmovilidad, aguardando.

En contra de la mitad de su ser, el dueño de Wolborg llegó en menos de lo que realizaba a unos centímetros de la pared de vidrio, hasta iba a depositar su mano en ella cuando su racionalidad retomo el control impidiéndoselo abruptamente.

"..Con un demonio...Que rayos pensabas Yuriy!...  
…Ja, no pensaba…rayos...

..Tonterías...casi lo arruino por querer mirar mejor...  
…solo querías mirar 'mejor'...no querrás decir... 'Mirarle de cerca'?

..Mier...me estoy volviendo totalmente loco…y no puedo hacerlo…

…pero ya lo estas...jaja, Yuriy, Yuriy, Yuriy, acaso te desviaste?..Acaso fue demasiado…'perfecto'?

………perfecto…un dulce palabra que define…nos define…  
…vaya….pero ya se dio cuenta…."

Y efectivamente la inconfundible voz resonó cerca de él sacando de su sopor.

-Yuriy-alzó levemente-

-si, señor!- levantó como un soldado-

-disfrutas la vista acaso?-preguntó son rodeos el hombre sin siquiera mover su cabeza aunque el pelirrojo sentía sus púpilas clavadas en él tras su máscara-

-si...digo, me dijo de mirar cuidadosamente señor-trato de desviar sin éxito, solo causando la maliciosa sonrisa en los labios de Boris volverse aun mas abierta, revelando su amarillenta dentadura-

-mm...no creerás que todo pasa así por que así, se que no- empezó sarcásticamente deteniéndose a observar la reacción del pelirrojo pero Yuriy a pesar de sentir su cuerpo tensarse cada vez mas no movía un solo músculo en dirección a Boris-

-si, definitivamente elegimos muy bien-soltó con una maliciosa habilidad que captó inmediatamente al arrinconado chico, efectivamente Yuriy casi saltó a la confesión volteando al pelimorado (N/A: aun se me hace raro así XD)

-que, que quieres decir?!-preguntó dejando atrás su subordinación-

-tse, tse-siseó en negativa burlona haciéndole reconocer su tono-tu, mi querido y muy útil proyecto recobraras el verdadero sentido de tu creación, tu, mantendrás a nuestra arma bajo control, que te parece?-explico ahora viendo en sus ojos cielo-

-.q…-quiso empezar pero de nada servia negarlo o querer negarlo siquiera, Boris parecía adelantarse a cada uno de sus movimientos, podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, y mas aún lograba descifrar sus sentimientos, y usarlos, bien se tratara de orgullo, valor, o hasta miedo, si debía darle crédito al bastardo ser un cyborg creado por Boris le confería a su nuevo 'creador' la habilidad de ver a través de el y guiarlo como menso cordero al camino que elegía-

Pasaron unos segundos mas, finalmente Yuriy bajo la vista, no había razón para luchar, luego de eso volteo nuevamente hacia el vidrio fijando la mirada en la persona que se tenia cerca del plato, con su mechones grisáceos en la parte anterior de su cabeza y esas marcas azules que se podían observar bajo estos resultaba sencillo identificar a Kai Hiwatari. Esta vez el mismo impulso que lo hiciera acercarse a la pared traslucida logro hacerla tocar con su palma, como sabia ya no importaba, tampoco le concernía las palabras de Boris, el ya sabia que se desprendería de ellas así que dejo que hablara, su monologo llegaba ininterrumpido a sus oídos mientras sus pupilas de hielo se congelaban en la figura del verdadero dueño de Black Dranzer.

-…tu, mi creación, harás que Kai quede en nuestras manos….-….su rebeldía, su espíritu libre quedaran atrás, tan solo su orgullo y sed de poder le harán cumplir nuestros deseos….-y así siguió detallando sus expectativas, y la obligaciones para con estas sin que Yuriy le diera realmente importancia-

-Pero...-soltó sorpresivamente para el chico, dejando el sentimiento de una advertencia instalarse en el ambiente- ten en cuenta, que si llegaras a fracasar no solo Biovolt tendrá que lamentar el aplazamiento de sus planes, sino que tu, mi pequeño, podrías quedar hecho cenizas con tan oscuro poder, el mismo que consumiría mi pequeña ave en su fuego….desgraciadamente, solo una perfección igual podría drenar y alimentar a su contraparte-termino con falsa lastima levantándose para quedar lado a lado con el pelirrojo y depositar sin mucha rudeza su mano en su hombro sujetándolo.

Yuriy entendiendo el significado del comentario hecho entre tonos de amenaza y premoniciones de un futuro inmediato no pudo ya desprender sus ojos de hielo de Kai, y justamente en ese instante Black Dranzer regresaba a sus manos concluyendo la prueba.

De entre algunos escombros y restos de los brazos mecanizados, el rostro marcado de azul giró hacia el vidrio mirando directamente a quienes se hallaban del otro lado.

Ojos de fuego hundidos en una neblina oscura encontraron los hielos de sentimientos ocultos bajo una máscara de cyborg.

Fuego y Hielo, dos elementos opuestos, 'Espiritu' y 'Maquina' reunidos en dos cuerpos, dos seres únicos y perfectos.

Tal y como estaba previsto, movidos como si de peones vestidos de reyes se tratara, títeres de hilos invisibles pero tan latentes.

Justo como debía ser, en este sueño.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

La puerta metálica crujió al girar en sus bisagras, seguida por pies tropezando, cuerpos chocando contra ella, una mano buscando la empuñadura, tanteando la fría superficie hasta alcanzar su objetivo y con ello apresuró el cuerpo que retenía en su hermana, llevándolo al interior del recinto, apenas los dos pares de pies cruzaron el umbral y nuevamente el metal regresó en su marco, sellándose con el jalar del seguro.

-Al fin…no me negarán ese premio-soltó en un tono más que insinuante un pálido rostro de ojos hielo-

-no podrían impedirlo-afirmó con seguridad el dueño de Black Dranzer acompañando sus palabras con fuego en sus ojos carmín-

-mm…lo sé, solo tu podrías…-le comentó casi a modo de desafío mientras esperaba alguna señal de respuesta a sus palabras-

El aliento era tan cálido, rozando la mejilla de quien se hacia dueño de tal denominación causó una coloración rojiza en su igualmente pálida piel, aunque ello quedara ocultado en buena parte por la presencia de marcas azules en su rostro, esa era la señal que buscaba…mejor dicho la invitación.

Enseguida ambas pupilas carmesíes se deslizaron a los labios del pelirrojo, y antes que pudiera acceder a otras contemplaciones esos mismos labios aprisionaban a los suyos.

El contacto era todo lo que esperaban sus más carnales pensamientos, la sensación de tocar algo húmedo pero a la vez suave, ciertamente algo más que simple carne cubierta por una ligera capa de piel, apenas si tuvo el deseo de tomar en el esos labios y poseerlos que respondiendo a ese mismo impulso la boca del ruso se abrió dejando su lengua explorar cada pared de la misma, sobándose acarameladamente en su paladar, enroscándose pasionalmente formando enlaces imposibles con la suya propia, finalmente compartiendo fluido, Yuriy saboreaba ese dulce que se introducía, una parte de Kai mientras a su vez el peliazul recibía igual retribución de su pareja.

Pero no solo era beso e intercambios orales, al mismo tiempo que la pasión, la adrenalina misma iba subiendo y con ello el deseo de poseer al otro. Ambos con la misma intensidad, con el mismo fuego que le impulsaba a quemarse el uno en el otro.

Y las manos, al igual que los labios y la lengua eran partes importantes en la realización de aquel deseo, un ritual mas en el goce, las de Yuriy empezaron a recorrer el pecho del peliazul pero pronto por la fuerza de este último en sus besos servían mas a retenerlo aprisionado con la puerta y su cuerpo que a satisfacer otro tipo de placeres. 

En el caso del dueño de Black Dranzer, el poder que lo embargaba parecía intensificar su deseo aunque en un principio el debía mas bien cumplir con entregarse a Yuriy, esa idea había quedado atrás, ello no significaba que hubiera renunciado a su palabra pero aquel apetito ,como vino en la orgía, lo tenía en un estado tal que solo quería sentir ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, poseerlo, tenerlo y hasta estar en él…lo cual parecía un fin mucho mas cercano a su afán de pertenencia que cualquier otro camino al que pudiera elegir.

Habían pasado ya unos instantes desde el primer beso, Yuriy ya no lograba contener al chico como tampoco el mismo podía dejar de ignorar el anhelo de gozar en el pálido aunque acalorado cobijo que proporcionarían sus pieles.

Improvisadamente sintió el brazo derecho del peliazul rodearlo por la cintura apresándolo a su vez como el lo hiciera usando la puerta, el dueño de Wolborg trato en vano de evadir la maniobra pero muy dentro algo impedía que su cuerpo rechazara el apego, es mas sus músculos se tensaron de placer al igual que su espalda se arqueó tan solo para que sus labios hallaran el aire nuevamente conjuntamente soltaban un soplido de delectación para satisfacción de Kai.

-lo disfrutas…-le susurró en un tono tan suave que no parecía siquiera pertenécele, como si de pronto otro ente se hubiera apoderado de el y deslizara esas palabras en un sonido tan grácil, suave y seductor, el murmuro de una serpiente siseando de regodeo-

-mm…- atino a soltar el pelirrojo cuando su cuerpo se dejó encerrar en ambos brazos, friccionándose con aquel ser que le inyectaba un deseo de goce insaciable-

Aprovechando el movimiento del pelirrojo que dejaba su cuello desprotegido, Kai atacó la carne que gritaba por ser probada como bocado al acto que se iba desarrollando. Sus labios asaltaron un lado de la garganta sobresaltando al ruso, tan solo por el sorpresivo contacto mas no lucho luego sino era para el también poder acceder a tales privilegios que se otorgaba el peliazul.

Para Kai besar, saborear la piel de Yuriy se volvía algo intoxicante, una necesidad que solo se comparaba a llenar sus pulmones de su aroma, el mismo que tenia un viejo sentir a membrillo, lo cual parecía un tanto inusual al encontrarse en un país con tal clima como el que poseía Rusia, bien que esto no importaba realmente, lo único a tomar en cuenta era el hecho en si, simplemente Yuriy le era demasiado atrayente y a eso se resumía su necesidad de satisfacerse.

Cediendo a la misma tentación que le incitara a colocar el cuerpo del pelirrojo mas cerca del suyo hasta estar separado tan solo por la ropa de ambos, Kai le aplico un rápido movimiento con el cual logro cambiar las posiciones, ahora, Yuriy era quien se encontraba aprisionado contra la puerta y el chico de ojos carmín, los cuales quemaban con el mismo ardor que ambos expelían intentaban atrapar su alma.

Yuriy por su parte se dejó 'acomodar' de espaldas a la puerta, aunque el contacto le resulto bastante contrastante, ahora tenia una superficie fría contra sus huesos y otra ardiendo tanto como su cuerpo en su pecho, y esos labios que iban desde su boca, delineando sus labios, rozando su mejilla, atrapando los lóbulos de sus orejas, lamiendo su cuello, mordisqueándolo, ese aliento cada vez mas agitado que acariciaba su rostro, le producía cosquillas cuando soplaba agitando sus mechones rojizos. Lo disfrutaba, si que lo disfrutaba pero también quería tomar su parte, después de todo el era el ganador, aquel que debía cobrar su premio. Al recordar ello un nuevo brillo se encendió en sus orbitas celestes, concupiscencia.

Invadido, por no decir dominado por la nueva necesidad sus manos ahora libres buscaron lo que sus labios no alcanzaban al estar ocupados ya en los de su pareja, acariciando primero los lados del cernido pecho sobre el, se perfilaron a una extremidad inferior de su playera, logrando con el súbito contacto a contracción del abdomen.

Una vez en su posición normal, siguió acariciándolo con suavidad resbalándose hasta su espalda subiendo hasta su omoplatos, bajando para regresar a sus costillas. Sin embargo con cada segundo la fruición se intensificaba, y con ella la exploración de otros niveles nunca antes alcanzados.

Casi por intuición los ojos caoba se posaron tan solo el espacio de un segundo a esperar la nueva experiencia a venir, Yuriy no le hizo aguardar mucho mas, desde lo alto de su espalda y con las uñas clavadas esta vez se abrió camino a la parte baja siguiendo su columna, inevitablemente el peliazul tanto en dolor como en goce se arqueo a tiempo para que el pelirrojo que ya acariciaba sus muslos los tomara con fuerza, oprimiéndolos.

-yo también tengo derecho a sentirte…-le deslizó al oído cuando Kai un tanto sorprendido e impulsado por el movimiento se oprimía contra el pelirrojo sintiendo al igual que este ultimo como sus piernas ya se entreabrían acogiéndolo en el a través de sus ropas-

La hora llegaba, sus manos mantenían el cuerpo de Kai pegado a suyo, ya quería tocarlo realmente sin restricciones y el peliazul respondiendo a los estímulos de las caricias ya sentía su cuerpo atendiéndolos, su miembro se irguió encontrándose paradójicamente con otro, este era el momento, el instante perfecto.

Ambos se soltaron para respirar y mirarse entre sorpresa e invitación silenciosa, la respuesta casi inmediata llegó cuando ambos lanzaron sus habilidosas manos al asalto de las prenda del otro.

La casaca blanca de franjas naranjas se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la playera negra que se ocultaba debajo, las manos del peliazul rápidamente se deslizaron en los hombros de Yuriy aprovechando el momento para robarle un beso y un mordisco para luego jalar a prenda por lo largo de los brazos del pelirrojo, deteniéndose en su manos para entrelazarse en sus dedos.

Yuriy sin embargo tenia similares intenciones así que se deshizo furtivamente de esas manos guiándolas a su pantalón mientras las suyas realizaban el mismo gesto en las caderas del ojirojos, Kai asintió gustoso descubriendo la intrincada forma de quitarle la parte baje del traje a ese lobo ruso, y es que buscar como deshacerse de esa correa que llevaba no era tarea fácil, sumando que su amante ya había encontrado el modo de soltar la suya y sus manos se adentraban sin espera por su cadera hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

-problemas?-le pegunto descaradamente y con un pequeño tono que se quería superior-

La respuesta no llego de inmediato, solo oía la respiración agitada del peliazul y su frustración acompañada por intentos infructuosos de hacer a un lado la hebilla.

-ninguno...-gruño Kai-

La respuesta tan opuesta a la realidad solo trajo burla a los labios de Yuriy pero sabia que el peliazul no dejaría que ello lo detuviera y el tampoco lo haría, en la frustración el ruso-japonés dejo de concentrarse en el chico descuidando su cuello, inmediatamente ardientes labios atacaron seguidas por sus manos que asaltaron su playera deslizándose debajo de ella pero al intentar sacarla lo detuvo el mismísimo Kai que al estar tan absorto no colaboraba.

-..Kai...-soltó algo molesto levantando una ceja-

-mm...-soltó a modo de respuesta este levantando la vista-

-te mostrare, pero déjame terminar-le propuso soltando suavemente las manos del peliazul de su cintura-

Una vez liberado de la playera negra, regreso sus manos junto a las de Kai ya guiándolas para que de el mismo lograra su cometido, la sonrisa de triunfo ilumino el sombrío rostro de Kai cuando le hebilla salto y la prenda inferior caía con suavidad, mientras su mano se colaba en la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

Yuriy no pudo evitar saltar un pequeño carraspeo junto a un espasmo de su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano deslizarse en su parte mas intima, pero el al igual que el chico de ojos carmín quería ya gozar completamente uno del otro así que antes de ceder a la tentación ahí mismo empujo con delicadeza al cuerpo que lo apresaba incitándole a retroceder hasta la cama.

Las sabanas también resultaron frías cuando los envolvieron en el primer instante, pero rápidamente se convirtieron en sus aliadas, empañándose del calor que despedían ambos, en el resto de la habitación la ropa yacía de a pocos esparcida por la reducida distancia que separaba la puerta de la cama.

Kai seguía dirigiendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Yuriy, deslizándolas desde su pecho hasta sus muslos, para nuevamente bajar hasta su entrepierna, acariciando el miembro, con suavidad, casi con ternura sumada a placer que excitaba cada célula del cyborg, una vez logrado el objetivo, el peliazul regresó afanosamente en búsqueda de las manos de su pareja, Yuriy se sorprendió ligeramente antes de entender el comportamiento del chico dejándose guiar por sus ojos carmín y sus apasionados besos que le soltaban susurros a su oreja.

-ese era tu premio, recuerdas..?-le soltó en mitad de una agitada respiración en el instante que las manos del pelirrojo llegaban a su puerto, justo en su entrepierna.

-no lo olvide...y tu tampoco…mi fuente de oscuridad-le respondió complacido acariciando y adentrándose a su vez en la parte intima de su compañero, con ello logró que el peliazul se desprendiera de el lo necesario para que lo voltee y quede bajo de el.

Una ligera aunque brusca contracción de su pareja marcó el momento en que sus mandíbulas dejaban una marca al cerrarse en la punta del miembro, luego de efectuar ese protocolar acto regresó para repetirlo en el cuello de Kai y finalmente atrapó sus labios en el instante mismo que lo penetraba.

El peliazul ahogó su grito en el paladar del chico encima de él y ahora también en él, sus manos tomaron con fuerza las sabanas jalándolas para si cuando sintió el miembro retirarse levemente para iniciar ese movimiento que el una vez efectuara en la situación inversa.

Las manos de Yuriy buscaban enroscarse alrededor de su abdomen, como tratando de mantenerlo cerca, aprisionado, totalmente suyo, tal al ave en las patas del lobo en este caso tan particular, acelerando su movimiento en Kai, su respiración escaló velozmente y ese cuerpo ya no le saciaba, arremetió en búsqueda de sus manos encontrándolas cerradas en las sabanas, empezó por delinear sus extremidades, volviéndolas hacia él, sentía la cúspide del acto acercarse, las manos abiertas recibieron las suyas cerrándose una en la otra con violencia, dio un ultimo impulso con mas fuerza y violencia que hizo gemir al peliazul debajo de él soltando inmediatamente después su semilla en una explosión que envió una descarga por las espina de Kai.

La señal de éxtasis que siguió a continuación reflejándose en dos suntuosas sonrisas indicaba el acto consumido, aún si fueron entrecortadas por el jadeo irregular de sus pulmones, o las perlas de sudor que recorrían tanto sus rostros como sus cuerpos, el goce del desenfreno era lo único que importaba.

-..Kai…-murmuro Yuriy solicitando su atención-

-dime-le respondió atendiéndolo por un breve instante pero el pelirrojo no se decidió a seguir y prontamente regresó a posar su atención en otro elemento de Yuriy que instantes antes se había retirado liberándolo-

Los ojos hielo del pelirrojo se quedaron unos segundos mas detenidos en el sudoroso rostro que resaltaba por su color en las blancas sabanas, pero bruscamente desvió al techo cuando las manos de objeto de su contemplación atraparon su miembro comenzando a sobarlo nuevamente, luego de eso sus ojos al igual que su cuerpo bascularon hacia atrás y se encontró nuevamente bajo Kai aunque no había señal de su rostro cerca al suyo.

Lo único que lo cercioraba de la presencia del peliazul eran siempre sus manos que ahora le acariciaban el torso, pasando suavemente en su estomago, el pequeño cosquilleo le forzó a endurecer aun mas su miembro justo para que el ruso japonés depositara en el su boca, iniciando así una nueva fase en su acto.

Masturbando al pelirrojo con la boca Kai tan solo hizo que el chico llenado nuevamente soltara el resultado de la excitación, Yuriy se irguió inmediatamente luego de ello en algo avergonzado y preocupado hallando en su vez al peliazul lamiéndose los labios para luego depositar un dedo en sus labios consigna de guardar silencio.

Yuriy asintió cerrando los ojos del esfuerzo cuando sus labios se unieron a otros que soltaron un resto de liquido en su boca, la lengua de Kai lo esparcido suavemente por su paladar logrando que se deslice por su garganta, nuevas sensaciones acompañaban esa forma de placer lo cual complació tanto al peliazul como al ruso.

Algunos minutos más de caricias y besos, el cansancio iba ganando terreno, ya sus energías parecían haberse quemado con el abrasador fuego del acto carnal, su rastro en las manchas rojizas de sangre y coronas que delataban liquido se iban secando, mientras ambos cuerpos se relajaban de segundo a segundo rindiéndose a las arrugadas sábanas.

Momentos luego la habitación permanecía sumida en profundo silencio, el cual solo se alteraba por un ligero movimiento de sube-y-baja de dos cuerpos señalando la pausada respiración acompañada de sus alientos que silbaban la rendición al sueño.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

(POV Yuriy)

Me desperté hace unos momentos apenas, no sé que me incitó exactamente, una curiosa sensación, otras mas sumadas a las que me hiciste descubrir...

Después de todo aún se me hace inusual tenerte en mi cama, la última vez fue en la tuya, la primera…aquello también fue... Repentino? No realmente, aunque no me encontraba del todo bien esto es seguro, hasta me perdí un instante, quería refugiarme en la sombra, sentir que podía tocarla, pero hiciste que la probara.

Me volteo y ahí estas, tus ojos permanecen cerrados, tu rostro se ablandó un poco, será que Black Dranzer no te persigue en sueños? No, creo que es porque su energía me recorre….tu energía, una porción de ti.  
Definitivamente no me siento igual, pero no es algo que me disguste, aún puedo realmente tener algo que me guste siquiera? ….solo tu.

Vamos mejor dejo mis pensamientos hasta aquí, lentamente me deslizo fuera de la cama, afuera hace frío lo puedo sentir, pero es un frío 'natural', un frío que solo podría atacar mi cuerpo y el tuyo, no como ese otro frío, el que rodea, el que persigue, el que manipula, el que crea….uno que es tan omnipotente que se materializa en mi, en ti, en mi 'creador' si es que merece tal mención, pero regresando al punto, ya me vestí, acerco la sabana y volteo para colocártela…tan solo por su acaso….pero…

Es un resplandor, un ligero y débil resplandor, emerge desde tu pecho, con una tonalidad que se debate del rojo-vino casi negro a un rojo de real fuego, mis instintos están al máximo, aunque no percibo real amenaza, pero cuando la luz adopta el color oscuro no me siento bien, es como cuando siento la real presencia de Black Dranzer, no su poder que me desestabiliza, sino su verdadero rostro, y nuevamente me punza el pecho, duele, definido mejor, arde.

Tu respiración se agita, te despertaras acaso?.....espero unos segundos mas, solo moviste la mano, y tus labios emitieron un ligero gemido, pero ya caíste en la inconciencia nuevamente.

Un sonido llega mis oídos, no me había detenido a escucharlo es un timbrado casi silencioso pero insistente, parece lejano pero se lo que significa, por eso me desperté, me llama….pero me detengo a preguntarme que querrá? Una nueva ola de energía me recorre cuando toco tu mano, siento alas oscuras que se debaten, no podrá decir que no cumplí, después de todo tal vez sea por eso que me mando a llamar.

Mejor voy de una vez, quiero regresar y ver que aun no te has despertado, por que? no lo sé, tan solo lo quiero.

Y también quiero…saber que fue aquel curioso resplandor, abro la puerta miro una vez mas pero al igual que permaneces sumido en sueños, la luz se desvaneció. Salgo al corredor, oscuro como todo lo que hay aquí, donde la frialdad lo posee todo, hasta a mí, hasta a ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Abandonado en vida a memorias olvidadas,  
Estaba perdido en agonías,  
En tus hombros, mire la perfección,  
Recostándome en tus brazos, hice mi confesión,_

_De la oscuridad me erguí, de los reinos fríos y ásperos.   
Soy los ojos carmesíes que miran fijamente; soy la sombra que se acerca,   
Sent esa sensación una vez, pero parece diferente,   
Me aferré a ti una vez, y se siente tan disímil ahora,_

_Podía sentirlo, y lo probé,   
Lo desee, y me convertí en él,   
Tú eras una parte, pero sin embargo tu eras 'la' parte,   
No eras nada, pero aun así lo eras todo._

_Fue delicioso, ciertamente delirante;   
Fue magnífico, ciertamente siniestro,   
La emoción se convirtió en miedo,   
Y todo se convirtió a nada. _

_Di mi cuerpo; compartí mi mente contigo,   
Pero ahora estoy solo, y todo parece estar lleno de vacío,  
Perdí el significado; Perdí tu olor en mi cama,  
Pero mi cuerpo todavía vive y todo respira alrededor._

_Despierto en este momento; puedo ver la oscuridad,   
Me dice todo lo que soy, todo lo que hice,  
Y ahora me abrazo a mi mismo,  
Sabiendo que este cuerpo esta por morir._

_Fui demasiado lejos, trace mi propia cicatriz,   
La hice con mis manos; La he visto con mis ojos,   
La llama abandona el cascarón, estoy cerca de mi fin,  
Y puedo oír el sacudir del metal; es la muerte que reclama mi cuerpo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas**: me encanta dejar al inicio y al final, oka, emplee un poco de POV para variar y creo que logre hacerlos mas o menos como es debido, espero que no desentono demasiado con lo demás pero narrar no me permitía explorar demasiado como veía cada quien lo que sucedía, y yo, siempre facilitándome la vida no? Bueno, el capi resulto de largo regular creo, no lograba cortarlo (a que no me habrían matado si los hiciera aguardar una semana por la conclusión?) y si, ya me aproximo al final, pero como al parecer nadie logra ver como podría resultar pues tampoco adelantare nada XD. Al fin podré escribir todo lo demás que tengo en la cabeza n.nU. Bueno, gracias a todos aquellos que lean y a quienes me apoyan en este fic, cabe decir que es formidable para mi, aunque no lo crea todo el mundo, pero estos días me pasaron buenas cosas y eso me hace sumamente feliz, y con mas ganas de acabar debidamente todo esto…ya me estoy saliendo del tema, hasta el capitulo 8.


	8. Ensueños, Reticencias, Efusiones y Reden...

**Notas**: ante todo disculpen el retraso, han sido tiempos difíciles y encima el capitulo se me alargaba con cada día u por ello constara de dos partes, la segunda a venir la próxima semana si logro acabarla a mi gusto. Una advertencia (es un chiste nada mas o.óu) no critiquen las onomatopeyas XD, si hubiera un diccionario de estas por favor me pasan el dato, ya se que lo necesito v.v. Nada mas por hoy no deliro demasiado es buen indicio o no? Y las respuestas a los reviews of course x.ôu.

**Yuki**: que review mas efusivo, muchas gracias Yuki, sip le seguiré al Yuriy x Kai pero aguarde XD.

**SilverHell****: **jajaja, muchas estrellitas dejaras el cielo sin luces que nos guíen u, muchas gracias vv me siento tan abochornada por los cumplidos, de verdad agradezco. Disculpa la demora.

**Hikari**** Valcov: **arigatou! Y ya que eres nueva bienvenida n-n, no me fije si ya publicaste algo, y es que el tiempo no me da para anda v.vU pero espero que la pases muy bien por aquí, y pueda leer algo tuyo alguna vez, muchas gracias por los comentarios y suerte!!!

**Galy****:** Creo que tienes razón, para ese capitulo estaba de lo mas feliz, bueno mas de lo normal creo o.ôu y por ello la onda salió mas sentimental cosa que cambia totalmente el sentir que no tuviera de Kai o Yuriy, aunque para mi siempre los vi así obviamente porque soy la autora XD, pero al menos logre algo que me tenia propuesto y era darle un vuelco a la idea que se hacían de estos dos, principalmente Kai puesto que es el quien a dado el mayor cambio en todo el fic, pero bueno, aún asi por mas que te pareciera que fuera mas que algo 'carnal' como tu misma lo mencionaste nada, y digo bien, nada es exactamente tal y como lo parece u y de seguro quedan muchos giros a darse, ahora disfruta de otro capi gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia.

**Lia Kon Neia**: Hi! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en cuanto a 'experimentos' que son y como quedan de bien juntos o por algo son una de mis parejas favoritas, la numero uno junto a BxY y KxT que creo ocupan segundos puestos equitativamente u no por nada tengo el fanlist XD. nn de nuevo me veo muy acongojada por tremendos comentarios, no se que decir Lia, siempre que me dejas review es para hacerme porras y no se como hacermelas para quitarme lo rojo de apenada, me haces muy muy muy feliz y realmente aprecio mucho lo que dices asi como lo que haces, esos fics tuyos no pasan desapercibidos a mis ojos jeje. Por cierto mencionaste el efecto 'sorpresa'que tengo pero por ejemplo en 'Release Me' y aunque lo lei casi de largo me dio semejante sensación, por algo lo seguía leyendo XDD siempre queriendo saber mas sobre lo que pasaria. Y para terminar, no te preocupes que siempre es un gusto dejarte review, aunque usualmente siempre me sucede algo cuando quiero dejar uno en ff.net x.xu y aun debo media docena de review en otros fics, ademas soy partidaria de que se debe dejar aunque sea una palabrita de ánimos en un fic, aunque es penoso admitirlo pero alegra a quien se esfuerza por dar algo propio y dios que sabemos lo que puede costar hacer lo que todos o la mayoría hacemos aquí o no?..Bueno creo que me estoy 'desviando' nuevamente así que mejor lo dejo ahí, simplemente una vez mas muchas gracias Lia de verdad.

**Ale-Y-H: **buuuu, yo tampoco se nada de ti sis, aunque ya nos cruzamos tan solo un poco en el msg, pero…lamentablemente y como bien ves los estudios y todo lo que mantengo al lado me tragan y poco o nada logro hacerle. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme, se que yo no pude hacer lo mismo pero un día de estos juro que me pondré pilas, hasta que nos veamos por ahí, espero que estés bien y logres leer esto, tengo una pequeña sorpresa mas abajo para ti. Adiós sis.

**Jenny Flint: **alguien dijo 'final feliz'? mmm….yo no se nada del final XD, no se si será feliz o no, claro que me parece dependerá mucho de cómo cada quien lo vea, y para quien resultara feliz o no, y no solo me refiero a las impresiones que podrán llevarse, que tendrán que decir al respecto los chicos en todo esto? Lo descubrirás muy pronto XD por el momento otro capitulo….uno mas n.nU y todo eso buena cara le pongo, que lo disfrutes.

**Jery**** Hiwatari: **o.o no se si llegaras o ya llegaste hasta ese capitulo así que sin adelantar nada simpemente agradecere, me parece lo mejor, y espero que te animes a leer mas (aunque parezca pulicidad no lo es) oka, ahora si acabe y vamos al capitulo!!!!

-

**Disclaimer**: no fue mío hasta hoy, y no lo será mañana….=sigh=….

-

**Advertencia: **Angst, traumas, angst, remordimientos, angst, tormentos, angst, una pizca de shonen ai y….mucho POV-angst? En todo caso es la meta o.ô.

-

-

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

**-**

****

****

****

****

**C.8 Ensueños, Reticencias, Efusiones y Redenciones - Part.1 **

**-**

****

**Dedicado a : Ale-Y-H si bien aquel día ya paso mi pensamiento permanece, y espero que ello me disculpe aunque sea un poco en tu corazón, Feliz Cumpleaños (atrasadísimo) Sis!**

**-**

**-**

****

_I grew up afraid of everything,  
__Just sought after some feeling,  
__In some edge, I finally lost my hear, my voice,   
No confidence, without thrust in any choice,  
__And thought I've found my own ways,  
__A safety hole in a world of delays,  
___

_I__t was just a dreaming mask,  
__To hide my harsh task,  
__I tried to show you there was something incorrect,  
__But you never paid attention at any rate,  
__So I believed the promise in your brace,  
__And now, only tore lines of tears remains on your face,_

****

**He tells me his pain, and I only hear his sin,  
****And he tries to explain but I only see his ruin grin,  
****So, how can I believe in him?  
How can I trust in him?  
****When all becomes to rise again,  
****And I'm stopping suffering under that rain,**

****

**Because I am the one that dies,   
And now, I only want to see your fail,  
****So how can I believe in him?  
How can you trust in him?  
****When I was the one who lose  
****And feels like a fool and use?**

****

_With insanity I feed my misery,  
__The dark feathers drove me out of integrity,  
__I tried to show you there was something incorrect,  
__But you never paid attention at any rate,  
__Such a waste since I've been already a mess,   
but even then I wanted to ignore this meekness,_

_Forgive me what I've done,  
__All happened because I was the one,  
__For the moment I react it was too late,  
__And my heart was near to the final effect,  
__And the insanity is killing me now,  
__Like the snow it increase meticulously, so slow,_

****

**By looking in your eyes, I thought I knew you well,  
****And I had finally bring the other face out of your shell,  
****So how I can believe in you?  
How you can trust in you?  
****When this face you hide behind,  
****Makes me fear, and a forgot you were kind,**

**You take away my sweetness when I thought you were down,  
****And my wings fall apart in that moment you make your own,  
****So how I can believe in you?  
How you can trust in you?  
****Why are you coming to confront me,  
****When the hard times start to over and leaves me….**

****

**_-------------------_**

**_-_**

Huellas impresas en la nieve marcaban el camino que siguiera una silueta que solo se distinguía a lo lejos, caminaba lentamente, pero aún así con determinación, sin desviarse un centímetro de la oculta acera.

Extrañamente las calles lucen sin vida, sin alma que se interpusiera entre el chico y su destino final, y la ardua ventisca que soplara poco antes que lo dorados rayos tocaran la punta de los árboles parece haberse disuelto sin dejar rastro, por ello las marcas de sus pasos son tan visibles, la misma reina de las nieves negando a ocultar su trayectoria, su proveniencia de penumbra, tenebrosa, traicionera, la misma que lo trae aquí a presentar su cuenta final.

Bajo mechones grisáceos, el par de ojos carmín oscuro escruta lentamente el edificio frente a ellos ideando su plan de acción, aún tiene que pasar por la reja, caminar por la relativamente corta alameda que lo separa de esta y la puerta de entrada, de ahí arreglárselas para pasar sin ser visto, reconocido y mucho menos detenido por algún personal de seguridad u otro valiente protector que de seguro estará rodando cerca, muy cerca debido al suceso ocurrido hace tan solo poco mas que unas semanas.

-…tse.-sopla a medio hastío con sus ojos brillando de amargura-"...Ese es un hecho irremediable ahora, pero aún puedo componerlo… para eso vine o no, Dranzer? "-

Con esa bofetada mental retoma su expresión seria determinado a cumplir su objetivo, enfoca una vez mas la reja y asegurándose de que no tenga un cerco en la parte superior bruscamente da un salto arrimándose al metal para finalmente aterrizar del otro lado, sin querer evitarlo voltea lentamente una vez mas en dirección opuesta a su destino, sus huellas siguen ahí indicándole donde mirar, su rostro se relaja cayendo en un reflejo de melancolía.

Una sonrisa cargando de pesares se deslizo momentáneamente por el pálido rostro, apartada prontamente por la bufanda aun mas blanca que la misma nieve e igualmente esos rubíes ocultaron sus sentimientos dejando clausurada la entrada al alma de sus dueños y a su mente enfocada en su objetivo, el complejo que hospedaba viejos conocidos suyos, personas que confiaron, personas que compartieron, traicionados, burlados, lastimados, y hasta despojado del honor que les hacia crecer, añorar la vida.

Si, todo eso y mas les había hecho aquel chico de profundos ojos carmín y cabello bicolor, aquel ruso-japonés que siempre guardaba una mascara insensible, de fortaleza según parecía, ensimismado en una sola meta, triunfar.

Y que lejos podía llevar a uno, la búsqueda del poder, bien lograba despertar el sentimiento más oscuro, el fuego más negro y omnipotente que alcanzara uno a imaginarse, la oscuridad que se pudo moldear, crear y finalmente usar a antojo de quienes controlaran su portador.

En efecto, ahí estaba Kai Hiwatari, el mismo que momento mas tarde se tenía frente a una puerta al parecer de simple madera pero significaba tanto para el sencillo hecho de abrirla que aún su mano no osaba tocar la empuñadura.

-"vamos Kai…vamos!"-se empujó a si mismo depositando con casi delicadeza su palma al rededor de la empuñadura-

Miró una vez mas hacia la otra puerta que instantes antes luego de forcejearla con maravillosa técnica logro abrir para ingresar a esta habitación, ciertamente lucía como la mayoría de cuartos en un hotel o residencia, pero la diferencia yacía en papeles esparcidos en todos lados, frazadas y colchones, tazas y servicios usados acomodados en las esquinas, equipos informáticos, piezas de blades, en resumen un escabroso desorden digno de una campaña tanto empedernida como apresurada.

Sin embargo un hecho atravesó su pecho con un sobresalto.

De todo el material que yacía ahí, y entre todos los restos de vajillas agrupados venían de a tres, es decir, un trío de personas eran quienes usaban esos objetos, rápidamente inspecciono la distribución de las frazadas y cayó en la misma conclusión.

Su mano tembló unos segundos en la puerta, lista a desprenderse y huir de ahí junto a su dueño pero se sobrepuso, algo le decía que atrás de esa puerta, del otro lado de la pared, se hallaba su objetivo, la persona para la cual estaba aquí, la razón que le entregaría la llave del destino que eligió. Nuevamente resuelto, arrimo su mano girándola en la empuñadura, la cerradura cedió casi al instante detonando el 'click' de apertura, y las bisagras emitieron un casi inaudible crujir al girar en su eje, con movimientos furtivos y silenciosos deslizó su cuerpo en la habitación a oscuras.

El olor a cuarto de encerrado se apodero de su nariz, envuelta en un poco de polvo, y un aroma a medicina propio de un hospital, curiosamente en la oscuridad que reinaba por las cortinas cerradas se detuvo, no sabia si sonreír por haber acertado a su presentimiento o maldecirse una vez mas por la condición en la que se encontraba por culpa suya dicho sea de paso de aquel chico de zafiros oscuros como el propio océano.

-Takao, soy yo, Kai. Kai Hiwatari-anunció sin retraso, de todos modos no importaba como lo dijera el desenlace seria el mismo o no?-

Pasaron unos segundos, el silencio seguía inamovible en la penumbra, y el chico de ojos carmín se mantenía a unos pasos de la entrada.

- Acaso no piensas contestarme, Takao?- preguntó con algo de sequedad, mas de la que deseara lastimosamente-

A modo de respuesta, un inadvertido silbido producido por metal cortando el aire se acercó a la posición del intruso, por el movimiento del aire una de las cortinas se ondeó ligeramente permitiendo el ingreso de luz y por la misma hacer relucir el objeto, una hoja afilada que se detuvo tan solo a unos centímetros de Kai.

El ruso-japonés no se inmutó, enfocando su mirada rubí en dos zafiros oscuros que sin embargo lucían tan opacos y muertos comparados a un pasado no tan distante, tampoco busco huir de la cuchilla tan solo se mantuvo ahí, hasta que sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, sonreía pero no de felicidad, una sonrisa indescifrable por su contenido entremezclado de varias emociones, amargura, tristeza, paz, satisfacción, hasta desahogo. Y con ello cerró sus ojos, aguardando.

-es lo que mas quiero….es lo que mas quiero- entonó repitiéndose la quebrada voz de Takao, al tiempo que desvanecía los últimos centímetros entre su cuchilla y la garganta del traidor-

Y Kai siguió parado ahí sin inmutarse, sin moverse, abandonándose al veredicto de su verdugo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(POV Kai)

Como el animal que era, sin temor, sin emoción, sin corazón, no vi el brillo que aguardaba la promesa de su deseo realizado, no vi nada, no sentí nada, mi corazón no latía, tan solo la negra neblina cubría con velo su ambición, mi sumisión.

Y ahí, lo recuerdo, nada mas importaba, nada mas guardaba sentido, pero tu aguardabas….por que? Por que lo deseabas con tanto anhelo, y por que…por que no pude resistirlo?

Ahora que aquella memoria regresa….puedo ver a través de mis ojos, si, mis ojos, aquellos mismos que impregnados no del fuego que te sonrojaba sino del infierno que quería quemarte entre sus alas y sentir, sentir su poder liberado, su dominio….

Mi espina envía una punzada, es como la que sentiste….cuando entendiste, y entonces fue tarde, los ojos de profundo y apacible azul se tornaron en aquella tormenta igual a la que recorría tu cuerpo, pero para entonces ya era tarde, el respeto quedo atrás, las maneras se ocultaron, la lógica cedió, y la bestia cargó….. Como lo recuerdo ahora….mi garganta se seca, no puedo tragar, sudor frío es aquel nuevo espíritu que viene a acompañarme en ese tormento….lo recuerdo….

Las palabras quedaron silenciadas y tus gritos ahogados cuando….cuando el…yo, yo…no, tu aire se perdía, el bufido de los exclamos llenaban mi boca, y era yo, quien recorría la tuya, saboreando sus paredes, mezclando mi lengua con la tuya, urgiéndole a permanecer atada a la mía…. Lengua dentro…lengua fuera….el sabor de esos labios, tu aroma….y yo lo hice….

Pero la bestia gustó del descubrimiento, una trampa mortal en la que caíste, en la que me perdí, en la que solo el de alas negras podría surcar el cielo sin mal…. Entonces…entonces pasó, buscando más y más…hasta saciarse, hallo aquello que era preciado, el tesoro de una vida, una perla única…inocencia.

No puedo evitar mirar mis manos, mi vista se corrompe, no puedo enfocar no puedo admitir que esas manos pudieron hacerlo, mi mente quiere alejarse nuevamente pero aquel fulgor rojizo me lo impide, es una barrera de fuego que canta, amenazante pero no aterradora….no lo entiendo pero recuerdo….y te veo.

Blanco, todo alrededor es blanco, como una hoja sin escritura, como un espacio sin limites….como el inicio, pero no fue un inicio tal vez solo una conclusión, la firma de mi condena……nuevamente veo mis manos, se sienten suyas, me siento sucio….y el blanco desaparece, ante el telón negro estas, con los ojos de tormenta cerrados, la cabellera tal como tu cuerpo rendida al apetito de aquella bestia, como su presa….y en sus garras sucumbes, es mi cuerpo que te mata, es mi miembro que te penetra, en tu ausencia son mis oscuras llamas las que te queman…pero no pude hacerlo…

-no pude…no pude…-

No pague por tu inocencia, la robe, la tire por nada, y deje la bestia de negras alas abatirse en mi, y yo….abrace su regalo, tu preciado bien…..me siento sucio, trato de sacudirme, pero mis manos también están mancilladas, mi boca también, mi cuerpo entero….Cierro mis ojos, no quiero ver mas, no quiero recordar mas…no quiero ver tus ojos convertirse en agonía, perder su brillo en el halo de la rabia, del odio, de la pena……pero será el precio a pagar, no hará desaparecer la herida, no regresara la sangre, no reconstruirá un sueño, no unirá el jarrón de tu ilusión…..

Me es tan duro mirar atrás, dejar mis ojos en el frente….me es tan despreciable y vano mirar el reflejo de lo que soy….el reflejo de la bestia que te lo quitó….pero ello no la hace desvanecerse, como tampoco excusa todo lo que hizo, todo lo que hice….no lo hará.

-porque…somos uno-las palabras escapan de mi boca como si otro las pronunciara-

-por eso yo,…. y solo yo, puedo hacerlo-esta vez la determinación marca la entonación y miro mi puño cerrado, en mi palma siento el calor, el calor de un fuego real, aquel que me despertó-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(POV Takao)

Hace una horas ya que se marcharon, Rei fue el ultimo en salir, insistió hasta cansarse de mi mutismo empujado fuera de la habitación por los reclamos de Kyoujou, si…después de todo quien quisiera que un derrotado, fracasado y débil como yo siguiera en ese equipo…nooo! Deja de decirte eso Takao recuerda aquellas palabras, aquella promesa…

Dije que no me rendiría, que combatiría junto a ti, junto a todos….que ingenuo, ahora te perdí, Dragoon, cuando te apartaron de mi perdí mas que lo que me quedaba aún, diciéndolo mejor, cuando te atraparon me quitaron la única vela que hacia mi vida quemarse, y ahora no soy nada…nada mas que ese cascaron al que todo conocen como Takao, pero…Oh Dios! Que no se dan cuenta? Takao murió, desapareció, de hizo polvo mucho antes de la final, y era demasiado esperar que siguiera igual que antes, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, pretendiendo que aun seguía intacto….

Con un demonio! porque tuviste que ser tú? Por que tuvo que ser en ese momento, en estas circunstancias, porque tuviste que cambiar? Por que?.....solo recuerdo esos ojos, los rubíes que me sacaron 'suspiros' por meses, que me hacían reaccionar tan sorpresivamente creando en mi nuevas sensaciones cada vez que veía esa bufanda blanca ondearse, cada vez que la autoritaria y fría voz se elevaba, pero lo que me hostiga ahora son esos mismos ojos guiados por llamas negras, las alas que te controlan…..Black Dranzer y su chillido….solo eso tengo en mente, solo eso veo, solo eso escucho a cada paso, con cada segundo a donde sea que voltee a ver…ahí están, ahí estas……y ya no puedo, ya no puedo……

-"yo estaré aquí, te cuidare, solo pídemelo Takao"-

Eso fue lo que me dijo, no fuiste el único Kai, tal vez, solo tal vez podría ser cierto lo que me dijo, pero aun dudo en dejar su proposición reconfortarme como podría si nuevas ideas surgen en estos momentos revelándome nuevas posibilidades para acabar con todo esto.

Y es que nadie lo sabe, hace unos días, no se bien como porque de lo que recuerdo caminaba solo, creo que había accedido a abandonar esta habitación por alguna razón que no me regresa ahora, no que importe realmente, el hecho es que andaba solo por esas calles hasta que me percate de algo, ya no estaba en las calles principales, sino en lo que parecían callejones sin fin, estrechos, algo sucios y oscuros….por un momento temblé, la oscuridad me trae tantos 'recuerdos' que no pretendo rememorar a cada instante aunque parece algo imposible…..temblé de miedo, si, lo reconozco y es que desde aquel día en las finales perdí mi confianza, mis convicciones, todo quedo disuelto.

Iba a salir corriendo de ahí cuando algo choco en el suelo, un pedazo de letrero a punto de matarme si caía unos cuantos centímetros mas atrás, pero me fije en lo que llevaba inscrito, ahora que lo evoco me parece tan irónico, no que yo sepa leer ruso pero muy a parte de ello logre entenderlo por un símbolo, era una armería antigua…..y la idea surgió, el escenario se construyo, el momento se predetermino, así como lo que traería conmigo.

Y ahora, estas aquí, tal y como lo desee por estos días, sin nadie cerca, solamente tu, con esa mirada carmín que vanamente ocultas tras ojos cerrados, no me preocupa como logre presentir tu llegada, simplemente lo supe, vi sin mirar por la ventana que cruzabas aquella reja y caminabas por la alameda, supe también cuando recorriste todo el edificio y diste con la puerta de la habitación, y finalmente oí claramente cuando te detuviste hesitante en la entrada, hasta que te decidiste y entraste tan soberbio, buscándome en la penumbra, tratando sin embargo que esta se convierta en tu aliada y te indique donde yacía, sin embargo algo cambio, tampoco me puedo imaginar que fue, dije que no me importaría ya nada mas que aquello que deseo hacer, y eso es lo que haré en este preciso segundo.

-Takao, soy yo, Kai. Kai Hiwatari-anuncias, acaso pensaste que no reconocería tu esencia? O es que corres a tu destrucción sin miedo pensando en acabar conmigo-

Pasan unos segundos, tengo el tiempo de ajustar mi plan, tomo el objeto entre mis manos, el mismo que adquirí en esa armería.

- Acaso no piensas contestarme, Takao?- preguntas con sequedad, ese tono lo conozco bien, tal parece que el ímpetu que guardabas no ha disminuido y ello me fuerza a la ultima decisión-

Velozmente saltó de mi posición, pero mis movimientos provocan cambios en el aire, las cortinas que mantengo cerradas se entreabren lo justo para que la luz revele mi arma, fallare….

Te…te mantienes ahí en pie? Sin moverte, sin inmutarte, sin evitarme…..por que? Por que?? No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Ja, yo también me detuve…..ni siquiera eso puedo hacer, no logro acercar ese instrumento que me permitirá acabar contigo, con él, con los tormentos, con todo.

-es lo que mas quiero….es lo que mas quiero- musitó con confusión, rabia, frustración-

Es lo que deseo con el alma que me fuera arrebatada, que todo cese, que todo acabe.

Ejerzo fuerza nuevamente y la cuchilla desaparece la distancia que te separa de la vida, de la muerte, del inicio y del final.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(POV Kai)

Me siento despreciable….así es como soy, a eso llegue, ahora lo sé….y no puedo mirarte….no puedo, no puedo…mis ojos se resbalan, el sentimiento que me embarga no me deja quedarme, simplemente no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo tiene sentido…..no lo tiene, no lo es, no es la verdad que debería vivir….no debería ser así, y lo sé, por eso no puedo mirarte, y no puedo ver como tus ojos se llenan de liquido, ni como tus labios quieren entonar el sonido de tu voz, de seguro la garganta se te secó….así será mejor, así no tendré que fingir sordera,….-humpf-no puedo evitar resoplar irónicamente y me detengo de improvisto….no es cierto acaso que el corazón es el mayor oído del alma?…..si…….si tan solo lo hubiera tenido siempre, si no hubiera permitido que…pero ya me dije no pensar así, lo único que falta es….

-abrázame…..abrázame una vez mas….-suelto casi arrepintiéndome-

Tal vez sea algo de lo que tenga que lamentar, el no sentir tus brazos encerrándome, tu aliento acariciando mi cabello, tu aroma impregnándose en mi sentidos, y….ese calor…como logras darme ese calor, si hasta yo debería saber compartirlo, pero solo tu pudiste tocarlo, sin quemarte, sin quedar desecho por sus colmillos….el silencio permanece, se que no puedo voltear, tampoco puedo moverme sin darte oportunidad, entonces que me queda?.....aguardar.

La ausencia de sonido puede ser un temor aun mas grande que el chillido mas terrorífico, tal vez, tan solo tal vez pedí demasiado, después de todo yo soy quien se marcha, soy el desertor, una vez mas el traidor….un acto repetido, usado ya demasiadas veces, pero me lo merezco, aguardo unos segundos mas, mi corazón late rápido, mi tórax se vacía, pero nada pasa……………fue demasiado.

Cerrando inconscientemente los ojos, por rendición o sumisión al destino que se abre ante mi empiezo a caminar, solo oigo mis ropas friccionar en el movimiento, mis pies resuenan con cada paso, la puerta esta cerca.

-déjame…déjame rodearte como nunca….-sueltas vacilante, eso creo, y me detengo sin voltear-

Esas palabras…si supieras cuanto me hacen sentir, pensar, vivir….mi cuerpo no puede evitar tensarse, el aguijón de la culpa me atraviesa por un segundo. No debí pedir algo así, no tengo derecho….por que no lo merezco. Por que no mereces saber….no.

Pero que digo…tu lo sabes. Si, es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, mejor dicho del por que llegue a esto.

Ja…y del por que me convertí en lo que soy. No, en lo que fui….-mmpf- eso quisiera, haber soñado todo ese tiempo, y despertar….

-plat- -plat-

Son tus pasos que me regresan nuevamente a esta realidad….la misma tan cruda, donde no soy mas que una basura que lleva consigo una cadena tan pesada que daría hasta lastima al mas miserable de los condenados….pero también es la misma realidad en la que estas, en la que estamos juntos, y puedo oír tus pasos acercarse presagio de tus brazos rodeándome, atrapándome en una ilusión de calor como la mas suave seda, acercándome a un sentimiento, reanimando la llama que se muere en la tormenta de la oscuridad.

-ssrruurrr….-

El arrugamiento de las ropas marca el contacto, como un suave susurro de los que me dedicaste, e inmediatamente un ardor se expande, pronto unos mechones se deslizan por mi cuello y mi espalda se aviva, latidos que no me pertenecen resuenan en su cadencia, refleja algo oculto tras el aliento que se quiere tranquilo deslizándose tal pluma por mi piel, acaso…no, no podrías saberlo, mm…tal vez lo hayas intuido….rayos! quiero aprovechar ese momento, quisiera voltearme ahora mismo y abrazarte, apretarte en mis brazos, como nunca y jamás soltarte hasta que el ultimo aliento salga de mi….seria lo que mas anhelo……

-Kai…-suelta tu calmada voz, tan cerca de mi oreja que no puedo evitar sentir el cosquilleo-

Permanezco en silencio, es lo mejor…debo resistir, debo.

Pero duele, me carcome casi tanto como la culpa que llevo, la culpa que me condena…por favor, mantente en silencio…tan solo déjame aprovechar, vivir, sentir cada segundo de ese momento, se que no puedo quedarme….y es casi seguro que no vuelva……tan solo déjame recordarlo para cuando suceda.

Parece que entendiste mi silencio, no dices nada mas ni da señales de hacerlo. Que?...siento tu abrazo más fuerte, por que lo haces? Los músculos se contraen mas y la presión sobre mi pecho aumenta, que significa? Por que ahora?.....no, no….

-Kai…no vayas…no vayas, por favor-me pides reclamando mi presencia-

-q...que?-no puedo evitar soltar la pregunta pero, ya sé la respuesta después de todo-

No puedo terminar mi pensamiento, negándote a rendirme respuesta dos gotas caen en mi espalda, tu abrazo me oprime mas. No sigas…no sigas, me hace debatir entre quedarme aquí y cumplir con el llamado de esa cadena….antes,…antes de que su ululo regrese, antes de que sienta ese ardor por mi mente, el de la llamas negras….por que no importa cuanto tenga, no importa cuanto tome, no importa cuanto gane….nunca será suficiente…nunca lo será.

-frruurr….- -frrurrrrrr….-

No, no,….esta vez no son ropas friccionando es,…. son alas,…. 'sus' alas, la opresión en mi pecho, la misma que antes, el ardor que se empieza a expandirse desde mi interior, partículas negras que caen a mi alrededor…si, es 'él'.

Bruscamente me escapo de tus brazos, un sorprendido 'que te pasa?' llega a mi pero me hago la sorda oreja, es lo mejor…si que lo es…si.

-Espera!-cortas en un exalto, mi muñeca atrapada volteo sin decir nada-

-es en serio dime que te pasa-me reclamas sin entender mi actitud-

Esos ojos hielo ahora resquebrajados por la sorpresa, la confusión, que irónica es la vida, podría decir que es un sátira de ciertos personajes que me llevaron a esto….pero seria darles demasiado crédito, que mas querrían? Alabanzas de su creación, una representación más en un teatro para su diversión….me enrabia, la impotencia de la que viví, sintiéndola pero negándome a admitirla….

-Kai….Kai escúchame!-esta vez enfadado-

Aún estoy perdido en pensamientos, solo veo tus labios abrirse, el resplandor de los rayos matutinos rodea tu silueta, y esos ojos aguamarinas…..las pupilas que me cautivaron, los zafiros que hechizaron a los sangrientos rubíes.

-NO!-niego la cabeza con violencia-

-frruurr….- -FRRURRRRR….

Con un demonio, es él, sus alas me reclaman, su aleteo es más poderoso con cada segundo, deje mi debilidad apoderarse de mí, le deje la puerta abierta y te vio a través de mis cerrojos sin cerraduras….

El ardor nuevamente se va apoderando de mi cuerpo, cierro los puños, empiezan a temblar, sigo negando con la cabeza, ya no veo a Yuriy, ni su casaca blanca, ni su pálida piel, ni su mechones de fuego, tampoco sus ojos cielo…..me resisto, me resisto cuanto pueda….algo me toca con suavidad, se desliza por mi piel….abro los ojos con lentitud.

-Kai….Kai que sucede? Dime…dime que te sucede-tus palabras son serenas al igual que tus brazos, acogiéndome-

Que puedo responder? Yo mismo no lo sé, que debería decirte? Que me soy un asqueroso, dependiente y sumiso títere? Un juguete mas en la lista de Biovolt, un muñeco moldeado por Boris , seducido por un poder tan oscuro que me convirtió en la bestia de sinistros augurios, arrasando las mentes, los cuerpos, espíritus y vidas de quien se yergue en su camino, por que eso soy….aún si parte de mi, esta misma que te ve ahora, y quiere decirte todo esto, se ultraja por ello, poco puedo hacer, nada logro remediar, porque es parte de mi…..no te parece irónico? La perfecta burla, un poder que no se controla, un poder que no es su propio dueño…..así es y así es tal como soy.

-estoy…cansado, ya nada tiene sentido…..estoy cansado Yuriy- es lo único que sale por mi boca, mientras tus ojos reflejan temor por mi, y algo mas que no puedo descifrar, que puede causar tal angustia al punto de hacer brillar tus pupilas con tambaleante luz? Mis ojos pesan, la verdad es que estoy agotado y voy cayendo nuevamente en la penumbra-

Pronto tu voz me llega como el lejano eco de una cascada, y es que no puedo resistirlo, no puedo luchar, caigo cada vez más en la sombra, se que esta mal…lo sé, trato de convencerme, pero me seduce, con su suavidad, con su falso calor, y su incomparable oferta, ya el extraño sentir que solo la oscuridad, su oscuridad puede otorgarme me corroe lentamente, dejándome ávido de su exquisitez….dejare que me acoja una vez mas, en su manto, el que me hace sentir como nunca, el que me permite hacer cosas que nunca haría….no quisiera ver tus manos en mi luego de eso, tu que solo me curas….pero se siente bien después de todo….si….tan bien….tan bien………

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(POV Yuriy)

Algo pasó desde anoche, no sé que pudo ser, no logro descifrarlo pero te ha cambiado….es raro, no es por un cambio físico, parece ser mas emocional pero…que paso?

Hace unos instantes volví de una sesión, ya estabas acabando de vestirte, pero eso no es lo único que he notado, también hay una variación en tu expresión, buscas evitarme con la mirada, por que lograste percatarte de mi llegada de eso no me cabe duda, entonces…por que me huyes? Qué rayos sucede?

Parece que ya acabaste, me preparo para un saludo de los que te conozco anteponiéndome pero…me pasas de largo?!

-piensas marcharte?-suelto a medio tono, es la primera vez que me siento tan ignorado-

Mi pregunta queda sin respuesta, aun estas de espaldas y empiezas a caminar hacia la puerta, para entonces estaba listo a mandarte un puñetazo sin embargo una punzada me atraviesa el pecho quitándome la intención, no será…un recuerdo me viene en mente, sucedió hace tan solo unas horas, cuando nos rendimos a las sabanas luego de entregarnos el uno al otro, en ese momento me desperté por cortesía de Boris, como lo descubrí unos segundos después, pero algo se me quedo grabado, observaba tus facciones, y es que con lo que hicimos merecía la pena mirarte en semejante postura….en fin, en lo que me quede ensimismado en observarte empecé a sentir la misma energía que te recorre, la oscura pero a la vez tan poderosa, tan extensa que me necesitas a mi para aliviártela y se sentía tan placentera, ciertamente corrupta como su mismo origen pero como el mismo éxtasis que representaba no podía negarse, y saber que llevaba un fragmento de ti ahora era una contemplación que no podía desdeñar, sonreí perdiéndome un poco en ensueños hasta que me fije mas de cerca captando un pequeño resplandor.

Ligero y débil, emergía desde tu pecho como cual llama debatiéndose contra la extinción, y no solo eso, variaba del color de escarlata a vino oscuro, pero antes de pensar en mas sobre ese curiosidad una punzada como la de ahora me atravesó, te agitaste en la cama a punto de despertarte, aunque finalmente te quedaste en brazos de Morfeo y la llama desapareció.

El asunto quedó atrás cuando el llamado de Boris me devolvió a la realidad y salí de ahí para rendirle mi informe.

Ser acaso que guarda relación con tu comportamiento?....No, no podría ser que…

-K….-no puedo pronunciar tu nombre, inadvertidamente mis ojos se humedecen, sigo sin entenderlo muy bien pero se lo que pasa-

Creo que al fin, así como lo entendí te dejaste ablandar por un segundo y te detienes.

-abrázame…..abrázame una vez mas….-sueltas casi en un susurro de prohibición-

No se como reaccionar, ya se lo que te propones, mi corazón late mas fuerte, mis manos al igual que mi cuerpo tiemblan ligeramente ante la indecisión, pasan los segundos tan rápido sin embargo y pronto perderé mi oportunidad.

-déjame…déjame rodearte como nunca….-suelto vacilante cuando te veía a punto de seguir tu camino -

Lentamente me acerco, las palabras no servirán, creo que al final de cuentas fuimos muy lejos y en parte tengo la culpa, pero como saber? Como imaginarme siquiera que me volvería adicto a ti así como tu a Black Dranzer, y como pretender siquiera en presenciar tu destrucción, tu despertar causado por mi? Si, por que fui yo….

-"Cierta persona necesita despertar de sus ensueños a lo que veo, retirate."- fue así que concluyó mi informe con Boris y en ese momento no le preste atención, para mi podía quitarle o darle ilusiones a cuanta persona quisiera pero yo solo quería volver a verte y rápido, que iluso-

Bruscamente y sacándome de mis pensamientos te sueltas de mi abrazo, me quedo perplejo y exijo sin pensarlo una explicación, pero sigues rehuyéndome.

Creo que perderé mis cabales esta vez, antes de que logres dar un paso te cojo de la muñeca.

Volteas para luego negarme tu mirada, es que acaso te niegas hasta a eso? Rayos! Todo por querer mas, todo por mi….tengo que hacer algo, ahora mismo, y elijo hacer lo único coherente para mi en ese momento, acogerte nuevamente entre mis brazos.

-Kai….Kai que sucede? Dime…dime que te sucede-trato que mis palabras sean serenas para alejar mi fervor al igual que aquella nube de oscuridad creciendo en ti -

-estoy…cansado, ya nada tiene sentido…..estoy cansado Yuriy.- es lo único que sale por tu boca-

La declaración me hiela la sangre, tu mirada se pierde con cada segundo tragada por la nube, que debo hacer? Me debato entre mi culpa, el guardarte como estas lucido fuera de su control, y dominado, envuelto en poder que te corroe pero te hace permanecer a mi lado….

La efusión de imágenes junto a ti me llena la cabeza y me nubla el juicio, ya me rendí al igual que tu….redención es lo que elijo para mi…para ti.

**_-------------------_**

****

_Crecí asustado de todo,   
Tan solo buscando una sensación,   
En algún momento, finalmente perdí mi oído, mi voz,   
Sin confidencias, sin posibilidad de elegir,   
Y pensé haber hallado mis propio camino,   
Un abismo seguro en un mundo de obstáculos,_

_Tan solo era una máscara de sueños,   
Ocultadora de mi áspera tarea,   
Intenté mostrarte que algo no estaba bien,   
pero no le diste importancia alguna,   
__Entonces creí en la promesa de tu abrazo,  
Y ahora, solo quedan surcos de lágrimas en tu rostro,_

**Me cuenta su dolor, y solo oigo su pecado,   
E intenta explicarme pero solo veo la sonrisa de su ruina,   
Así que, cómo puedo creer en él?   
¿Cómo puedo confiar en él?   
Cuando todo empieza a levantarse de nuevo,   
Y ya dejé de sufrir bajo esta lluvia,**

**Porque yo soy el que muere,   
y ahora, solo quiero ver tu caída,  
****Así que, cómo puedo creer en él?   
Cómo puedo confiar en él? **

**Cuando fue el que perdió,  
Y me siento como un tonto y usado? **

****

_Con locura alimente mi miseria, _

_Las plumas oscuras me alejaron de la integridad,_

_Intenté mostrarte que algo no estaba bien,   
Pero no le diste importancia alguna, _

_Tanta fue la pérdida de tiempo, ya yo estaba hecho un desastre,  
Aunque aún ahí, deseé no hacer caso de esta sumisión,_

_Perdóname lo que hice,___

_Sucedió todo porque era aquel que debía, _

_Porque al momento que reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde, _

_Y mi corazón estaba cerca al desenlace, _

_Y ahora la locura me mata,   
Como la nieve aumenta meticulosa, tan lenta, _

**Mirando en tus ojos, pensé que te conocía,   
Que finalmente había sacado tu otro rostro de su caparazón,  
Así que, cómo puedo creer en ti?   
Cómo puedo confiar en ti?   
****Cuando esta cara que ocultas detrás,   
Me hace temer, y se me olvida que fuiste gentil, **

**Alejaste mi dulzura cuando pensé que habías caído,   
****Y se despedazaron mis alas en el momento que me hiciste tuyo,   
****Así que, cómo puedo creer en ti?   
Cómo puedo confiar en ti?   
****Por qué vienes a enfrentarme,   
Cuando los duros tiempos terminan y me dejan…**

**_-------------------_**

**Notas**: gomen esta vez creo que si fue bastante confuso U, pero con la segunda parte se aclararan algunas cosas, la mayoría por así decirlo además de poner un poco de orden cronológico que por razones del fic (ósea mías XD) tuvieron que quedar en este orden de fragmentos. Well, espero que sigan gustando del fic, y que sigan leyéndolo, gracias!

-


	9. Ensueños, Reticencias, Efusiones y Reden...

**Notas:** Taaaaaaaarde!!!!!!....lo sé, lo sé, y lo lamento de verdad pero todo esto de mi vida se pone cada vez más tormentosa. Pero aquí estoy una vez más, y creo bien haberle dedicado suficiente tiempo y cuidado a esta segunda parte por ello la subí tan pronto me fuera posible, sin embargo igual se me hizo una eternidad y encima tuve que pasar unas escenas para el próximo capitulo, gomen nasai. Lo único bueno en todo esto es que ya tengo los lyrics para los capítulos finales, es una buena noticia creo, bueno al fic!.****

**Aiko****:** u.u como ya te conteste personalmente, lamento mucho la impresión que te llevaste, pero creo que ya aclare esto contigo y no revelare nada por aquí (por si alguien pensó que si )=P ) así que me limitare a repetir nada mas que era absolutamente necesario, después de todo en esto se basó el inicio y debía seguir cierta lógica o no? Pero bueno no perdamos esperanzas de ningún lado y para nadie nn. Te agradezco sin embargo tu preocupación puesto que pude evaluar el 'impacto' que cause gracias a tus comentarios, lo cual no sucede muy a menudo o.ôu aunque ya se que lo merezco por que yo misma los propicio jajaja, ójàla con este capitulo te animes n.n (no spoileo mas ¬.¬u)

**Jery Hiwatari: **POV es la abreviación de Point of View o punto de vista es cuando se enfoca el relato desde como ve, piensa y siente determinado personaje por ello se emplea la primera persona y no la tercera que es lo usual al narrar, bueno espero que te sirva n.n gracias por haber podido leer hasta ahí XD y siéntete libre de preguntar sobre cualquier duda que tengas por mi no tengo problemas n.n.

**Jenny Flint: **sugoi!! Lo siento debía ponerme feliz por jugar con Uds. pareceré aprendiz de Boris si sigo así ¬¬u, respondiendo a tu pregunta pues el orden cronológico que empleo no siempre es el pasado hacia futuro, a veces sigo el orden y otras veces no, saca tus conclusiones XD. No te preocupes de todos modos en esta segunda parte lo entenderás, er… creo, y es que tengo una rara manera de explicar las cosas.

**Lia Kon Neia:** plop! Creo que no tengo nada que aclarar y me pescaste XD. Pero vamos que aun falta mucho por acontecer y descubrir. Como siempre me honras sobremanera con tus reviews n.n, muchas gracias Lia, y la verdad me gustaría ahondar mas en algunas de las relaciones que se dan en el fic, pero tal vez seria repetir aspectos sobrentendidos, lo que sí estoy pensando es realinear ligeramente la trama puesto que surgió un hecho interesante en el camino de este capitulo dictados a consecuencia de algunas insinuaciones en anteriores fragmentos de la historia. Bueno ya me podrás decir y también todo aquel/la que lo lea. Te cuidas y ahí nos vemos!

**Ale-Y-H:** muchos saludos a ti también, esta muy mal la situación creo…y es que no nos vemos, no logramos hablar por mas de 5 min buuuuuuu!!!!-llorando a torrentes- espero que nos encontremos de nuevo muy pronto, te cuidas.

**Galy**: XD, la verdad es que fue a propósito (me gusta jugar con las mentes creo), pero inicialmente salio por si solo, cuando releí al igual que tu me di cuenta de la repetición (cap 5)y cayó exactamente donde y cuando la quería, una suerte de "deja-vu" pero con un desenlace totalmente opuesto (parece Matrix) en fin, ya veras unas de las razones por que opte en realizar ese 'plagio' de mi misma (sonó mal no?). La prueba que recuerdas muy bien la historia, arigatou!.

**SilverHell****: **buaja!!! Gomen nasai, pero me hacen llorar de felicidad tu y Lia….gracias, muchas gracias, la verdad no se que mas decir, habría realmente algo mas que decir? Tan solo agradecer. Me abochornan de tantos cumplidos y yo no sabría decir si los merezco a ciencia cierta pero te agradezco con el alma.****

**Hayi****-OS:** solo para aprovechar y agradecer a quien me haya nominado, un honor para mí, y una enorme felicidad el pensar que me tienen presente con esta historia próxima a su final, domo arigatou.

**Disclaimer: **oh rayos! Como diría Takao XD, pero el tampoco me pertenece al igual que Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.

**Advertencia: **a este nivel del fic creo que la advertencia se la saben XD, pero igual, no lean si no saben de lo que trata n.n por algo se lee desde el capitulo 1 (que obvia no?)

-****

****

****

****

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

**C.8 Ensueños, Reticencias, Efusiones y Redenciones - Part.2**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_Pulling me in so deep, it makes me cold and I remain,  
__It makes me weak, but once again  
__The real me is alive, I put myself here  
__Look what it's done to me, I'll keep myself here  
__Now watch me bleed, it's my forgiveness gift,_

_This time you won't turn your back on me  
__This time you can't find where to hide  
__This time you want all the answers  
__This time He won't leave you walk away from him_

_I tried to believe in the possibility,  
__I want to believe in our destiny,  
__And it's because now, I know how it feels to burn,  
__And I know you won't return,  
__For once I let me forget myself,   
and I will keep alive the real yourself,_

_This time you won't turn your back on me  
__This time you can't find where to hide  
__This time you want all the answers  
__This time He won't leave you walk away from him_

**_-------------------_**

(POV Kai)

****

Hace un buen rato que llevo en ese laberinto de ratas, esta casi peor que la cloaca en la que entre aquella vez…ay! Pero eso no viene al caso, maldición, tenían que hacer tantos laboratorios y salas subterráneas?....cálmate Kai, cálmate, o nuevamente me veré en necesidad de dejar entrar a quien no quiero justamente, como cuando….no, no debo pensar en eso ahora! no vine a pasear por el laberinto de mis traiciones, ni ver en cual pasillo me deje consumir por el poder que me ofrecían, no, vine por algo mas profundo, mas antiguo también, guiado por el origen….en busca del inicio, nuestro inicio, tan cínico y preciso sin embargo….

Espera…Por fin! esta es la puerta, lo sé, no que me agrade pero lo sé. 'El' me lo dijo…mejor dicho me lo susurra a través de mis pasos, quería que lo descubriera, que lo abrazara una vez mas, y me deje sumergir en su manto…..pero no es a lo que vine….no, no… Kai retómate antes de que ocurra nuevamente, debo hacer latir el dulce fuego, la verdadera llama carmín, aunque vacilante….pero hiciste lo que pudiste para sacarme de esto,…..y ver todo como es, y como soy.

-maldición!..-gruño entre dientes, no puedo evitar apretar el puño casi hasta sangrar mi palma-

Todo mi cuerpo lo resiente, me detengo ahí un momento.

-Plic- -ploc-

Escucho las gotas caer desde el techo o alguna rendija en las paredes, es cierto, debo estar cerca de las calderas o en una parte próxima al estanque de la abadía.

-fría…mpf...el estanque-concluyó luego de recibir una gota en mi hombro, casi helada por cierto, y me recuerda el por que vago una vez mas por estos oscuros y asquerosos pasadizos-

-plat- -plat-

Unos metros atrás deje la ultima luz encendida, ahora en la oscuridad total solo escucho mi propios pasos, que acaso se olvidaron conectar luces por aquí?....que tontería, debe ser por la humedad, con lo que esta filtrando de seguro se quemaron las conexiones…bueno no importa la maldita conexión!

-ouch!- por pensar en alumbrarme un poco termine por tropezar, maldición casi me estampo contra el suelo-

Espera….tropecé, si, pero con que? Acerco mi mano al suelo y empiezo a tantear, casi al segundo encuentro una protuberancia, la sigo y esta se perfila hasta la pared, sigo tanteando tratando de descifrar lo que es.

-Oh rayos!- suelto en un arrebato-

Me pareció tan…familiar. Una ola de recuerdos asalta mi mente.

… Una puerta metálica, un crujido, unos ojos rojos, un aleteo furioso, un resplandor, gritos, resplandor vino oscuro mezclado con una luz intensa y azul, otra vez los ojos rojos, un lloriqueo cadenciado por una respiración exageradamente alterada, el aleteo rabioso permanece como siniestro fondo musical, una silueta en sombras, hablando, pero sus palabras suenan tan lejanas que no las descifro y…..nuevamente ese par de ojos escarlatas acompañados de la sonrisa tan retorcida, tan cínicamente complacida…conozco esa sonrisa lo que no logro asociar es el reflejo en su sangrienta mirada….

Ese reflejo, es otra persona, un ser aprisionado, debilitado por sus retenes, aplacado en contra de su voluntad en una mesa.

Un chillido estridente rompe la tenebrosa angustia, en un rayo que traspasa la imagen, el reflejo carmín cambia, bruscamente enfocando con exactitud el preciso instante en que las pupilas del ser se contraen de terror y todo queda en tinieblas.

-..No, no podría s...ser…-susurro nervioso listo a dar media vuelta mientras me apoyo en la pared de roca tratando de recuperar el aire que se me niega-

-pero si lo fue, joven Kai- suelta repentinamente una voz a mis espaldas-

No vale la pena voltear, el tono y su manera de llamarme, acompañados por su mano que pronto me atrapa por la muñeca, desvaneciendo cualquier tentativa de escapar, el titiritero finalmente dejó su sitio en las sombras de los entretelones y salió a acompañar su muñeco a la luz de la verdad, el pináculo de la obra esta por realizarse.

Si, que momento más apropiado, pero con tan agudeza de cálculo que me resulta tan atemorizante y satisfactoria a la vez, irónico pensarías mi fiel amigo, se que no estuvo en tus intenciones de 'abrirme los ojos' en tales condiciones pero simplemente resultaste ser un pieza que se movía en el tablero que ellos eligieron…. No me cabe duda ahora, porque siempre fue así.

Finalmente mi mano aún libre halla lo que parece ser un teclado, sin pensarlo escribo en él….ya se lo que pasará, es el presentimiento que llevaba, es el anhelo que me guiaba, las respuestas están frente a mi, y su mano aprieta ahora mi hombro, duele pero no es algo que no pueda soportar, lo que me enferma es pensar en su repugnante ansia de hacerme ver su sonrisa y el brillo de esos vidrios escarlatas.

-como aquella vez…-susurro por lo bajo tratando por ultima vez de desviar la vista, borrar esos pasajes, esas escaleras, esos túneles, esa sala, esa oscuridad y….esos ojos carmín….-

Pero ya se lo que vendrá a continuación, siempre lo presentí aunque no lo recordara…la puerta metálica se desliza a un lado abriendo paso a una parte mas de mí, de este pasado y del porque soy lo que soy hoy.

Y es que, eran míos...siempre fueron mías aquellas pupilas aterrorizadas, las que sucumbieron ese día.

****

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(POV Boris) (N/A: Pensamiento interior? Aun no me lo creo XD)

-'Con que lo recordaste al fin…muy bien...muy bien…'-

-Por que me miras de ese modo?-le pregunto repitiendo las mismas palabras de hace tantos años en esa misma habitación, para mi mayor complacencia observo sus ojos bailar ante la pregunta, debilitados, atormentados me recuerda, si, es como ese día hace ya tantos años, cuando el primer paso hacia su caída y la posibilidad de controlar su poder se hicieron realidad-

Para ese entonces, nuestro joven Kai era un pequeño niño, impetuoso ciertamente, por algo lo destinamos a ese renacimiento…pero seguía siendo un pequeño niño de rubíes ojos y predominancia a la insubordinación, algo que no creo haya mejorado aunque resulto ser muy útil, no importa cuanto creyó librarse nunca pudo hacerlo realmente, lo único que no supo fue lo que ocurriría aquel día.

Bajo previas ordenes mías que acordamos Voltaire y yo, llevaron al pequeño Hiwatari bajo las galerías de la abadía, debía ser muy temprano ese día, cuando llegó llevaba aun un rostro somnoliento, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de los equipos o de lo que trataba la sala hasta que terminaron de 'prepararlo', ay…..ese momento fue algo sumamente entretenido.

-que están haciendo?!-preguntó totalmente despierto esta vez, justo cuando los hombres me informaron sobre su tarea-

Y efectivamente ahí yacía, asegurado en la camilla, de seguro había sido el frío del metal que lo saco del estado adormitado para traer a la vida el verdadero heredero de la corporación, entonces en medio de su urgencia en obtener respuestas volqué hacia él, y sus pequeñas pupilas angustiadas inquirían en silencio, tan soberbias e impetuosas aun en su precaria posición, simplemente un deleite para la vista.

-Por que me miras de ese modo?-le pregunte y dejó el desafió dejando filtrar la atemorizante duda de lo desconocido a acontecer-

El chico no contestó, pudo ser que mantenía algo de esa, como le llamaba? Si, 'tenacidad Hiwatari' tan sagaz y fogosa, pero ya no lo creo. En su caso el verlo acorralado contra la mesa, encajonado y limitado por las ataduras lo habían volcado a la desesperanza y el temor de no saber que sucedería a continuación, si tan solo se lo hubiera imaginado….

-vamos mi joven Kai, acaso olvidaste tu lengua?- insistí cínicamente y el niño solo me miró con una renovada fiereza, eso es lo que quería, es lo que necesitábamos para atraer al fulgor negro que se ocultaba-

No espere la respuesta a esa pregunta, el otro actor principal también esperaba ansiosamente el poder conocerte oficialmente, por que se conocían de eso no cabe duda.

Por algo lo creamos a partir del ave de fuego original, moldeado y modificado para ser el arma última en los planes de la corporación, nada mas teniendo en cuenta eso lo hacia algo único, especial, digno de atraer a todo aquel que sintiera deseos de tomar en sus manos el poder, si le añadimos el hecho de ser realmente solo poder, sin una real conciencia que no sea adquirir mas y mas poder, y un sentimiento único de destrucción propinada por sus alas de devastación entonces uno se acerca a lo que representa realmente Black Dranzer, una indispensable parte de ese chico, el complemento para lograr su perfección, el detalle decisivo en un calculo ejecutado con meticulosa y rigurosa precisión.

Después de todo, un dios no lo sería sin su poder, y controlar a un dios asegura el dominio. En eso consistía el rol de cada uno, y por ello Kai ensimismado en esa grandiosa creación que le era destinada se dejo cubrir por su velo.

-señor, el sistema esta listo, esperamos su orden.-informó uno de los encargados-

Volteé una ultima vez, los ojos rubíes trataban desesperadamente el mantener el ímpetus en su brillo pero poco faltaba para que la desesperanza los recorriera igual que tu cuerpo, tembloroso, aún no sabias nada, no imaginabas que el oscura ave posaría sus igualmente sangrientos ojos en ti, se deleitaría revisando y explorando cada rincón de tu alma, tu mente, saciándose con el liquido carmín que los conectaba desde ya cuando abrí el sello y el fluido sanguíneo fue succionado por el llamado de su receptor en aquel tubo de vidrio en el que solo se observaba una densa neblina negra.

-q...que harás!!?A que viene todo eso?-repitió una intranquila voz , de seguro ya presentía algo, después de todo estaba por recibir una parte de algo familiar-

-algo que deseas tanto como te ansía a ti, pequeño Kai-lo dije casi con delicadeza, algo muy inusual, un arrebato entre la inmensa satisfacción y algo más a lo que no le otorgue importancia al momento, y ese mismo arrebato que si bien duro nada mas que algunos segundos me impulsó a algo que nunca había hecho…-

Mi mano se posa en tu cabello, con suavidad, sin brusquedad simplemente ahí entremezclándose con los mechones.

-q……….-como ese día estas por replicar pero las palabras se rehúsan a salir y finalmente permaneces en silencio aguardando-

Los segundos pasan, de testigo esperan bajo telas cargadas de polvo los equipos del laboratorio.

Nuevamente resurge la peculiar sensación de ese día, la sonrisa sarcástica se disuelve en mi rostro, hasta mi mirada cambia detrás de la mascara, de la garganta una opresión me fuerza a soltar unas palabras, ya abro la boca.

-por que….-me interrumpe un murmuro por lo bajo-

-Por que?!!!!!-gritas saltando hacia atrás bruscamente, bajo los mechones grisáceos puedo ver las pupilas incandescentes, arden del fuego mas fiero que conozco, esas llamas ya las vi-

Súbitamente el resplandor que se produjera días antes, repitiéndose a tempranas horas reaparece, y esta vez no es una sino son varias, muchas plumas doradas-rojizas que aparecen y rodean a ese descontrolado fénix.

-yo solo era un niño! todos nosotros…pero yo solo era un niño….nunca debió pasar, por que! Maldición!!!! Por que mas poder? Por que quererlo todo?!!!!-exalta enardecido parece que ya perdió algo de balance-

-que acaso olvidaste también como te sentías luego de tu conexión con Black Dranzer?-la pregunta cae por su propio peso deteniendo al joven Kai en seco, aún poseo el tino para desestabilizarte y retomar el control-

-yo no sentía nada!!...el me controlaba, dirigía mis acciones…yo no sentía nada!!!!Nada!!!!-se repite mientras el resplandor de fuego se intensifica-

-no estaría tan seguro mi joven Kai-le respondo sarcástico, la satisfacción de recuperar las cuerdas del títere hacen brotar nuevamente una sonrisa en mi rostro, no pasa desapercibido para el siempre tan perceptivo Hiwatari.

Pasan unos segundos, el resplandor se mantiene pero bien se que pronto desaparecerá, el ave legendaria puede serlo pero no podría mantener su ardor frente al fénix tenebroso, solo es cuestión de tiempo y de un preciso golpe de gracia.

-archivo KH0613E, activar-suelto sin mas espera en la habitación, inmediatamente la sala cae a media luz y varios equipos se encienden tomando desprevenido a la desequilibrada ave.

-Activación KH0613E requerida. Activación aceptada. Procediendo.-

Al segundo de concluidos los comandos automáticos en una pantalla, esta cedió paso a una serie de ventas algunas con datos otras con graficas y otras mas perturbadoras, videos de un niño.

-no...No, otra vez… no-negó Kai al reconocerse-

Sigue mostrando esa fiereza, entre mas mejor, porque será tu perdición, simplemente te llevara a estrellarte en los barrotes que construimos y te estrellaras como el avecilla que eres, la pequeña avecilla de fuego pronta a convertirse en el señor del fulgor negro, el único portador y proveedor de oscuridad, el sombrío poder que se te ha designado, a ti, la impetuosa ave a su vez aún tan ingenua.

La verdad puede ser un trago amargo a quien no la quiere aceptar y empleada correctamente se convierte en la estocada perfecta para la creación perfecta.

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-01: día 1 reacción al experimento: positiva, inactividad física, parámetros cerebrales en ajustes"

El Kai de años anteriores yacía aún inconsciente en su recamara conectado a equipos mientras una singular coloración rojiza oscura emergía de su pecho y su brazo derecho recibía una transfusión de sangre.

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-02: día 2 reacción al experimento: positiva, reactivación física, parámetros cerebrales presentan derivaciones del experimento. Anotación: bloqueo de memoria superficial"

Los pasajes del archivo mostraban al niño recibiendo el estricto entrenamiento de la abadía como si se tratara de cualquier otro día, en otro momento del día asistía a unas pruebas sin preguntarse el porque de una revisión aun mas meticulosa e rigurosa comparada a veces pasadas. Sin embargo no mostraba señales de recordar algo acontecido 48 horas antes.

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-03: día 3 reacción al experimento: positiva, actividad física normalizada, parámetros cerebrales sobre nivelados, precaución.

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-04: día 5 reacción al experimento: positiva, actividad física presenta alteraciones, precaución, parámetros cerebrales sobre nivelados, precaución. Anotación: resultados análisis cerebral-negativo-estado alterado"

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-05: día 7 reacción al experimento: positiva, actividad física sobrepasa nivel predeterminado, parámetros cerebrales sobre nivelados, precaución. Anotación: prueba 00-01 del sistema BD."

Ya los fragmentos mostraban solamente pocos segundos del día y en todos ellos el rostro del pequeño Kai dejaba impreso una expresión de ausencia e insensibilidad, en momentos una convulsión atravesaba su cuerpo y una sonrisa inusual surcaba sus labios.

La segunda parte del archivo confirmaba ya la estocada final en la mente de Kai, era el día en que llevaron varios niños a la sala de pruebas. En la cabeza de peliazul actual, este aún, seguía siendo el primer recuerdo del ave negra, negándose a lo visto anteriormente sin embargo, aquello no se comparaba a lo que sucediera luego.

Y es que finalizada la prueba una cámara nocturna captó un extraño suceso que quedaría archivado por años.

En uno de los pasillos un breve halo de luz alumbró el pasillo, luego de unos segundos una silueta se deslizo e extinguió el alumbrado circulando sigilosamente en la oscuridad sin percatarse de la cámara a infrarrojos registrando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente pasando un promedio de 5 cámaras no detectadas alcanzo su objetivo una pequeña habitación asegurada a través de una puerta metálica mucho mas imponente que en el resto de las existentes en esta sombría abadía. La silueta finalmente identificada como el pequeño Kai infiltrándose en el almacén de Black Dranzer no se entretuvo por mucho, logrando violar la seguridad para posteriormente apoderarse del blade, estando a unos pocos centímetros de este una breve pulsación rojiza resplandeció en las tinieblas despareciendo tan bruscamente como apareciera.

-no, no…-negó por última vez Kai viendo y reconociendo el inevitable desenlace de la escena-

-obsesión-comentó burdamente Boris esperando otra desafiante mirada del chico que sin embargo nunca llegó-

El niño del video ya tenía en manos al blade y se alistaba a escapar furtivamente cuando la alerta resonó estridente en todo el complejo, y no le quedo de otras más que librar una batalla que no podría ganar.

Al menos no en los aspectos en los que debería permanecer invicto, como el control de su mente, y es que el poder corrompe hasta los espíritus mas jóvenes no siendo excepción ninguna Kai Hiwatari.

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-06: expediente borrado"

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-07: expediente borrado"

"Sujeto Hiwatari Kai: BD-08: expediente borrado"

-click-

-creo que fue suficiente remembranza.-digo bruscamente interrumpiendo el diario del laboratorio-

-….-permanece en silencio, su voluntad de nuevo esta en el abismo, caerás, muy pronto y yo estaré ahí-

-y dime mi joven Kai, que piensas ahora que recordaste todo lo que te obligaste a olvidar? Acaso la verdad fue demasiada para ti?-

-no…..me rehúso!-trata de negarse, pero sus ojos levantados no reflejan obstinación, sino un vano esfuerzo en desviarse de ellos mismos-

-no puedes, ya no puedes pequeño Kai, además no pretenderás negar el maravilloso poder que aceptaste con tanto fervor-las palabras se deslizan y caen como puñales en su ya debilitada barrera, tan solo un poco más, un poco más….-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(POV Kai)

-Lo...lo acepté dices? Pero…me usaron, una vez mas, tan solo una simple común y vulgar herramienta….-las palabras traspasan mi garganta contra mi voluntad, tanta autocomplacencia veo a mi alrededor que me dan ganas de vaciar mis tripas ahí mismo y morirme de ello-

Pasan unos segundos de silencio, la marca exacta para la estocada final del maestro.

-mm…si-se atreve a soltar sin vergüenza casi infantilmente podría decir si no fuera por que reconozco en el tono su inigualable descaro-

Nuevamente intentarán usarme, lo sé, lo siento, lo veo en los ojos de ese maldito….y que puedo hacer? Si, que podría hacer yo, si hace tanto lo planearon todo, de ese modo tan perfecto como solo pueden hacerlo, trazaron la línea de un destino donde las manos del que pensé fuera mi único lazo de sangre son las confabuladoras del ser que maneja los hilos de su títere, yo, Kai Hiwatari.

Y pensar que por tiempo creí ser yo quien manejaba los escenarios tras el telón, un engaño mas, un reflejo mas en el laberinto de los espejos, rayos como odio eso! Me hace sentir como un muñeco, un ingenuo y débil muñeco que manejan a su antojo!!

"Por que me miras de ese modo?"....fueron sus palabras, las dijo con ese siseo de hipocresía y placentero cinismo que acostumbra en momentos importantes, el deleite de algún acontecimiento a punto de concretizarse frente a sus ojos.

Debí saberlo, lo presentí nada más…pero, aunque hubiera tenido acertada conciencia de ello, no podría haberlo evitado….por los mismos hilos que me guían, los que me retienen siempre….y para siempre.

-maldición….maldición…maldición! maldición maldición…..maldi…cion- me repito apretando los puños, no me importa ya que Boris me vea, tan solo escucho mi voz y como el eco de mis pensamientos traza un ritmo con el sonido, es tan siniestro tan miserable…-

Para eso te consumiste? Para eso me trajiste de vuelta? Para eso?....solo para que me sienta miserable, usado, engañado, horrorizado por mi mismo, sucio…..para eso?

Para que vea como me usaron, nuevamente, y realice que no soy mas que eso, un instrumento en sus manos, en las de todos ellos, el como me ven, un medio para alcanzar una meta, un medio único para una meta única pero aun así tan solo una pieza en sus juegos. Y esos juegos ejecutados por las manos, por mis manos hicieron que mi mente se rindiera, borró la existencia del pasado, selló el inocente a un destino sin mas compañero que el eco del vacío oscuro y sin limites.

Y ahora que me trajiste de vuelta, aquí estoy, y soy el que sufre……resiento lo que hice, me recorre de punta a punta en un furia vengadora, sabes lo que eso provoca, mi mente solo quiere desaparecer, egoístamente, tan sencillamente desaparecer sin dejar huellas, sin rastros que reconstruyan el pasado y convierten el futuro en una condena.

-…mpf...-una sarcástica sonrisa aparece en mis labios sorprendiendo al mismísimo Boris-

Seré tan transparente para las ardientes alas sin embargo aún puedo revertir la impresión de mis semejantes, si, semejante, porque en algún momento fui igual, o él igual a mi, no importa realmente, lo único que me inquieta es ver nuevamente con mis ojos lo que es parte de mí.

-Qué miras Boris?-suelto sin miramientos y este, el que es, o mejor dicho fue uno de mis titiriteros no tiene tiempo de responderme-

En lo que enfocaba nuevamente su mirada en mí tras los cristales rojos un súbito y perfectamente coordinado movimiento logra arremeterle mi puño en el rostro para hacerlo desfallecer del reverso en su nuca.

-eso es lo que debiste mirar…-murmuro triunfante, amarga culminación…y sin esperar mas mis pies me llevan lejos de ahí-

Rostros aparecen en mi mente, muchas caras conocidas, algunas me miran con reproche, otras con odio o indiferencia, pero dos se destacan…dos, así como tengo dos facetas.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ya son algunos días desde que las lagrimas dejaron de surcar mis mejillas, finamente mi corazón entero debió secarse…

Mmpf resopló con una sarcástica sonrisa es lo que buscaba y al fin lo logre o no? Entonces…porque sigue doliéndome? Porque siento aun toda esa aflicción, esa punzada que me atraviesa y no me deja en paz…por que, por que??!!!

PuM-arg…- ahogo la maldición cuando mis nervios hacen llegar el dolor que me cause yo mismo, miro mi puño y lo alejo de la pared-

No es la primera vez que lo hago, sin embargo nuevamente me lastime, tal y como en cada ocasión, miro con cierta curiosidad girando mi mano, ensimismado…

Y es que no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

Simplemente no lo entiendo….

De verdad?

-uh?-pregunto a la vacía habitación, nadie contesta-

De verdad no lo entiendes?

Que dices…es cierto, yo no lo comprendo!

No, eso no es cierto, simplemente….

Simplemente que?...dímelo….

Deberías aceptarlo tu y entonces lo sabrías…no es que no entiendas…

No es que no entiendo, es que no lo acepto?

Cierro mis ojos y la voz desaparece, todo se vuelve tan tranquilo por un instante, como por si solo un sueño me jalara en sus brazos, y por una vez desde hace días me dejo caer...Simplemente desfallezco abandonado al ahora lejano susurro que me acuna.

-volveré volveré…volveré….-susurra un débil resplandor esparcido en el sueño-

-quien eres?quien eres?- pregunta mi voz seguida por el mismo eco-

-volveré volveré…volveré volveré…a…lado… tu lado...per...o...alo pe...do...al- repite la voz que ya se disuelve, no oigo sus palabras, y ya el vacío del sueño profundo no me deja pensar más, mi mente…lentament…lentamente…se disuel…ve….-

-ya déjalo y vamonos-apresura una voz a la que Takao ya no escucha-

-esta bien-responde monosilábica una segunda voz acompañada de ojos dorados los cuales cambian a un aire de tranquilidad que desaparece la preocupación y seriedad que los llenaba segundos antes-

-creo que te esfuerzas en vano.- sugiere con seriedad una tercera voz-

-como puedes decir eso Kyoujou?! Acaso no es tu mejor amigo? Y el tuyo también Max- responde con algo de acidez el de ojos de oro a su compañero de gafas-

-..Lo...lo siento...-musita el chico refugiándose tras su laptop-

-chicos?!-alerta la pantalla señal que Dizziara tenía que decirles algo con suma urgencia-

-que sucede ahora?-

-oye, los ánimos están disparados a lo que veo, pero deberían fijarse en ese informe que logre obtener…a menos que ya no les interese el asunto pendiente que tenían con cierta organización-

-Dizzi...te...te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?-articula con creciente perplejidad el castaño inmediatamente alcanzado tras la maquina por ambos beyluchadores-

-déjame pensarlo…es el mejor momento para visitar un monumento histórico religioso ya que hay buen clima y temperatura sin contar con el hecho de que tenemos boletos para una venganza?- en lo que quería ser una broma sarcástica de la pantalla roja en la laptop-

-esta bien no dije nada, Dizziara (N/A: creo que así se escribía, ni tengo tiempo de averiguarlo v.v)- respondió serio mientras el resultado se hacia mas que evidente a los ojos del trío presente-

-entonces…vamos?-invitan el par de orbes doradas al resto de sus compañeros-

A los pocos minutos las tres siluetas abandonan la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, aunque no sin antes dedicar una ultima mirada algo confundida y cargada de pesadumbre al punto en que gatunas pupilas adivinan el perfil de Takao extendido en la cama.

-Rei…!-le reclama en voz baja Max y la puerta queda clausurada-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-ya deja eso Takao! Takao déjate de….Takao!!!-

-suéltame, que me sueltes maldición!- respondió furiosamente el aludido amenazando con su puño ensangrentado al chino, y Rei sin poder controlar la situación retrocedió-

-Max, Kyo ayúdenme!-grito entonces a pulmón abierto en espera de que sus compañeros logren una diferencia en el peligroso quehacer de Takao

Al instante o al menos los segundos transcurridos dieron esa impresión dos chicos ingresaron a la habitación con rostros sorprendidos e inquisitivos del motivo por el cual fueran llamados tan frenéticamente.

-que su…Takao!!!-exaltaron ambos y aprovechando su alborotado ingreso Rei sujetó al japonés lanzándolo rostro primero sobre el suelo-

-que te sucede Takao? Porque actúas así?...acaso perdiste la cabeza? Con un demonio!!!-le reprendió el encolerizado chico ayudado por Kyoujou y Max-

-déjame, déjenme….tan solo, lar-guen-se!-espetó este a su vez articulando su deseo-

-Ma…max?-tartamudeo entonces el mas bajo en estatura, elevando su dedo al frente-

-que pasa jefe…ahh!!!Que es eso?-se horrorizó el rubio dando un salto hacia atrás-

Frente a ambos, la pared notoriamente golpeada dejaba un líquido rojo discurrir en el papel y a unos centímetros de ahí, en el suelo yacía un blade de colores claros algo manchado por lo que parecía sangre.

-es…esto-se limito a pronunciar Rei señalándole los puños y la frente del japonés lo cual sumió la habitación en un subido y sobrecargado silencio-

Momentos mas tarde, Takao se hallaba recostado en una de las dos camas, literalmente ligotado y al punto de ser amordazado, pero su boca ya tenía largo rato sin emitir sonido por lo cual el resto del equipo desechó la opción.

-y ahora que hacemos?-inquirió de repente el preocupado Max-

-le administrare un poco de calmantes y luego le echare una mirada, es lo único que podría hacer-explico amargamente el chino enfocando al impasible nipón recostado.

-creo que es lo mejor Rei, mientras tanto Max y yo podremos trabajar con Dizzi, y tal vez contactar a los Robert o el señor Dickenson-

-esta bien…aunque, el señor Dickenson no querría saber 'esto' ni tampoco lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-por el momento ocúpate de Takao que esto ya se salió de control y luego veremos el resto-

Rei se limitó a asentar la cabeza en señal de aprobación dejando al dúo salir de ahí para proseguir con su tarea, en cuanto la puerta se cerró cerro sus ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro para luego enfocar su mirada en el nipón, aunque aun se encontraba molesto no podía dejar de sentir compasión por el chico pero en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su mente sacudió su cabeza y decidió ir en busca de la medicina.

-me pregunto hasta cuando dejaras de lastimarte…-suspiro por lo bajo teniendo en mano una inyección-

Pero era como hablarle a una pared, simplemente Takao permaneció estático, sin siquiera mover una pestaña y casi sin respirar se pudiera decir.

-vamos Takao, háblame…necesitas soltar lo que traes en tu mente, deja de torturarte con el pasado.-espero unos segundos pero el chico permaneció igual, la amargura empezaba a llenar su rostro así como su tono- sabes, estamos preparando un plan, muy pronto recuperaremos a nuestros amigos, no te gustaría acaso recuperar a Dragoon?o es que acaso ya no te importa nada?.....rayos Takao no te quedes mirando el techo te estoy hablando!-exalto el chino a punto de salirse de sus casillas, dejo la medicina a un lado para tomar entre sus palmas el rostro del adolescente- tan solo mírame, veme a los ojos y ten el valor de vivir la realidad!-soltó frustrado a unos pocos centímetros de Takao-

Sus manos se crisparon ligeramente alrededor del rostro, su cuerpo se tensaba ya de frustración y entonces, pupilas oscuras enfocaron las suyas.

-es un sufrimiento…una pesadilla-murmuro el peliazul y Rei no pudo evitar esbozar una leve y dolida sonrisa-

-pero yo estoy aquí…te cuidare, Takao-se atrevió a pronunciar con calidez-

Entonces lo que pasó le tomo desprevenido, Takao se acercó como pudo al rostro del chino y le robó un beso.

-Ta...Takao!-aspiró aún conmocionado el chino separándose violentamente-

-….-el nipón permaneció en silencio por unos segundos contemplándole con una mirada muy distinta a la que Rei le conociera-que acaso no te gustó?-preguntó en parte indignado y sarcástico definitivamente Takao no parecía el mismo-

-yo,..no debería ser así. Yo solo…-empezó pero prontamente su voz se apagó y sus ojos se desviaron-

-entonces inyéctame de una buena vez y vete.-soltó con acidez regresando la mirada fija al techo de la habitación.

Con ello Rei sabía que su oportunidad de hablar se esfumaba, rendido luego de unos minutos de mutismo se aproximo y con delicadeza le aplicó el calmante.

El efecto es casi instantáneo, tan eficaz que a los pocos segundos los parpados caen dejando al chico sumido en un profundo sueño, Rei aún permanece unos minutos comprobando el efecto del farmacéutico suavizando su mirada.

-yo solo….quiero estar aquí y cuidarte-susurra finalmente el chino acercándose, acaricia con delicadeza el rostro moreno pasando el reverso de su mano con suavidad por su mejilla-

-vamos a destruirlos, vamos a vengarnos, y por sobre todo recuperaremos nuestras amigas las bestias bit, pronto Dragoon estará contigo-con esas ultimas palabras el asiático de doradas orbes esboza una suave sonrisa cargada de esperanza mientras aprieta el puño para dar un paso hacia atrás y finalmente abandonar la habitación-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(POV Yuriy)

-ya nada tiene sentido….es lo que dijiste.-pienso en voz alta ya hace varios minutos que te fuiste-

Hace minutos también cuando oí esas palabras me helaron, y me quede ahí sin moverme, en ese momento que parece haber sido hace un siglo libre una batalla intensa, la de decidir entre la verdadera realidad o tan solo su reflejo, finalmente hace unos minutos, cuando me quede ahí inmóvil y te fuiste, decidí rendirme, y elegí la condena para ti. Si, pero eso fue hace unos minutos, ahora que estoy aquí parado sin mover un músculo y miro la puerta, nuevamente la batalla inicia, y es que simplemente al igual que tu que estas perdido, yo ya no se que querer, que hacer, que sentir….

-yo también estaré perdido en la oscuridad?...dímelo Oscuridad (N/A: ósea Kai)-

Y si fuera tras de ti, acaso podrías sentir algo? Nublado por las cadenas, acosado por ecos del pasado, no podrías….o si?

-respondeme…dame la respuesta-pongo mi mano al bolsillo y saco a Wolborg-

Esta brillando, de esa luz media azulada-celeste de hielo, pero, no me transmite frío, por que? Acaso….

-gracias Wolborg-atino a decir sonriéndole a mi blade-

Segundos después el tiempo de guardar a Wolborg en mi bolsillo, tomó la casaca y en un si por si acaso intuitivo guardo mi lanzador, es que una vida de maquina perfecta no se olvida de una noche a la mañana, pero puede evolucionar, tal y como sucede, al fin puedo dejar atrás las voces que m ordenaban sin sentimientos, porque ahora son estos, los sentimientos que me ordenan, se siente bien…..cambiare mi veredicto.

A paso veloz pero conservando una actitud furtiva me deslizó fuera de la abadía, adelante solo el inmaculado camino me promete el resplandor carmesí que alberga tus orbes.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Tú!!!-exaltaron varias voces al unísono-

-Uds.!-respondió la singular al otro lado del camino-

-donde esta Kai?-

-lo estamos buscando. Espera, Kai no esta en la abadía?-

**_-------------------_**

****

Jalándome en lo profundo, me hace frío y permanezco,   
Me hace débil, pero nuevamente,  
El verdadero yo está vivo, me metí aquí,  
Mira lo que me hace, me quedare aquí,  
Ahora mírame sangrar, es mi regalo del perdón,

Esta vez no regresaras a mi,  
Esta vez no puedes hallar donde esconderte,  
Esta vez deseas todas las respuestas,  
Esta vez no te dejara alejarte de él.__

****

Intenté creer en la posibilidad,   
Deseo creer en nuestro destino,   
Y es porque ahora, sé lo que es ser consumido,   
y sé que no volverás,   
por esta vez me olvidare yo mismo,   
y guardare vivo tu yo verdadero,

Esta vez no regresaras a mi,  
Esta vez no puedes hallar donde esconderte,  
Esta vez deseas todas las respuestas,  
Esta vez no te dejara alejarte de él.

**_-------------------_**

****

****

**Notas: **A que no se como me salió este capitulo, tuve que contener un impulso de cambiar la trama en el ultimo momento, por eso le habrán notado unos 'detalles' que dirigían el rumbo hacia otro lado pero tranquilos regrese por mi senda….hasta el próximo capitulo al menos XD. (nota mental: debo acabar este fic antes de mí cumple). Por cierto di libertad de indicios en este capitulo así que veamos si logran descifrar lo que podría suceder y un detalle más, en la letra si se detienen a leer bien y a hacer un juego con las oraciones podrán observar algo distinto (bueno a mi me salió, aunque es obvio por ser quien lo hizo XD).

Como siempre, perdonen la no-sincronia temporal, pero asi tenia que ser (como diria Kai...creo que me repito ahi, adios, y espero que el proximo capitulo no me tome casi todo el mes.


	10. Silencio, soledad, secuelas

**Notas**: GO-MEN NA-SAI! Lo se lo se, me demore, y mas que el anterior capitulo!!!buajaaaaa (llora a cántaros) Pero no pude hacer nada, argh me siento tan mal......no demorare mas, ya el capitulo es bastante largo así que espero disfruten y perdonen a esta chica que trató de dedicarle mas tiempo a este fina pero no pudo XD.

**Ale-chan**: domo arigatou sis nn no soy muy buena para expresar reconocimientos pero agradezco la persona que lo haya hecho y espero que todas ganemos algo pero no creo que eso sea posible lastimosamente, sin embargo el hecho de que nos muestren apoyo así como nosotras unas a otras pues demuestra que los esfuerzos y placer que le ponemos son recompensados o valorizados mejor dicho aunque sea por una persona, y esa única persona puede significar el mundo para uno, así que a echarle ganas!

**Galy**: yup, esbozo de Takao x Rei? Donde?!......jaja es broma, si en efecto fue una de mis desvariaciones en la trama pero se quedo en algo decirlo? Indefinido, no lo se surgió de por si, claro que es locura pero al mismo tiempo no desentona, es decir Rei si siente algo por Takao pero no esta seguro de que sea algo demasiado profundo, en cuanto a Takao chan pues,....sigue igual de traumatizado así que a sacar conclusiones XD.....algo mas, lo lamento si me tarde mas de un mes en actualizar ¬¬u y pos, también pasó mi cumple u....que penita que siento.

**Jeny Flint**: bueno me alegra que lograras ajustarte a ese tipo de narración y es que suelo ser bastante desajustada en lo del tiempo y mas en esta historia, sin embargo creo que al final....ósea luego del epilogo oôu pondré la línea temporal en orden para que ubiquen y cuadren todo el rompecabezas XD será divertido nn, bueno pero aun no se si lo incluiré en ffnet o simplemente lo pondré en mi Web de fanworks....esta por verse.

**Silverhell**: que la trama no se estanca pues creo que no...eso espero XD pero....yo si ==U. ha sido toda una odisea lograr el final o completar este capitulo, y no es tanto por falta de inspiración sino falta de tiempo, que mas quisiera yo sino tener la inspiración y el tiempo a la vez y no, inspiración sin tiempo o tiempo sin inspiración, es frustrante pero ni modo, espero haber logrado las expectativas que tuvieran mismo si no pretendo decir lo mismo (cuando estaré satisfecha con algo en mi vida? oOU) agradezco que me concedieras tiempo de actualizar pero creo que me excedí igual ¬¬u sorry.

**Jery Hiwatari**: de nada, un placer para mi resolver preguntas siempre y cuando pueda jeje. Kai sufre mucho? Bueno es uno de los objetivos y eso que me cae bien o.ou que hubiera sido de quien me cayera mal?(se detiene a pensar en armas de fuego, cuchillos, flechas, bombas, explosiones radiactivas ) Respecto a las bestias bit efectivamente se las quitaron en la final del torneo pero al momento no puedo adelantar nada aquí pues se resolverá mas adelante (no en este capitulo por lo pronto nnu)

**Ecristas Satri**: o.o pues gracias, al menos caíste antes del final del fic, después del mes de no actualizar espero que puedas leerlo, thanks.

**Lia Kon Neia: **mira que me demore tanto en actualizar que no puedo reprocharte nada jajaja...es broma como podría siquiera pensar en reprocharte? oou. Yup, a mi también me encanto sobremanera la golpiza, ósea Kai ya exploto pobre tanto lo hago sufrir pero si eso ya te hizo sentir lastima por el pues...ni adelanto lo que llegara a continuación XD. creo que no demoro mas ya deben aguardar poder leer y no tenerme por ahí así que mejor desaparezco, una vez mas Lia san muchas gracias por todo y ya nos vemos en el MSN claro, el dia que reviva o salga de mi montaña de trabajo....solo faltan unos días no mas.

**Disclaimer**: ya lo se, no me pertenece y añadiré que no estoy del todo de acuerdo con Grev. en español pero me conformare...hasta tener la original subtitulada wuajaja (su risa maniática)

**Advertencia: **como era de esperarse habrá descripciones sangrientas (no es lo mas descriptivo que hice en fanfic pero bueno igual aviso XD), si pongo sangre entonces algo de violencia, muchos disturbios psicológicos, er...algunas palabras soeces u y algo de yaoi casi slash....dije bien casi.

Ah! Y eso es importante nnu este capitulo este en perfecto orden cronológico o por sucesos encandelados que se desarrollan siguiendo la misma línea temporal....u una razón de mas por demorarme tanto en la actualización.

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

"**_Especialmente Dedicado a las adorables personas que votaron por este fic en el Anime Awards de Hayi OS "_**

**_Domo arigatou a todos y cada una de Uds. (hace reverencia) y espero que el desenlace este a la altura de lo esperado o.ôU._**

****

**__**

**C.9 Silencio, soledad, secuelas**

**The darkness shrouds my vision,  
****I can't hear what is spoken.  
****A figure looks into my eyes in hatred,  
****Holds my hand and flies to my exclusion.**

**And now I see it all so clear,  
****Screams arise to make me fear,  
****Night begins to descend,  
****The time came out,  
****Another day has end,  
****And these shameful past draw out,**

****

  
It burns, my shell falls apart, my mind freeze,  
**And as I wait for damnation,  
****I felt the tear drops fall as rain.  
****Too late, the fall is here, and the end is near...**

****

**And I see two ocean eyes coming out,  
****Holding the key to the final point,  
****He is joined by the sky ruler dragon  
****Will he take me to the never-ending dungeon?**

****

**

* * *

**

(POV Rei)

-Rei, ya vámonos!-escucho la voz de Max, pero no puedo soltar mis ojos de esa ventana-

-Rei...se nos acaba el tiempo, debemos ir a-ho-ra.-esta vez es la insistente voz de Kyoujou, debo irme, debo dejar esa ventana-

-lo siento chicos-respondo por enésima vez, desde hace unos días, estas palabras pierden cada vez mas y mas su significado, es como si te tanto usarlas se hubieran gastado y ya no las sintiera realmente o será que es porque no me nacen realmente?....rayos! en que estoy divagado en un momento como este, Takao esta inconsciente, dormido o lo que fuera, y yo, yo tengo una misión que cumplir así que...manos a la obra?

-hasta que al fin...-escucho el murmuro amargo de Max, es verdad el también ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, y mientras camino o trato de hacerlo poniendo aunque sea un pie ante el otro de modo mecánico, no que uno pensara realmente en ordenar a su cuerpo cuando camina usualmente pero esta vez el automatismo se hace mas marcado, y dejo que mis piernas tan solo sigan la dirección del par de huellas antes ellas mientras ideas, recuerdos, imágenes se mezclan en un especie de cliché a velocidad luz, entrecortadas, cruzadas y hasta e desorden, pero es que todo se revuelve en mi, por mas que trate de convencerme o me fijo la meta de recuperar por cualquier medio lo que nos fue arrebatado sin embargo....algo me perturba, algo no me deja en paz, pero que puede ser?

Una silueta blanca recorre velozmente una de mis ventanas mentales, fue como un abrir y cerrar de puertas por el cual entreví la silueta, meramente trato de delinearla pero es en vano. Ante nosotros las calles desfilan interminables, pero mi corazón lo presiente, mis sentidos me lo advierten, vamos en 'esa' dirección, y es que su aura es tan penetrante si tuviera un modo de hacerla tangible de seguro asemejaría a una neblina densa oscura y tenebrosa similar a un manto negro cargado de frialdad...aun mas de la que soportamos de por si en este país y mucho mas mortífera. Después de todo fue capaz de cambiar un corazón que reconocí como inquebrantable, y corrompió a mas de uno....

krrriiiii

El asqueroso ululo resuena una vez mas en mi mente seguido por la sombra envuelta en carmín extendiendo sus alas, es Black Dranzer, y sus ojos inyectados de sangre me miran, nos ven uno por uno, asediando, asechando, estudiando, deleitándose....

grr....

ese gruñido...de nuevo me atormenta, es el que me hizo perder a mi compañero, el único que me acompaño realmente por años, peleando a mi lado, pero lo perdí, a manos o mejor dicho a colmillos de la bestia de hielo....la silueta blanca atraviesa nuevamente mi mente.

-Dri..Drigger...-susurro reconociéndolo finalmente-

Los chicos se voltean a verme, entre intrigados, molestos y compasivos, la expresión que llevan es demasiada confusa como para describirla, y me doy cuenta....me doy cuenta que ellos también son asechados por los recuerdos, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, pero....eso podría cambiar hoy.

-no..yo estoy bien, discúlpenme. Max, Kyoujou, vamos por nuestros compañeros (las bit beast of course)-pronuncio ya con mi determinación renovada antes que alguno suelte palabra-

Ambos ya tratan de esbozar una débil sonrisa , hago un intento de corresponderles, y un pensamiento que guiado por mi fiel amigo se abre paso en mi despejada mente, es el cabo que esperaba atar, un segundo, una porción del tiempo que rondaba atrapada en mi por una razón aun desconocida.

Esos ojos hielo regocijando tras la derrota de su adversario, el lobo aullando reclamando su presa, Drigger halado por la ventisca, y finalmente detrás del desvanecimiento un sonido, unas palabras llevadas por la helada brisa del momento.

"-Ð¯ ÑƒÐ¶Ðµ Ñ…Ð¾Ñ‡Ñƒ Ñ‡ÑƒÐ²Ñ 


	11. Epitafio

**Notas**: SIN MUSA, WITHOUT INSPIRATION. Eso, eso mismo no me permitió concluir con esta...saga? Si pudiera llamarla así, pero este es en definitiva el de la ultima coma, la ultima palabra, el ultimo beso (no debía decir eso) y el punto f-i-n-a-l. Por favor sírvanse pasar por los apartados previos a este epilogo que no es nada épico pero no haré melodrama...no se fijen en eso ultimo y luego pues...enjoy? Que mas podría decir saquen sus kleenex como diría mi querida Nancy chan y es en serio Nancy, no tengo ningún contrato con ellos (sonrisa nerviosa).

**Jenny Flint , Nancy-Hiwatari, Ale-Y-H , Lia Kon Neia , Galy , Anónimo**: lamento tenerlo que hacer de esa manera pero con todo el tiempo que demore creo que no seria justo hacer comentarios de horas o de líneas en ese caso. Por lo pronto les agradezco desde ya el haberme acompañado en todo ese relato llenado de traumas y situaciones angst solo por mi propio placer, en fin, de eso no me cabe duda hasta a mi, creo que fue una de mis historias mejor desarrolladas y estoy muy contenta con el resultado, muchísimas gracias por creer en ello y espero seguir mas adelante.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade, Beyestadio, Beybatalla, beyluchador, Go Shoot, Bakuten etc....y demases (nueva palabra?) ni sus derivados me pertenecen en ningún caso, pero agradecidamente existen para que pueda usarlos en mis delirios, genial no? Debería dar las gracias por ello.

**Advertencia**: lo usual hasta el final dicen que si se tiene la receta mágica se debe aplicarla, como sea. Descripciones sangrientas (no aseguro la muerte de alguien pero ahí verán), algo de violencia (lo seguro es que no morirán de risa), inestabilidad psicológica, er...algunas palabras soeces y un poco slashie?! Digo slash XD es que pensaba en alguien mas, muy ligero creo de todos modos. Algo mas NO todos los POV estarán marcados, eso por requerimientos de trama, aunque deducirán fácilmente de quienes son, eso creo.

Ah! Y eso también es importante este capitulo sigue el parámetro de desperfecto cronológico, como el digo jeje, aunque no se da demasiado pero para que sepan y no se me pierdan. Una ultima cosilla, si hay errores ortográficos en los nombres lo lamento, simplemente ya no tuve valor de verificarlos a todos.

**

* * *

**

****

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**

****

flash back 

-Haa...kof kof, argh........- a punto de quedarse sin respiración se sobresaltó en media oscuridad-

-que...que rayos fue e...eso??- se preguntó notoriamente alterado y perturbado-

Bajo su mano, sentía el latido acelerado de su corazón, inyectándole sangre a todo su cuerpo en señal de que algo no estaba nada bien.

-no...no.....-se murmuro a si mismo dudando, refutando la verdad que corría en cámara lenta dentro de su cabeza-

Al cabo de unos prolongados instantes recobro tan siquiera un poco su respiración normal, mas su mano seguía pegada a su pecho como si intentara reprimir el sentimiento de angustia que se desprendía de ese e invadía con igual fuerza como velocidad su cuerpo, logrando entre otros que sus piernas inconscientemente se recogieran cerca de su tórax adoptando casi una posición fetal. Su otra mano temblorosa se levanto hacia su cabeza, apoyándose en su sien que pareciera a punto de reventarle el cerebro.

-kus...-escapó por sus labios por la frustración al no poder detener el bombeo-

-"acaso...acaso podría ser cierto? Solo fue un sueño no? Una de esas pesadillas que tengo a diario...solo eso. Por favor dime que solo fue eso. Dímelo Dranzer!"-

De su pecho justo debajo de su palma, un ligero fulgor carmín empezó a brillar, siguiendo la indicación inherente, alejo suavemente su mano de ahí, dejando aquel resplandor esparcirse ante si.

La pequeña esfera o lo que se asemejaba yacía suspendida a tan solo unos centímetros de el alumbrando su rostro, de blanca piel y marcado en sus mejillas con triángulos azules, las pupilas dilatadas y carmines, conjuntamente a sus labios tan solo ligeramente separados por las impresiones que recibía le daban un aire inaudito a Kai.

-d..Dranzer-articuló a penas audible y la esfera emitió un pulso-

En ese instante lo único que quería saber era si eso sucedía realmente o era otro espejismo que lo asechaba sin descanso, instintivamente su brazo retrocedió un tanto, tanteando su alrededor sin que su mirada se desviara de la atenta luz, no hallo nada. Sin embargo dirigió la mirada hasta ahí.

Una persona dormía placidamente a su lado, casi podía percibir una sonrisa surcar sus labios, mientras algunos mechones pelirrojos ocultaban sus ojos cerrados.

-Yuriy-

Le miro unos segundos mas ante de separar bruscamente su mano causando que la imagen se disolviera y temblorosamente observó su palma, buscaba algo, e iba recordando que era, guiado por el resplandor dorado-carmín.

Al terminar su mano se encogió en puño, con fuerza a punto de sacarse sangre.

-.....-sus labios querían pronunciar algo mas se rehusaban a abrirse, su puño temblaba ahora de rabia y dolor, y sus ojos ocultos bajo mechones grisáceos se debatían entre lo mismo dejando perlas salinas colgar de ellos.

En un brusco cambio o metamorfosis singular, sus ojos dejaron las tristeza y se enfocaron en la determinación, bañada por temor sin embargo pero manteniéndose tan firme como pudiera, las sabanas dejaron sus cuerpo al desnudo y al sentir el aire frío se apresuro en buscar alguna ropa sin dejar sin embargo, y a su pesar, volvió a ojear la cama, nada yacía ahí..

Lo único que acompaño sus pensamientos fueron sus pasos en la habitación y finalmente aquel ruido metálico de las bisagras girando y un breve -click- que anunciaba la clausura de la puerta y el inicio de un siniestro desenlace, el suyo.

Desde ese momento ya pasaron, cinco días, un largo final, una prolongada agonía a lo inevitable.....

**

* * *

**

**C.10 Epitafio**

****

puede negarse!!-resonó la voz ultrajada de Robert

Sin embargo era inútil, el anciano ante el seguía inamovible tras sus gafas redondas. Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos preparándose a hablar cuando Robert finalmente se apaciguó un tanto y aguardaba su explicación.

-lo lamento joven Robert pero lo repetiré una vez mas. No puedo permitir que se involucren mas, y mucho menos atreveré a consentir que se expongan sabiendo las consecuencias. Simplemente deben desistir de esa idea, quienes deben...-explico el anciano pero las palabras se perdían en la cabeza de Robert-

-Ud. nos dio su apoyo total hace tan solo unos días, como puede retractarse de eso modo?-urgió Jhonny levantándose de improvisto-

Y se instalo un silencio opresivo en la oficina.

-como lo dijiste, fue hace unos días, y mucho ha pasado desde entonces.-respondió con seriedad- demasiado a decir cierto, así que no puedo permitirles seguir con eso entendieron?-

-ku...ya! Vámonos Jhonny, si el Sr. Dickenson esta dispuesto a rendirse no quedara mas remedio que esperar a que ellos vengan. Acaso es lo que busca?-desafió Robert causando una expresión sorprendida en su compañero-

El escocés pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a ver al ingles en estos desbarajustes emocionales, siempre conservaba la calma y total compostura, en cambio ahora parecía tan huraño e impulsivo como él. Ello definitivamente le presionaba a entender la magnitud de lo que estaban viviendo y todo lo que podría implicar para sus futuros.

-espera Robert, eso no era lo que..-empezó Dickenson pero no logro terminar hallándose con la brillante mirada del chico-

-El miedo no es algo que deba tenerse en un guerra. Y creo que la BBA esta ahora al punto de conocerlo- tales fueron las duras palabras del pelimorado mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si-

-click-

-ellos son los que no entienden...-sopló amargamente Stanley una vez la puerta clausurada-

Tras de él en su escritorio, yacía un folleto de hojas con gráficos y datos. A un lado de uno de esos esquemas, se adjuntaba el nombre "Desarollo : Proyecto B.D-K.H B.I.O.V.O.L.T Corporation"

**

* * *

**

(POV)

-Kai ......Kai?- inquirió con dificultad la voz en penumbras-

Donde te habrán metido? Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Una hora, dos...tal vez tres? No lo sé, lo único seguro es que...aun estas vivo? Debes de estarlo, no podrían perderte, no ahora que la oscuridad en ti es tan necesaria a su codicia como los rayos del sol a las plantas.

Monitores, camilla con sangre, el tubo de oxigeno, esos supuestos médicos, el bip bip algo inestable pero latente, parecías estar tan placidamente dormido, la escena definitivamente no encajaba hasta que Boris entró. Los hombres se apresuraron y a mi, simplemente luego de echarme un mirada y un breve "me ocupare de ti luego" ordeno retirarme. De verdad quise luchar, ganar el tiempo para quedarme, luchar era en vano, y sigo creyendo que la prioridad era recuperarte, aún si son ellos quienes logran tal cosa. Me criaron o ...debería decir automatizaron para ver eso, no pensar en lo que esta a simple vista sino lo que producirá, algo así como, el beneficio es lo que cuenta, o no pensar en el problema sino ver la solución. El objetivo ante todo aunque sean sentimientos, en tal caso ambos aspectos se enfrentaban pero era evidente que no lograría impedir esa hemorragia con estar ahí....patético en verdad humpf...

Y... hasta donde vi, tu corazón aun latía, así que debes estar vivo lo sé, no preguntes como estoy tan seguro, por que lo sé, simplemente así. Algo extraño aún no? Es ahora que recuerdo lo mal que estoy, no es realmente malo, para mi no, para ellos si, no debería de haber estado ahí para empezar, delate tener esos sentimientos.....pensándolo bien, parece haber sido el plan inicial....me he convertido en un objeto patético sin lugar a dudas, y pronto Boris se encargara de corregirlo.

Sin lugar a dudas.....en realidad si.

Aún tengo la imagen en mi mente, cuando me dijiste que acabarías con todo, es lo que deseabas, tal vez fue la mejor solución en ese momento, pero...creo que nada se puede hacer contra aquello que es mas grande que uno, incluso yo, incluso tú. Que te pasa Yuriy? No dejes que la situación se salga mas de control! Aunque esas cadenas me corten las circulación, que el hedor y humedad me hostiguen y el frío me carcoma hasta los huesos, no debo dejarme caer en autocompasiones. No debes dejar de ver la meta Yuriy!

Tendré que oponerme, luchar, sentir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo arder de dolor pero la recompensa podría significar mucho mas....solo tengo que regresarte a donde debes y con quien debes. Aquí, conmigo.

-'Yuriy Ivanov, en que tanto pierdes tu cabeza?'-inquiere la gélida voz pero no vislumbro a nadie-

**

* * *

**

La brillante luz de los monitores se reflejó en el rostro que observaba desde la oscuridad. Una sonrisa apareció en una esquina por encima de su quijada apoyada en sus manos cruzadas.

Contemplaba con toda atención lo que sucedía del otro lado de una de las cámaras del complejo, tal un depredador al asecho, escondido tras las sombras, sin nada que lo delatara mas que una diminuta lente que simplemente era casi indetectable, mas aun a la presa que acosaba, tan debilitada, que yacía en la habitación.

-tsu, tsu –negó siseando- pobre Kai, realmente pensó que podía desafiar su destino-comentó-

zwichzwich

Sonó la puerta electrónica interrumpiendo su atención, y se desvió hacia el recién llegado.

-Voltaire- saludo en su típico tono y el abuelo de Kai respondió el saludo sin demora-

-donde esta?-pregunto toscamente con sus mezquinos ojos brillando por la espera-

-preguntas en buen momento, hace ya unos momentos salio de cirugía-explicó Boris instándole a tomar asiento e iluminando la habitación-

-su estado?-

-aun esta inconsciente sin embargo el proyecto fue un éxito, y salio aun mejor de lo previsto irónicamente gracias a su afán de 'desafiarse'-repondió resaltando la ultima palabra con cinismo-

-era de esperarse, eso me permitirá continuar con mis planes-se limitó a decir Voltaire visiblemente complacido-

-tal vez querrás verle antes de que deje de ser conciente de su filiación–propuso tentativamente el abad sin embargo la respuesta no llego de inmediato-

Por un leve espacio de tiempo, segundos siquiera, Voltaire pareció sopesar la invitación y Boris hasta logro detectar cuando el anciano movió levemente su mano pero se detuvo.

-solo contáctame cuando este en la ultima fase-emitió sin sentimiento alguno, como si se tratara de un proyecto inanimado, el de un objeto al fin y al cabo-

Boris arqueo ligeramente sus labios complacido, a los ojos de Voltaire ya no yacía rastro de relación alguna con el joven inconsciente a tres pisos bajo tierra.

Casi instantáneamente Voltaire se paró dispuesto a marcharse, dándole una ultima indicación.

-Es la ultima oportunidad de tener en mis manos el poder absoluto, asegúrate de no dejar huellas-indico en un tono que dejaba filtrase una amenaza-Si tienes la ocasión ocúpate de Dickenson-

-despreocúpate, no quedara nadie ni nada, solo la supremacía de BIOVOLT-afirmo el pelimorado con su enferma sonrisa-

Boris aguardó la partida de Voltaire, una vez observó que se dirigía al ascensor para salir del complejo encendió un monitor mas, junto al del que mostraba la habitación donde reposaba del bicolor. Este monitor sin embargo se distinguía en presentar una escala de colores distinta así como dos cuadros donde desfilaban datos con cada segundo.

La pantalla se distinguía por un relleno negro-azulado y otro puntualizado de amarillo-rojo pasando por un ligero verde. En la parte inferior se leía la escala que representaban, graduada e indicada en grados Celsius, siendo la mas oscura 0 grados y la mas roja rozando los 40.

Boris no reparo demasiado en observar los contrastes de temperatura, dedicándose a leer los datos que afluían, en el cuadro superior se hallaban resultados de signos vitales, como ritmo cardiaco, presión, patrones de ondas cerebrales...el inferior usaba una barra que se llenaba de un lado a otro, a modo de escáner, dejando los datos aparecer unos a otros. Identificación C., Materialización , Coeficiente P.A, Estabilidad H.. Al comprobar los datos individuales el abad no podía dejarse filtrar un sonrisa. Ello significando una cosa, su proyecto era un éxito.

-después de todo, no fue acaso insensatez rebelarte Kai? Solo resultaste mas herido, y Black Dranzer consiguió fortalecerse mas de lo esperado-

El hombre parecía mas que satisfecho pero frunció el entrecejo recordando algo.

-Aún tengo que prepararlo para que te pueda recibir-comento en voz alta, luego de lo cual, se levanto apagando todo los equipos y se dirigió hacia la puerta-

**

* * *

**

Instantes antes, el ultimo hombre de bata blanca concluía las revisiones al cuerpo inerte en la camilla, calibrando y verificando los aparatos a su alrededor. Una vez conforme se ausento finalmente de la habitación dejándola a media luz.

En el breve lapso, entre su partida y la intromisión de otra silueta en la sombras, una de las pantallas emitió un leve bip y otra registró cambios en la gráfica de ondas que recibía para luego estabilizarse y quedar como anteriormente se hallaban.

La silueta de grueso aspecto, avanzo lentamente hacia la camilla, remarcando cada paso con un fino clock proveniente de lo que parecía un bastón. Luego de cruzar el pequeño espacio se detuvo a dos pasos de la camilla, espectando un instante la maquinaria para luego dirigir su mirada a la camilla y a quien se albergaba ahí.

-donde estas ahora Kai? En que rincón oscuro se ahogara tu alma, nieto?-resonó en tono cambiante la voz del abuelo haciendo que el cuerpo se sobresaltara ligeramente mas sin que Voltaire pueda percibirlo claramente-

-mpf...tal parece que no pudiste romper el ciclo hacia tu inevitable destino.-comento gélido- Por tanto, te lo había advertido, si, hace ya tanto tiempo....-murmuro en un tono totalmente nuevo-

-que un día perderías todo, que la oscuridad seria la única reina de tu mente, y dueña de tu voluntad....ese día todos mis planes se cumplirían y absolutamente todo sería mío-alegó recordando un momento compartido, no con el Kai de ahora, sino con una imagen de su rostro ingenuo e inocente de niño-

-pensé que ese día ya había pasado, el mismo día que me abandonaste aqui-murmuró la voz de Kai interrumpiendo el extraño momento y sorprendiendo el, hasta esos momento, único familiar que tenia-

-estabas despierto. No importa, dentro de poco no recordaras nada-argumento contrariado-

-porque dejare de existir?-pregunto burlonamente el chico, el tono no le agrado en lo mas mínimo al hombre mayor-

Voltaire trato de traspasarlo con la mirada, aun a media luz le era fácil ubicar el rostro de su nieto, y mas aun focalizar sus orbes carmín, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando se percato de un hecho atemorizador.

-ah..que sucede? No eres capaz de percibir mi pensamiento?-pregunto descaradamente aunque se notaba que se mantenía conciente con algo de dificultad-

Súbitamente los monitores empezaron a chillar descontroladamente, mientras el bicolor se doblaba por una fuerza invisible. Intempestivamente y ante los ojos atónitos de Voltaire un fulgor negro se abrió paso a través del pecho del chico chillando con el mas estridente y horripilante sonido.

kruiiiiikruii

-Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!-grito desgarradoramente Kai tratando inútilmente de apagar el sonido así como la figura que empezaba a emerger de las llamas negras-

Inesperadamente Black Dranzer desapareció con la misma rapidez que se presentó y los monitores regresaban uno a uno a la normalidad, mientras la respiración forzada y agitada de Kai se estabilizaba tan siquiera ligeramente.

-es un hecho que segundo a segundo dejas de ser mi nieto y te conviertes mas y mas en aquella herramienta que anhelo-concluyó desnudada de sentimientos la voz de Voltaire ganándose una mirada de Kai similar en intensidad a su antigua personalidad-

-Aún no lo soy.... no lo soy!!-negó con la fuerza que el quedaba solo logrando una sonrisa sarcástica de parte del anciano y mermando su estado de conciencia-

En un ultimo arrebato sin embargo, logró de alguna manera saltar de la camilla y atrapar a un desprevenido Voltaire del brazo, alistando su otra mano para aplastar su cuello.

-que..que haces!?-emitió alertado rehuyendo del chico-

-rebelándome a tu destino...no lo acepto, nunca lo acep...tare-articulo dificultosamente sin aflojar la presión en el brazo mas sin poder capturar el cuello-

-no podrás, acéptalo de una vez. O acaso quieres que otros sufran las consecuencias?-amenazó tentativamente-

A esas palabras, la vista del ojicarmín se nubló, sintió como la fuerza de voluntad y todo su cuerpo le abandonaban de golpe.

Voltaire aprovechó el segundo para atinarle un golpe en al abdomen con su bastón, muy cerca realmente de donde Takao le hiciera un corte casi mortal. Kai cayó sin resistencia al suelo.

La sombría sonrisa se impregna en el rostro de desprecio del abuelo, mientras observa como el cuerpo de quien tiene su misma sangre empieza a temblar, súbitamente invadido por el frío, el calor de la fiebre, miedo y rabia, todos al mismo tiempo, en una tormenta tanto psíquica como física a la que no puede controlar, de su costado siente el calor escaparse, un fluido esparcirse, su mente nublándose de a pocos, aunque con cada segundo perdiéndose mas, el espacio y la silueta de Voltaire empiezan a girar sin control, ya ni logra levantar la cabeza.

La puerta se abre con violencia y un brillante resplandor de luz choca con sus ojos, varias personas se apresuran a su alrededor entre las pisadas y rozamientos de ropa distingue el bastón alejándose.

El frió se hace mas violento, la oscuridad aun mas poderosa que la habitación bañada en luz.

-no..no quiero...desparecer.....Yur....iy.-alcanza a susurrar antes de caer en penumbras fuera del alcance de las manos que se apresuran en mantenerlo vivo una vez mas y esta vez bajo control total-

-'Bienvenido nuevamente Kai'- resuena sobriamente y a la vez afable una voz a la que ningún presente puede oír-

**

* * *

**

-quien dijo eso? Quien?-pregunto al vacío ante mi, o a mis pies, un abismo lleno de negredumbre-

-deberías de reconocerme ya-responde en un susurro tan calido que me estremece-....mm tal vez porque ya no tienes conciencia...-habla por si sola-

-eres tu...-reconozco finalmente ese tono, tan lleno de deseo, oscura pasión-

-Oh si...pareces frustrado, acaso pensaste encerrarme?. Admítelo no puede resistir, no puedes negarte a negarme, simplemente estoy dentro de ti, soy parte de ti.....acaso no recuerdas?-

-si, si lo recuerdo. También se que acepte que eras parte de mi, así como Dranzer lo era, también mi sed de poder, mi contemplación por la perfección, fascinación por ti, si, todo eso lo se-

-entonces porque te niegas. Porque no me dejas ser quien controle tu alma?-pregunta en tono desentendido, parece herido-

-simplemente no debe ser. Soy Kai y solo yo puede ser y tener esa alma-

-estas seguro de ello? Cuanto darías por probarlo-

-no es una apuesta-niego, el suelo tiembla...no, soy yo-

-es miedo que siento? O acaso no estas tan seguro de tus palabras tras esa pared de frialdad?-

La tierra mis pies se resquebraja lentamente, una rajadura, otra que le sigue, salpican algunos fragmentos....la tierra cambia, se convierte en hielo al instante, bocanadas de aire condensado me rodean.

-tonterías...tonterías- sigo negando cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Abro nuevamente los ojos todo sigue igual, hace mas frío-

-deja de hacer eso-

No debí decir eso, del abismo a mis pies se filtran imágenes que mantenía encerradas en lo mas profundo de mi mente, otro error, ahora que Black Dranzer esta justamente ahí.

Empieza con un recuerdo doloroso, mas de lo que podría admitir, ante mi la puerta de la abadía, borrosa, estaba llorando en ese entonces, recuerdo una mano fría y totalmente ajena a mi lado, el rostro del hombre, no lo recuerdo solo se delinea su silueta, sin importancia. Giro aun con la vista borrosa, la imagen aparece distorsionada pero es él, el fundador de mi designio, mi propio abuelo.....la pesada y lúgubre puerta se abre, miro una ultima vez confiando por ultima vez....y la oscuridad lo absorbe todo liberándome de las lagrimas.

Una explosión es lo que sigue, el recuerdo es corto pero las emociones que me proporciona son profundas y confusas, temor, valor, deseo, terror, satisfacción, desconfianza, rechazo, rechazo, solo rechazo permanece, una pared que se forma ante la atrocidad de los muros derrumbándose, el fuego rodeando mi esencia, no había escapatoria, y quien me acogió en ese momento fue......oscuridad, reconfortante, despojada de confusiones.

Ojos tormenta, arrogancia e inexperiencia, desprecio es lo que recorre esta memoria, nefastas ganas de aplastar una ilusión ajena, alejar el obstáculo, destruir. Son las finales de las regionales, luego del olvido era normal confiar, era como una hoja nueva en un libro nuevo, sin miedos, solo ganas de demostrar quien era superior.

Pero...caí nuevamente en cuenta, que no es suficiente, algo faltaba, la tormenta venció, el fuego vaciló un instante para extinguirse momentáneamente, y ahí estabas.....oscuridad para recogerme.

Muchos otros pasan, cargados por lo mismo, llegando a la misma e indiscutible conclusión. Uno de los últimos es reciente...

Ante mi se alza la salamandra dorada, el ave de fuego surge tras ella, pero rápidamente dejando sus plumas tras la estela ardiente se desvanece, el polvo invade mis ojos, la risa vencedora hace eco en la habitación, el cuerpo incrédulo se rehúsa a expresar algo, decepción, frustración, abrumadora frustración, alimentada por la rabia, nuevamente la barrera fue mermada, nuevamente la meta ha sido alejada, el refugio, oscuridad, la reconfortante, oscuridad, la que brinda nuevas visiones y los medios de alcanzarlas.....oscuridad.

-Siempre tú...-

-Seguirás negando que fui la único en estar siempre ahí?-

-.....-

-Kai?...dilo...solo dilo...y veras como todo desaparece-me insinúa por enésima vez-

El hielo revienta, estoy solo en la explanada bajo mis pies, aguas negras suben por ahí, amenazadoras. Que hago? Que hago??

No puedo moverme, hace demasiado frío....ni siquiera cenizas me has dejado, estoy solo, sin fuerzas....no puedo moverme, no puedo dejar de ver esas aguas, hipnotizado? Tal vez....creo que ya no importa, simplemente ya no interesa....

Suspiro....por un breve segundo una imagen fantasmagórica se diluye en la superficie, rostros borrados, manos tentadoras, quieren decirme algo...pero que? Fue demasiado...las aguas siguen subiendo, contrariamente a lo que pienso no son frías, solo....negras. Ya están por mi cintura, la voz resuena desde la superficie.

-dilo Kai....dilo, y todo desaparecerá. Kai....-

-esta bien, lo....acepto-articulo-

En últimos pensamientos, mientras una a una personas quedan absortas en nieblas, una en especial me mira, ojos hielo que no inspiran las frialdad que muestran y.....oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

-Robert, estas seguro esta vez?-inquirió Rei al ingles-

El pelimorado tomo un segundo antes de contestar, su mirada se enfocaba ahora en el japonés sentado solitariamente en un sillón.

-si. totalmente seguro. Es hora de atacar antes de ser de convertirnos en victimas indefensas, ahora que esta ocupados en su objetivo principal y antes de que puedan activar su maquinaria de ofensiva-explico algo subjetivamente aunque todos los presentes daban clara cuenta a lo que se refería-

Max, Oliver, Enrique y Rei asintieron, sin comentar quedaban Takao y Johnny. Este ultimo parecía sumido en un confuso pensamiento, su puño estaba crispado y su mirada fija.

-Johnny? No piensas decir nada?-preguntó Rei dirigiéndose al escocés- Johnny?-

-le daré su merecido al desgraciado ese!!-exclamo ofuscado y sin darse realmente cuenta- eh? Digo...claro. La mejor defensa es la ofensiva..después de todo no?-los chicos perturbados por su comentario inicial asintieron automáticamente-

-bien, entonces solo quedan 8 horas para la operación-sentencio Robert-

-estará bien....si participo? Están seguros de eso?-inquirió como hablando a la pared Takao, su voz sonaba lejana-

-todo sea para recuperar a nuestras compañeras Takao. Dragoon añora estar contigo y ayudarte estoy seguro-le reconforto compasivamente Max-

-con que recuperar a Dragoon....-murmuro Takao-

Y por primera vez en muchos días una sincera y convencida mirada atravesó los ojos del japonés, reconfortando a mas de uno en la habitación. Luego de eso, el grupo se dividió en varios subgrupos unos trabajando en afinar sus tácticas y plan de infiltración con la ayuda de Dizziara y Kyoujou. Los demás finalmente se enfocaron en revisar sus blades así como el equipo necesario.

**

* * *

**

(POV)

-uh....?-

creo que acabo de despertar....despertar? rayos, me duele, me duele todo el maldito cuerpo!

Miro un poco a mi alrededor, mis ojos se acostumbran poco a poco a esa molesta media luz que hay por aquí. No veo a nadie....argh. a las justas y si puedo respirar....que!!!

Ya recuerdo!.....rayos rayos rayos!!! Apreto los puños, que es eso? A pensarlo bien eso parece una especie de celda, que horror, ese sitio no ha sido limpiado una sola vez en su existencia, ah! Creo que vi algo moverse....dios eso esta peor que perderse en los calabozos de Robert!...aun recuerdo aquella vez en que....bah no es momento de recordar algo así.

-Demonios!-no se supone acaso que debíamos infiltrarnos en esa abadía del demonio? Espera, ya estábamos dentro.

El chico Kyoujou hallo el laboratorio o lo que fuera donde guardaban las bestias. Takao y los demás ya las tenían en sus manos.....que paso luego? Una voz, solo la voz, estoy seguro que era ese loco maniático de Boris, dijo algo, ay! Me duele maldición! Salimos corriendo, ya nos habían descubierto, todos salieron, la voz de Takao seguía en la habitación, ese tonto no se habrá dejado atrapar? No, Robert se detuvo y yo detrás, ........dijo......dijo que.....Robert! maldito tonto tuviste que ir por el chico. Me quede ahí, los demás ya estaban por salir. Entonces que hago aquí? Donde estoy!-

-despertando?-pregunta una sombra-

Esos cobardes necesitan ocultarse tras barrotes...tsu! Que no daría por saber quien es el bastardo.

-así que tu eres quien derrotó a Kai?-pregunta, parece que esta jugando-

-quien eres?-atino a preguntar con rabia, me cuesta el dolor punzante en las costillas pero que diablos-

-pues...que te parece, el vengador? Jaja! Noo. Vamos soy quien hará de tu blade un recuerdo mas-

Ya no aguanto, aunque se me terminen de partir las costillas haré que pague por insultar a Salamulyon, ahora mismo!.

-bastardo, ven y atrévete!-le escupí sin miedo lanzándome a los barrotes.

-Tú?!- Una esquiva sonrisa rueda por sus labios cuando lo atrapo del cuello, no se inmutó .....será malo? Creo que lo averiguare, si es tan desgraciado como cuando me lo cruce en la BBA....parece que así será.

-esta bien, Bryan Kuznetsov acepta tu desafío, "gladiador de Glasgow"? Jaja que risa, Jhonny te queda mas corto. Y será lo que recordaran de ti-

**

* * *

**

-así que pensando, Ivanov?-inquiere la gélida voz –

El aludido levanta la cabeza desde su celda. Era lo que esperaba desde hacia algunas horas y súbitamente le pareció que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella primera vez, sabia lo que sucedería y su mente tanto como su cuerpo querían huir de ello.

-que sucede acaso sientes temor? Vaya, habrá que ajustar muchas cosas pendientes-comenta seriamente, el de la mascara y ojos rubíes-

-maldito enfermo! Bastardo desgraciado ....mier...-se debate el chico pero con las extremidades encadenadas no logra evitar la inyección, tranquilizante-

Inmediatamente luego de que su cabeza cayera inconsciente, dos hombres se apresuraron a desatarlo y llevárselo tras las indicaciones de Boris. Momentos luego en uno de los tantos pasadizos subterráneos el pelirrojo yacía siempre inconsciente en un tubo.

Boris solo se detuvo a mirarle una ultima vez antes de apretar un botón en la consola, apareciendo en la pantalla "Cyborg Phase II Processing"

**

* * *

**

(POV)

Pasillo oscuro e infinito o casi, sin lugar a dudas estoy en la dirección correcta.

Por cierto, paso a paso me pregunto porque ando por aquí, pero parece que lo voy olvidando, solo se que debo ir .....pero por que?

Siendo tan....yo, al fin. Y no puedo quitarme esos fugaces pensamientos.....esta bien lo haré.

Ya paso un rato, creo que ya casi llegue, un puerta metálica, raro, no diste en nada con las demás. Sin mas la abro.

Lo único visible es un resplandor verdoso que ilumina el resto de la habitación tenuemente, y en el centro de ese resplandor.

-Yuriy?-pregunto, fue mas fuerte que yo-

Que sucede? Por eso vine aquí? Por...él? Mmm....si, por él.

Me detengo a observar el cuerpo que yace sumergido en el fluido de la cápsula. Parece descansar complacido sin sombras al acecho. Sus facciones están bien formadas, un tórax impecable y perfectamente proporcionado.....su piel debe ser tersa y deliciosa....que estoy pensando! No podría necesitar de alguien así, de ....algo así.

No debería siquiera, pero....porque estoy aquí, y porque no puedo dejar de verle sin dureza, sin ganas ni deseos de hacerle daño o triturar su alma. Será?

Automáticamente mi propio cuerpo se dirige a un lado del tubo, ahí hay una consola. Sin dudarlo siquiera aprieto un código y presiono ese botón de encendido rojo que una vez alcanzado se torna verde y parpadea....molesto mas sin aguardar un instante el resultado de la maniobra inicia. Una pantalla se enciende enunciando, "Phase II abortada, borrando......abortar.....sistema reiniciado...."

El tubo cesó toda actividad y cayó en oscuras, mi corazón acelera su latido....sigo preguntándome por que.

-'tu lo sabes'- susurra un pensamiento-

Prontamente, el tubo se vacía al tiempo que la luz verde mas tenue que antes permite apreciar la humedecida figura suspendida ahí. Finalmente queda sin fluido y en un pequeño chasquido de presión la pared de cristal suelta al chico. Instintivamente mis brazos se extienden a acogerlo, el agua o lo que fuera humedece la ropa pero el contacto es familiar y para nada desagradable.

Con una delicadeza que no entiendo lo abrazo en mi regazo, se siente bien, demasiado bien. Pienso en extenderlo pero el suelo se me hace demasiado frío....me preocupo? A un lado veo una especie de camilla, tiene amarres...mmm....no, tan solo deposítalo ahí, solo eso.

Ya esta, acomodado, sus brazos yacen laterales, su pulso es normal, tal vez necesite algo para cubrirlo...aunque.

-mm...-se escapa de mi boca cuando sonrió-

El rostro ante mi se transforma en una imagen, entre sabanas, entre miradas, manos que buscan otras, el intercambio de calor......sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco a esos labios.

-Kai?-inquiere sorpresivamente la voz tras los labios, orbes celeste me observan inquietas-

-calla-me limito a decir y sello aquella boca con la mía-

Como esperaba no hay rechazo, al contrario el mismo deseo repentino que se adentra en mi parece invitarme a tomarlo, mas cerca, mas cerca.

De un momento a otro y estoy sobre él, el beso ahora es profundo, al sepáranos sus ojos me miran fijamente, hipnotizantes, y solo deseo mas. Me sonríe.

-sabia que estarías bien. Kai....lo estas cierto?-me pregunta entre ternura y seriedad no se cual expresaría mejor su rostro-

La respuesta llega en otro beso, es acaso lo que querías? Siento el deseo embriagante, es muy distinto al poder, esa ansía que tengo en cada respiro pero a la vez tan inusualmente parecida, quiero apoderarme de ese cuerpo, de esa alma y nada puede impedirlo.

Al final no respondí, tal vez por capricho, yo soy quien tiene el poder de hacer a mi antojo, y lo aprovecho de la mejor forma. Tocando.

Un ligero estremecimiento me llega, trasmitido directamente de ese cuerpo junto al mío. Será temor? Me detengo a verle.

El aire frío alrededor no me afecta pero a un cuerpo humedecido y sin ropas.....Instintivamente le abrazo, estrechándolo contra mi, inmediatamente su cuerpo se alimenta de mi calor, absorbiéndolo a su vez, intercambio calorífico, simple física.

-Desaparecerá. Pronto.- susurro con un tono demasiado sensual-

Su respuesta es rápida mas no deja de ....desconcertarme, es lo que quería pero aún así, deleito el momento en que todo se realiza a mi modo, una nueva forma de poder a la que podría acostumbrarme. Sigue siendo extraño sin embargo el saber que solo son esos ojos zafiro hielo y ese cabello rojo fuego que me hacen desear tener ese poder. Tan diferente y sin embargo familiar....una vez mas pienso en ello antes de hundirme en sus labios.

Mis manos mientras tanto inician un recorrido por su piel, topándose con algunas gotas de liquido en el proceso, solo lo hace mas deleitante a mis sentidos. Pronto sus manos alejadas de toda sensación de frío se unen a la actividad y es mi ropa la que roza mi piel.

Pronto no son solo mis manos, mi boca abandona la suya, recorriendo sin esperar zonas aledañas, su oreja, su cuello, en pocos segundos y ataco su pecho, unos suaves gemidos escapan del cuerpo bajo el mío.

-Kai...-suelta en una queja-

La ignoro. Mis manos rodean su cintura, delineando sus caderas. Es simplemente intoxicante, vagamente primero y con cada vez mas exactitud recuerdo momentos pasados en la que disfrute de las mismas sensaciones. Entremezclado con pensamientos en torno a una silueta ardiente y clara, pero eso es pasado, ahora solo soy yo, el fuego negro, y este momento es solo mío. Para hacer lo que quiera....dejare que disfrutes también.

Como si le transmitiera mi pensamiento, sus manos mas hábiles y confiadas, se cuelan bajo mi ropa. Acaso quieres quitármela? Suena bien. Empiezan los toques y caricias a flor de piel......mmm.

Me encuentro suspirando a mi vez, tantas sensaciones me recorren, el también debe sentirlas, me transmite nuevamente estremecimientos. Lentamente mis caricias abandonan su abdomen, en menos de lo pensado estoy en una parte mas caliente. Entrepierna.

-no es justo-suelta de repente interrumpiendo mi placer-

levanto la vista, niebla negra ante mi, le encaro sin inmutarme esperando escuchar su explicación a esto. Sin embargo, mi dureza se disuelve como por magia, aunque no sea del todo posible pero es tan embriagante, su rostro relajado, una sonrisa para mi.

-tu, aún tienes ropa-sus palabras caen como balde de agua fría pero que pronto encienden un nuevo fuego de pasiones por venir-

Sin demora le dejo librarme de la parte superior mientras abro paso a las inferiores. No se como, la verdad no me detengo a pensarlo, pero ya estoy de nuevo ahí, y los dos cuerpos al desnudo se contemplan.

Rápidamente este vez, mis manos se apresuran de vuelta a la entrepierna, llegando ahí el movimiento decae, lento, delicado, al igual que le hago saborear y le incito deseo disfrutar con cada segundo.

Gemidos empiezan a invadir de a pocos la habitación, solo somos él y yo, y enloquezco, tanto como cuando estoy listo a soltar todo mi poder, mi perfección.

Poco tiempo después, nuevamente perdiéndome en desvariaciones necesito entrar en él. Ese momento ya lo viví, se lo que hay al termino de ese camino, y eso lo hace aun mas envidiado.

Le deje estimularme a su tiempo, ya estoy listo, en un ligero 'da' accede, no que tuviera otra alternativa, pero necesitaba saberlo de algún modo.

-KAI!- mi nombre resuena en mi oídos por varios segundos-

**-------**

toc...toc....

Pisadas, los ojos tormenta se detuvieron antes del foco de luz, permaneciendo al limite de lo oculto. Espero sigilosamente a que las pisadas avanzaran hacia ahí, y poder descubrir su dueño pero no era una sino dos siluetas las que se avecinaban.

La primera se detuvo a mitad iluminada, sus hábitos eran negros con franjas rojas sangre y vendas blancas mancilladas en algunas zonas por un difuminado carmín y fresco. Sangre.

-no puede ser...Kai?!- exclamo el japonés anteponiéndose a la luz-

El aludido solo dejó que el mismo resplandor brillaran en sus labios y sus ojos camines dejaran ver el fuego en sus pupilas.

-Takao-

-pero....no, no puede ser, eres tu? No me engañas eres tu realmente?-pregunta con visible entusiasmo, en el no queda rastro de su anterior y casi fatídico encuentro-

-Kai Hiwatari, ese soy yo, y seré quien se quede con Dragoon permanentemente-

-que?!-atino a articular el peliazul mientras veía como Kai desplegaba su blade y lo lanzaba limpiamente hacia él-

-Dragoon!-reaccionó a tiempo respondiendo a la amenaza justo a tiempo-

-ja, eso estuvo mejor, pero no te confíes esa será la última vez que lo consigas....-siseo en un tono demasiado conocido para Takao-

Efectivamente y para horror redescubierto del japonés, Dragoon retrocedía con cada segundo, astillado por el poderoso anillo del blade, entonces reconoció la bestia que dormía en él.

-Black...Black Dranzer-sentenció en un murmuro, estallando la posterior carcajada de Kai-

-así es, como debió ser, y ahora es- comentó con sombría satisfacción, causando mas de un simple escalofrió en la mente de Takao-

Para el peliazul dueño hasta el momento del dragón del cielo fue como si fuera transportado una vez mas a pocos días atrás, y vivía de otra manera el mismo reencuentro. Su corazón aceleró el paso instantáneamente, su cuerpo se crispó, perlas de sudor frío aparecieron, y en su mente solo aparecía "no puede ser", algo que sin embargo sus sentidos le forzaban a corroborar en carne propia.

-Black Dranzer destrózalo! Ahora!!!-ordenó en un gruñido mas que un grito regresando el oriental a la realidad -

Acatando el mandato, el blade se enfundó en una carrera mortal, levantando a su paso las piedras del suelo y dejando una estela de abismo tras de sí. Eso era mas serio que cualquier otro encuentro o juego. Aún mas salvaje y desgarrador que la final.

-Dragooooon!!-alcanzo Takao tratando de hacer algo y no solo mirar como su blade era destrozado como su pasara por una trituradora-

El blade blanco salio disparado hacia una pared, eso pensó Takao pues solo se oyó el estruendo en la oscuridad. A los pocos segundos y estirando la nube de polvo, reapareció Black Dranzer en el centro del plato. Kai lucía descontento, rabioso, misma muestra de lo que no tardó en expresar.

-eso fue patético, tráelo aquí. Trae a Dragoon-sentenció enfocando al ?-atina a reclamar o articular Takao, demasiado conmocionado aun-

Pasan unos segundos mas hasta que se da clara cuenta de lo ocurrido, en lo que parece un brillo de aquella fortaleza característica se adentra a la sombra y regresa para lanzar a Dragoon con tanta fuerza que el piso revienta cuando aterriza. Ello parece satisfacer lo suficiente los ojos de Kai y se dispone a lanzar su blade.

-Así nos agrada mas. Black Dranzer!-exalta con ansias de mas-

Los dos blades eventualmente se encuentran de golpe, las chispas se disparan, dos focos de luces resplandecen uno en cada blade, la silueta de un dragón cubierto de azul se delinea mientras una niebla negra diluye una silueta carmín oscura, la sangrienta figura de Black Dranzer.

Paralelamente a la materialización del ave, el aire de la sombría habitación se aviva, asentándose la respectiva pesadez por la súbita aparición del calor.

Mermando rápidamente las fuerzas de Takao y Dragoon, Black Dranzer arremete una y otra vez contra el blade, a simple vista la batalla parece decidida.

Sin embargo en un ultimo esfuerzo, Takao logra hacerle retroceder, sorprendiendo hasta la mismísima ave y a su dueño quienes de quedan plasmados mientras el blade a duras penas y por no sabían cual milagro aun podía estar en algo llamado, una solo pieza, y girando.

-eso no puede estar pasando! No puede... BLACK DRANZER!-

-eso es porque estas solo...tan solo-comenta instintivamente Takao, no sabe exactamente porque, simplemente le sale-

-solo?-repite Kai sin entender-

-El no esta solo. Yo, estoy aquí. Kai.-afirma la silueta dejándose revelar a la luz que Black Dranzer arroja-

-Yuriy?-inquiere Takao desconcertado por su presencia no esperaba que el fuera quien acompañaba a Kai-

-esta bien. Yo ya no puedo salvarte después de todo- suelta finalmente el japonés dejando a Dragoon presa del ave negra-

-de que hablas?-

-de que era inevitable, tu mismo lo dijiste, pero a decir verdad, es que ya te habías rendido en tu interior lo sabias-se murmura el peliazul, convenciéndose a si mismo mas que respondiendo al ojicarmin-

-que? Jamás, nunca me rendí ante nada ni nadie. Por eso logre la perfección. Por eso soy ese poder. Entiendes?-

-No. Entiendes tu?-le corta violentamente Takao con un nuevo brillo en sus pupilas-

-claro que si. Siempre fue parte de mi. Y ahora es lo que soy, punto final!-

-y entonces....la lucha? De que sirvió? Admite que fue en vano, admite que eres débil, porque eso te hace humano-

-humano? No, perfección....perfección y oscuridad-se repite como si de un mandamiento se tratara-

-lo que todos tenemos, sin necesidad de rendirse.... Sigues siendo tu Kai, recúerdalo. Solo recúerdalo!-le inste Takao tratando de aproximarse, pero le detiene una piedra que cae ante él, desprendida del techo-

-lo que dices es cierto?-

-como puedes preguntar algo así ahora? Esto se esta cayendo!-exclama alarmado-

-te pregunte que si es cierto?-insiste el bicolor mas impasible que nunca-

-si, si lo es Kai.- A estas palabras vislumbra como los labios del ruso se curvaban suavemente aun sin dejarle ver sus ojos-

-entonces...-empezó Kai levantando la mirada, el japonés reconoció en ella ese brillo que albergaron hacia tanto tiempo antes de que todo sucediera, y sintió dentro de si una creciente alegría, se alistaba a dar un paso para alcanzarlos cuando un crujido sonó por encima de ellos- será como antes. - finalizo el bicolor desviando hacia su compañero pelirrojo y robarle un beso-

Al instante, otro crujido resonó al tiempo que la habitación se rajaba de par en par, Yuriy solo tuvo tiempo de mirar una vez el rostro del ojicarmin, y este le acerco en su regazo.

-lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento- susurro a su oído con un tono arrepentido y dulce a la vez y de solo impacto en su abdomen apago las luces para él-

-K..Kai-atino Yuriy antes de caer a sus pies inconsciente-

-adiós- soltó este, sin desviar sus ojos del pelirrojo, sonriendo amargamente-

-Kaiiii!!!!!!-grito Takao entendiendo bruscamente su propósito pero era muy tarde-

Ante sus ojos el agrietamiento del techo causado por su anterior batalla con el fénix negro y sus ansías descontroladas hicieron que este se derrumbara sin demora.

**-----**

_**Abandonaron los latidos su cadencia,  
**__**Al ritmo del corazón que añoro,  
**__**Evocando los momentos de delicia,  
**__**Mi alma permanece silenciada en este morro,**_

_**  
**__**No late, no siente, mas aún respira,  
**__**Sellada en el incontenible hielo,  
**__**No oye queja, no suelta llanto, tan solo suspira,  
**__**A esos labios muertos por el poder del falso cielo,**_

**------**

(POV)

Ese día no llovía, a decir verdad, ni siquiera parecía dia de entierro. Siempre me los imagine, lúgubres, en tonos grises, todos de negro, y sin colores, con el cielo llorando la perdida, como si los ángeles mismos se reunieran y vertieran litros de lagrimas desde ahí.

Pero ese no fue un dia gris, no, en un sola palabra, blanco.

Yo mismo no me lo creía, es cierto aún estábamos en Rusia, pero, no nevaba por mas de una semana, o desde que el principio del fin iniciara? No importa realmente. El hecho es que nevaba, suave y delicadamente, los copos caían con miedo a estrellarse, depositándose los mas despacio posible, en pequeñas bolas a penas palpables que se deshacían al tocarlas.....parecen plumas recuerdo haber pensado.

Pudo acaso significar lo que quería?....tal vez.

Nos levantamos en silencio, toque a duras penas mi desayuno, Max menciono que no debería dejar de comer o podrían vencerme, Rei solo cambio el comentario trasformándolo en algo así como podría romperme algo si me resbalara. Kyoujou? No apareció sino hasta mas tarde. justo antes de salir, no traía a Dizziara consigo, algo bastante extraño pero no dije nada.

El trayecto pareció mas corto de lo pensado, probablemente porque me quede con la mente en blanco por largo rato, y al parecer todo estuvieron en lo mismo o se habrían quejado de mi falta de habla.

Finalmente al llegar.....no tenia palabras.

Ciertamente se dijo que sería privado, pero.....esperaba no sentirme tan solo.

Una leve ráfaga levanto algo de polvo blanquecino y helado, adentrándose un escalofrió, creo que sonríe por la ironía, y es que, la mayoría de presentes por no decir todos, eran quien justamente habían luchado contra aquel al que se iba a enterrar bajo tierra. Me pregunto si el karma tendrá que ver en eso? O será simplemente la mano de oscuridad que lo manipulara en su existencia?

En la delantera se hallaban Robert y el señor Dickenson, seguidos por Oliver, Enrique y mas atrás mirando de reojo Jhonny, parecía que le dolía las costillas, claro que le dolerían, no me imagino como podía siquiera estar parado. Aunque pareciera poco creíble, también se hallaban presentes los capitanes de los All Starz y White tigres, junto a la madre de Max. En definitiva amigos y a la vez combatientes de Kai.

Me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si a este cuadro se hubieran añadido Voltaire, Boris y .....Yuriy?

Tampoco se si me fue mas doloroso en ese momento percatarme de que no estaba aquí o regocijarme por no mostrar amargura o.....celos. No, no podrían ser celos, nunca mas lo serían.

Luego de eso, la ceremonia fue bastante corta, un padre del que no sabia nada, y dudo que Kai alguna vez se hubiera confesado con alguien así, recito las oraciones del caso.

Llego el tan fatídico momento de hablar, recuerdo la tensión sombría, tan sombría como ese velo negro que cumbre las mujeres de duelo y les dan la apariencia de penar en el mas allá, nadie podría hablar en un momento así o si?

Dude, realmente dude en hacerlo, por un lado quería, recordando aquellos momento en el que era el mismo, o algo semejante, la persona en la que yo confiaba, aunque el mismo dijera que desapareció, y mi mente conjunta a mi corazón tambaleaba por mi frágil pero recuperada situación, es cierto, aun queda algo de eso en mi, un sentimiento capaz de desatar la mas horrenda tormenta.

Entonces y bajo la asombrada mirada de Jhonny, Robert habló. Fueron palabras concisas y cortas. No creo que se hubiera podido decir algo mas, no en esas circunstancias, pero todos las aceptaron en silencio.

Y así en esa misma ausencia de sonidos, la brisa se levanto una vez mas, miraba como el cajón bajaba lentamente sellando con cada centímetro la separación , en eso fue cuando una de las rosas blancas se elevó presa de la brisa, mis ojos se fijaron en ello sin poder despegarse, ahí, vi.

No creo haberme equivocado, una silueta se erguía a la orilla del bosque en la cima del pequeño sobrnivelado a lo lejos, aunque no se le distinguía bien sabia quien era.

Yuriy.

**cruck**

Sonó, ya no se distinguían donde reposaban tus restos, mire un minuto antes de ser vencido por la curiosidad, volví a mirar hacia la colina.

-q....-no pude articular nada-

Ahí, a unos pasos de Yuriy había otra persona, por su proximidad con la vegetación y la ventisca con nieve nuevamente presente no capte a tiempo de quien se trataba. Quien? Quien podría asistir con Ivanov al entierro de Kai?

-Takao-me urgió la voz de Rei-

Ya era hora de irnos y entre los copos de nieve desaparecieron ambos. Eventualmente me convencí de que debí alucinar, aún no estaba del todo recuperado, y aquello sucedió varias veces, en sueños, en momentos que estaba solo. Por que siempre estarás aquí en mi. Ya lo acepte.

**-------**

_**En ese ahora desamparado, sin siquiera luz,  
**__**Caíste en ruinas despojado de armonía,  
**__**Y los pecados sumados a esta cruz,  
**__**Susurraban ecos de una oculta ignominia...**_

_**Entonces, abatido te dejaste halar,  
**__**Finalmente despojado de la brillante llama,  
**__**Con tus alas quemadas en la oscuridad, no podías volar,  
**__**Y te quedaste a la par, cobrando un corazón que reclama...**_

_**-------**_

(POV)

Ese día, nevaba, nada nuevo, no esperaba que lloviera, en este mi país, nuestro país, no llueve porque los ángeles no existen, eso no me lo enseñaron, me lo demostraron seria mas exacto.

Aunque.....algo que aprendí es que uno puede adoptar fugaces alas, eso no sonó como yo. La verdad es que, nunca supe como debí sonar, no tengo suficientes recuerdos como para cerciorarme, sin embargo algo me dice que pude ser así. Y acaso no es cierto? Que fui el que te abrazo en mis las por unos momentos, si, fugaces aquellos no tengo duda.

Así que, aquel dia, exactamente dos días luego de un estrepitoso mas no sin ser singular final, se añadiría la raya y el punto a un simple trozo de papel. Y yo, debía de estar ahí. Para presenciarlo, solo y únicamente para ti, para demostrarte que las cadenas ya no te atan y solo te queda....ya sabes.

Suspire, ya estaba listo, con gabardina negra lo justo para la ocasión, enfilé un gorro negro, recuerdo como cierto dia reclamaste que era demasiado vistoso pero así era y así sigo, el hecho era que no debía llamar la atención, solo ver y registrar de que todo se desarrollara con normalidad, como debía de ser después de todo, porque moriste.

Finalmente halle un buen lugar, si se puede decir así. La pequeña colina a orillas del bosque, me daba total visibilidad y me resguardaba de ser visto a su vez.

Sin embargo, acaso siempre debía haber algo que impidiera tener una vida y una nueva oportunidad sin deberle nada a nadie? De entre todos, el, solo el tuvo que verme?

Al final ello no importó realmente, unos momentos luego Takao junto a toda la comitiva se marcharon, no que les quedaba mas que hacer o decir, de verdad dejaste huella en sus vidas, las ultimas marcadas por fuego negro pero al fin y al cabo rastros imborrables.

Aproveche, se sentía tan extraño, agradecí por un momento no haber estado junto a ellos, no era algo deseable pero siempre tuvimos que vivir solos, y ahora que tenia compañía, me era negado. La vida misma podía ser tan traicionera como el mundo, algo de lo que definitivamente nos habíamos curado.

Estaba a unos pies de la lapida recién colocada. Decía:

**Kai Hiwatari**

_**Invaluable Amigo y Beyluchador de Excelencia.**_

_**Que la oscuridad en vida sea luz para el descanso eterno.**_

Demasiado cursi, bañado en demasiada falsedad, pero a la vez....tan cierto? Pero al fin y al cabo una lapida, una tumba........ya sabes.

....Ya sabrás....Me salvaste así que yo....

Algún día lo lograre, y en verdad esa oscuridad solo será luz para mi, para ti.

_**-------**_

_**Ahora sin señales a las que seguir, sin destino,  
Caí en sigilos despojado de mi eufonía,  
Y las falsedades sumadas a este agobiante designo,  
Gritan ecos de la descubierta injusticia...**_

_  
**Entonces, abatido me dejo halar,  
**__**Finalmente despojado de la brillante llama,-  
Con mis alas desechas, ya no puedo volar,  
Y me quedo a la par, agobiando mi corazón que reclama...**_

_**-------**_

-Kai...Kai Despierta, Kai-susurra el vacío, esta vez la voz no es gélida, sino todo lo contrario-

'quiero..quiero abrir los ojos'

**-------**

**-OWARI – **

Esto se acabo.... acaso quieren mas?.........-sale silenciosamente por la puerta echando una breve mirada al interior de su mente ya inundada por oscuridad , mientras un brillo centellante y rubí queda en medio de esa penumbra, latiendo, solo latiendo-


	12. Día 0 Solitario Sigilo

**Notas**: segunda y espero parte final de la historia, otro tormento, mas traumas y mas alucinaciones, pero no mías….bueno eso es relativo, las escribo pero las viven ellos jaja!. En fin, al final del capitulo pondré los detalles ya que no quiero darle a conocer intenciones adelantadas, ni que alguna vez lo hiciera de todos modos, juju.

**Disclaimer**: lo usual es que si uno publica aquí y se dedica en escribir en horas de supuesto ocio, pues es que no le pertenezca, entonces la conclusión lógica es….adivinen? si, eso mismo XD.

**Advertencia**: pensamientos y breve shonen ai, poco mas de oscuridad y silencios inconfortables, angst, frustraciones. A partir del próximo se pondrá mejor n-n.

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad - Parte II Días de Silencio**

**Dedicado a:** _Nancy Hiwatari_ gracias a ti ,y en muy buena parte por ti, llega esta historia …con eso sabes a lo que me refiero. Disfrútalo!...eso en la medida de que no me mates por lo que haré.

**Día 0. Solitario Sigilo**

Colina inmaculada, ramos de flores congeladas colocadas en base de piedra, el aire es seco, frío, congelador, y sin embargo las personas siguen viniendo. A la distancia veo unas cuantas personas dispersas, cada una absorta en pensamientos personales, si, en definitiva parece el cementerio de Moscú.

Sin embargo, para mi sigue siendo curioso el hecho de que alguien venga a visitar a un ser que ya no esta a su lado, y simplemente lamenta su perdida, se atormenta eternamente al saber que ahí están sus restos pero acaso no se percatan que lo mas importante, su 'alma' no esta ahí. Entonces porque siguen viniendo?

Bah…como dije, será que quieren sentirse vivos. Pero bueno que tantos piensas acaso no es aun mas irónico lo que hago? Mírate nada mas, solo ante una lapida gris, tallada delicadamente pero que sigue siendo misma roca. Es tu tumba, Kai.

Y lo mejor del caso es que ahí ….no hay nadie.

Ja! si alguno supiera…no pasaría por loco? Si es que no lo estas ya, Yuriy.

Ciertamente, tengo que venir a verificar, vigilar siempre de que nada ocurra, y todo permanezca tal cual, nunca se es demasiado seguro, añadiéndole a esto que ciertos nombres permanecen ocultos a la sombra. Es extraño que al venir aquí con la misma frecuencia, en una monotonía calculada, me sienta bien.

Ya han pasado varias semanas, mejor dicho un mes exactamente….me pregunto cuando llegara el día.

Con el reverso de mi puño enguantado retiro la capa de nieve en el hilo de la lápida. Se que algunos presentes en el cementerio me tienen en la mira. Es inevitable y, creo que me ruborice? Vamos seria lo que me faltaba! Pero eso me recuerda…..tenia esa tendencia hace años, cuando aún no estaba bajo ningún control, esa característica de ruborizarme ante una mentira o una farsa. Parece que va regresando, eso también será simple consecuencia de lo que hiciste?

Al recordar apreto los puños, aun después de un mes entero, puedo sentir tu puño impactarse en mi tórax, la imagen nublarse y ese breve susurro pidiéndome disculpas….

En verdad un gran momento, al que yo quería llegar, sin caricias, sin cuerpo, solo, y tan solo esas palabras, las que te guiarían a ser uno mismo.

Entonces, tal vez yo fui débil? Podría ser cierto, porque no pude hacerte regresar a tiempo, me deje llevar por la oscuridad, disfrutaba en verdad, no lo negare fue esplendoroso sin embargo no era todo lo que buscaba..o si?

cruch-cruch-

Pasos tras de mi. se detienen, calculo sin pensarlo que la persona debe estar a 5 pasos de mi, ello no me permite darle alcance si me volteo, tampoco parece interesada en acercárseme demasiado, eso solo significa que me conoce, pero…quien podría ser?

Yuriy Ivanov, en verdad eres tú?-interroga, no logro definir claramente su intención al decir esto pero si se quien es el-

nunca pensé que tu regresarías aquí, de entre todas las personas que habitan en este mundo, tenias que ser tu?-le pregunto de regreso sin voltear a mirar esos ojos tormenta que aguardan tras de mi-

tenia que, ya pasó un mes después de todo.-me responde ahogando un curioso tono melancólico, aun luego de lo ocurrido, eso me deja pensando-

a decir cierto…creo que aun no lo asimilo, supongo que la huella es demasiado profunda o algo por el estilo. Simplemente, no puedo creer que ya no esté.-comenta pasando de la duda al sarcasmo y terminando nuevamente en ese tono que me incomoda-

Ambos permanecemos en silencio, una leve brisa helada levanta polvo blanco. Siguen pasando los segundos y nada sucede, sigo mirando fijamente a la lápida, sé que ahí no hay nada, sin embargo…Kinomiya parece tan apegado, porque sigue aquí, vete, solo vete. Un curioso presentimiento de algo no anda bien me traspasa.

Yuriy…-empieza pero se detiene alguna duda surgió en el?-

que sucede?-le respondo tratando de mantenerme imparcial-

dime la verdad. Donde quedo su cuerpo?-la pregunta es directa, corta y sin rodeos. Atrapado?-

Elevó la mirada, esclareciendo la mente. Sin duda me lo esperaba ….volteo encarándolo directo a los ojos.

esta muerto, que diferencia haría que lo supieras?-mi respuesta ciertamente le choca, desvía sus ojos por un breve instante-

quiero saberlo. Quiere ir a ver y hablarle ahí…donde sea que este, y no me digas que en la abadía-explica para afirmar en son de advertencia, no habrá sido capaz de….-

no crees en mi palabra acaso?-desvió intencionalmente, pero sus ojos no abandonan los míos, busca respuestas que ya parece tener…aun si no se da cuenta-

tu palabra? fue una carta, un blade destrozado y un trozo de bufanda…ensangrentada? Todo esto junto al féretro sellado, no te pareció demasiado? Argumentar que el daño era severo y era mejor de ese modo-suelta la evidencia y saca el papel en el que escribí mi declaración-regrese…volví a la abadía, buscaba una respuesta y me encontré con incógnitas. No había rastros de el, ni un solo trozo de bufanda, ni huellas de sangre, no había na-da. Ahora dime, que hiciste?-no hay duda en sus ojos, es mas…suena a un reproche?-

no tengo porque decírtelo y creo que esta discusión terminó. Adiós Kinomiya Takao-respondo tajante, un leve sonrojo sube a mis mejillas mientras hago ademán de irme-

no lo creo-amenaza en un tono serio y con su brazo impide mi paso-

dímelo Yuriy, va en serio. Solo dímelo!-

que quieres que te diga? Acaso quieres oír "Kai esta vivo"?-le suelto a la cara, inmediatamente su expresión parece abrirse- pues…no! Kai esta muerto, m-u-e-r-t-o, entiendes! Ahora déjame en paz y vive tu vida.-las palabras fueron rudas, mi corazón acelera, el calor en mi rostro se hace mas presente, tal vez me haya excedido pero era la única forma, perdóname Kai.

Sin dejarle tiempo en reaccionar me libero de su brazo, unos cuantos pasos y ya estoy lejos, habré sido tan duro en verdad?

-----------------

_**We were embraced in unclean, impure arms,**_

'_**Cause in our loneliness we didn't have other charms,**_

_**So how can I reach anything alone**_

_**Only with my wishes and sweet words that are gone,**_

_**I fix my eyes right on you,**_

_**still lost sight of the stars, remaining asleep,**_

_**Darkness seems to be so far,**_

_**The light is confirmed by your lips,**_

_**Remember this feeling you wanted so badly once,**_

_**If it's there, push him up,**_

_**It lies in you, so wake up.**_

_**It was a moment, when words couldn't be found,**_

_**Instinctively I search how to touch your shoulder,**_

_**It wasn't time, and fell somewhere you couldn't be found,**_

_**Because of other hands misunderstanding, our relation is fading faster,**_

_**Remember this feeling you wanted so badly once,**_

_**If it's there, push him up,**_

_**It lies in you, so wake up.**_

_-----------------_

Al fin regrese. Dejo el abrigo en alguna silla, las botas en la puerta de entrada, tras de mi algunos rastros de nieve, no importa. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia una puerta en particular dejando atrás a tantas otras.

La madera cruje al abrirse la puerta, inmediatamente miro al frente, respiro aliviado…ironía, si es que acaso en cierta forma puedo estarlo?

bipbip

En unos cuantos pasos alcanzo la cama, reviso la pantalla a un lado…..sigue estable, sin cambios. Una ola de desesperanza se apodera de mi.

bipbip

Por que? Porque te niegas a despertar? Porque sigues echado sin mirarme? Porque simplemente, no regresas a la vida? Arghhh……mi puño se incrusta en la cama, a un lado del cuerpo inerte.

bipbip

Los segundos pasan al compás del marcapasos, mi puño sigue ahí, mi mirada permanece clavada en ti.

bipbip

Lentamente mi corazón se adecua a un ritmo pausado, luchando contra la desesperanza, la frustración, es la tranquilidad de la vida. Realmente lo considero aliviador, ahora soy yo quien debe cuidarte, soy yo quien te tiene a mi lado…..

Aún si no me ves, ni me hablas, al menos puedo oír el latir de tu corazón y el susurro apacible de tu respiración. Será real la paz que emana de ese cuerpo?

La pálida piel parece mas clara que antes, el cuerpo abrigado por sabanas y mantas blancas permanece inamovible, la cabeza reposa en la almohada dejando los mechones esparcirse con suavidad, seda gris….en la mejillas, no quedan rastros de aquellas marcas azules, imponentes y fieras, cicatrices que pronto desaparecerán sin embargo rememoran momentos de caos y dolor.

Inconscientemente mi otra mano se aproxima, pasando suavemente por la mejilla para luego levantar, mechones grisáceos, el cabello sedoso resbala a lo lados sin antes dejarme ver la marca mas profunda, la herida cerro hace tiempo, sin haber curado…una de las que causo ese estado sin duda.

mff…-no puedo evitar el suspiro- abandono la frente, me coloco al lado de tu cabeza-

Como quisiera que en ese mismo instante abrieras lo ojos, que yo pueda ver esas orbes carmesíes y tu….solo tu reflejo en las mías.

Kai...Kai Despierta, Kai.- susurro levemente acercando el rostro-

Me quedo sin respuesta, tal y como sucede todos los días desde hace ya un mes.

bipbip

Entonces, me percato, regrese a la realidad con el pitido repetitivo y, realmente estoy cerca…muy cerca, mis dos manos posicionadas a cada lado de su cabeza apoyan mi torso por encima del suyo. Tan solo unos centímetros mas….

Su calido aliento roza mi rostro con delicadeza, inmediatamente siento el rubor surgir en mi. Será que aún en coma logras despertarme aquel deseo?

Sin pensarlo, mis labios ya están en los tuyos, lo hace parecer una escena matutina, un día común, una mañana como cualquier otra, simplemente un beso para despertar a la ansiada pareja. Al momento siguiente, mi manos abrazan ese rostro para buscar posteriormente el cuello, no debería……realmente no debería…….

es demasiado!- no se de donde me salió eso-

bipbip

No puede ser…que deje la pasión apoderarse de mi en ese modo. No debe ser Yuriy!

Ay….pero, ese beso….es lo que siento en mi, la sensación de tu cuerpo siendo mio….por que porque no despiertas! Argh….no puedo con eso!

platplatplat(pasos veloces)

Regresare…

Cuando sea yo nuevamente.

Cierro la puerta sin mirar atrás, como podría? Como deje que pasara?...no esta bien, no esta bien Yuriy, métetelo en la cabeza!.

Rayos, si tan solo….si tan solo despertaras.

-----------------

_Nos ceñimos en brazos mancillados, impuros,_

_Porque en nuestra soledad no teníamos otros encantos,_

_Así que, cómo puedo alcanzar algo por mi mismo,_

_Tan solo con esos deseos y dulces palabras que se marchan,_

_Fijo mis ojos en ti,_

_Todavía perdido a la vista de las estrellas, sigues dormido,_

_La oscuridad parece estar tan lejos,_

_La luz confirmada por tus labios,_

_Recuerda ese sentimiento que deseabas,_

_Si está allí, sacálo,_

_Permanece en ti, así que despierta._

_Hubo un momento en el que las palabras eran inútiles,_

_Instintivamente busque tu hombro,_

_No era tiempo aun, y caíste donde no podías ser hallado_

_Bajo las influencias de terceras manos manipuladoras, nuestra relación se desvanece rápidamente,_

_Recuerda ese sentimiento que deseabas,_

_Si está allí, sacálo,_

_Permanece en ti, así que despierta._

-----------------

**Notas**: bueno con eso, creo que se percataron. Así es, acá tienen la introducción a la secuela de **Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad**. Creyeron que el trauma había concluido? pues no, me las ingenie para traerlos a todos de vuelta o a la mayoría (eso es sarcasmo). Vamos, prometo ser buena algunas veces (solo algunas) que dicen? Le sigo?

Aclarando, este fic fue publicado antes de forma separada a Ecos de una Fria Oscuridad, pero por el bien de mi propia mente (don't ask) preferi volverlo a unir a su precuela, ademas por una vez me gustaria hacer una historia de mas capitulos.

Espero sus comentarios, oyasumi!


	13. Dia 1 MemoriasLos Ecos de un pasado tan ...

**Notas**: Aquí nuevamente, como prometí, o dije….da lo mismo, un resumen para refrescarles la memoria y como yo misma tengo a veces, quieren entenderle sin abandonar la flojera.

**Disclaimer**: ya saben lo que dicen……que esto (entiéndase Beyblade y sus derivados) no me pertenece )3.

**Advertencia**: etoo…..es un resumen de Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad, así que veamos, tenía angst, drama, sangre, traumas, rape, lemon, oscuridad….oscuridad…..Black Dranzer y aniquilación, y un poco mas de oscuridad.(ya lo dije todo antes de empezar….)

**Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad - Parte II Días de Silencio**

_Ecos de una Fría Oscuridad surgió como una línea temporal paralela es decir, todos los acontecimientos previos al campeonato Ruso se respetaron y consideraron hasta el momento en que Kai atraído por su tormentoso pasado y la oscuridad que ahí residía se dejo dominar por Black Dranzer y su deseo de poder, de perfección. Lo que sigue a continuación es una especie de recuento escrito por uno de sus protagonistas al modo de memoria, ya sabrán quien._

**Día -1. Memorias-Los Ecos de un pasado tan presente**

Hace algún tiempo que deseaba transcribir esos acontecimientos. Pertubadores, sombríos, amargos, despedazadores…..todo eso y mas. A decir verdad, aún debo tener secuelas por….bueno eso ya lo diré mas adelante. Pero, ahora que paso algún tiempo, puedo mirar nuevamente a esos instantes de angustia, hasta de locura y darme cuenta de que, no era el único que sufría después de todo, pero no sabia que responder a las pesadillas, a los ataques de ira y frustración que me invadían en cada sombra que se avecinaba.

Todo empezó el día que llegamos a Rusia, la ultima prueba para convertirnos en campeones mundiales. Ahí inicio el cambio, por alguna razón Kai parecía conocer muy bien el lugar y la abadía Balkov no fue la excepción, lo justo seria decir que fue una equivocación ir a ese lugar.

Para ese entonces aún creíamos en Kai, yo, Takao Kinomiya mantenía firme convicción en él, es mas, yo….sentía algo por él, algo especial…. hasta que ese algo cambió en él o se olvido…no sabría como describirlo aún ahora, de cierto modo fue como si el fuego mismo que palpitaba en su alma se hubiera extinguido y del negro humo que se diseminaba a través de su corazón renacía otro ser, un ser oscuro y voraz ser de poder, cada vez mas sediento de poder, sin lograr saciarse ni apoderándose de otras bestias bit.

Cabe decir que lo sucedido, es decir, el plan de Biovolt no era otra cosa mas que apoderarse vía Kai y el fénix negro de todas las bestias bit, logrando así el poder absoluto necesario para apoderarse de todo lo demás, el mundo? Oh si, la meta final.

Para ello, se aseguraron de que todos los equipos reconocidos y por sobre todo dotados de bestias sagradas se congregaran al torneo, el gato alistando el queso para sus ratones? Y en verdad funcionó. Los All Starz, White Tigers, hasta los Majestics y para terminar nosotros nos reunimos ahí, objetivos. Lo que no sabíamos en ese entonces era que Kai ya había caído en las fosas de un destino trazado hacia demasiado y que había dejado de ser el mismo. En pocos instantes el mundo pareció derrumbarse ante mis ojos, era él, aquel chico de cabello bicolor, ojos carmín, actitud arrogante, no cabía duda, y ante miles de personas arrazo por si solo con las bestias en juego.

Asombro, desilusión, traición, tantos sentimientos contrarios y tan profundos cada uno jalando nuestras mentes y corazones de un lado a otro. Era realmente Kai?

No cabía duda de que si lo fuera, entonces lo confronte tan solo para quedar abandonado, desechado seria la palabra exacta así como Dranzer, el fénix fiel hasta el ultimo momento a su dueño.

Nos tardamos en asimilar la situación, la verdad es que yo, seriamente no me la creía aun. Digo bien Aún.

Hasta que sucedió aquel encuentro, en el que sin duda despedazó con el sarcasmo y frialdad mas afilada que pudimos experimentar, no solo yo, sino a todos y cada uno de los Blade Breakers. El lago Baikal, decían que era un hermoso recuerdo ir y quedarse a observar….simplemente observar la naturaleza y sentirse parte de ella. Una vez mas, ilusión frágil como cristal rápidamente convertida en poco mas que polvo, negro y nauseabundo, el hedor de la muerte ya que casi perdimos la vida.

Cuando Kai perdió el control o se abandono a su sombra sedienta por cazar, la propia naturaleza pareció voltearse contra nosotros, hundiéndonos en un infierno de hielo que absorbía nuestras vida como la esponja al agua. Para Rei, Max y Kyoujou , seguramente Kai había muerto tal y como lo conocían, sin embargo a mi, aun me nublaban mis sentimientos…

Si, sentimientos, porque para mi y aunque casi me absorbe a mi también en su oscuridad, Kai, él era a quien mas amaba, sutilmente me negaba a aceptar los hechos mi derrota y termine perdiendo mucho mas que perder un juego de blade. Ahora que escribo estas palabras, me doy cuenta que estas pesan mucho mas de lo que pensé en esa ocasión, pues, en ese instante cuando creí volver a encontrarlo, cuando pensé poder ayudarle, cuando el pensamiento de poder salvarlo de si mismo se apodero de mi, otro pensamiento envuelto en tinieblas titiriteras se apoderaron de Kai, mi confianza, mi inocencia, mis sentimientos, lo perdí todo dentro de mi, pero también selle el destino que sucedería a este momento.

Perdimos el campeonato, por mas que nos esforzamos, por mas que se esforzaron seria mas correcto decir, yo no pude, no podía, debilitado, dolido, quebrado….solo observe el miserable final que aguardaba y nuestras fieles amigas el ultimo bastión de nuestros espíritus se perdió en manos ajenas. Biovolt había concretado su ambición, tal vez solo quedaba resignarnos…..

Entonces, otros amigos nuestros se aliaron, no queríamos abandonar a nada ni a nadie era un hecho, a fuerza de locuras, malos ratos, ingratas memorias, sobrellevamos lo ocurrido hasta rescribir aunque sea una fracción de esa prosa llamada destino, nuestro futuro y el de todos.

Curiosamente, y ahí nadie pudo confirmar lo sucesos que dieron origen a ese desenlace, tal vez la propia ironía que aparto a Kai de nosotros lo trajo de vuelta cuando yo ya no era el mismo. Inversión de papeles? Si. Cuando reapareció buscaba algo, ya había encontrado fragmentos de ello pero no podía armar el rompecabezas, en cierta forma yo era la clave y el final.

La afilada hoja de su castigo entro en su carne, el color rojo cubría mi visión, a medida que su piel palidecía aun mas de lo que era. Lo herí, me hirió, lo mate. eso creí. Eso quería yo.

Intervinieron, Boris, Biovolt no permitiría que acabara de ese modo. El acto final de la pesadilla ocurrió en las mismas entrañas de la abadía, ahí mismo donde iniciara años atrás, en el silencio de un niño. Kai Hiwatari murió.

Esta fue la definitiva, la ultima y real muerte.

No es así, Kai?

Entonces….este es el final. Aunque…algo en mi no lo acepta, no se resigna.

Causaste demasiado en mi después de todo, y….aunque me duela admitirlo parecía que alguien mas estaba aun mas cerca de lo que jamás llegue a estar. Por eso ronda tu descanso? Yuriy Ivanov.

* * *

**Notas**: ahora si, espero que pueda seguirle debidamente. Este es el ultimo capitulo re-publicado y con eso los nuevos se vienen. Espero subir algo para la proxima semana aunque viendo como se programó mi semana sera dificil .u

**Cap3 - Día 1. Asechado, Asediado. **

Espero sus comentarios, oyasumi!(es que casi siempre subo en la noche)


	14. Dia 1 Asechado, Asediado

**Notas**: ya estoy entrando en calor, y no porque solamente sea verano y haga un sol de los mil infiernos juntos, aunque ese no sea el punto, empecemos de una vez con este fic, nyaaaa…ya se vienen mis momentos favoritos. Dejen review no sean malos, ne?

**Disclaimer**: no me gano el pan de cada dia escribiendo esto….me pregunto que hago aquí? Ah si! Beyblade no es mío ni sus derivados.

**Advertencia**: pensamientos, manipulaciones, oscuridad, angst, conspiraciones, y como siempre oscuridad….blah blah.

Gracias al nuevo sistema de ffnet tengo que cambiar unos parámetros de señalización en cuanto al dialogo, espero nadie se confunda eso porque me dio flojer cambiar las lineas de pensamiento...supongo que a partir del siguiente invertire los simbolos, o tal vez queden de ese modo? whatever.

'…hablado…'  
-"…pensamiento…"-

**Días de Silencio**

**Dedicado a:** _Nancy Hiwatari y Lia Kon N (aun espero sus actualizaciones chicas)_

**Día 1. Asechado, Asediado. **

_-plic-ploc-_

"que es? Parecen gotas…porque rayos me tiene que despertar un ruido de gotas? Quiero dormir…."-

_-plic-ploc-_

"argh, se vuelve insoportable….solo quiero dormir, solo eso!"-

_-plic-ploc-_

'mierda!'-exalta en rabia una voz masculina-

_-plic-ploc-_

'acaso te molesta?...Kai?'-alza una voz seductora-

'quien eres? Tu hacías ese ruido?...'-pregunta el aludido sin vislumbrar su acompañante-

'yo? No. Y no importa mucho quien sea, no ahora que tu sangre te deja'-responde calmadamente-

'que? A que te refieres?' Déjate ver!'-exige el chico-

'que rudo…cuando nos entendamos mejor me revelare, por el momento déjame mostrarte cuan ciertas son mis palabras'-atina con astucia sin dejar su tono pausado-

'que podría ser cierto? Donde ves que yo…..'-un punto de luz ilumina una zona en la oscuridad inundándose de rojo-'…sangro….?'-

'mm…convencido? no, no te asustes Kai'-aconseja el tono, parece demasiado calmado-

_-plic-ploc-_

'pero como? Porque?...maldición que haz hecho?'- inquiere un desorientado Hiwatari cubriendo la herida con ambas manos-

'yo no hice nada, solo estoy aquí porque tu lo deseas, estoy aquí para ayudarte.'-susurra tratando de apaciguarle-

'no puede ser, ni siquiera se quien eres, dime que has hecho, ya!'-replica con mas furia tratando de aguantar la sangre y presionando en una herida por la cual solo parece brotar mas y mas sangre sin fin-

'yo no hice nada y la verdad, es que tu mismo te lo has hecho pero, digamos que esto no viene al caso por ahora. No preferirías que te cure la herida? Para eso estoy, recuerda me necesitas y yo te ayudare….'-argumenta, su presencia se acrecienta alrededor del chico mas su silueta queda sin descubrir-

'esa ni yo me la creo, no pude hacerme tal herida…."o si?" y segundo, no necesito ayuda de nadie, así que mejor te largas'-le espeta con todo el orgullo que consigue reunir-

'veo que empiezas a dudar, es normal, pero despreocúpate una vez cure tu herida veras como todo volverá a ser debe ser. Ahora déjame curarte….vamos Kai cierra los ojos….duerme…'-susurra con encanto no tardando en dejar al bicolor en un sueño mas profundo que el mismo abismo en el que caía segundo tras segundo.

_-----------------_

Copos de nieve empezaron a caer, algunos ligeros aun revolotean resistiéndose mientras la risa lo menea de un lado a otro, contemplando con la mirada fija un pelirrojo lleva parado frente a la ventana.

No se mueve, tan solo su caja torácica agitada hacia algunos momentos parece tranquilizarse al tiempo que sus puños se relajan, contempla sin realmente estar atento el transcurrir de la naturaleza, tiene demasiado en que pensar, un chico bicolor es una por ejemplo.

"que rayos estuve a punto de hacer?...hacerle eso, a él, en ese estado…es que acaso empiezo a perder la razón? La razón. Es lo único que conocía hasta que él llego hace tanto tiempo. Es lo único en lo que creí cuando desapareció. Es lo único que me impedía dejarme llevar cuando regresó. Y ahora…"

'es lo único que me sirve para protegerte?'-murmura en una suerte de razonamiento de auto-control-

.-'Tump'-

Su puño derecho golpea la pared al lado del cristal. Inclina la cabeza quedando absorto por un momento en mas pensamientos.

Recuerdos de labios y besos fugaces, la sensación del calor corporal compartido, el sedoso cabellos entre sus dedos, las orbes carmín, penetrantes y fascinantes.

Negó con la cabeza, debía sacarse eso de la cabeza, Kai aún yacía ahí, inconsciente, comatoso, no era de broma, ya llevaba todo el mes así.

Recordó los últimos acontecimientos, la precipitada asistencia de bomberos y personal de auxilio en la destrucción de la abadía y mientras tanto el, buscando lo mas rápido que pudo un refugio donde podía recuperarse y cuidar de Kai, eso luego de sacar al cuerpo del bicolor de los escombros, en esos momentos recordaba que la alternativa, tal vez única, se le apareció por la mente como un espejismo, una de las bases o puntos secretos de Biovolt de las que nadie sabia, salvo miembros de alto nivel de Biovolt claro, pero, se suponía que creían a Kai muerto, no habría riesgo entonces.

Luego de ello, el - entierro – de su amante por parte de los Bladebreakers y demás beyluchadores, el seguimiento de sus partidas, y la obstinación de Takao, incrédulo hasta el final en aceptar la muerte y desaparición del chico, por eso le valió días seguirle la pista registrando todos sus pasos y descubrimientos para que justamente no se acercara ni infinitamente a la posibilidad tan verdadera de que Kai siguiera con vida, aunque en el deplorable estado que se hallaba pero vivo al fin.

Y también, por un tercer lado trataba en vano establecer conexión, encubierta, con la red de Biovolt. En verdad una cosa que le enseñaron en esos años era cerciorarse de que tu enemigo estuviera erradicado por completo, y no suponer, como lo hiciera en un primer momento. Sin embargo con el paso de los días la intranquilidad que sentía por el estado del bicolor le hizo aceptar la desaparición de la organización como un hecho o al menos del lado de ellos habían confirmado la muerte de Kai, por ello no mostraban señales.

Debía estar seguro de ello. Era la única manera en la que podría proteger a Kai. La única manera en la que podrían quedarse juntos.

Y sin embargo con todo eso de su lado, todo a su favor, el chico de ojos rubí permanecía inconsciente, rehusándose a probar la nueva oportunidad que el daba esta vida.

Yuriy estaba equivocado acaso?

'-estoy pensando en cosas que no debo. Reubícate Yuriy'- se reclamo a si mismo-

'-todo esta bien, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Solo tengo que cuidarte hasta que vuelvas. Solo eso.'- se convenció, trazándose una meta a respetar sin desviarse-

Bajó el puño de la pared y enfocó con firmeza renovada sus ojos hielo en la ventana. La nieve se había detenido, y un leve halo solar se hacia camino a través de las nubes.

Súbitamente sus sentidos entrenado avistaron algo. Sentía algo en el ambiente, o mejor dicho alguien.

'-si, todo estará bien . Ahora.'-irrumpio la voz de su imprevista visita-

-----------------

'Por qué? Por qué todo paso de ese modo, maldición!. Kai, pequeño arrogante te maldigo….estúpido, tenias que ser tan estúpido y arruinar todos mis planes! Argh!'-gruñó una voz reforzando su frustración con el golpe de su puño-

El hombre agitaba las manos y golpeo repetidamente el escrito frente a él. Murmuro un par de cosas mas en las sombras antes de pasar furiosamente ante la ventana. Los rayos del sol matutino débiles, pero con suficiente luminosidad dejaron que el rostro se dibujara en sus familiares rasgos.

El pelo era de un grisáceo-plata casi hasta los hombros, las canas agrupadas en una mecha central y el rostro cortado por la edad delataban a un alterado Voltaire Hiwatari.

'Como pudiste hacerlo, como? Aun me pregunto, pequeño arrogante trataste de quebrar tu destino, el plan que diseñe para ti….argh….pero….'-se detuvo mientras su expresión cambiaba-'jajaja! que conseguiste Kai? La muerte. Oh si! la muerte y te aceptó gustosa……'-termino antes de que su expresión se retorciera una vez mas-maldición!-

Otro gruñido del viejo y pasos revoltosos detonaban su contradicción ante los hechos ocurridos, la rabia lo carcomía cada día, desde el momento en que sus ambiciosos y egoístas planes se hicieron ceniza hacia ya mas de 3 semanas.

Iba así sin dejar fluir nada mas que las frustraciones de su ambición, el egoísmo lo era todo, la avaricia y el poder que quería nunca le bastaron en toda su vida.

Pero….

En determinado momento, algo llamo la atención del abuelo de Kai, se detuvo a mirar la estantería de libros ante el, que valían ahora esos textos? Algunos contenían memorias centenarias, otras obras valiosas que todo bien multimillonario debía tener, y unos cuantos mas tenían el resultado de años de codicia y avaricia. Pero sin su principal herramienta, Kai, sin los proyectos que se perdieron con la destrucción de la abadía, sin la poderosa organización que había armado y fuera dispersada ante el giro inoportuno y abrupto de las circunstancias….que valía esto? El sentimiento de ira y frustración volvió a recorrerlo, incontenible, finalmente alcanzo su bastón y dándole de lleno a la estantería hizo que las mayoría de esta se viniera abajo, esparciendo los documentos y textos a sus pies.

'eso es por tu culpa'-espeto ya bajando el tono pero sin dejar de lado el desprecio en el-

Iba a voltearse cuando una de las hojas que revoloteaban aun. se poso a unos pasos de él, lo suficientemente cerca sin embargo como para que sus ojos se fijaran en ella.

Mas que una simple hoja era. una foto.

Por un instante parecía que su cuerpo vencía su arribista mente y respondía al llamado de la sangre que le gritaba esa foto, su rodilla venció dejándolo de cuclillas ante el objeto, sus gruesos dedos a los que por años solo les importo tocar papeles verdes e impresos de valores monetarios temblaron antes de alcanzar la foto.

Y es que esa luz que se desprendía de la escena fijada en el papel era de un tiempo olvidado, otra vida tal vez, o tan solo un breve momento en el que su corazón surgió como alma del diablo y le permitió aceptar su afiliación de sangre no como algo que podía usar, no una herramienta para un plan, sino 'alguien', una persona, en definitiva un producto de la carne de su carne. Su nieto.

_-plat-_

su mano sonó sorda aplastando la foto, rehuyo un segundo antes de enfocar el sitio nuevamente con expresión de odio.

'pequeño bastardo' -susurro arrugando la imagen-

'bip bip' - 'bip bip'

Sonó de improviso una señal intermitente en su escritorio. Aún con la imagen arrugada en su palma se acercó para encender el monitor.

'eres tu. Que quieres?'- dirigió escuetamente a su colaborador-

Boris ni se inmuto con ello, ciertamente Voltaire estaba mucho mas que de pésimo humor desde el escabroso incidente que parecía hacer desvanecido todos sus planes y convertirlos en poco mas que cenizas, restos del devastador fuego, pero eso no le molestaba. No con las noticias que traía.

'traigo noticias del proyecto KH0613E'-anuncio con visible satisfacción el pelimorado, captando instantáneamente la atención del anciano-

'KH….pero es imposible. Confirmaste la terminación.'-contestó negando-

'su muerte? Si. Pero fue un error. Un error que estoy corrigiendo' –explico Boris-

'sucede que encontramos el rastro del portador, es decir tu nieto. Aunque, aun no confirmo su estado pero estoy seguro que esta en capacidad de uso'-siguio Boris sin dejar que Voltaire preguntara nada mas hasta que acabe-

"esta vivo. No todo esta perdido"-pensó el anciano, la codicia florecía nuevamente en él como una insaciable hiedra-

'donde esta?'-inquirió Voltaire, las ansias de poner nuevamente sus manos en su nieto y el poder que contenía le hacia agua a la boca-

'pues déjame mostrarte. En verdad estoy entre castigar y felicitar al obrador'- musito cínicamente complacido el pelimorado quedando desplazado en la pantalla cuando mandó lo que parecía una lista de nombre o lugares-

Del lado de Voltaire el rostro de Boris dejo paso a la mencionada lista de la cual el nombre en la novena posición se ilumino en rojo, Voltaire presiono el iluminado (N/A pantalla de plasma –wiii quiero una así-) inmediatamente se abrió lo que parecía un mapa en el cual aparecía un lugar rodeado de rojo con una llamada que contenía el mismo titulo del listado.

Pasaron unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minuto, Voltaire no podía reprimir la arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, Boris esperaba la continuación.

'eso, esta muy bien. muy bien.' –repitió el anciano-

Pareció sopesar la situación antes de seguir.

'ya tendrás el plan de retiro'-solto en son de pregunta-

'ya mande al grupo de extracción. Debería estar en la nueva instalación en…'-se detuvo haciendo ademán de calcular- 'si, unas dos horas con 36 minutos'-

'bien. Quiero el aviso de arribo y el tiempo de ejecución del proyecto revisado apenas llegue'-ordeno-

'como desee Lord Voltaire'-finalizo el hombre y concluyo la transmisión-

Voltaire quedo nuevamente solo, pensativo, maquinando nuevos planes e ideando nuevas estrategias. Cuando su puño tocó la superficie del escritorio recordó la fotografía, la soltó ahí para desdoblarla. Una vez logrado su cometido fijo la vista en el niño arrugado, y sonrió.

'nunca dejaras de ser mío, nieto'-murmuro tomando la imagen entre sus dedos-

_-----------------_

**Even though your dream may be dissolving,  
****just don't abandon that smile  
****It's what keeps my own heart glowing  
****We swore one day to build the future with our own hands  
****At any cost, no matter where on it you are**

**And now the two of us stand with pained eyes,  
****But I believe we'll be able to meet again  
****We swore one day to build the future with our own hands  
****At any cost, no matter where on it you are**

**And behind the sky, in the tomorrow my heart depicts,  
****In that same place, I'll be right by your side once more  
****Now the two of us stand with pained eyes,  
****But I believe we'll be able to meet again….**

_Aunque tu sueño pueda disolverse,  
__Tan solo, no abandones esa sonrisa,  
__Es la que mantiene brillando intensamente mi corazón,  
__Juramos un día construir nuestro futuro con nuestras propias manos,_

_A cualquier costo, no importa en donde estés,  
__Y ahora, quedamos ambos con miradas dolidas,  
__Pero yo creo que podremos encontrarnos nuevamente,  
__Juramos un día construir nuestro futuro con nuestras propias manos_

_A cualquier costo, no importa en donde estés,  
__Y mas allá del cielo, en la mañana mi corazón espera,  
__En aquel mismo lugar, estaré justo a tu lado una vez mas,  
__Ahora que ambos quedamos con miradas dolidas,  
__Pero yo creo que podremos encontrarnos nuevamente…._

_-----------------_

'a donde me has traído?'-pregunta suspicaz-

'no te preocupes Kai. Haré que te sientas mucho mejor, conmigo, en mi….'-atine tentativamente la voz de antes-

'en verdad…eso no será posible, yo….acabe con todo, no debo regresar'-niega Kai sospechando la dirección que tomaba-

_'Kai...Kai Despierta, Kai'.-_

'no oyes? Aquel chico te pide regresar, regresaras. Regresaremos juntos, como debía ser'-le surgiere la desconocida-

'lo oigo, no debo pero, quiero ….quiero regresar…'-es lo que admite el bicolor sin darse realmente cuenta-

'sientes como se muere por verte nuevamente, deberías sentir lo que el'-presiona nuevamente la voz sonando tentadora, demasiado-

'no sabes lo que puedo sentir. '–espeta con el orgullo herido –'Yo lo tengo en mi , y mas….'-las palabras buscan ser fuertes pero el tono pierde su intensidad, le es difícil esta lejos-

'deberías estar despierto…..esos labios llenos de calor podrían hacerte regresar en menos de lo que pienses.'-propone la voz amigablemente, sus insinuaciones cada vez mas contundentes- 'Pero claro….eso no es exactamente lo que quiero.'-finaliza arrasando la esperanza recién abierta-

'a que te refieres….yo quiero regresar. Ahora.'-apunta el chico, no tener algo que quiera reaviva su llama-

'es simple. te desea, tanto como te deseo a ti…. Seria justo compartirte? Mmm….no, no me mires con esa cara, tu también deseabas muchas cosas, el poder era uno de ellos o acaso no lo recuerdas? No te avergüences, era lo justo aunque pienses lo contrario por ahora. Así que creo que mi deseo ira primero, te concederé el regreso que esperas, tu junto a el. Pero de momento, el silencio lo acompañara'-

'no'-reniega el ojirojos impaciente-

'_es demasiado!'- _

'mpf! En verdad te espera con ansias…colaboraras, ya lo veras, y pronto estaremos de vuelta. no es mucho pedir-finaliza algo fingiendo indignación'-

'….'-

'entonces?'-

'esta bien…'-murmura-

'-_Regresare….Cuando sea yo nuevamente'-_

'o también….esperame'-responde sin que pueda oírle-

'te esperara, y quedara complacido….ya lo veras, Kai´. Solo Tenemos que corregir algunos imprevistos e imperfecciones en los acontecimientos….'-termina susurrando mientras de golpe toda luz queda sofocada y el silencio queda de único regidor nuevamente-

_-----------------_

'Kai…Kai?'-inquiere una voz a mi lado-

'uh?'-escapa de mis labios, mi mirada regresa a la realidad para hallar a un par de zafiros claros-

'que te sucede Kai? Es que acaso Black Dranzer te hace olvidar que tienes un entrenamiento ahora mismo?'-me señala el chico sarcástico, su expresión pretende ser fría pero un brillo malicioso se alberga en sus ojos-

'como?...pero…'-"no entiendo, no comprendo lo que sucede, ese, es Yuriy pero, parece ser mas en los días en que…"-

'joven Kai'-interrumpe una voz glacial, entorno al rostro cubierto por la mascara de ojos sangrientos-

'Boris?'-"no, no puede ser. Estoy…estoy en la abadía nuevamente!"-

'le sucede algo joven Kai? La secuencia experimental de Black Dranzer concluyó, es hora de retornar a entrenar o, tal vez quieras disfrutar de una estadía en los calabozos?'-me pregunta gozando en verme a sus pies o eso cree, sin embargo no entiendo, no entiendo nada.-

'eso quisie…'-"espera, mejor no le contesto hasta saber que estúpida farsa puede ser esa"-'como digas, Bo-ris'-no puedo evitar sentir vómitos con pronunciar su nombre, ja, que se fría el imbécil ese-

'bien'-"es lo único que contesta, increíble, y Yuriy? Que le sucede porque me mira de ese modo….y porque rayos parece ser mas joven de golpe?...no entiendo nada! Mierda!"-

Caminamos hacia la salida, mis ojos giran hacia un lado, un curioso impulso, recuerdo, Boris dijo que fue la secuencia experimental de Black Dranzer? Pero, si eso fue hace 4 años atrás! Que? No, no puede es posible..?'-escapa de mis labios-

'que cosa Hiwatari?'-inquiere visiblemente hastiado Yuriy-

'por que estamos aquí? Nuevamente…porque, Black Dranzer sigue aquí?'-

'de que hablas? En serio, la paliza que te di ayer te zafó algo o que? El la primera vez que vemos a este blade aquí'-me casi espeta para lanzar algo parecido a un suspiro , darse vuelta y marcharse, claro sin antes voltear a medias y dejar un curiosa mirada preocupada atravesarse-

No termino de entender, realmente no puedo creer que esto sea real….

Como podría serlo? Si estoy en la abadía, si esta realmente es la abadía, si Black Dranzer acaba de ser creado y probado, si Yuriy aun es "normal", si Boris aun no controla totalmente al equipo, en definitiva si todo lo que viví hasta ahora no paso…….espera, de que estoy hablando? Que ocurrió realmente? Y donde esta ….Dranzer?

TBC-

_-----------------_

**Notas**: por si se preguntan….NO. Black Dranzer NO tiene el poder de regresar el tiempo, así que hagan las preguntas del caso. Matta Ne!


End file.
